Click N Chip
by gadhadada
Summary: Click the Chip and Chip is Clicked...!
1. Chapter 1

**_CLICK 'N' CHIP_**

* * *

 ** _My Little LONG Story now coming in Town..._**

 ** _BTW, I Updated My Story Chapters in Gaps of 2 Days..._**

 ** _Story based on Real Research..._**

 ** _with Updating of Chapters, Ill Tell You about the Coming Up..._**

* * *

 _Someone invaded Key inside Keyhole and coming inside in Complete Dark as it was almost 02 :43 am…_

 _After Locking the Main door, Figure Slowly with Care Placing Key Bunch over Chester while moving on Tip Toes inside the room in Help of Cell Screen Light…_

 _After completely Entered inside room, Switched on the Light, taking Off Coat and Shoes while after taking Casual Wears Directly Moving to Washroom.._

 _He comes out after taking Shower and Rubbing His Hairs, Shocked after Hearing a Slow tone as._

 _Voice: Green Tea.._

 _Abhijeet (asking): Soya Nahi ab tak…?_

 _Daya (casually): Nahi… Aankh Khul gayii…_

 _Abhijeet (explaining): arry Main ny tou Buht Dheery Dheery sub kuch kiya tha…_

 _Abhijeet moving ahead and Picking the Mug either Daya Leading towards the Balcony without any word… Abhijeet asked Casually taking Sips as…_

 _Abhijeet (usual): aur kesa guzra Din…?_

 _Daya (again): kafi Acha, Aaj Vinay mila tha…_

 _The Sip Struck in Abhijeet Throat, Before He Gulped it Down heard His Pal Soft tone as;_

 _Daya (again straight tone): Breaking News dy raha tha (stressed) kay Mujhy HQ nay Ground kr diya hy._

 _The Badly Coughing Forced Him to Turn Completely and Look at His Boss who Coughed Badly although Daya did not try to take a Step and Pat on His Back rather that He added as…_

 _Daya: pata hy Abhi, (little Wet tone) Dunya ka Sub sy Takleefdeh Kaam kiya hota hy (Abhijeet did not have a Courage to Meet His Eyes with Daya Now so Daya added after seeing a Low Head of His Friend as) ye kay Aap ko Apny ya Apny sy Jury Logun kay baary mein koi Ittila kisi Teesray Shaks sy mily._

 _Although He tried but His Teary tone Triggered His Bro who Placed Mug over Chair, Leapt and Hugged His Small Bear who said Continously as…_

 _Daya (Tearingly): Tum nay Mujhy Buht Kamzor Samajh liya hy Boss, Itna Kamzopr Nahi hun Main…_

 _Abhijeet Quietly moving His Fingers in Circular manner in His Hairs either His Shoulder turning Wet told Him how much His Small Bear is Strong… After Departing He Sat Him on Bed and Tell…_

 _Abhijeet (caringly): Daya, Unhun nay sirf Tum ko Chutti di hy ta kay Tum Apna Treatment…_

 _Daya Interrupts): 18 saal ho chuky hain Mujhy Job krty huay… (stressing) Kuch Seekhun Na Seekhun.. Kum az Kum Farq, Rawwayey aur Terms tou Samjah skta hun na Boss (Straight) Main nay aaj Check kiya, Mera Badge aur Gun Ghar mein Nahi (Sadly) aur itna tou Mujhy malum hy kay sirf Suspention aur Termination mein ye Dono Cheezein Bureau mein Jama hoti hain…_

 _Abhijeet (sat beside Him and taking Him in His Arms with): Yaar, aisa Nahi hy… Tu kyun…_

 _Daya (in wet tone): pata Nahi Mery sath hee hr baar kyun aisa hota hy.. (complete Sad tone) Meri samjh mein hee Nahi aata Boss.. Main itni Koshish…_

 _His Bro just Consoling Him in His Loving Shell and when feels His Dodo turned Silent found Him in Sleep ans When He Settled Him in His Bed, saw a Small Tear coming from His Buggy Left Eye takes Him to a Soft, Silent and Salty ride….._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _A Man almost Jumped Out from Cab and went Straight to the Door, Stayed there for a Minute to taken out Key from the Place, He hides it when moved and after Invaded it inside Keyhole, Clicking, moved inside, dropped His Bag, takes a Big Deep Sigh and then started Switching On Lights with a Comment as…_**

 ** _Voice (with Happiness): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (closing eyes, stretching arms with) Home Sweet Home…._**

 ** _He Picked His Bag again and Marched to His Room, Threw Bag over Bed and Jumped over the Softy Mattress side by side, Rolling over Bed with comment…_**

 ** _Voice: Main ny Tumhein bhi Buht Miss kiya… (Cozily Hugged His Pillow with) aur Tumhein bhi… (sat on Bed, caught that Fluffy Bear so asked) aur Mery Bear ka Dihan tou rakkha na…._**

 ** _After that, taking off His Joggers, Open Wardrobe brought a Big Smile on His Lips having All His Clean Ironed Outfits Hanged inside in Order so taking Out the Casual's and now Picking Towel and moved inside with Humming as…_**

 **Show Me Guy**

 **We're Back again…**

 ** _After coming out from a Long warm shower, wipe His hairs, Brush them, moving out, Opened Fridge and a got Bowl of Pomegranate Beads, Move His Neck in Happiness as a Big Smile coming on His Lips, taking out and with the Bowl, move to Kitchen with a Murmur…_**

 ** _Voice (Excitidely): aaj tou Dawat ho hee jaye…_**

 ** _His Mouth really feeling the Sweet n Sour Taste while His Hands moving in Speed to Open and Closing Kitchen Cabinets and Fridge and after looking Thoroughly, He placed the Half filled Bowl inside Fridge again and then taking Key, moved out after Locking the Door…._**

 ** _He looked around feels a Nice Warm Lights of Sun in such Chilly Weather, Spotted Someone so Call out Loudly…_**

 ** _Voice (call): hey Kartik…_**

 ** _Kartik look at the Figure and a Big Smile comes on His Lips who said OK with His Hand while now He got a New Follower with Him so say…_**

 ** _Voice: aur Abbas Sahab kesy rahy…?_**

 ** _Abbas Sahab: Theek, Tum batao, (asking) kisi Mission Wission pr Gaye huay thy kya..?_**

 ** _Voice: Jee…. (Softly) Aaj hee Wapsii hui hay…._**

 ** _Abbas Sahab: arry tou abhi kahan ja rahy ho… (confusingly looking Him thoroughly with) aisy Kaprun mein Bureau tou Jao gy Nahi…_**

 ** _Voice (in smile): arry Nahi, Zara kuch Saman lenay ja raha hun.. Aaj (secretly) Dawat ka Plan hy…_**

 ** _Abbas Sahib (with laugh): acha phir Main Tumhari Aunty ko keh deta hun kay Aaj Mera Khana Abhijeet aur Daya kay yahan sy aayey ga…_**

 ** _Voice (in Shy): kya Abbas Sahab, Aap bhi… (happily) chalein Done…_**

 ** _Abbas Sahab (moving ahead with): arry Main Mazaq kr raha tha Beta… Tum Jao…_**

 ** _Figure moved ahead to Shop and after Purchasing All Remaining items, went back and started Preparation of Dawat…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_First a Big Thank You for giving Me a Warm Welcome in Chilly Winter…_

 _Thank You so much All for Waiting…._

 ** _KRITTKA…_** _hmmmm, Extra Short na cz abhii Likha hee nahi hy… heheheh… Yes the Same Story… Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAI…_** _Thank You so much for Your Waiting…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Hope Your Excitement Remain baccha… Thank You so much… BTW, Ur Request fulfilled by Pyara Obedient Parrot…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _OML! Such a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Welcome… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Welcome in My Frnd List… the First Shart of that Entry… Give Me a Big Burger with Chill Cola… Small Entry Fee na… I Know… heheh… Thank You so much for Your Congrats…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…._** _Awww Baray… U Like it… Thank You so much…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _awww My Love… Dunt Stress Ur Chutka Dimagh… Sub Sawalun kay jawab milein gy… awww haan yaar… ab Kya karein… Bandy kay Bha Bha kiye bina Guzara kahan… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _. Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _awww Really… Sweet Title… Yeah having Little Suspense… No, Birthday Flick Aap ko IF pr Mily ga Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _awwa Mera Gudda Confused ho gaya… Chalo thori Confusion Duur hogi… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MINIMICKY951…._** _Awww Lovely UserID… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SARIYA…_** _awww sub Guess kr liya… Chalak Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DIXA…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure, Nothing happened or Something happened… heheheh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Hi… I m Pyara… What abt U… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHRUTI…_** _awww itna Wait kiya… Thanks for Liking My IF Stories too… Jo aagya… hahaha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _I think there was a Problem with that Story… if U Suggest… could I PM You that Story or if U have Account in IF… Log In and Read it Easily… Thank You so much…_

 ** _D…_** _Sacchi…. Thank You so much…._

 _Awww, so Many Readers Missing… Parrot Crying and Small Small Tears Wet the Feet… kuch tou Daya karo…._

* * *

 _At Late Evening, a Lazy Figure after Halting Quillas inside Parking of Residence, Stepping Outside, Look at the Closed Door of Residence, feeling really Dull, Stepping Stairs and during Yawning, Opened Lock with Murmur…_

 _Voice (murmuring slowly): abhi Khany ka bhi Dekhna hy…_

 _He Entered inside and in a bit Wrapped inside a Shell of Another Figure who Leapt over Him and after a bit, Wrapped Him with Shout in that Dark Lounge as…_

 _Voice (exclaimed Shout): Tum….._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Figure now Releases Him and Switching On Light which Brightened that Dark Night into a Glowing Day when Figure asked again…_

 _Voice: Aye kub..?_

 _Voice: Dophair mein… (Soft tone) socha Tum ko Phone kr lun (signaling Him to move to His room with) phir socha Surprise ka Maza hee Alug hota hy… (Figure nodded in Disappointment, while another Figure added as) wesy Boss (sadly) Tum ny Mujhy (complete Sad tone) Bilkul Miss Nahi kiya na aur Na hee Mujhy Dekh kr Khush huay…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): ain…_

 _Daya: aur kya (starting setting table with) Na Tum ny Mery Mission mein Jaty waqt (Sorrowfully) koi Sad Song Gaya jesy (thinking) haan…._

 ** _Pardesi Pardesi Jana nahi_**

 ** _Mujhy Chor ky, Mujhy Chor ky…._**

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone): ya, ye Gana bhi chalta…_

 ** _Tu na ja Mery aye Daya_**

 ** _Mission ko Finish krny…_**

 ** _Boss ko Apny Chor kay._** _._

 _Daya: hahahah… aur kya aur (again Sad tone) Na Wapsi pr Gaya… jesy…. Haan…_

 ** _Baharo Phool Barsao_**

 _Abhijeet (interrupts unexpectedly as):_ _ **Mera Bhaloo aaya hy**_

 ** _Mera Bhaloo aaya hy…_**

 ** _Daya Tum ye bhi tou Gao_**

 ** _ky Pagal ho ky aaya hy_**

 ** _ky Pagal ho kay aaya hy…_**

 _Daya: hunh.. Nahi Nahi.. ya Wo…_

 ** _Aaye ho Meri Zindagi mein_**

 _Abhijeet (again interrupts with Big Smile as):_ _ **Tum Bakhar ban ky…**_

 _Abhijeet (with laughing, put Finger on His Bro Temple and move ahead with a Comment): Ilaj kara.. Samjha…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He went for Shower and after coming back really getting a Pleasant Surprise as His Bro making Yummy Foods with His Magical hands… Abhijeet sat, taking Meal on Plate with…_

 _Abhijeet (inquiring tone): ye sub kyun, Bahar sy Order kr lety…_

 _Daya: Main nay Socha, (wink Laughingly) Baray Miyaan nay pata Nahi Pait bhar Khaya bhi hoga ya Nahi._

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Choty Khargosh ki Judai mein…_

 _Daya (with Grin): kya Boss… (after some minutes, where He was Totally Involve in Biryani, He added again) wesy Abhi, (again Pinching tone) Tum nay Sach mein Mujhy Miss Nahi kiya (Abhijeet only Restrained Himself Staring His Bro who again added) koi Khat bhi Nahi likha (Abhijeet Mouth opened, Daya adds) jis mein Tum Likhty… (humming)_ _ **Food Tumhein bheja hy Khat mein**_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): ahan…_ _ **Fool ko ye bheja hy Khat mein…**_

 _Daya: khair, jo bhi Keh lo…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Daya, suna tha, Log Burhapy mein Sathya jaty hain.. (smilingly) Aaj Dekh bhi liya…_

 _Daya (stressed): poory Aik saal, 23 ghanty aur 50 minute Chota hun Main Tum sy…_

 _Abhijeet (reminding): Pichli baar 23 Ghanty aur 7 Minute thy…_

 _Daya: wohi wohi… (casual tone) ab kabhi kabhi Ghalati ho hee jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi na… wesy Hairat hy.. (complete Naughty way) Kal Wo jo Naya SuperMart Khula hy na.. Us ka Watchman Mujh sy Pooch raha tha kay (Daya Keenly Hearing so Abhijeet added either Hiding His Smiling not Sparkling Eyes as) Sir, Aap ny itni Bari Umer ky Aadmi sy Dosti kesy kr lii…_

 _Daya Mouth Opened in Shock as Abhijeet Slipped from His hand in Huge Laugh and after few minutes, when back, found Kitchen was Clean and His Bro Serving Him Green Tea…._

 _Abhijeet (taking it with): ye Sar pr Kyun hath Phair rahy ho..? Khany kay waqt bhi Dekha tha.. Dard hy Kya…?_

 _Daya (slow tone): Nahi bas… aisy hee…_

 _Abhijeet (little rash way): tou aaty sath ye Sub karny ko kis nay kaha tha…_

 _Daya (proud tone): itna Kamzor Nahi hun Main.. Budhhy Miyaan… (rubbing His Palm on His Biceps with) Jawan Baccha hun abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (grabbing his arm with): acha aye Jawan, Chal ab…_

 _He takes Daya to His room, Both started Chatting regarding the Mission and in that when Daya went to Dreamland, He does not Aware and His Bro after Fulfilling His job, Left His room with Both Tea Mugs…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning Both wakes Up and after getting Ready, Both went to Bureau either Still Daya feeling Light Headache but Easily Hides it from Abhijeet…_

 _Both Reached at Bureau and from Watchman to Guard to Peon to Juniors and some Seniors and Lastly His Head Welcomed Him Warmly…_

 _Daya really Happy after Meeting His Family again either Feeling He Lost Them Long Ago…_

 _After that Meeting, All Settled in their Seats as Mission is Undercover so Except Usual Comments, Daya can't Share More about His days Far Away from His Loving Ones…_

 _Abhijeet and Rajat went to Interrogation room while Daya started working on His Pending File while Freddie and Sachin Talking about Some Case Evidence Heard an Irritated tone as;_

 _Daya (irritatively): Freddie, phone tou uthao, Kub sy Bajy ja raha hy.._

 _Not only Freddie but Sachin and Nikhil who was just coming inside Bureau Main hall confused as No one Hear that Phone Ringer, Heard by Daya so Freddie say;_

 _Freddie: Sir, kahan Phone Baja hy.?_

 _Daya: abhi Baj raha tha, ab Uthao gy Nahi tou Band tou ho hee Jaye ga na.._

 _Sachin Stepped ahead and check the_ _ **CLI**_ _did not find Any Call Currently coming on Bureau Landline so just shook Shoulders after looking at Freddie as Daya again Involved in His work…_

 _After Sometime, Daya again up His Head and with Scolding Sachin and Nikhil moving towards Bureau Landline as;_

 _Daya: arry Kyun nahi utha rahy ho Tum Log Phone (reaching at phone set and say) Dekha, Band ho gaya Phir sy…_

 _Voice: kyunkay koi Phone Bajay ga tab hee tou Sunai dy ga na.. (murmuring) Sahab tou najany kya._

 _Daya: kya Boss, Tum bhi.. Dekho.. (He Pressed Down Button present on Phone Set found the Last call at 8:17 AM Confused Him a lot whispering) is mein tou koi Call…_

 _He Look at CLI again and then taken out His Cell and Dialed Bureau Landline number Hear the Ringer while His Cell number Flashing on CLI Display Screen with Time Confused Him, heard a Specific Teasing tone…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone): Sahab, Apny Kaan tou Nahi Undercover Mission mein Daan kr aayey…_

 _Daya (moving towards Record room with): hunh.. (suddenly turn and say) dekha Baja na._

 _All Look at Him in Confusion while Abhijeet takes a Deep Sigh, nodded_ _Disappointingly_ _although Daya moved ahead without any Word and Look to Others…_

 _Daya really Confused either He feels He Clearly Heard the Phone Ringer even inside Record Room, He checked His Cell Second time just to Thought that might be He felt Vibration of His Cell but the Result was Same Little Confused Him… He Jerked His Head either still Tolerating a Light Pain on His Forehead now Spreading towards His Temple…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again Thank You so much…._

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Thank You…._

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _hmmm, acha larki.. is baar Bara Chapter likh raha hun.. Baad mein Bolna nahi kay Story Khatam ho gayii itni Jaldi… warna Kaan Khenchun ga… Thank You…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _ohh Baccha I m also Worry kya ho gaya hay Daya Sir ko… kesy itny baray Bhaloo ko Abhijeet Sir Handle karein gy .. hain.. Chalo Dono Mil kr Writer ki Khichai krty hain.. Kesa…. Thank You…._

 ** _MINIMICKEY951…_** _ahan…. Hmmm… hawww.. kya ho gaya Daya ko… ufff Tension… Dada Tell Me.. haan.. Hunh… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Ok, This One is Much Long…. Thank You…_

 ** _SARIYA…._** _hain… tou Baccha Aap ko koi Suraksha Khawaj use krna chahyey na in Shocks sy bachny kay liye… aalaaa… Nice… Cz U mostly got the Story Theme… ohhh ab kya hoga… Dada ki Naukri Khatre mein… hmmm… Thank You…_

 ** _MASOOMA. ANSARI93…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _HARSHIT SHETTY…_** _Ohh I Apologize Baccha to Not say U THANKS in My Last Chapter FB Replies… hmmm so U Like First Chapter More… baccha I have same Problem Like U… My English is Not so Good na so I cant Write in Pure English… Sorry… Thank You (for this chapter)…. Thank You so much (for last chapter)…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…._** _Awww… Sach… Tu Chal… Main aaya… heheheh… banal ii na… sath koi 7/8 Dishes aur bhi bana lena… Pallot Loves Variation (wink)… haan Trouble rounded Duo… ohh No… ab kya hoga… Ghoor Andhera…. Thank You…_

 ** _SHRUTI…._** _Awww kuch bhi tou nahi kiya… abhi Karun ga (Evil Smirk)… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Thank You…._

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Thank You…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yeah, a Brain inside His Head… hahahah… Thank You…_

 ** _D…_** _haan baccha, Pata nahi kya ho gaya hay Daya Sir ko.. Mujhy bhi nahi bata rahy.. ab Dekhty hain… Thank You…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Tu nay Maari Enteriyaan.. Phone ki Baji Ghantiyaan.. Tan Tan tan tan…. Thank You…_

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL…_** _Thanks for such Warm welcome Beta… awww acha lagan a… yeah Sub Clear ho jaye ga… agr Dada Bhai chahyey ga… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _kuch tou ho gaya hay Baccha.. ye Pakka hy… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Thank You…._

 ** _GUEST_** _…. Thank You…._

 ** _SK_DUO…._** _Thank You… Your Story in My Pending List… Dunt Worry… Parhna hy Mujhy abhi…. Hmm…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _hmmmm… Really… awww… Is bacchy ko tou Sub Pata chal gaya… WILD GUESS sy… ohhhh… ab Dada ka Kabara… Beta is baar Story Main sath sath Likh raha hun tou Update Small hain…. Thank You…_

 ** _NUSRAT…._** _Lo bhae, ab tou Guddy ka bhi Order aa gaya… itna Confuse ho gaya hay Mera baccha… acha bhae, ab Thora Long dun ga.. Khush… Thank You…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _Interesting ho na ho Boss.. HAT KE Zarur hogi… haaan Thora abhi Ground bana raha hun… its Initial Symptoms Only…. Thank You…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _awww.. itna Pyara sa Gana BETU BETA nay gaya.. waha waha… kya Sureli Awaz hy aur Taal tou Kamal ki… arry baccha kahan.. abhi ek aur Contest mein Phase gaya hay ye Buddha Toota… haan Tumharay kafi Chapters Reh gaye hain… bas abs y sub ka Review Mily ga… Dunt Worry…. Main hun na.. Thank you so very much…_

 _About Chapter 2: haan dekho aagy kya kya hota hay… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Nice Thought… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _ohhh even I tried a lot magar shayed wo CC pr main ny Post kit hi tou EDIT ka Option us mein nahi aa raha… so Sorry baccha… awww Raaz.. itni Jaldi Khol dun.. KYUN… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…_** _OML! My Baray Webbed in Whorl of Queries… ye Achi Baat nahi hay Chote… Dekho Boss.. kya hota hy.. kya Nikalta hy is Chote kay Dimagh sy… U also take care Baray… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _ohh Mera Baccha aisi koi baat Nahi.. Mera Khayal hy mujh sy page ka End Miss ho gaya hoga… main buht mazrat Chahta hun baccha… daya ko kuch tou hua hay pakka… aap apna Khayal rakho… Jeety raho aur Healthy and Khush raho.. aameen.. Thank You…_

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _Those who are Thinking to Leave Story and found Repetition of Same plot and Theme.. **BEWARE** …_

 _Story does not based on Any Dangerous, Deadly, Life Threatening and Life Risking Disease about Any Character…_

 _No Detailed Medical Treatment U All found in This too…_

 _So Take a Chill Pill…_

* * *

 _Next Day, Obviously they Involved in Same Hectic Routine even Today Daya also Involved with Current Cases Reported in CID Bureau in His Absence after Completing His Pending Work…_

 _At Return Journey, Duo Discussing about the Case which Both were Dealing Right now and in that Reached at Residence and after Freed from All, Daya went to Abhijeet Room who was Working on some Map and Both Discussing regarding Some Entering and Exit Points and during that Discussion, Daya Stand up like Spring beneath His Sole and rushed Outside, Panicked Abhijeet who also Running behind Him with Shouting as;_

 _Abhijeet (shouting with running): kya hua… kya hua Daya… Ain…_

 _He saw His Bear Opened Residence Lock and Moved Out Watching His Deary Quillas Standing Still at Parking either Daya leading towards Quillas, Placed His Right Palm on Bonnet feeling the Cold Current, Confused Abhijeet who moved in Bare Foot as Daya also without Slipper, Tap on Daya Shoulder who comes out in Jerk having Confused Expressions on His Face asked…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua tha, (asking confuse tone) aisay Bhaag kr Bahar kyun aa gaye… Ain..?_

 _Daya (return back with Abhijeet although Switch Off Parking Lights and Main door with): Mujhy laga, kisi nay Gari Start ki… (slow tone) aur Apni Gari ki Aawz tou Main Pehchanta hun na…_

 _Abhijeet just Looking Him Continuously and now Grabbing Daya Arm who was moving towards His Room, Turn Him in His Front and ask Softly…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, kya hua hy…? Haan…?_

 _Daya (jerking head with): Nahi kuch Nahi.. (making moment Light with) shayed Sach mein Mery Kaan Bajny lagy hain (with small smile) Buddha hee ho gaya hun Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (look Him Keenly and in Straight tone): Tumhary Sar ka Dard Theek hua…?_

 _Daya (moving with Casual tone): Kub ka… acha chalo, (turn with) Sona Nahi hay ya yahan Khary Khary Sony ka Plan hy Baray Sahab ka… hmmm.. Good Night…_

 _In whole such Conversation, Daya Hopping inside his room, Closed Door even Switch Off Light as now Dark coming from Door Crevices, Abhijeet did not Utter a Word…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Two days, it's Quite better as Abhijeet or Team did not find Nothing Unusual in Daya's Attitude, even Abhijeet finding Freddie giving an Ice Cream Treat to Daya in Evening at Cafeteria Relaxed Him that it must be any Bet or Prank of Daya with Freddie although still His Heart was Not Convinced with that…_

 _Abhijeet feeling Daya talking Pain Killers even Pressing His Shoulders and Back time to time, Rubbing His Forehead too so Suggest…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, ek Do din ki Off ly lo…_

 _Daya (Shockingly): kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (rash now): kyun kya… Ain… Haal Dekho apna… Do din Chutti ly kr Aaram kr lo gy tou Na hee CID Bureau Band ho jaye ga aur Na hee Sahab kay Hathun ki Taqat Kum ho jaye gi…._

 _Daya (normally): Theek tou hun Main…_

 _Abhijeet: lug raha hy… (taking out His Cell, Dialing Number with) Main Rajeev ko Call…_

 _Daya (hurriedly Stopping Him with): Rajeev Nahi hy Yahan…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): matlab Sahab ko koi Problem hy… (seeing Daya Quietness asking again) tou Kahan hy Rajeev…?_

 _Daya: Chennai gaya hy.. Aata hy tou Dikha leta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (again Taunt): tou aur bhi Dr hain Mumbai mein…_

 _Daya (stubbornly): Main bas Rajeev ko Dikhaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh way as taking Cell inside His Coat pocket with): Ulti Zid tou Sahab pr Khatam hy…_

 _The_ _ **Hunh**_ _Sound Irritated Him but He has No Choice except to keep Silence in This matter till Rajeev Arrived as He did not want to Call Him and Disturb Him as He was Right now doing More Important work in Flood Relief Camp of Chennai…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Last day, Daya Talking to Rajat at Bureau Main Hall about a Case and suddenly Rushed leaving Rajat in Confusion and Grabbed Freddie Arm who was Talking in Cell with Someone, Turn in Tension found Daya Tightly Gripped His Arm so asked…._

 _Freddie (confusingly): kya hua Daya Sir…?_

 _Daya who really Confused what to say on His Delibrate Effort as He felt Freddie was Falling from Corridor so Silently Rushing to Protect Him from Falling rather Calling Him Loudly but Now He Personally Trapped so to Wipe it just say…_

 _Daya: arry wo Main Tum ko… haan… Tum ko (extending His Arm and checking the Glass Window feeling Relax either He feels No One Notices so adds seeing Freddie and Rest Confused Faces with) haan, jo… Joke Sunany wala tha (got the Flow now) tou Tum ko Rokny aaya tha…_

 _Freddie (with Big Smile as he already Cuts the Call with): Sunayey Sir…_

 _Daya really in Big Trouble as now All Look at Him with Complete Keen Interest about the Joke, which is Not in His Mind so started in Broken tone…_

 _Daya: haan wo.. aik na… aik na (rubbing His Forehead with) aik Baba thy.. wo na haan… Jungle mein Saalun sy Tapasya kr rahy thy… tou na Un kay pass ek Baccha aaya… aur Bacchy nay poocha ky Baba Aap yahan itni Saalun yahan Tapasya kr rahy hain tou Aap ko kya Mila… (He Quiets as find Quietness in All eyes so added) tou Us Baba ny kaha kay Tumhein kya Takleef hay… haan…_

 _He does not get what He said and before He Left the Spot in Complete Tension, a Teasing Voice arose…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone): is mein Hansna kahan tha…?_

 _A Sweet and Cute Smiles appeared on Every Lips really turned Broad when the Joker Master Leaving with Grumbling as…_

 _Daya (angrily): hunh.. itna Acha Joke sunaya pr… Samjh aayey jub na…._

 _Abhijeet Jerked His Head in All Team Small Laughs either initially He got that Daya Leapt towards Freddie due to Something Unusual and just giving Him Support at Last Moment, He still Stand there till Last minute…_

 _Next day was Quiet as nothing happened either Team Involved in Some Reported Cases Investigation including Daya Totally Confused Abhijeet…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Today Evening when Duo entering at Bureau Main hall Discussing about Some Forensic Reports, Daya just about to Enter and Rushed towards ACP Sir cabin with a Shout as…_

 _Daya: arry, oye.. Ruk Tu.. aby kahan ja rahi… (during running turn and ordered Abhijeet Stand stunned at doorstep with) arry Boss, Pakro na Billi ko…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing Teeth and Entering with): kaun sii Khufya Billi ko…?_

 _He Leapt and Grabbed Daya Arm and His Pinching Fingers Quiets Daya as He found Blaze inside His Bro eyes who told All making His Tone Usual as;_

 _Abhijeet: agar ab Tu ny Ek bhi Lafz Nikala na Munh sy.. Soch lena, Main Sir ky aagy Tery Shart ka Bhaanda Phor dun ga…_

 _Daya (trying to ask): kau…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with angry blaze): Bola na Aik Lafz Nahi…_

 _Daya Jerked His Head and moved ahead to Record room while Others Relaxed with that Comment of Abhijeet so Resuming their Work which They were Doing…_

 _Now Abhijeet really Thinking to Contact Ashoke as early as Possible so He will take Appointment for Daya…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning, when Both moving towards Bureau as Abhijeet Driving the Wheel Ordered His Small Bear looking little Pale as;_

 _Abhijeet: Aaj Dophair 1 bajy Ashoke kay pass chalna hy.._

 _Daya (rashly): Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Mery Sar mein Dard hy, (chewing tone) Kaan bhi Bajty hain, Aajeeb Thaka Thaka sa rehta hun, (Daya completely Quiets, Strengthen His Face, Hiding His eyes either Listening His Buddy Teasing tone as) aksar Kandhy aur Kamar dabata rehta hun.. Pain Killers tou itni ly chukka hun ky ab koi New Pain Killer Pharmacists kay pass Bachi hee Nahi hy…_

 _Daya (ignoring with): ab aisi bhi koi Baat Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: arry (shockingly) Tumhein kesy Pata hoga, ye sub tou Meri Problems hy na…_

 _Daya (angrily): tou Mujhy Kyun ly ja rahy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (Straightly): Bill Kaun dy ga…_

 _Daya Mouth Opened in Shock while Abhijeet Straighten His Face and Hide His Smile with Difficulty did not give a Chance to His Bear to Utter any Word More…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya made a Move to Miss that Chance by Moving to His Informer with Nikhil while did not Picking His Cell which Ringing Continously while when get back towards Bureau, Dialed Abhijeet number and Tell with Pretending Shocking tone as…_

 _Daya: Boss, Call kr rahy thy… Yaar wo Mango nay Bar mein Bulaya ttha.. Music itna Loud tha na… Ring ki aawaz hee Nahi aayii… (He did not say that he Minimize the Cell Set Volume either added in Sorrow tone) Sorry Yaar, (look at His Watch with Smile as) wo Appointment to reh hee gaya…. Main ny Jaldi niklnay ka Socha tha, pr Bad Luck.. ho Nahi paya… (Concern tone as still not Hear any word from the Other side) Tum aisa karo, Aaj Shaam ya Kal kisi bhi Time ki Appointment ly lo.. balkay choro, Main Khud hee ly leta hun.. Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (usual way): rehny do.. Ashoke Shehr sy Bahar hy, jub aa jaye ga tou ly lena…_

 _Daya (pretending to be Sad): ohhh.. chalo.. Main aata hun thori Der mein.. Ok.. Bye…_

 _He moved ahead with Nikhil either Internally Very Happy after Success of His Childish Plan as He Heard Yesterday Abhijeet Talking in Phone…_

 ** _Abhijeet: acha, tou agar Kal jao gy tou Wapsi kub hy..? hmmmm.. Chalo koi Nahi.. Main Kal hee Usy ly aata hun… haan haan… Rajeev tou shayed wahein hy na… bas Yaar, wohi Sar Dard ki Shikayet kr raha hy aur Shoulder mein bhi Pain hy.. Dull bhi hay… hmmm, Chalo Kal ly kr aata hun tou karwa lena Test… phir Kal Milte hain.. ok, Take Care… Bye…_**

 _Daya giving a Big Pat to Himself on Missing this Chance as He was still Not interested to Meet any Dr, going through under so many Test Procedures and lastly taking any Treatment in shape of Medicine, Injections etc…_

 _He knew Abhijeet must Angry with Him but also knew that Abhijeet had No Chance to Forgive Him as Ashoke went Out of Station and Abhijeet Tried His Best Not to take Daya to any Other Dr incase of any Emergency..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At Monday Afternoon, when Duo Discussing about a Case, ACP Sir calling Duo in His Cabin and after their Arrival, gave them a Folder with an Order…_

 _ACP (extending Folder with): ye Case Study kr lo… shayed Tum Dono ko is Case sy Juri hui kuch Information Nikalni ho… (Abhijeet grabbed the File Heard) Underhand hy tou Dihaan rakhna…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Sir, Hum Dihaan rakhein gy…_

 _Both turning to Leave the cabin, suddenly Stopped after Hearing a Concerning tone from ACP Sir as;_

 _ACP: kya Baat hy Daya,(Daya look at Him Confusingly while ACP added) jub sy Mission sy aayey ho, Chup Chup sy ho… halanky Tumhari Kafi Tareef hui hay HQ mein tou is Case ko ly kr…_

 _Abhijeet giving a Meaningful Look to His Buddy who Hides His Eyes and then Replying ACP Sir as;_

 _Daya: Nahi Sir, wo bas kuch Pending Work tha na tou Usi mein Kafi Busy…_

 _ACP (interrupts with): pr Us dauran kabhi Tumhari Hansi, Gungunana, Freddie ko Tang krna aur Bolna tou Khatam Nahi hua krta tha…_

 _Daya Completely Quiets on ACP Sir Teasing Comments so think to Leave the Cabin is a Better Option so Leaving after Glancing Clock with…_

 _Daya (look at wall clock showing 12:56 pm with): ohh, 1 bajny wala hy, Sir Mujhy ek Important Call krni thi, Main aata hun…_

 _ACP: haan jao…_

 _He Left the Cabin Instantly and now ACP Look at the His Half Soul of His Younger Son Scratching His Lips and asked;_

 _ACP (asking): pata chala, kya hua hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Sir, pr Teen Chaar roz sy thora Shaant hy, magar haan Chup sa par gaya hy, Disturb sa lagta hy…_

 _ACP: khair, HQ mein tou sub Clear hy, Mission mein bhi kisi Team-Mate sy Koi Kaha Suni Nahi hui hy… ab Tum Dekh lo aagy…._

 _Abhijeet nodded and then moved out from Cabin Completely either saw Daya who was Waiting for Him and after seeing Him Tell;_

 _Daya: Abhijeet, Main Rajat kay sath Spot pr ja raha hun Worli, (coming close and in Low tone signaling the Folder Abhijeet has with) ye Case baad mein Discuss krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and Daya moved with Rajat while after Placing Folder at His Desk, Abhijeet sat with Thud, Closed His Eyes and went back…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Daya (little High Node): Boss, TV tou Band kr do…**

 **Abhijeet (coming to His room with Chewing tone): Band huay TV ko (stressed) phir sy kesy Band kiya jaye, zara Sahib Batein gy…**

 **Daya who was Working on His Pending File, Stepping down from His Bed and Peeping Outside seeing Switch Off TV so Look at Abhijeet and say in Doubtful tone…**

 **Daya: abhi Band kiya hy na Tum ny…?**

 **Abhijeet: Sahab ki Ittila kay liye, Main Sahab kay Washroom sy Apna Shaving Cream la raha tha, tou TV kesy Band karun ga…**

 **Daya Realized but little Confused did not Utter anything while Abhijeet moving with…**

 **Abhijeet: Tum na aisa karo, Rajeev ko Dikha lo.. Sardiyaan Shroo ho gayii hain, wesy bhi Pehlay sy Care krni hay, Call pr hee Baat kr lo (look at His Side table with) Us Roz tou Barh Barh kr Bol rahy thy ky Sar mein Dard Nahi hy aur ye Teesra Chai ka Mug hy Tumhara .. haan…**

 **Daya (irritative): kya Yaar, nahi hy Sar mein koi Dard, Kaam ki Thakan ki wajah sy Pii raha hun…**

 **Abhijeet (moving out still Scolding): haan Aankhein tou hain Nahi Mery Pass, Button liye Ghoomta hun.. hain na…**

 **Daya (taking Tea sip Smilingly with): shayed…**

 **Abhijeet moved out from His room either at Night, He was Reading a Crime Thriller on His room and Suddenly Felt Daya who was Washing His Hands from Kitchen Tap rushed towards Residence Main door and Opened it, Look here and there Confusingly and again Closed the Door although Abhijeet Look all this in His Wardrobe Mirror did not say Anything…**

 **He feels Something Confusing but can't get any Clue about that Confusion which Sparking Lightly as a Scare in His Heart….**

 **He also feels that Mostly Daya Checking His Cell, Land Line, Door Bell, TV, Car Ignition without anything happened or any Noise coming even Today Morning, He was Telling Frustratidely to Abhijeet in Quillas when Both Moving towards Bureau as;**

 **Daya: Kitna Horn baja raha hy Peechy wala, Dekh bhi raha hy kay Signal Red hy abhi…**

 **Abhijeet (ignore the tone as Nobody Pressed any Horn till now so asked): Tum nay Rajeev ya Ashoke sy Baat ki..?**

 **Daya: kya Boss, kaha tou tha Nahi hy Sar Dard, aur Shoulder bhi Theek hy, Tum na…**

 **Abhijeet (angrily): Tum na kya, Ain… wo tou Luck Achi hay Hum Logun ki kay Itny Achy Doctors Humary Dost hain, Humein Priority dety hain, Fees bhi Nahi lety.. abhi 2000 ki Appointment Milti na tou Sahab Dauray Dauray jaty…**

 **Daya (iiritatively): Chala jaon ga…**

 **Abhijeet: jaon ga Nahi, (strong) jana hy.. Main Time ly…**

 **Daya (rashly cutting): Nahi, Mujhy jub Time Mily ga… Chala jaon ga…**

 **Abhijeet: matlab Nahi jao gy… (Daya Silent) (Abhijeet added) Sar mein Dard hy, Kandhy kabhi Dukhty hain, Thakan ho jati hy.. Chutti lenay ka kaho tou Sahab ka Munh ban jata hy, Dr kay pass jany ki karo tou Sahab Bahany Talashny lagty hain…**

 **Daya (irritatingly): kya Yaar….**

 **His Irritated tone Quiets Abhijeet as now He is feeling that Daya Avoiding to Meet or Call Rajeev or Ashoke means might be He had Some Bad Incident happened in His Undercover Mission so asked ACP Sir in Private when finding ACP Sir Alone and No One in Bureau as;**

 **Abhijeet (after knocking on cabin door and after getting Permission entering with): Sir, Aap Free hain na…?**

 **ACP: aao, ander aao… (Abhijeet Entered and Seated on ACP Sir Signal asked) kya hua, Kehriyet…?**

 **Abhijeet: Sir, wo.. Jee.. matlab…**

 **ACP Sir now Totally Focusing Him after Revolved His Chair in front of Abhijeet and asked Softly…**

 **ACP: kya hua Abhijeet, (asking Softly) Daya kay baary mein koi Baat krni hy kya..?**

 **Abhijeet (shockingly look at Him with): Aap ko kesy pata chala..?**

 **ACP (with small smile): Tumhari is SIR, WO, JEE aur haan MATLAB sy (Abhijeet Embarrass so ACP added) Khul kay Baat karo, kya hua hy..?**

 **Abhijeet (after Telling Him all now saying His Assumption as): Sir, jis tarah Wo Rajeev aur Ashoke sy Milny sy Katra raha hy, halanky Main ny Ashoke sy Appointment bhi ly liya tha, magar Daya nay Jaan kr Time Delay kr diya aur Ashoke ko Next day Chennai jana tha.. Rajeev already Chenani mein Flood Relief Camp kay Sath hy… yahan tak kay Mery Kai Baar kehny pr bhi Us nay Dono mein sy kisi Aik sy bhi Phone pr Contact tak Nahi kiya… aur kisi aur DR kay pass bhi Jany ko Tayyar Nahi…**

 **ACP: ho skta hy, Us ka Sar Dard ab Theek ho gaya ho ya Wo Khud ko Better samjh raha ho, (Sweetly) Self Medication tou thori Buht ki hogi na Cheeranjeev nay..?**

 **Abhijeet (smilingly): Jee Sir, pr ab bhi Wo thora Mentally Disturb aur Absentminded rehta hy, Mera khayal hy (low tone) kahein Us Undercover Mission mein Daya ko kisi Officer ny Daant ya kuch Aaps mein Baat… (low head) Aap Samjh rahy hain na…?**

 **ACP (after thinking): hmmm, ho tou skta hy, Chalo Main Pata krta hun, wesy aisa hota tou Pata tou Chal hee jata magar phir bhi Main Khud pata krwata hun, Befiker raho Tum…**

 **Abhijeet (standing with): Thank You Sir, Sorry Aap ko bhi Pareshan kr raha hun… Aap…**

 **ACP (interrupts and adding with): tou jaanty hain Daya ky liye Main jaldi Tension mein aa jata hun, kya karun Sir, Dimagh Kaam hee krna band kr…**

 **Abhijeet (with Hesitant Shy Smile); kya Sir, Aap bhi…**

 **ACP (with naughty Smile): darasal Ye Sabaq Mujhy itni Achi tarah Yaad ho gaya hay kay hr Pal Revise krny ka Dil krta hy…**

 **Abhijeet Instantly Left the cabin to Protect Himself from Excess of Leg Pulling gives His Head a Chance to Bursts His laugh Loudly…**

 **Obviously, Abhijeet did not Relaxed after seeing Daya little Degradation in Health, specially His Mental Trauma as Mostly Looking here and There feeling anyone Presence in Bureau, any Ringer in Landline etc…**

 _He is coming back after Hearing Some Voices from His Team so back to Resume His work and Opened that Folder given to Him by ACP Sir…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Awww, a BIG THANK so much READERS…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _hahahha… Bhoot… Aatma… Shaap… kya kya Soch liya Pyari Bacchi ny… ab Worry tou hona hee paray ga cz Sr. Insp Abhijeet bhi Tension mein aa gaye hain… Lets See… Thank You very much…_

 ** _SARIYA…._** _chalo Mil gaya na Long Chappy… ab Khush… arry haan kahein koi Drug Shrug ka Chakker tou Nahi… awww… Dar gaya Baccha.. yeah yeah yeah… Sub Avoiding.. hain na… haan dekho na kesa Bhaiyya hy.. No Forcing.. Nothing…awww.. itni Tareef Baccha… pr Aap Munh latka kr kyun Bethy reh jaty ho… IF ka Chakker laga liya karo… Wahan Bara Khazana hy Mera….hmmm… chalo Dono Intaizar krty hain… Theek… Thank You very much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…_** _ally Nahi na Baray… awww aap Hukum karo Baray… main abhi Reveal kr deta hun.. Sachhi (Devil Smile)… haan bas ye Bhai kay Nakhry na… Utha Utha kr Main bhi ab Thak gaya hun… arry Abhi ko Salary tou Milny do… tabhi tou DR kay pass ly jaye ga… hain na… Team ko bhi aaj kal Bhai ki koi Fiker Nahi hy… kuch tou Pulao pak raha hy Daya kay Dimagh mein ya CHOTU kay Dimagh mein… heheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _awwww, ab Bhai sy Hamdardi Shroo… Kachumber… Zabardast… haan ab tou Aa gaya Daya Baray Bhai kay hath Taly….. Yeah Keep Rocking cz Chappy and Reader Both are Rocking too.. heheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _SILJA…._** _New Entry… a Big Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You for finding Chappy Nice…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Wow… Thank You very much…_

 ** _MEGHA…_** _arry ye kaun aaya Mehfil mein.. ahan Baccha.. kahan Ghayeb ho… Thank You very much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _who told U Biryani is a Complete Dish… hawww, agr Mistic Baccha ny Dhoky sy Parrot ko Aaloo ki Biryani Khila dii.. phir… is liye Side mein 7/8 Dish for Safety purpose… Duo Parrot kay sath reh reh kr Intelligent Banty ja rahy hain… ayii Samajh.. Thank You very much…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _That's Good (Big Smile showing from Choonch)… matlab Suspense mein Rakh kr itna Maza aa raha hy tou Rehnay hee dety hain Suspense ko… heheheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _arry its Ok Beta… chalo Aap Aagy Parho…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _Chapter 2:_** _awww, maza aaya na Songs parh ky… Thank You…_

 ** _Chapter 3:_** _kinna Soon…. Haan.. Thank You very much…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _awww Mera Baccha Mazaq kr raha tha.. tou Pehlay batana than a.. Parrot kitna Chota hy aur Masoom bhi.. bhala Usy samjh Thori na aayey ga… hain na… Thank You very much…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _arry Baccha, U are also Great na… Thank You very much…_

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL…._** _Hahahha… haan bhae Confusion hee Confusion hy.. ab kya hoga.. kahein Baccha hee Na Confuse ho jaye… heheheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _HARSHIT SHETTY…_** _Thank You for Liking this Chappy…_

 ** _SHZK ADI's LOVER…_** _Wow… Great Minds Thinks Alike… Shayed Aap jo Soch rahy ho Wohi Nikl aayey…. BTW, Buht Zyada tareef kr di… itna Banta nahi tha Boss… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _…_** _Thank You very much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _arry kisi nay Nahi Bola.. ye Meri Apni Soch hy Bacccha… Khair aap ko Acha laga… Thank You very much…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You very much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You very much Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You very much Baccha…_

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _ahan Too GUUD Review… Thank You very much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _arry Mera Beta.. ye Mera Apna Idea tha.. kisi nay Kaha thori… jis Dada kay itny Bacchy hun Bhala Usy koi kuch Keh skta hy… heheheh… Thank You very much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You very much for taking More and More Interest…_

 ** _SK_DUO…_** _Thank you Beta for Ur FB.. Main aap ki Story ki FB InshaALLAH Monday sy dena Start karun ga… Thank You very much…_

* * *

 _After few hours, Daya backed with Rajat while Abhijeet was Absent from Bureau so started Working on Current case…_

 _At 5 pm, He got an SMS and after Reading it as_ _ **NEECHY AA JAO, MAIN GARI KY PASS HUN**_ _from Abhijeet number that Something related to that Underhand Case Abhijeet wanted to Discuss with Him…_

 _He Winding Up His Work, Locking His Drawer, Picks His Accessories and after saying Bye to His Team-mates as ACP Sir was Absent, Left the Bureau Main Hall and went to Parking while Both or His Dear Ones as Abhijeet and Quillas Waiting for Him…_

 _In Winters, Mostly Abhijeet Cared to give Driving Wheel to Daya either Daya had any Pain/Swelling in His Shoulder or Not and from few Past Incident, Daya also Avoiding to Drive More in Winter so it's not a matter for Him that either He Drives or Abhijeet but Right now, as Still there is No Pain and Swelling Sign appearing in Daya Shoulder side even Winters also Not coming in Peak, He was in Driving Wheel after Hopping inside as Abhijeet already Occupied Passenger Seat and after Igniting the Vehicle, Listens…_

 _Abhijeet: Virar ki taraf ly lo… (Daya takes Vehicle on that Direction after taking out from Bureau Parking while Abhijeet Updating Him about the Case now added) wahan HQ ka koi Informer aur Officer Humara Wait karein gy…_

 _Daya (asking tone): Tum jaanty ho Dono ko..?_

 _Abhijeet: Informer ko tou Main Jaanta hun …. Officer ka Pata Nahi, koi_ _ **P.A CHUHAN**_ _likha hy…_

 _Daya (taking turn too): chalo Mil kr Pata chal hee jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, Baat ki Tum ny Ashoke ya Rajeev sy…?_

 _Daya (suddenly): arry Boss, Hath dena, Left pr…_

 _Abhijeet extending His Left Arm from Window and giving Left Turn Signal to Other Vehicles coming behind them either knew that Daya usied Indicator while after taking in it inside, commented…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): acha Idea tha…_

 _Daya moved to Destination hiding His Eyes from His Buddy and Stopped the Vehicle at Cafe Parking…. Both moved out from Quillas and a Man Approaching them, Welcomed by Abhijeet as He is the Informer known by Abhijeet and now Introduced Him to Daya… Both Shake Hands while Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling chilly Breez so signalling to Café with): Ander Bethty hain…?_

 _Informer (Suggested): Chuchan Sir aa jayein tou Sath hee Chalty hain…_

 _Duo nodded and Stand aside of Café Entrance Talking Each One and in that_ _ **P.A CHUHAN**_ _Car coming and after Stepping inside, He was Approaching towards that Group after seeing the Informer Stopped Abruptly as Daya who was Standing Casualy, grabbed Abhijeet and that Informer Arm and Trying to Pull them towards Main Road having Heavy Traffic as Early Evenning started…_

 _Yes, He was in Rush Running state in that Heavy Busy Road with a Shout as_ _ **BHAGO BHAGO… ABHI…. BUS AA GAYII**_ _(Pulling Abhijeet Arm as)_ _ **ABHI**_ _.. Confused Not Only These Three but Rest of People surrounding there too as in Rushing Daya Hit with Signal Poll Badly…_

 _All Three Grabbed Him Tightly and taking Him at Footpath, Sitting Him over Bench whose Face having Blood Stains while His Sinus is Irregular looking Complete Absent Minded while His Half Soul sat on His Knees in front of Daya and asking Confusingly and_ _Concern_ _as;_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, kya hua.. haan.. (pat on His Cheek with) kya hua… Tum is tarah Bhagy Kyun.. Ain… (little shakes Him) Daya…_

 _Daya (slow tone still looking Footpath Left and Right side as): Mujhy laga Bus Foothpath pr Carh gayii thi…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him in Tension either the Informer also Looking Him with Confusion and Colors of Sympathy while a Stern Sound arose;_

 _Voice (sternly): anything Serious, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet.. hmm…?_

 _The Stern Tease in that Tone_ _Alarming_ _Abhijeet that the Trouble Ring Buzzed Up now, He stand up , Turn and say in Apology tone…_

 _Abhijeet (apology tone): Sorry Officer, Daya ko Kafi Fever hy tou is Wajah sy…_

 _CHUHAN (still Stern tone): tou Aap ko Un ko yahan Lana hee Nahi chahye tha (Abhijeet knew after this Statement, anyone Commented this BUT) ( here CHUHAN in still little Tough after seeing Around) Now we can't Move On in this Scenario.. (after a second) I think, We Shall_ _Abandoned_ _that Meeting…_

 _Abhijeet (hurriedly in asking tone): so when We will Meet again…?_

 _CHUHAN (look at Him Teasingly as Abhijeet changed His Gaze added): We will Inform You Later… Now Plz Take Your Colleague with You…_

 _Abhijeet Quietly taking Daya with Him either He was in Extreme Stress on Daya Sudden Shocking Behavior or_ _ **P.A CHUHAN**_ _Stern tone Telling Him the Difficult Attitudes, Both must Dealing in Coming days although from their Own Head or from HQ Heads…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _This time, Abhijeet Tackling Driving Wheel after Seating Daya at Passenger Seat and Rushed Away still Seeing Both Talking to each one and moving to their Car through Side and Rear view Mirrors… Abhijeet looking at Daya and asked…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): Theek ho..?_

 _Daya (low way): Boss, Sach mein Mujhy aisa laga…_

 _Abhijeet Checked His Wound and after finding it Normal, Directed Quillas to Residence although Dialing a Number and after finding it Switch Off, Dialed Another Number and when it get Connected asked…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Neurology Dept kay Dr. Ashoke Available Nahi hain…?_

 _Reception: Sorry, wo Flood Relief Camp kay sath Chennai gaye hain.. Kal Un ki Wapsi hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, Aap Mujhy Kal Subah ki First Appointment dy dein…_

 _Reception: Sir, Aap ko Kal Dophair ki Appoitment Mil skti hay, cz Kal Subah Un ki Wapsi hy …_

 _Abhijeet: acha, Theek hy, Aap Appointment dy dein.. Mr. Daya kay Naam ki…_

 _Reception: Jee, Kal, Dophair 12: 15…_

 _Abhijeet (finishing call): Thank You so much…_

 _Duo reached at Residence and after Stepping Out and Entering inside Residence, Daya heard an Ordering tone…_

 _Abhijeet (ordering tone): Apny Room mein chalo, Main aata hun…_

 _Daya moved to His Room and after few minutes, Abhijeet coming inside with Medical Kit and now started Treating the Wound feeling Daya still in Tension and Confusion so Silent…._

 _After Bandage when Abhijeet Moving out to Wash His hands, found His Cell Buzzed and after taking out from His Pocket Complete Tensed seeing ACP Sir name Flashing…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya Quietly Lying over His Bed in Tension, Yes Now He was Stepping on the Tense Path as feeling Some Unusual with His Body Parts from few days…_

 _He feels Sensation in His Whole body, Headache Mostly even sometime Stomach- aches too but from few days, He feels a Pin Pricking Pain in His Shoulders even Little Numbness at the Base of His Spinal Cord really gives Him a Feary Flames…_

 _Daya tried to Wipe that Scare from His Head about Something Big Jerk coming but can't either in the Next room, His Half Soul also feeling the Spark of Same Scare…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet instantly Washing His Hands from His room washroom and side by side Pick Call and moving to His room Glancing Daya who was in Lying Posture now on His Bed… Abhijeet Heard…_

 _ACP (tense tone): Abhijeet, kya hua..? haan..?_

 _Abhijeet (in tense tone): Sir, Mujhy tou khud Samjh Nahi aa raha… (worriedly) Aap ko HQ nay kya bataya..?_

 _ACP: Daya nay kya kiya.. pehly ye batao,_ _ **CHUHAN**_ _nay tou Buht Strange sii Report dii hy…_

 _Abhijeet (_ _confirm_ _): Mujhy Pehly hee Shak tha, jis tarah Us Officer ki Tone thi na Sir (Telling Him whole Incident with addition) Us ky Lehjy sy hee Mujhy laga kay ab shayed hee HQ Humein is Case mein Shamil rakkhy…_

 _ACP (after taking a Sigh): hmmm…. Ab…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Kal Ashoke sy Appointment ly liya hy.. Pehla Kaam tou Daya ko Check karwana hee hy.. (after a second in Apology tone) Sir, I m really Sorry…_

 _ACP (ignoring while Suggesting): Tum Usy pehly Check karwao.. yahan Main Dekhta hun.. Dekho ye Log (referring HQ) kya Faisla lety hain…_

 _Abhijeet (_ _hesitant_ _tone): wesy Us nay Report kya dii hy…?_

 _ACP (straight): Strange Behavior kii…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): What (rash tone) aik Aam sy Waqyey sy Us nay Itna Bara Issue…_

 _ACP (interrupts): ye Aam Waaqya Nahi hy Abhijeet… (Abhijeet Quiets in bit while ACP adding) khair, Us nay is Baat ko bhi mention kiya hay kay Daya ko Bukhar tha …_

 _Abhijeet (low voice): Sir, Mujhy U sy yeh Jhoot bolna para.. (confused tone) Daya ka Behavior itna Aajeeb tha… (briefing) wesy tou Theek rehta hy.. Khata Peeta aur Sota bhi Theek hay.. pr bas kabhi kabhi Najany Usy Kya…_

 _ACP: hmmm khair, filhaal HQ nay Koi Reaction Nahi diya hy is Report pr ya koi Decision bhi… (strong tone) Jald sy Jald Daya ko Dr ko dikhao…_

 _Abhijeet (Obedient way): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP (little_ _caring_ _too): Chalo Pareshan Mut ho… Main Dekhta hun.. Daya ko bhi Poochna Meri taraf sy…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, Bye…_

 _ACP Put Off the Call in Tension weather Abhijeet feels Some one Presence behind Him so turn found His Buggy who told Sadly…._

 _Daya: Sorry Boss… (Abhijeet approached and hugged Him Hear Wet tone) Meri wajah sy Sub (feeling Soft Pores Weaving inside His hairs added) Main ny Jaan kr.. Pata Nahi ye Sub kya…_

 _Abhijeet said_ _ **SSHHHH**_ _and takes Him to His Room while Relaxing Him till Daya went to Dreamland and then after Freed from All as He did not Wake Up Daya for eating Anything so after taking a Milk, He also went to Sleep…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Both reached to Bureau Next Morning Little Quietly while at Parking Rajat takes Daya with Him, Abhijeet did not want to Propagate Daya Health condition after Yesterday Incident happened in Presence of HQ Officer and Informer as Now He was Thinking about All aspect of Track especially any Person Keeping Eyes over them specially over Daya from HQ Order so its Better to_ _Avoid_ _Discussing the Matter in Open either He did not feel any Spying on them but_ _Precaution_ _is Better…_

 _Rajat and Freddie takes Daya as Rajat drove_ _Scorpio_ _so Thrice moving while Abhijeet moving Upstairs in Little Tension…_

 _Rajat Stopped Scorpio at a Shop and He and Freddie moving out Asking from Other Shop Keeper about the Closed Shop They are Coming to Investigate…_

 _Both asking Neighboring Shop Keepers about that and during this Both Heard a Hit Sound Turn their Heads with Rest People found Daya Hit the Scorpio to Poll in Complete Panic as Key already Invaded inside the Vehicle…_

 _Daya does not know about to give Any Reply to His Team mates who_ _Leaps_ _to Him with Tense tone as;_

 _Freddie (worry tone): Sir, (grabbing Him with) Daya Sir, Aap theek hain…?_

 _Rajat (Confusingly as He did not Understand the Head and Tail of this Small Accident): Daya Sir kya hua….?_

 _Freddie (asking feeling Sweat on Daya face so Wiping it with): Gari, Aap nay Gari Kyun.._

 _Daya (in panic tone): wo.. wo (look behind and say in complete Painful tone as No Vehicle Standing behind Scorpio adds) Mujhy laga peechy sy koi Gari wala keh raha hay kay Apni Gari Aagy barhao.. tou…_

 _He was in Complete Confusion and Panic did not get that in Moving Out from Scorpio, His Cell which was Ringing Fell inside Vehicle got by Freddie as He needs Fresh Air either its having Extra Carbon Molecules, Freddie who Look at Him, Gaze over Rajat who already in Silent State, Picked Call with…_

 _Freddie (Obedient tone seeing Flashing Name as): Jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet (shocking): Ain, Daya kahan hy..?_

 _Freddie: Sir, Wo Daya Sir aur (look at Rajat and adds) Rajat sir zara Logun ko Daant rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (confused): kyun…? aur itna Shor kyun hy..?_

 _Freddie (make His tone Normal with): Sir, wo Signal pr Do Gari walun ki Larai ho gayii hy.. Daya Sir Clutter Clear karwa rahy hain…._

 _Abhijeet (_ _Disappointingly_ _): ye Daya bhi na.. (after a second) acha Tum Log Kub tak aa rahy ho..?_

 _Freddie: Sir, Thori Der mein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Pohancho, (telling) Mujhy Daya kay sath Jana hy…._

 _Freddie (Pretending as): aaya Sir (to Abhijeet) Sir, wo Daya Sir Bula rahy hain.. bas Hum Log aaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Theek hay, Main Intaizar kr raha hun…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Obviously Experience giving Lessons and Now Freddie is Expert in these matters where that Long Relation Imprints between them creating Smoothness…_

 _Both Freddie and Rajat without asking and Discussing anything except Freddie uttered Placing Daya Cell over Dashboard either Sitting on Back Seat after Daya coming back at Scorpio feeling Better, as Rajat already Directed the Scorpio Face to Bureau Route, with…_

 _Freddie: Abhijeet Sir ka Phone tha… (without seeing any Specified Point added) Bulaya hy…_

 _Rajat nodded and moved to Bureau… At Parking, found Abhijeet in Waiting mode as already They were little Late due to Traffic so Both after Talking through Eyes about Keep Quiet so now Abhijeet takes Daya with Him to Life Line Hospital without Wasting Any Minute…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Both reached and Entered inside Ashoke Cabin after Telling Him about their Presence, found only Ashoke in His Cabin who after giving Permission to them for Seat and then Coming in His Professional Avtar with Starting Queries as;_

 _Ashoke (teasingly looking at Daya): wesy ab bhi aany ki Zarurat tou thi Nahi…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (irritative tone) kya kahun, Bol Bol kr Thak gaya Sahab ko… khud pooch lo, 2 baar Tum sy Phone pr Time bhi liya.. Mujhy ½ Official Meetings mein Jana para tou Sahib aur Dheely par gaye…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Mood hy Ilaj karwany ka…?_

 _Daya (stubborn tone): plz Dr. Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke wanted to Taunt More but feeling Signal of Abhijeet to Drop the Topic, asked Straightly as;_

 _Ashoke (stand up now, coming towards Daya, Title His Head on Seat Headrest, Pressing His Head/Forehead/Temple Parts Softly with): kahan Dard hy, kahein Mustaqil rehta hy, kis jagah Dabany pr Dard hota hy, Note kiya hy kay… Kisi Waqt ya Tension mein Zyada hota hy…_

 _So many Small Queries regarding His Shoulder and Back Pain, His Tension, Unsual scene coming in front of Eyes, His Immediate Reaction and then calling Staff and Ordered…_

 _Ashoke (to Staff signaling Daya): In ko Examining Room mein ly jayein aur B.P lein.. Brain Scanning ki Tayyari karein (to Daya) Jao Daya…_

 _Daya stand up , giving a Look over His Bhai who Assured Him about Not to be Worried, moved out Completely from Cabin while Ashoke said…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet in Casual way): ho skta hy Thakan sy ho… wesy ye aajeeb aajeeb Waqyey ya cheezein Dikhna kuch acha Sign Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (in tension): matlab…?_

 _Ashoke: Dekhty hain… (standing with asking) Khana Peena kesa hy.. Neend…?_

 _Abhijeet: Restless rehta hy magar Yaar itni Pain Killer Kha raha hy.. kuch Side Effects tou hongy (Ashoke nodded Abhijeet added) magar Khana Peena Theek hy… aur ye Aajeeb Cheezein Dekhna bhi kabhi kabhi hota hy.. kabhi Waqfa Zyada aa jata hy aur kabhi Kum…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm.. (Softly) acha Tum Betho.. Main Scan kr ky aata hun.. MRI bhi karwa lunga magar Us ki Report Kal Raat Mily gi…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and Ashoke went to Examining room found Daya in Patient Outfit laid over Steel bed and now Scanning started…_

 _Abhijeet really in Big Tension and to Calm Down Himself, He dragged the Chair and started Strolling, Weather was Chilling having Dark Clouds but His Tension did not Allowing Him to atleast Enjoying the Shrilling Weather for a While…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Room Door Opened and He Turned His Neck found Ashoke so asked in Utter Confusion moving to His Table with…_

 _Abhijeet: arry aa gaye… (worriedly) kya hua.. Daya_ _Cooperate_ _Nahi kr raha kya…?_

 _Ashoke (Calming tone): Relax Abhijeet… Aadha Ghanta ho chukka hy…_

 _Abhijeet (about to sit on chair with): Ain…_

 _He Looked at His Watch and find almost Half an hour had gone while now Ashoke started as;_

 _Ashoke (now on His chair and say): wesy tou aisa kuch lug Nahi raha… Brain ka Size Theek hy.. No Swelling in any Part of Brain… Transfer and Transmit of Neurons bhi Theek hain.. Blood Circulation bhi Saheh hy (murmuring) Axon etc (to Abhijeet little Loud) basically Abhijeet sub Theek hay… Blood Pressure thora ooper hy pr ye Scanning ky Darr aur Stress ka Effect bhi ho skta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): tou phir ye Sar Dard, Kamar mein aur ye aajeeb aajeeb Cheezein Dikhai dena…?_

 _Ashoke: dekho, (Stressed) Na hee koi Nerve Press ho rahi hay aur Na Damage… tou Dard bhi_ _Muscular_ _hee lug raha hy… (after a while) koi Tension ho skti hay…_

 _Abhijeet (in confusion again): pr Yaar aisi koi Tension…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with): Tum Pakka Keh skty ho… (Abhijeet Quiets for a Moment, Ashoke added Writing Something on Prescription pad with) MRI ki Report Kal Raat Mily gii.. (handing_ _Prescription_ _paper with) Mujhy Parsun Dikha dena.. Kal Mera Off hy… (giving Him Daya Personals especially His Bracelet, Finger Ring, Watch, Valet, Badge etc with) aur ye bhi abhi Nahi Pehanny dena… Rays hoty hain tou Hum for_ _Precaution_ _Patients ko_ _Metallic_ _Item Body sy ¾ ghanty Duur rakhny ko Kehty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (grabbing_ _Prescription_ _paper and Personals with): tou phir Main Parsun Subah hee Report Collect kr kay, Tum ko Dikha dun ga…_

 _Ashoke (agreeing tone): Theek hy, filhaal Ghar ly jao… ½ Ghanty ka Aaram dena… Driving Nahi krny dena abhi… number 4 pr jo Tablet hay… (Abhijeet looking Priscriptiion hearing more as) abhi Ghar ja kr Khila dena… Thora So jaye ga tou Fresh ho jaye ga.. pr Us sy pehly koi Fresh Juice Pilwa dena aur Abhijeet (strong tone) Medically Daya Fit hy… baaqi Tum Khud Dekh lo…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded, Standing, Shaking hands while moving out by Telling): Main Medicine ly kr Nikalta hun… Thanks Yaar… Ugalwata hun Sahab sy jo Pait mein hy…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ashoke Smiles and Abhijeet First went to Pharmacy and then went to Examine room where Daya almost Prepare by Changing His Outfits, Hanging Off His Right Leg as sitting on Stretcher while Left Foot Fixed on Floor, Look at Abhijeet who came to Him with Shopper, Hugged Him through Waist and in Tense tone…_

 _Daya (tense tone): kya hua Boss.. kya kaha Dr. Ashoke nay… (sadly even Abhijeet feels a Tinge of Scare in His Bear tone as) kya Mujhy_ _Asylum_ _Jana pary ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (first Shocked): Ain ( then rubbing His Head_ _Teasingly_ _) Nahi, Us nay kaha hy is Baray Bhaloo kay liye Alug sy_ _Asylum_ _banwana pary ga (Daya Tilt His Head and Abhijeet added) kuch Nahi hua hy.. (Relax tone) Sub Theek hay.. Chalo…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Honestly Readers, My Net is Really Troubling with Me so aaj Replies ki Chutti... YEEEEEEEE... Dhinka Chinka..._**

 ** _Next, awww ab kya KRITTIKA Baccha Mujh sy Story Finish honay tak baat Nahi karay gi... (devil smirk)..._**

 ** _SK_DUO... awww baccha... aisy hee... aap ko Acha tou lagta hy.. Phir..._**

 ** _another next, I feel Readers did not Like this Confused Plot, so If U have any Dislike regarding the Confusion in Plot/ My Writing Skills so Plz Tell Me... Ill Wrap Up the Story Urgently... Plz Tell Me BACCHA'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._**

 ** _a Big Thank You so much KRITTIKA, SHZK, D, MINIMICKY, SK_DUO, SARIYA, PRIYA, SALJA, MADHU, MEGHA, HARSHIT, BETU, GUEST,, DNAFAN, KOCHO, SHRUTI, YOUR LOVE, ABHI's SUNSHINE, GUEST, PWINCEX ANGEL, , ABHIDAYAFAN, NUSRAT, DIK and All SILENT Visitors..._**

* * *

 _Daya moving with Abhijeet as Abhijeet already Moving towards Driving side cz have Quillas Key so Daya has No Option to Occupy_ _Passenger_ _Seat without Uttering a Word, Suddenly Tell when about to Open Quillas Door as…_

 _Daya (hurriedly): arry Meri Cheezein…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): ly liye hain Sahab kay Gehny.. (taunt) ab Kasht karein gy Bethnay ka…_

 _Daya only Uttering_ _ **HUNH**_ _and sat on Seat as Abhijeet already in His Position and Wearing Seat Belt and Quillas Move On..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After some Distance Covered, Abhijeet started His Technique of_ _Inoculate_ _His Buddy and taking Out the Secret from His Khargosh Big Tummy as…_

 _Abhijeet (making tone little Emotional and Soft): Daya, aik Baat poochun…?_

 _Daya: Poocho Boss, (casually making Himself More Comfortable on Seat) bhala Ijazat leny ki kya Zarurat hay…_

 _Abhijeet (sprinkling More Touch in His already EMO tone with): Nahi, shayed Tu Na Btana chahye…_

 _Daya (stern): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Sach Sach batana…_

 _Daya (instantly): pehly kabhi Jhoot Bola hy Tum sy…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): jub Tu ye Bolta hy na Mera Dil krta hy Teri Garden Daba dun…_

 _Daya (hiding Smiles Sweetly): awww.. (rubbing Palm on His Neck with) Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: jitney Jhoot Sahab Bol chuky hain na… (Complete Angry way) Saat Janam ka Kota tou Poora ho gaya hoga…_

 _Daya (laughing with): hahahhahaha… kya Bosss…._

 _Abhijeet (still in harsh): kya Boss kya…_

 _Daya (controlling Laugh with): acha Poocho tou kya Poochna chahty thy..?_

 _Abhijeet (serious tone): Daya koi Stress hy (concern way) koi Pareshani… kisi Informer nay Tujhy koi News dii hy… kya Mujh pr ya ACP Sir ya Team pr koi Attack honay wala hy… haan…_

 _Daya (straight and strong tone): Nahi Boss.. kya Tum bhi.._

 _Abhijeet (immediate bases): Kha Mery Sar ki Kasam…_

 _Daya (instantly put His Right Palm Softly on Abhijeet hairy Head and say): Tumhary Sar ki Kasam…_

 _Abhijeet Completely Quiets the way Daya Immediate Reaction while now Turning towards Residence Route with adding…_

 _Abhijeet (again Doubtful tone): aur agar ye KYA BOSSS Baad mein Jhoot nikla tou…?_

 _Daya (cute tone): tou Meri Nazuk sii Garden aur Tumhary Aahani Hath_ _ **(Powerful hands)**_ _(Abhijeet Angered while Daya added after seeing the Route) ye Ghar ki taraf kyun ly rahy ho.. Bureau jana tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jana tha Nahi.. (stressed) Jana hy pr Mujhy…_

 _Daya (complete Disappointed tone): Boss, Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (strongly): Daya, Ashoke nay kuch_ _Precautions_ _ka Kaha hy.. kabhi tou Maana kr Moty…_

 _Daya (making Face as Quillas Stopped at Residence door, Abhijeet gave Him Key and heard): hr Baar tou Maanta hun…_

 _Abhijeet nodded His Head_ _Disappointingly_ _as now Daya stepping down, Opened Residence door, while moving to His Room with…_

 _Daya (casual): Main Naha kr aata hun…_

 _Abhijeet (entering behind with order): Jaldi…_

 _Daya moved without any word and coming back in 5 minutes in which Abhijeet made a Fresh Juice of Orange after taking out Oranges from Fridge while coming to Kitchen after Freed from taking Shower say…_

 _Daya: Aa gaya… (asking Abhijeet) aur Tum ye kya…_

 _Abhijeet (handed Him Juice with): ye Piyo (both moving towards Lounge) (Abhijeet added) aur haan abhi (giving Shopper after Picking it from Table with) in mein sy kuch Nahi Pehanna…_

 _Daya (again placed it on table and sitting on Couch with): tou Dy hee kyun rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet went for Freshen Up as Daya during Sipping Juice Watching News… Abhijeet coming back, Switch Off TV after Picking Remote from Sofa, Grabbed the Glass from Daya hand and ordered…_

 _Abhijeet: Room mein chalo…_

 _Daya (shocked): kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (placing Glass on Kitchen Slab with): Pooja krni hay Sahab ki…_

 _Daya (moving with naughty tone): aweee… Sach…_

 _He went inside with Smile, Abhijeet coming with tablet and Water glass, Daya makes face but have no Option so Gulped it down while lay on Bed as He was Feeling Little Dull too…._

 _Abhijeet Pulled Curtains, Covered Him in Blanket, Switching Off Lights by Placing Daya Personalls on His Writing table even Medicine Shopper too which He brought when coming with Daya Pills and then Softly rubbing on Daya Head feeling He was in Sleep so coming out from His room and after Locking Residence Left the Place Completely…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In Quills, He was in_ _Completely_ _Tension.. Daya was Medically Fit as per Dr. Ashoke, Mumbai Renowned hospital Famous Neurologist…_

 _Daya did not Hide any matter from Abhijeet even having any Threat, News, Attack which He got from His Resources as per Daya_ _Concrete_ _Statement so What… A weird Thought ringing in His Mind as…_

 _Abhijeet (thought): kahein Daya koi Drama ya koi Planning tou Nahi kr raha… (confusingly) pr Ashoke ko tou pata chal jata ya ho skta hy Daya ka ye saara Sar Dard, Cheezun ko Dekhna, Kamar Dard sub Drama ho, pr…_

 _Something Bothering Him from Inside.. He knew His Brother Devil Mind either in Serious Way or in Naught Plane as in Recent Past.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya showed some of His Extra Skills even His Hidden Talent especially in JAGYA case_ _ **(plz Read DARKEST HOURS at IF if Reader want to know about JAGYA and Daya Sir Weird Skillful Plan)**_ _did not Allow Him to Accept anything especially Daya Statement…_

 _Abhijeet taken out His Cell and when about to Call,_ _Suddenly_ _stops Looking around the Place He Occupied and again get Back His Cell on His Coat Pocket and went Straight to Bureau…_

 _He reached Bureau, Covered Stairs, went Bureau Main hall, move to His Desk and Opened His Desk Drawer found a New SIM which He Purchased when Daya went in Mission although Hearing Freddie Concern tone who ask Him about Daya as…_

 _Freddie (to Abhijeet): Sir, Daya Sir…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): Theek hy Freddie… bas Thori Thakan aur Stress hy…_

 _Freddie (agreeing tone): ye tou hona hee tha… aaty sath hee Join jo kr liya tha.. thora Rest kr lety…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet Agreed His Point while taking out His Extra Cell Set from His Locker presented at Rest room as All Officers had a Locker in Rest room where They mostly Placed Some of their Necessary Items like Cloths, Shoes, Some Extra Cell Sets, Some Bugs etc) and after Invading the New SIM in that Set, Call Someone and after a Small Conversation, Put off His Cell and moving out from Rest room after Putting it inside His Coat Inner Pocket and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: ACP Sir hain kya (to Sachin) Sachin..?_

 _Sachin: Nahi Sir, Sir tou Forensic Lab gaye hain.. (Teling) Salunkhy Sir ki Tabiyet thori Kharab hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (shoked): Ain, kyun… (naughtingly moving towards Lab way Looking all with) kahein Un ki Girl Friend tou Un ko Chor kr Nahi chali gayii…_

 _Freddie (with Big Smile): lug raha hy Sir…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Smiles coming on Sachin Lips grew Broader on Freddie Addition while Abhijeet also in Smile, Left Bureau Main Hall, reached Lab, Knock and Entering with Pinch…_

 _Abhijeet (looking_ _thoroughly_ _the Lab having no one with): arry, itna Sannata kyun hy…?_

 _An Angry Whisper coming from the Forensic Head Mouth and entered inside CID Head Ear as;_

 _Salunkhy (angry grumbling): Aa gaya… bas Isi ki Kami thi…_

 _ACP (smiles and Call in Loud): Abhijeet yahein aa jao…_

 _Abhijeet moved to Rest room situated at Backside of Autopsy room, Knock on Door and after getting Permission Entered and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Salunkhy Sahab… (cutely either in Sympathy tone) Suna tha Ticket Kat gaya hy Aap ka…?_

 _Salunkhy (sitting on His Sofa cum Bed with Rash tone): haan haan, Tum tou Chahty ho, (complete Harsh) ye Buddha Jawani mein hee Ooper chala jaye…_

 _A Loud laughing tone Understand Him something Wrong in His Sentence while now ACP Sir taking matter on His hand as Abhijeet also sit on Stool…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): kya hua, kya kaha Ashoke ny..?_

 _Abhijeet (briefly): Sir, Wo tou keh raha hy Sub Theek hy… Brain Scanning mein tou kuch Nahi aaya… MRI bhi Karwa lii hay.. Parsun Subah Report Collect kr ky Ashoke ko Dekhani hay…_

 _ACP (again): aur Daya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Wo tou (little Irritative tone) Mery Sar ki Kasam kahye Betha hay kay koi Pareshani, Tension, Threat ya koi Attack News Nahi hy Us kay pass… wesy Sir (little slow tone) Main ny Us kay Call Records Nikalwa liye hain…_

 _Salunkhy (shocked): kya… kyun..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir Plz… (remembering Him) kya Aap Daya sy Waqif Nahi…?_

 _For a Moment Everyone Completely Silent Reminding Darkest Hours of their Past… ACP again…_

 _ACP: tou kuch Hath aaya…?_

 _Abijeet: Nahi Sir, abhi Unhun ny Daya kay Last Month kay Call Records ki Copy Meri Email Id pr Bheji thi.. (taking out His Cell and showing the Screen of Set with) Main nay yahan Aaty samy Check kiya.. pr Kuch Mila Nahi… even Daya ka Apny Informers sy bhi Kum hee Link hua hy aur Cell ki Locations bhi aisi Nahi hain kay Shak kiya jaye kay Wo kisi sy Akela ja kr ya Chup kr Mila ho…_

 _ACP (naughtingly): aur agr Daya ko Pata chal gaya kay Tum nay Us kay Call Records Niklwayey hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Us Bewakoof ki tarah Kaccha Khilari tou hun Nahi (Oldie Duo Smiles, Abhijeet added) Pehli Baat Quillas ya Ghar mein ye Kaam kiya Nahi.. thora Shak tha kay kahein sahib nay BUG ki koi Kalakari na ki ho khas kr Quillas mein.. phir yahan aa kr New Cell Set aur SIM ka Use kiya hy aur…_

 _ACP (added): Meri Aaqwaz mein Call records Niklwany ka Order diya…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Jee Sir… (realize so in hurried tone) Na .. nahi.. Sir.. aap.. Kesi.. Baatein…_

 _Salunkhy (Proudly): Abhijeet, ACP sy Jeetna Mushkil hy…. (Abhijeet who looks Down feeling the Smily Gaze still on His Face from His Head nodded in Yes while Salunkhy added) hmm… tou ab…?_

 _Abhijeet (Up His Head and to ACP): wesy Sir kya Us Mission mein aisa Nahi ho skta…?_

 _ACP: lagta tou Nahi.. Mission Buht Upper level ka Nahi tha.. zyada tar Daya kay sath Juniors hee thy aur Mission Us nay Buht Achy sy Complete bhi kiya.. aisa lagta tou Nahi.. (Relaxing Him with) chalo phir bhi Main Dekhta hun kay wahan koi Baat na ho gayii ho…_

 _Abhijeet (Obliged tone): Thank You Sir…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ACP now Standup Look at Salunkhy Sir Face although Abhijeet also in Standing Position so Leaving room with Advising His Buddy as…_

 _ACP (to Salunkhy): Ghar chala ja.. Main Driver sy Kehta hun… Mery Ghar Tujhy Chor dy ga… (caringly) Sadia Jee sy keh kr Soup aur Khichri banwa deta hun…_

 _Salunkhy (standing with): acha Theek hy (wearing His Coat with) Rehan sy bhi Mulaqat ho jaye gi…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Jee, (Naughty tone) aur kisi Achy sy Dr ko bhi Dikha lijye ga…_

 _Salunkhy: haan… (seeing Him Smiling with) matlab kya hy Tumhara… Main Acha DR Nahi hun (to ACP) Dekh rahy ho ACP… Haathun sy Niklta ja raha hy…_

 _ACP just nodded with Smile and Dialing at His House Landline Talking Sadia Jee then to Balki during Thrice moved out from Lab and then Completely Left the Bureau… At Parking Salunkhy during Sitting on ACP Car with…_

 _Salunkhy (to ACP): Pradyuman, koi bhi Problem ho Mujhy Bula lena.. wesy abhi Aadhy ghanty mein Tareeka aur Vaibhav aa jayein gy…_

 _ACP (_ _disappointingly_ _): haan baba… pehlay Tu ja tou aur haan Soup aur Khichri ly kr Dawa lena aur Aaram krna… yahan ki Chinta krny ki Zarurat Nahi… (to Balki) Balki, Gari Dheery chalana…_

 _Balki nodded and then takes Salunkhy Sir to ACP Sir House_ _whether_ _Both ACP and Abhijeet moving Upstairs, ACP asked…_

 _ACP (asked): Daya aaya hy kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Sir, (usual way) Ashoke nay kaha tha kuch Rest karwa do tou Main Usy ly kr Nahi aaya…_

 _ACP: Acha kiya… (concern way) Tum bhi Jaldi Nikl jana… Main bhi dekho Zyada Kaam Nahi hua tou Jaldi Nikl jaon ga (moving to His cabin with) Salunkhy bhi Daya sy Kum Nahi hy…_

 _A Big Smiles comes on Abhijeet Lips while ACP Sir ordering before Closing the Cabin Door as…_

 _ACP (straight tone): Jaaty huay Mujh sy Mil kr jana…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and now Both Engaged with their Workings and at Early Evening, Abhijeet Arranged His Belongings at His Desk and then moved towards ACP cabin, Knocked and Entered after getting Permission…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ACP Talking to Someone in Call so just Signalling Abhijeet to have a Seat and after Finishing Call, said…_

 _ACP (telling): ho skta hy Abhijeet, Kal Main Na Aa paon.. kuch Personal hy… (Abhijeet nodded while ACP Sir giving a File after taking out it from His Drawer and handed it to Abhijeet with) ye File Kal Shaam tak Tum HQ mein_ _ **P.R MISHRA**_ _ko dy aana.. Yaad sy ye Un kay hee Hath mein dena hy… (asking) Jaanty ho na Unhein…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP: haan tou Un ko hee dena.. (little Strict tone) Un kay PA ya Secretry ko Nahi.. wesy Help Desk sy Call kr lena tou Wo Tum ko Khud Apny Cabin mein Bulwa lein gy.. Un kay Hath mein hee dena aur Kehna kay Mujhy File Milny ka Confirm kr dein…_

 _Abhijeet (taking File with): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP: shayed Daya ko bhi Kal Jana hy Wahan tou Sath hee chaly jana.. (standing with) aur haan Rehan ka Result bhi Next Month tak any wala hy…? Malum hy na.. Mujhy tou bhae (Smilingly) Roz Yaad karwata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (standup and with Smile): Jee Sir, Yaad hy…_

 _ACP: Chalo phir Main Niklta hun… (naughtingly) abhi Us Buddhy ko bhi Jhelna hy (Abhijeet Smiled, ACP added) Tum Kal Dekh lena aur haan Rajat ko bhi Samjha dena…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and His Nod Relaxed ACP Sir… Both moved out from Cabin Together while ACP Sir moved out from Bureau Main Hall although Abhijeet Collection His Arranged Belongings either side by side Telling Rajat as…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajat): Rajat, Main Niklta hun.. Daya ki Tabiyet thori Theek Nahi hy… ACP Sir ko Bilkul Disturb Mut krna balky koi bhi Baat ho, Mujhy Contact krna…_

 _Rajat (nod): Yes Sir…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet Left Bureau after saying BYE to His Colleagues and went to_ _Residence_ _, Realizing His Bear Awakens as Porch Light was ON so Ringed the Door bell, Opened by Daya who asked…_

 _Daya (happily): arry, Jaldi aa gaye…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (entering with) Tabiyet kesi hy… Fresh feel ho raha hy…_

 _Daya: haan, (asking tone) Chai banaon kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Bana do.. Karak sii.. Main Fresh ho kr aata hun…_

 _Daya moved towards Kitchen while Abhijeet towards His Room, Placing His Things on Table and went to Washroom and when coming back after Freshen Up found His Buddy with Karak Chai and Crackers so Both taking it while Daya asked…_

 _Daya: Khana kya banaon…? (lazily) Aandy pary hain bas Fridge mein…_

 _Abhijeet (Enjoying Tea with): Bahar Kha lety hain…_

 _Daya (who was Standing, Look at His Pal, Touched His Neck from behind Sofa with): Aww, (tease) Tabiyet tou Theek hay Na Baray Sahab ki…_

 _Abhijeet (Relax tone): ok, tou Plan Cancel…_

 _Daya Wrapped His Neck Lovingly with_ _ **NAHI NAHI, aisa Zulm Na karo Is Masoom pr… Dunya kya kahy gi..**_ _Spreading Sweet Smile on Abhijeet Lips who Lovingly Brushing Daya Hairs and Now Both Busying in their Task as Daya Playing YUMMY HEROES in His Ipad while Abhijeet watching News with Keen Interest.…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At Eight, Both Buddies Prepare for Leaving the Residence, Daya Wore All His Bracelet/Finger Ring and Happy to take a Silent Permission from His Boss about Driving….._

 _Both Occupied their Seats and during Moving Out Quillas, Daya asked from Abhijeet as…_

 _Daya (asking): aur Boss, Kahan chala hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (with yum tone): Chinese ka Mood hy Aaj…_

 _Daya (happily): arry Tumhein kesy Pata chala kay Mera bhi_ _Chinese_ _Khany ka Mann hy…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): jub Subah Sahab ko Jagany gaya tha tou Sapny mein Freddie aur Sahab Mast Dawat Ura rahy thy.._ _Chinese_ _pr…_

 _Daya_ _Embarrassingly_ _Smiles and take Quillas at Route of_ _Chinese_ _Restaurant, Both Enjoying their Meal and then in Return Enjoying For the Coffee Sips too in Each One Company and at last came at Residence little early due to Chilling Weather…_

 _Abhijeet Mostly Cared Daya Health condition in Winter so Trying to come Residence in Earlier bases while taking Driving Wheel on His hands Mostly…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After Locking Residence Main Door as Day already move to His Room, Abhijeet moving to His Room after Switching Off Most Lights and taking a Water, Telling…_

 _Abhijeet (handed Water and Pills to Daya who came after Changing making Face, Gulping Pills Heard): Kal Shaam tak HQ jana hy…_

 _Daya: hmmm, (Tiredly as He always Hates such Repetition of Statements) wo Higher Officer ko Statement deny…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur Mujhy bhi Jana hy, Sir ko koi File wahan deni hy aur haan Ek Baat batana tou Bhool gaya (Daya who Laid over Bed look in Question so Abhijeet added) Salunkhy Sahab Beemaar hain…._

 _Daya: kyun… (shocking tone) kya ho gaya…?_

 _Abhijeet: aby GF chor gayii hogi.. (Daya smiles on His Buddy Tease) (Abhijeet added) Bol rahy hain Bukhar ho gaya hay.. Aaj Sir Un ko Apnay sath ly gaye hain tou Kal Sir tou Nahi aayein gy…_

 _Daya: aur shayed Salunkhy Sir bhi Chutti kr lein… (Abhijeet nodded, Daya added naughtingly) matlab Kal tou Pakka Late…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Sahab Mujhy ACP Sir na samjhein.. Sub kay saamny Utthak Bethak karwa dun ga (Daya Eyes came out, Abhijeet adds More) aayii Samjh…_

 _Daya: hunh… (after some seconds as His Bro taking out His Cloths for Tomorrow after Opening His_ _Wardrobe_ _) wesy Tum nay Mujhy batya Nahi (Abhijeet turn and Look at Him who said) MRI Report mein kya aaya…? Staff bata raha tha MRI bhi ki hy…_

 _Abhijeet (now Placing Cloths on His Bed, coming to Him, sat beside Daya who makes Space for Him, Grabbed His Hand and say): Parsun Subah aayey ki Report…_

 _Daya: Pata Nahi Yaar… (Confusingly) wesy Mujhy hr waqt tou Dard hota bhi Nahi.. Kabhi Kabhi hee Dard feel hota hy.. magar haan kabhi Taiz tou kabhi Halka (Pressing Abhijeet Palm with) bas Mujhy thora Darr hy kay koi Major Problem Na ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (rubbing His Head with): Tum Daro Nahi.. aisi Problem hoti tou koi_ _Symptoms_ _tou aaty na Scanning mein bhi.. jab ky Ashoke nay Pakka kaha hay kay kuch Nahi hay.. (concern asking) wesy Dawa sy kuch Aaram aaya…?_

 _Daya: shayed.. (simply) Aaj Mujhy Pain bhi Buht Light hy aur kuch aajeeb Dikha bhi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (in courage tone): dekha na, isi sy Pata chal raha hy kay Stress hy bas…_

 _Daya (low tone): yehi ho…_

 _Abhijeet still Rubbing His Head either Daya Wrapped His Middle and Ring Finger inside His Fist Realizing Abhijeet about His Tension and Scare although He went to Dreamland…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After Confirming about His Sleep… Abhijeet Caringly taken out His Fingers from His Bear Soft Grip and Slowly taking His Cloths and after Switching Off Light Left the Room…_

 _He started Ironing Daya Cloths either side by side His All Assumption regarding Daya doing any Plan/Prank or Drama Boiling Up.. He Murmured after Rubbing His Index Finger on His Middle and Ring Fingers as…_

 _Abhijeet (feel the Softness with): Daya ka Darr tou aur hee Bata raha hy… pr Kya… (confusingly) kahein Mery Shak ko Sulany ky liye tou Sahab aisy Show Off Nahi kr rahy… (after thinking) pr najany kyun (look at his Both Gripped Fingers by His Bear and added) Us ki Grip mein Khauff tha… (angry over Daya) ye Daya bhi na… Na hee Pehlay itny Chakkar chalata kay Ab Mera Dimagh Saheh ya Ghalat Paker hee Nahi pa raha (switched off Iron, Hanged His Cloths over Hanger, while Hanged it on Daya room_ _wardrobe_ _Handle, moving out from room, just Pause, Look at Daya Keenly and added Leaving the Room with) Hunh…_

 _He Drained Out All Thoughts from His Mind and went to take a Sound Sleep to gives His Brain Some Rest…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank You so very much Readers…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _bha bha bha… this Gandi Bacchi Hurt Nanah Pakshi… hunh… Filler na… now ab Dekhna… hunh hunh hun… No Baat… Katti.. hunh… Thank You…_

 ** _D…_** _D for Dawat… Yummm… Ok Baccha, Ill Try to give U Tons of Suspense kyunky Suspense ka tou Maza hee Apna hy na… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _SALJA…_** _pr agar Nanhy Bear nay Mourn Vrta rakh liya tou… Nahi nahi nahi… Thank You…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _haan bilkul.. Tera Love, Mao ki Sangat mein Bigar gaya hy… arry itni Jaldi Khol dun Suspense aur My Love Suspense hy kaha.. ye tou Humaray Pyar kay jesa Khuli Kitaab hay… hahahah… Dunya Kahegi, ye Bandhan tou Pyara ka Bandhan hy… Suspense ka sangam hy… hahahha… Thank You…_

 ** _RAHUL…_** _Yes Boss… ooops Aap ka Naam tou suna hee hy… yeah it's Secret, very Secret… Thank You…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _Really… r U Sure… Pakka….. hehehe… Thank You…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _…_** _Sach, tou aisay hee Ghumata rahun Aap Logun ko.. Chaly ga na… Thank You…_

 ** _HARSHIT SHETTY…_** _Sure… Thank You…_

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL…._** _Pata nahi.. Pata Nahi.. Pata Nahi… pr Mujhy lug yehi raha hay kay Readers Bore ho rahy hain itni Confusion sy…_

 _Pr ab Aap tou Bore nahi ho rahy mean, Story will Moving in Same Snail Speed having Confusion na… hahah… Thank You …_

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Mera baccha… Main nahi Story Windup kr raha… ye tou Dada ka ISHTYLE hy na… Goggles laga ky… Thank You…_

 ** _DIK…_** _Sure… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _awwww, Aap ko kesy pata chala… itni Secret Baat… ohhhh… Shayed… ho skta hy.. nahi bhi… Thank You… aur aap ki Duaon ka by had Shukriya…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _hawww, ye tou Mujhy Gudda ny hee kaha tha na… awww Guddy ko bhi Baray Bhai kay jesa Memory Loss ka Problem ho gaya… Gandi Baat na… Chalo phir aur Confuse ho jaty hain.. heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _yeah whats Hidden… Thank You…_

 ** _CHOTUGUDDA…_** _awwww… Dekho ye kaun aaya… Mera Chutu gudda aayaa…. OML! Bhai Chotugudda jesy hain… Bilkul nahi.. Bhai tou Parrot sy thora Kum Pyaray hain… hmmm… yeah, I Missed U a lot… yeah, Story based on Care with so many Confusion… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _SHZK…_** _hain na, that's My point that Story Standstill… ab kya hoga… Interest Barqarar rehta bhi hay ya… Thank You…_

 ** _SHRUTI…_** _matlab Sach mein Maza aa raha hy… hain na… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…._** _awww Baray Naraz ho rahy hain Apny Chotu sy… chalein bilkul Nahi Ghumayey ga Chotu Apnay baray ko… Straight and Forward… Only Confusion… hahahah… Thank You…_

 ** _JYOTI…_** _hain na, bad apni Umeed Qaim rakkhein… Kuch ho na ho… Confusion ka Halwa tou zarur mily ga… heheeh… Thank You…_

 ** _BETU BETA…_** _ahan, Betu ko itna Acha laga Apna Naam.. awww matlab pehlay BETU ka Dimagh Gol tha… hahaha.. Bilkul Milwatay hain.. Us ka Naam hy GD parrot.. the Most Eligible Pyara, sohna, Gudda, Deligent Officer still Kunwara in town…_

 _Hain na, kahein Jhooti Qasam toy nahi kha lii.. Munny Bhaloo ny.. bhalay Khany kay baad kisi Hosh rehta hy…_

 _BTW, I asked that in Shatir Lekhak Contest,,.. FW personally gave 3 Plots na.. tou BETU Beta nay kaun sy Plot pr Likha hy…_

 _Awww Thak gaya BETU Beta… nach nach kay.. chalo Phir sy… Start… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _SARIYA…_** _ohh Baccha, Buht mazrat, Story Post hony ka baad Mujhy Dihaan aaya kay aap ko jawab dena tha… pehly GOOGLE pr Aap " India Forums " likho.. phir Us Site ko Open karo… Page kay Middle mein Dekhna Saaray TV Channels kay Programs ki List higi like Starplus, Sony etc… Aap Sony pr CID pr Click karo… CID Forum ka Page open ho jaye ga…_

 _wahan Page 1 ya 2 pr ek Thread mily ga jis ka Title hy MAGICAL BIRTHDAY…_

 _Us Link pr Click karo, wo Khul jaye ga tou Us kay 1 ya 2 Page pr Meri Saari Stories ka Link aap ko mil jaye ga… Theek…_

 _Thank You…_

 _A Big Thank You so much for All Silent Readers…!_

* * *

 _Next Morning is Same and after Freed from Breakfast and Daya took His Pills… DUO went to Bureau Straight… due to ACP Sir Absence Today… Both totally Indulged in their Work as 2 Cases Reported Simultaneously and Team Splits in Two Segments… Daya was moving with Freddie, Sachin and Nikhil by Telling Abhijeet as…_

 _Daya: Abhijeet, Main phir Virar ja raha hun Team kay Sath…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek hy pr Shaam 4 bajy Tumhein yahan hona hy (Daya look at Him in Question, Abhijeet added Sternly) HQ…_

 _Daya: ohhh.. Thanks Yaar… (Simply) Main tou Bhool hee ga…_

 _Suddenly taken out His Cell and feels really Confused finding it Not Showing any Missed Call as Daya felt a Ringer Disappointed Abhijeet as Daya Instantly Left without Looking Anyone Eyes…._

 _Abhijeet Busying with Some Interrogation with Another Case Suspects and now Both Engaged in their Works…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya came with Team looking Absentminded while Freddie, Sachin and Nikhil exchanged Glances Each one will not Unnoticed by the Sharp Shine but Waited till Long as still there are Few minutes in 4 but No one Opened Mouth although All Showing themselves Busy in their Works…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At 4, Abhijeet started Winding Up His Work side by side giving Instructions to All especially Seniors while Signaling Daya to Move as…_

 _Abhijeet (to Freddie): Freddie, koi Problem ho Mujhy Call krna.. (to Rajat) Rajat in Saaray suspects ki Phone Calls ki Details mangwao (to Pankaj) Pankaj dekho is Case sy Related Database mein kya hy… (to Sachin) Sachin wo Neena Murder Case ki jitni Update hy, Main aa kr leta hun.. OK…_

 _All nodded their Heads either Freddie internally feels Scared with that_ _ **MAIN AATA HUN**_ _rather_ _ **HUM AATY HAIN**_ _meant Abhijeet Spotted Some Unusual Behavior of them and Now They cant Hide what happened at Crime Spot…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo moved Downstairs… Abhijeet grabbed the File while Daya takes Few Papers which He was Submitting at HQ… Both reached at Parking found a_ _Familiar_ _Jeep coming inside the Bureau Premises Spreads Sweet Smiles over Both Lips… Rahul came out and after Looking at them say…_

 _Rahul (moving to them with): lo bhae, yahan tou Bhagny ka Plan hy…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rahul): Jeep yahein Park kr do.. Hum HQ ja rahy hain, Chalo.. Gari mein hee Bethy rehna…_

 _Rahul (moving towards Jeep again to Park it little aside with): Not Bad…_

 _He parked Jeep and then coming towards Quillas Prepared for Leaving Bureau Premises so Occupied Back Seat… Quillas Moving as Abhijeet tackle Driving Wheel while asking…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): ye Tumhary Khandaan mein kuch Zyada Shadiyaan Nahi ho rahi…?_

 _Rahul (seeing Daya Smiley Face as He and Aman went to PUNE for their Cousin Sister Marriage…_

 _Rahul: kya karein.. sub Mayus hoty ja rahy hain… (Duo Laughs) (Rahul added) Tum Log batao… kya chal raha hy.. aur (pat on Daya shoulder with) ye Munna Bhaloo kyun itna Khamosh hy…?_

 _Daya: Yaar, (rashly) Mera Mood Buht Kharab hy…_

 _Rahul: ohh acha, (naughty tone) Main samjha koi Nai Baat hui hy…_

 _Daya (warn): Rahul…_

 _Rahul (smilingly): khair, Mood Kharab honay ki wajah tou Poochun ga Nahi.. ye batao Mission kesa gaya..?_

 _Daya (proud): Zabardast, Main jo tha…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): isi Baat ka tou Darr tha…_

 _Abhijeet and Rahul Broke Laughter patting on Each one Palms, Angered Daya who said…_

 _Daya (in anger): bas Jealousy tou Tum Dono pr Khatam hy…_

 _Rahul: lo bhae, yahan tou Sach Baat kehna bhi Gunah hy (suddenly) wesy Tum itny Depress kyun lug rahy ho Daya…?_

 _DUO look at Him in Shock, Abhijeet Meaningfully Look at Daya who Hides His Eyes while Abhijeet Replied…_

 _Abhijeet (handle): HQ, Daant Khany jo ja raha hy…_

 _Rahul (laugh with): hahah.. acha…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya really takes a Sigh on that Query which brought Him in Two days Back Chat where His Buddy Teased Him regarding that as…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Tum kya samjhty ho.. Sub andhy hain.. haan.. (telling) kisi ko Ihsaas Nahi ho raha.. kitny Depress lagty ho.. hr waqt Khoye Khoye… Disturb… (stress on his words as) Daya, kisi bhi DR ko Dikha leny mein Harj Nahi hy… agar Ashoke ya Rahul kahein Busy hain tou is ka ye matlab Nahi kay Hum kisi aur DR ko Consult Na karein.. Samjhy…_

 _Daya (irritatingly): tou kuch ho tou Dekhaon na.. kaha hy Dono mein sy jo aa jaye ga.. Dikha lun ga.. phir bhi Tumhein.. aur kisi ko kuch Andaza Nahi hy.. kyunky Mujhy Kuch hua hee Nahi hy.. Samjhy… (angrily) ye Tum hee Dhandora Peet rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (complete rash): Main Peet raha hun Dhandora… haan.. wo bhi Sahib ki Halat ka… Main…_

 _Daya moved out with Rash_ _ **HUNH**_ _while Abhijeet remind the Afternoon session where He Heard…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Freddie, Vivek, Rajat and Sachin at Bureau Cafeteria taking Lunch either Juniors Discussing about a Movie in Next table… Freddie initiated during taking Bite…_**

 ** _Freddie (little angry tone): Meri samjh mein tou ye Nahi aa raha ky Abhijeet Sir aakhir Zabardasti Daya Sir ko kyun Nahi DR kay pass ly ja rahy..?_**

 ** _Rajat: kya Freddie, (briefing) Insaan Apny Family DR ko pehly Prefare krta hy na aur Dr. Ashoke aur Rajeev Dono hee Chennai kay Flood Relief Camp mein Busy hain…_**

 ** _Sachin (in disagreeing tone): tou is ka matlab ye tou Nahi hy Sir kay kisi aur DR sy Temporary bases pr bhi Consult Na kiya jaye…_**

 ** _Vivek (agreeing with Sachin point): wohi tou, Kitny Depress rehty hain aur Absentminded bhi… aur kitni baar tou Bureau ki Phone ka Reciever utha kr Dekhty rehty hain…_**

 ** _Rajat (now agreeing to Both as): haan khair, Kal tou Mohan bhi Keh raha tha kay baar baar Guards sy Pooch rahy thy kay Meri Gari ko tou kisi nay Start Nahi kiya…_**

 ** _Sachin: aur kiya… (stressing) Abhijeet Sir ko Zabardasti Un ko ly jana chahyey…_**

 ** _Freddie (telling his Idea about that Delay or say Safe His Senior as): Daya Sir Ziddi ho gaye hongy.. wesy bhi DR ka naam Sun kr hee wo Gussa ho jaty hain, Sardiiyaan bhi hain tou shayed isi liye Abhijeet Sir Zabardasti Nahi kr rahy hon gy kay Tension sy Un ka Shoulder Na Swell kr jaye…_**

 ** _Vivek: shayed, pr Abhijeet Sir ko Jaldi Un ko DR ko Dikhana hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet really Understand their Discussion moving on Correct Path but the Main Problem as He wanted to Clear the Aspect of Issue First…_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Initially He thought, its Only a Tiredness as Daya did not take Rest and Joined the Bureau from very Next day…_**

 ** _Next, He thought These All are Daya's Prank or Plan about Any Bet with Freddie or Anyone…_**

 ** _Another Point, He thought that Daya who Avoiding to Meet DR means Something happened with Him and that's why He Contacted ACP Sir and Cleared the Points as any Fight or Argument even Scold happened with Daya in that Undercover Mission…_**

 ** _After Clearing everything from Every side , Now He is giving Pressure to Daya to Move with Him to DR and that's why Daya went with Him to DR. Ashoke although starting His Old Habit of Skipping Pills and_** ** _Precautions_** ** _given to Him by Ashoke by Hiding it from Abhijeet…_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He came back on Current feeling Daya and Rahul Laughing on Something and their Laughing Voice brings Him in Present…_

 _Quillas reached at HQ Building, moved inside after Flashing their Badge while Scanning the Vehicle due to Security Purpose even Rahul also Showed His ID Card too as He is in Civil Outfits…_

 _Duo moved ahead Leaving Him in Quillas who after feeling Bored coming out from Vehicle and Busying in His Cell.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Duo reached at Reception desk, Abhijeet First asked about_ _ **P.R MISHRA**_ _presence and after getting Positive Reply, Reception Desk Person Call Him and told about His Appearance and then Tell Abhijeet to Move to Left Corridor Last room having_ _ **P.R MISHRA**_ _Nameplate too…_

 _Abhijeet giving Nod and moved to Left direction while Daya Submitting the Papers and Reception Desk Person presenting a Register in front of Him, Daya took Pen from Reception Desk Person and Signed on Specified Box seeing Blank Space, Look at the Pen again, again Attempting of Signature Confused Reception Desk Person then Jerk the Pen 2/3 times found Same Result so Smilingly to Light the Embarrassment of those Faces Little_ _Hesitant_ _to Tell Something, taken out His Own Pen and Signed on Specified Block while Dragged the Register towards Reception Desk person…_

 _During Turning, Daya Look at the Steel Dustbin having Ashtray as well standing aside, Touched it and Smilingly Commented seeing the_ _Guard_ _Wide Eyes as…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Nice Vase…_

 _Reception Desk Person and Guard Exchanged Confused Glance and during moving Downward, Daya step by step moving and Suddenly Slipped from Stairs Badly and the Voices of_ _ **ABHI… ABHI…. RAHUL… ABHI… AHHH**_ _Only Echoed in HQ Parking which Turned Rahul Head who was Talking to Someone in Call who Threw Cell over Quillas Seat and Rushed Upstairs while Guard and Reception Desk Person did Same moving DownStairs…_

 _The Immediate Reflexes really gives Good Result as Both Parties Saved Daya in Middle of Stairs covered with Blood Stains but still in Semiconscious state…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Reception desk Person Ordered Guard Instantly to went to_ _ **P.N MISHRA**_ _Cabin and Call Out Sr. Insp Abhijeet while He, Rahul and the Guard at Gate Hepled Daya Settling in Quillas…_

 _Guard Rushed to_ _ **P. N MISHRA**_ _Cabin found Sr. Insp Abhijeet coming out cutting Call so Rushed to Him and Tell in Panic tone…_

 _Guard: Sir, (in heavy breathing) wo jo Officer Aap kay Sath aayey thy na, (Abhijeet in Big shock little Shakes heard) Wo Seerhyun sy Gir gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (Shout): kya…?_

 _He moved with Guard as He got that Daya must be Fall from Stairs because He came with Him to Reception Desk while Rahul still at Parking…_

 _He ran Downstairs Skipping Few Stairs in Regular Interval while Occupied the Back seat having His Half Soul Mostly in Blood as Rahul already Ignited the Quillas because of Rahul Appearance in Quillas, Abhijeet did not taken out Key from Ignition…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet Hopped inside and Rahul Raced on Accelator.. Quillas moving in Air… Abhijeet takenout His Coat, Wrapped it around Daya Head while taken out His Cell and Call at Life Line Hospoital Picked by Receptionist, Heard…_

 _Abhijeet: dekhyey Main Sr, Insp Abhijeet bol raha hun CID Mumbai sy (Receptionist murmured CID Mumbai little loud and Someone takes the Reciever Heard) ek Emergency hay… (hurriedly) forun Duty Dr ko Tayyar rakhyey aur Staff ko bhi…_

 _Voice (in panic): Abhijeet… kisy Chout…_

 _Abhijeet (shocking shout): Rajeev…._

 _Rajeev (cutting with): arry Chout kisy lagi hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya ko Yaar… (His voice turned Wet as) wo Seerhyun sy Gir gaya hy…_

 _Rajeev: acha foran aao.. (in care) Driving Aaram sy krna… OK…_

 _Abhijeet (telling in same wetness): haan Rahul hy Mery Sath…_

 _Rajeev (relaxing him): Ok, tou Pohancho…_

 _Rajeev after cutting Call starting Preparation on Emergency bases, Evacuated the Trauma room while Prepared Staff with Stretcher at Hospital Parking…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rahul reached at Hospital in One Piece either at Few points in that Ride, Abhijeet felt that it must be All of them Last Breath of Life…_

 _Staff taking Daya from Abhijeet Lap and Shifted Him in Stretcher and rushed inside as Abhijeet and Rahul run behind them and at Trauma room Stopped after Closing the Door still seeing the Dr Treatments through Glass door till They Pulled the Curtains…_

 _Abhijeet was in Extreme Panic either Rahul too who Puts His hand on Abhijeet Shoulder while Saying…_

 _Rahul (in tension): Najany kesy Pair Slip ho gaya Daya ka…_

 _Voice (coming from behind): kitni Seerhyaan Gira tha…?_

 _Both turned found Rajeev there who asked Rahul about how many Stairs Daya Skipped in that Falling… Rahul in Sadness…_

 _Rhaul: Yaar, (sadly) Meri Peeth thi Us taraf, Us ki Cheekhun ki Aawaz sy Main Mura aur ooper carhty bhi 10 Seerhyaan tou Skip ho chuki thi…_

 _Rajeev (in hurt): Dr keh rahy hain 18 sy 22 Seerhyaan Wo Gira hy wo bhi Sar aur Hath kay Bal… Arm Bone Toota hy.. Sar pr Zyada Choutein Nahi aayein (Abhijeet takes a Sigh while Rajeev said) Pooch skta hun MRI Kyun krwaii thi Us ki…?_

 _Abhijeet (shokingly): Tumhein kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Rajeev (in stern tone): jo Staff usy abhi ly kr aaya hy na, Usi nay bataya kay Kal Isi Patient ki MRI bhi hui thi aur Brain Scanning bhi… (little harsh) Chal kya raha hy Abhijeet.. haan.. (tensly) Mery Cell pr bhi Daya aur Tumhari kafi Missed Calls and SMS hain…_

 _Rahul (asked with Pain in tone and eyes): aur Mujhy batya bhi Nahi… Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (telling): Yaar, Ashoke nay karwai thi…_

 _Both_ _ **R n R**_ _eyes having the Question as_ _ **KYUN**_ _so Abhijeet told All the Scenerio about that Brain Scanning and MRI with Background of Daya_ _Symptoms_ _and now added…_

 _Abhijeet: ab Bolo, kya Kahun… (_ _Frustrate_ _tone) is qadar Ziddi hota ja raha hy.. (angrily) Baccha tou hy Nahi ky Do Chaar Chamat laga kr Pakar kr ly aaon…_

 _Both Smiles on that_ _Frustration_ _while now Rajeev taken out His Cell and Dialing number by saying…_

 _Rajeev (brief): Main Ashoke ko batata hun…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Rajeev.. (Strong) Nahi.. itny Dino baad tou Usy Off mili hogi aur Tum…_

 _Rajeev (rash): Poocha kisi nay Tum sy…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet jerked His Head while Rajeev Move aside and Both Abhijeet and Rahul turned towards Room still find it not Opened, Rajeev Back and Updated them…_

 _Rajeev: Aa raha hy Ashoke.. (scare tone) Naraz ho raha tha ky Pehly kyun Nahi bataya… (stressed seeing Abhijeet) Main ny Saara Ilzaam Tum pr Daal diya.. (threat) ab Sunna Us ki Daant…_

 _Abhijeet nodded_ _Disappointingly_ _while seeing the Wet Lashes of Rahul who still Watching that Closed door look at Rajeev who nodded and move towards Rahul, Wrapped His Shoulder and takes Him little ahead while Abhijeet feeling a Vibration so Picked the Cell…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rajeev continuously Rubbing Rahul Arm, trying to Relax Him with some Small Couragous Consoling lines as…_

 _Rajeev: Rahul, Be Brave na… (relaxing him) Daya Bilkul Theek hay… kuch Nahi hua…_

 _Rahul (teary tone): pata Nahi Yaar… jub gaya tha tou bhi Fazul Baatein kr raha tha kay Tum aao gy tou Main Milun ga hee Nahi.. dekhna Kesy Ghayeb (Suddenly Hugged Rajeev with Crying tone) Yaar Wo itni Bakwass krta hee kyun hy…_

 _Rajeev just Patted on His back while the Person who was Busying in Call, Cutting it with Sadness Seeing this with…_

 _Abhijeet (in call): Jee Sir…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Trauma room door Opened and Thrice Head moved to that Direction found a Duty Doctor who told them as…_

 _Dr (to All): Aap log plz Chalyey… Patient kafi Panic hain.. Plz…_

 _Abhijeet (asking during moving): Hosh aa gaya Usy…?_

 _Dr (simply): Jee…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Thrice Entering inside the Room although Rajeev Talking to Duty DR about their Treatment in Detail… Abhijeet Seeing Daya with Open Eyes as Daya went Unconscious when coming Here during Journey to Hospital…_

 _Abhijeet sat beside Him and takes Him in His Loving Shell_ _Caring_ _Restrained His Movements especially His Arm and Head just Heard Crying and Broken tone of His Small Bear Hurts Him a lot who said…._

 _Daya (crying tone): Abhi… Yaar.. Majh.. Mujhy na.. Seerhi nazar.. Nahi.. Yaar Mujhy laga (more Crying) sub Seerhyaan Khatam ho gayii… Sach mein (Abhijeet Wrapped Him either_ _Continuously_ _Rubbing His Fist which grabbed His Middle and Ringer Finger with Trembling) (Daya again said in Tears) Abhi, Main ny kaha tha na Mujhy B.. Buht Darr.. Yaar Kuch Bura… (completely Shattering and painful tone) kya Wo Log Mujhy Nikal.._

 _Abhijeet (brushing His hairs with): Nahi Bilkul Nahi… (Lovingly as feeling the Head invaded More in His Chest with) Abhi ka Dodo… itna Darr gaya… Wo tou kitna Bahadur Bhaloo hy na… (sweetly) Munna hy tou kya hua… hain na…_

 _Rahul who sat behind Daya and Pressing His Shoulder Continously said in Sweetly Casual tone…_

 _Rahul: aur kya, (causual way) Main tou Roz hee Gir jata hun Seerhi sy…_

 _Daya: Sach mein (Rahul said hmm) (Daya again) tou Tum nay Mujhy kyun Nahi bataya…?_

 _Rahul (irritatively): lo ye koi Batany ki Baat hy…_

 _Daya: ye tou hy, pr ab tou Mujhy (naughtingly) Pata chal gaya…_

 _Rahul (warning tone): Daya, khub Pity ga agr yr Khaber Bahar Nikli tou…_

 _Abhijeet look at His Small Bunny Best Friend who really Pulls Up the Burden from His Bear Heart, Sweetly Brushing His Hairs too and Pat on His Cheek_ _Lovingly_ _heard His Bear Naughty tone as…_

 _Daya (cutely): bas Teri hony wali Biwi kay siwa kisi ko Nahi bataon ga…_

 _Rahul (undelibratey): haan.. (realize with) aby…_

 _A Sweet Small Laugh from Small Buggy Mouth, Relaxed Abhijeet who still Rubbing Daya's First still Lightly Shivering, while Weaving His Fingers in Circular moments on His Hairy Bear Head and after so many time, the Bear going to Sleep Confused Abhijeet who found Staff already Invaded Medicine on Daya Drip Bag…_

 _Abhijeet and Rahul Relaxly Settled Daya over Bed, turned their Head found Rajeev with Ashoke who Joined when Both Busying with Chote Khargosh Looking them and Nodded Positively…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now Both moved out with_ _ **DR DUO**_ _either Abhijeet Clutched Ashoke Arm and asked instantly…_

 _Abhijeet: Ashoke, Daya ki MRI Report aayii (look at Watch showing 6:30 PM so added Sadly) ohh shayed abhi aayii Nahi hogi…_

 _Ashoke: Chalo, (telling moving ahead with all as) Main Soft Copy sy Dekh leta hun.. Tum Log Mery Cabin chalo.. Main Patho sy ho kr aata hun…_

 _Thrice nodded and moved to His Cabin and after 2 minutes, Ashoke Joined them having Hot Coffee and Sandwich Plate in Staff Hand Coming with Him…_

 _After Settling, He Stopped Staff for a While although Invaded USB on His Lappy, Copy something, Format USB and after taking out it, give it to Staff with Order…_

 _Ashoke (order): ye Patho pr Naveed ko dy dena…_

 _Staff nodded and moved out after taking it from Ashoke while Ashoke Signalling All to Pick Mugs although He takes His and Reading the Report Keenly…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _All Started sipping Coffee Quietly Waiting for Some Upcoming against them from_ _Renowned_ _Neurologist of City, whose Eyes showed Colors of Confusion Scanning the Report caught by All so Rajeev asked…_

 _Rajeev: kya hua Ashoke… any Problem..?_

 _Ashoke (with Sigh): Hope hoti…_

 _Abhijeet (placing Mug over table with Shocking tone): matlab…?_

 _Ashoke (straight to Him with): Abhijeet, Everything is Fine… MRI ki Report Bilkul Saheh hy…_

 _Abhijeet: ain…_

 _Rahul: arry…_

 _Rajeev: Strange…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Extremely Sorry for Xtra Late Update**

 ** _RAI…._** _Welcome Baccha… awww Sachhi… kr dun Disclose.. Pakka na… Final Decision.. Lock kr dein… Freeze bhi… Ain… Ok Boss… Thank You…_

 ** _D…._** _awww… Sach mein…. Tou Nahi khuolun na Suspense… Theek na… D for Double dawa too… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _SHZK…_** _even Mera bhi yehi Haal hy… aakhir hua kya hy Baray Bhaloo ko… Pagal banaya hua hy Humein.. hain na… tou ab kya karein… hmmm… Tell Tell… Thank You…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _Awwwww… Bacchi Gussa hy itni Zyada… pr Dada kya karay na Baccha… Suspense tou Jhelna paray ga na… Khair Dunt Worry… Dada nay Mourn Vrat rakh liya hay… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…._** _Ohhh ye kya keh diya.. Mery Pyar nay…. Ab Pyar mein Raaz na ho tou Maza…. Raaz Khulny tak tou Bandhan Nibhana hoga… aur kya pata Raaz Raaz hee reh jaye… hain na (devil smirk)… Thank You…_

 ** _SALJA…._** _Really Baccha… Thank You…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _ummm… Now U are Thinking in New Plane… may be…. Thank You…_

 ** _RAHUL…_** _hmmm, haan aakhir kya hua hy … kya karein… acha Aap Request karo… Ill Tell U then about will I write on that Plot or Not… Thank You…_

 ** _HARSHIT SHETTY…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _SARIYA…._** _arry itni sii tou Chout hay Baccha… aur Confusion kahan hy.. Simple sii tou Story hay… heheeh.. hain na… Thank You…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…._** _Awww My Baray is here… Because I Loved these Cute Calls for Both Bhaizzzz na baray… Thank You for Liking them… awww, who told U Team Hides as still Story is going on na… Yeah, I m again trying to Together the Entire Family… Lets see What KILLS U, Wait or Chapters… hahahah…. Thank You Baray…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Really… Thank You…_

 ** _SHRUTI…_** _awww.. Sach main kuch Nahi kr raha Bhai kay sath.. ye Bhai hee kr rahy hain Hum Sub kay sath… chalo Dekhty hain aagy… Thank You…_

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL…._** _Matlab… kya Kharab aani thi… aur shayed Suspense Reveal ho hee Nahi… hain na… BTW, I m so Shocked on Your Suggestion…. Arry Meri tou koi story 10 Chapter tak bhi nahi gayii… tou Aap nay ye kesy Soch liya… I m really in Tension… Thank You…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _awww, itni bhi Chout Nahi aayii hay Baccha… bas Bhai ko tou Hospital jany ka Shauq hy… Thank You…_

 ** _COOLAK…_** _awww Beta.. U are always there to Buck Up Me… U Enjoyed that Twist and Turns but its Really Confusing na… Chalo, Lets Wait what will Come or what Not… Thank You…_

 ** _MINIMICKY…._** _Yeah Sure, U must Request… kyunkay ye tou Us kay baad pata chaly ga kay Main Aap ki Request Fulfill kr paon ga ya Nahi…. Yeas, that Minions ki Mandli always Rocked na.. Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _haan, Report Normal hy… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _pata Nahi Baccha… Thank You…_

 ** _SK_DUOS…_** _arry Baccha, I m so Sharminda from You… jub bhi Aap ki Story parhnay ka Sochta hun.. kuch na kuch mein Ulajh jata hun.. so Sorry Betajee.. Thank You…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _ohhh, so Gudda now Blackmailing Dada doing Bha Bha and showing Tons of Love to Disclose this Raaz… Na na na… dada nahi aayey ga is Blackmailing mein… hmmm.. Thank You…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _chalo batao, kya Guess kiya hay.. kya hoga Confusion ka Raaz… hain na… aisy hee Bola tha… Sacchi… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Great and honest FB… basically this is Ground of My Story… khair in Coming Chapters, it will be Ended… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _abhi… Thank You…._

 _Thank You so much All Active and Silent Readers…_

* * *

 _Ashoke: very Strange… (after few seconds to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Meri mano tou Daya ko kisi Psychiatrist…_

 _Abhijeet dragged the Chair and get Up suddenly stopped Ashoke abruptly while Hearing the Complete Rash tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (complete rash): kya matlab hy Tumhara.. haan.. Pagal hy kya Wo.. (angry teasing) aaj keh rahy ho Psychiatrist ko Dikhao, Kal kaho gy Assylum bhej do.. hain na…_

 _Rahul and Rajeev Both Shocked watching such Harsh Reaction from Abhijeet side although Rajeev wanted to Relax Him Quiets after feeling a Instant Grip on His Wrist immediately Divert His Attention to the Gripper who Soothingly taking Sips of Coffee either He got the Extreme Tension, His Friend Tolerating Outburst like this…_

 _Ashoke Signaling Rajeev to take His Coffee while Rahul who still Starring Abhijeet turned Hearing a Slow but Strong Term as RAHUL who Look at that call and find Ashoke who Tell Him Softly…_

 _Ashoke: Coffee Piyo…_

 _Rahul grabbing His Coffee Cup taking Small Sips while Abhijeet Completely Quiets Changing His Position as He is now at Windowpane either seeing Outside but His Mind Continuously Scolding Him…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _He knew about His Extra Loud Reaction without any Solid Reason against those who always gives Him Support, Help, Good Suggestions, Strong Advises even Care, Concern too…_

 _He knew SORRY is Completely Meaningless here, just to Avoid the Scenario He Personally Created, the Embarrassment He Feels, He Left the Spot and turn His Attention towards Outside…_

 _After few minutes, a Smoky Frothy Aroma He Smells either seeing a Small Coffee Mug Placed on Windowpane while a Person taking Position beside them… the Complete Silent Engulfed which is Speaking with Him and at last He Surrendered with Telling the Point gives Him Pain and Only Pain as…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): Us kay Past ka koi Session Nahi krna…_

 _Ashoke: Tum keh rahy ho na kay jub sy Mission sy Lauta hy tou aisa honay laga hy (Abhijeet nodded) (Ashoke added) tou jis din wo Mission kay liye Nikla tha, Hum us din sy Usy Trance mein lein gy (giving His Right palm with Strong tone) and it's a Gentle Man Promise…_

 _A Small Soothing Smile Appearing on Big Bear Lips who Clutched the Half Part of that GM Promise while now can't Resist Himself and Picking the Mug having such Frothy Coffee.._

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Rahul and Rajeev Relaxed while a Loud Tone brings Disturbance when Ashoke Cabin landline Ringed… Rajeev extending His hand and Pick the Reciever and after cutting call, Look at rest and say…_

 _Rajeev: ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir bahar Pooch rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet Gulped the Last Sip of Coffee and went Outside with Others… All Met Oldie Duo at Reception, Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Aap ko kis nay bataya..?_

 _ACP: Tum HQ walun ko itna Shreef samjhty ho… (Abhijeet Smiles) (ACP look at Ashoke and ask) kya hua MRI ki Report ka…?_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Report tou ek dum Normal hy…_

 _Salunkhy (confusingly): tou…_

 _Ashoke: Samjh nahi aa raha Sir, abhi Main Abhijeet ko Suggestion dy raha tha ky…_

 _His Sentence Cuts as ACP Sir Cell started Ringing, who Picked the Call after giving an Apology Look to Ashoke with…_

 _ACP: Hello, ACP Pradyuman Here… kya, (Confuse tone) kaun… (Shockingly) Mohan…_

 _This Name totally Jerked Abhijeet and Salunkhy Neck who Look at ACP Sir Face having Mixture of Expressions although Abhijeet and Salunkhy Sir also Exchanged Tense Glance as ACP Sir Only Restricted on **HMMM/UMMM/THEEK/OK** and then after Cutting call, Look at Salunkhy and Ordered…_

 _ACP: Chal Salunkhy…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Sir, kya hua… Mohan ny kyun Call kiya…?_

 _ACP (jerking Head with): arry wohi Chitroley… Hangama Macha raha hy wahan… Mohan Pareshan ho gaya.. koi hy bhi Nahi Bureau mein…. Acha (pat on His shoulder either Abhijeet feeling some Tension in ACP eyes who added) Tum Daya ka Khayal rakkho aur Apna bhi.. OK… (to Salunkhy again) Chal…_

 _Salunkhy (to All): acha, Pareshan mut ho… sub Theek ho jaye ga…._

 _Oldie Duo Left Corridor of Hospital, while Abhijeet still Starring that Long Path Murmuring in Worry…_

 _Abhijeet: Mohan ny Sir ko kyun Call ki..?_

 _Rahul (who hears that murmur adds): kya Abhijeet, Tum bhi.. ACP Sir Keh kr tou gaye hain kay DCP Sir aa gaye hain.. Bechara Ghabra gaya hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him Teasingly and said): haan Kafi Ghabra gaya tha kay Us nay 3 Sr Insp, 3 Insp and Juniors ko Chor kr Direct ACP Sir ko Call kr diya…_

 _Rahul Quiets after Hearing that Teasing tone as the Comment was Correct, Why Mohan does not Call Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Freddie or anyone else Confused Him too…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Before Both moving as Rahul already turned while Abhijeet just about to Turn got Glimpse of Freddie again Confused Him as His Eyes now getting Picture of Vivek and Sachin moving to Left at Reception while Rajat Trying to Dial any Number after taking out His Cell either Freddie Standing Looking at Both Sides about getting any News…._

 _Abhijeet hear a Ringer Nearby so Turn His Head, found Rahul Picked the Call and asking as…_

 _Rahul: kahan ho… Hospital mein…_

 _His Voice Stopped as He feels a Soft Touch on His Neck which turned His Direction so He saw Rajat in Corridor still telling…_

 _Rajat: Hello, Rahul.. Aawaz nahi…_

 _Rahul again placed Cell on His Ear seeing Abhijeet who gave Him This Opportunity and side by side Weaving with Calling Rajat name which He heard as…_

 _Rahul: Saamny Dekho.. Rajat… Rajat…_

 _Rajat got the Call, Look that Direction, Signaling Freddie who call back Sachin and Vivek and All moving to that way… All Meet with Both either Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum logun ko kesy…_

 _Rahul (interrupts with): Sorry Abhijeet, Main nay Rajat ko.. Main Buht Tebsion …_

 _Abhijeet Pat on his Shoulder to Relax Him while Freddie asked the Query in Little panic as…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Daya Sir Theek hain..? Kesy Gir gaye Wo..?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Theek hay.. Zyada Choutein tou Nahi aayein… (sadly) pata nahi Freddie, kesy Gir gaya tha Wo…_

 _Freddie nodded and now All moved towards Daya room, Abhijeet Call Simply Rajat who Headed Last to Room so All Entered inside Daya room although He Stopped to Hear Abhijeet who asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajat, Mohan ki Call aayii thi kya Tumharay ya kisi kay bhi pass..?_

 _Rajat (asking confusingly): kaun Mohan Sir… (then Realize about CID Bureau Peon) arry Apna Mohan.. (Abhijeet nodded while Rajat said) Nahi tou… (asking now) kyun Sir… koi Baat ho gayii kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (Jerking head with): Nahi Nahi…. Acha chalo…._

 _Rajat moved with Him to Daya room either He feels Something in this Question but He can't Argue More…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Both Entered while Abhijeet sat beside Daya as Sachin Leave that Place and then the Lying Figure Easily Slipped inside the Shell in Sitting Posture while grabbing Abhijeet Same Fingers who really takes Sad Sigh on His Bear Scare, so Look at Freddie and ask to Divert Mind of His Buggy as…_

 _Abhijeet (to Freddie): arry Freddie, ye New Year ka kya Plan hy…_

 _Freddie (with smile): Sir, Mera tou nahi, Choty Sahab ky Buht Plan hy, (pat on Daya Arm with) DA kay sath Us ko Cake Kaatna hy aur Gift deny hain…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Sach…_

 _Freddie: aur kya Sir, Aap kay liye tou Baray Mazy ka Gift liya hay Dany ny..?_

 _Daya (look at Him, asked Excitedly with): kya, batao…_

 _Abhijeet (before Freddie Utter, Abhijeet Cuts in Warn tone): Nahi Freddie, Bacchy ka Surprise Kharab Nahi karo…_

 _Freddie and Daya Both makes Faces gives Smiles to Others while Rahul now asking Freddie as…_

 _Rahul: aur Mery liye kya liya hy…?_

 _Freddie: kuch nahi Rahul Sir… (Rahul look at Him in big shock so Freddie Cleared) wo sirf 3 Bears kay liye Gift leta hy…_

 _Rajat: 3 Bears kaun..?_

 _Vivek (laughing): Misha, Rehan aur daya Sir…_

 _Sachin: hain (shocking tone) aur hum log…_

 _Abhijeet (with smiley tease): jub ye 3 Bhaloo Gift Khaloein gy tou Hum Log taaliyaan bajayein gy na…_

 _All Smiles and the Chit Chat Ended when Rajat in Slow, Soft tone Tell Abhijeet Caringly as…_

 _Rajat (to Abhijeet): Sir, Daya Sir so gaye hain…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Mujhy laga, acha Tum Log Bed ko Neechy kr do, phir Main isy Letaon ga…_

 _Sachin Down the Pully Slowly and then Abhijeet Laid His Bear with Care and then Covered Him Completely and All Left the Room…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Here Team moving out after saying Bye to Abhijeet and Rahul although Freddie Stopped Someone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Freddie…_

 _Not Only Freddie but almost All stopped by this Call, looking Abhijeet in Question who asked…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua tha Us Waqt jub Day aur Tum log Wapis aayey thy Bureau…?_

 _Freddie: kuch nahi, kuch bhi tou Nahi… (looking at Vivek with) hain na Vivek…_

 _Vivek (in tension looking Freddie who Trapped Him against CID Sharp Shine who added): haan… haaan… Sir… Kuch… (to Sachin) hain na Sachin Sir…_

 _Sachin (in Big Shock, Gaze at Vivek who Hide His Eyes so say): haan haan, kuch bhi tou Nahi hua…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Rajat with): hain na Rajat Sir…._

 _Rajat really Embarrass on that Stren Tease of His Senior in Experience Officer so added Simply…_

 _Rajat: Sir, jub Hum Spot pr gaye tou Investigation kay Beech, achanak Daya Sir, Hill ki taraf Daury… Wo baar baar keh rahy thy kay_ ** _Nahi, Pagal ho kya.. aary…_** _(after a sigh) Hum sub Un kay peachy Bhagy aur Un ko Paker liya pr wo yehi kehty rahy kay Koi Couple wahan sy Jump kr raha tha…_

 _Freddie (sadly): jub kay wahan aisa kuch Nahi tha kyunkay Local Police nay Jagah Seal kr dii thi aur already wahan Constables maujud thy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…._

 _Sachin: Sorry Sir, (sadly) pr humein laga… Daya Sir Buht Tense thy…_

 _Vivek (hurt tone): kafi Embarrassment feel kr rahy thy Poora waqt tou Hum nay Koi Zikr kisi sy nahi kiya…_

 _Abhijeet: Thank you Yaar… (jerking head in Thanking smile) Tum log bhi na… acha jao…. Thanks again…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Hum Kal Subah aaty hain…._

 _Rahul (pat on Abhijeet Shoulder who was Little sad with): Sure… aaram sy jana.. take care.. Bye…_

 _All: Bye Sir…_

 _Abhijeet really Feeling Hurt after Hearing this although Rahul Continuously Encouraging Him as Rajeev went for a Round when Team with Daya…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Here, Ashoke coming to them and Abhijeet told His Point of View to Him about that Psychoanalysis as…_

 _Abhijeet (in tension): Ashoke, I think Hum Daya ko Hypnoses Session nahi dy skty…_

 _Before Ashoke asked further, Rajeev joint them as_ ** _KYUN_** _in Confusing tone and now Abhijeet Briefing All Three as…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Undercover Mission tha, Us sy related tou koi Baat ki hee Nahi ja skti.. ACP Sir already Check Out karwa chukay hain kay Us Mission kay dauran ya baad mein bhi Daya ki Kisi Officer sy koi Larai ya koi Kaha Suni nahi hui…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm, Serious matter hay, tou ab (ask) kya Salunkhy Sir nahi ly skty Session..?_

 _Abhijeet: Mera Nahi khayal, kyunkay aaj tak Main ny Dekha Nahi… jitni baar bhi Hypnotize ki Baat aayii Humein kisi aur Dr ki Help leni pari…_

 _Ashoke (soft tone): hmmm, phir Tum ACP Sir sy Baat karo…_

 _Rajeev: haan, shayed Wo koi aur Suggestion dein…_

 _Rahul (to Ashoke): Tum Log abhi tou Daya ka Session nahi karo gy na...?_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, abhi aaj tou Wo Sedatives pr rahy ga… Thora Rest bhi mily ga.. wesy hee Apny Hath ko Wo Neend mein bhi kafi Move kr raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): aadat hy Us ki…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet): Mera khayal hy Tum ACP Sir sy Detail mein Baat kr lo…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and when about to Call Him, got ACP Sir Call so Look at Thrice, Picked Call with…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Main abhi Aap ko Call.. (abruptly stopped and hearing something so said) jee… Main aata hun…_

 _He Cuts Call and then Look at All Questioning gazes and Replied in somewhat Confusing tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: ACP Sir nay abhi Bulaya hy (look at watch showing 9:45 PM so added) Mujhy Bureau jana hy (to Rahul) Tum ho na Yahan (Rahul nodded so said) Theek hay, Main Aata hun thori Der mein…_

 _All nodded and now Abhijeet moved to Parking after taking Quillas Keys from Rahul while Rahul went to Daya's room and DR DUO to their Cabins…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _In whole Journey towards Bureau, Sr. Insp Abhijeet was in Peak of Stress… Yes, the Tone, Words and Way of Talking of His Head gives Him Flairs of Scare which really Fast His Beats…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Voice (shout): What…._

 _Someone placed a Register infront of a Person who saw **OVERLAPPING OF SIGNATURE** in a Block either the Lappy placed against Him Showing a Vdo where His Small Bro Touched the Steel Dustbin with a Smiley Comment as **NICE VASE** Confused the Big Bear and in few Steps, His Half Soul Slipped in Bad way…_

 _The Footage having Few Shots from Different camera Angles of that step where its Clear that Daya did not Slipped or His Foot would be Tripped by anything either He Cleanly Stepped His Foot and His Reactions felt the Viewer that He Feels that Stairs were Finished…_

 _Abhijeet really Closed His Eyes as His Mind Reminding the Tense or Teary tone of His Small Bunny as…_

 _ **Daya: Abhi… Yaar.. Majh.. Mujhy na.. Seerhi nazar.. nahi.. Yaar Mujhy laga (more Crying) sub Khatam ho gayii… Sach mein (Abhijeet Wrapped Him either Continuously Rubbing His Fist grabbed His Middle and Ringer Finger with Trembling) (Daya agin said in Tears) Abhi, Main ny kaha tha na Mujhy B.. Buht Darr.. Yaar Kuch Bura… (completely Shattering and painful tone) kya Wo Log Mujhy Nikal tou..**_

 _Abhijeet really Hurts and now Someone sat in front of Him, Clutched His Palm and started as…_

 _Voice (Softly): Abhijeet, DCP kay sath HQ kay Officers bhi aayey thy… balkay samjho, HQ kay Officers kay Sath DCP aayey thy… (exhale and added) Bureau ki ek ek Footage Dekh kr gaye hain… (Abhijeet look at Him feeling Sad Yes on His Head eyes so Down His Eyes and Heard More) yahan tak kay Parking or Café ki Footage bhi ly gaye hain jin mein kai jagah Daya ko aisy hee Harkatein krty Dekha ja skta hy… Unhun nay tou Watchman, Guards even Café walun sy bhi Interrogation ki hy aur Lastly (in sad tone, pressed the Palm of His Elder Son Softly with Painful tone) Daya ko Medical bases pr Ground kr diya hy…_

 _ACP Expected some Shout, Scream, Angry Grumble either in Return, He got Only a Silence which is More Painful than these Expected Reactions…_

 _ACP turned His Look at His Left side where His Best Buddy sitting in Sadness, just exchange the Gaze and still Stayed at Same Spot…_

 _ACP Sir Jerking His Head and again Rubbing His Soft Hands over His Son Palms which was turning Cold bit by bit, so giving Him Warmness Not from His Hands but from His Words too with…_

 _ACP (with care): Abhijeet, Medical bases pr ye Decision liya gaya hy, ye koi Permanent Decision Nahi hay…_

 _A Painful Smile Appear on His Elder Son Lips Automatically Loose His Hopes so added…_

 _ACP (again in soft care): Abhijeet, Beta…_

 _Salunkhy (now taking part as): Bacchy, kuch Bolo bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (wipe a Salty Drop made a Fine Line on His Left Cheek with): Sir, Thora Pehly Pata chal jata tou Main Usy Jhooti Tasalli Nahi deta…_

 _ACP Patting on His Palm while now Salunkhy standup and coming towards Abhijeet with…_

 _Salunkhy: Abhijeet Bacchy, ye koi hamesha…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts in pain): Sir, Hamesha… kya Aap soch skty hain kay Bina kisi Officer ya Mission ko, Desh ko Nuqsan Pohanchaye.. Desh kay Ghaddarun kay sath Milny kay… Aap ko Mehz kuch aisi Baatein krnay jin sy kisi ko takleef Nahi pohanchi ya kuch harkatein jin sy sirf Us Aik Shaks ko Dard mily… Us Bunyad pr Usy Ground kr diya gaya (in smile) kya Socha tha Aap ny…_

 _ACP (added more as): Abhijeet, Tumhein malum hy, HQ walun nay Daya ki Medical Reports bhi Niklwa lii hain (Abhijeet Shocked Completely) (ACP added) haan, Ashoke ko bhi Ilm nahi hay.. Hospital ky Trustee aur Management kay through Khamoshi sy ye Kaam karwaya gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (sarcastically): aur is base pr Usy Ground kr diya gaya.. Excellent bhae… (taunt) HQ walun ki kya Baat…_

 _ACP: kya Baat … (harsh) haan… kya Baat.. Un ki wah wah ki Baat kr rahy ho… jo kuch Hum Deal kr rahy hain.. Medical Reports jo keh rahi hain.. kya samjhy ga koi.. (rash) haan… kya samjhy ga…_

 _Abhijeet (standup with Complete Rude tone): tou Aap ka matlab hy Pagal hy Wo… Dimagh Kharab hy Us ka…_

 _ACP (instant): Nahi… magar Daya isy sabit kr chukka hy… (in Detailing tone) Medically Wo Perfect hay… Harkatein Hum Us ki Dekh rahy hain… Koi Prank ya Plan Wo kr Nahi raha tou phir… kya hy ye sub.. haan… (Abhijeet Quiets) (ACP added) bari baat hy kya Unhun nay ek Time Span diya hy.. Daya ko Sirf Ground kiya gaya hay Wo bhi Us ki Treatment ky liye… Usy Suspension ya Termination_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): tou kya ye Suspension ya Termination sy Kum Saza hy…_

 _ACP: Shayed nahi, magar haan (strong) Us kay Baraber bhi Nahi hy…_

 _He Left the hall and went to His cabin in Little Harsh… Salunkhy Look at His Friend Departure and then get back His Gaze over Abhijeet who turned Himself towards Windowpane seeing Pale Yellow Pole Lights with some Noisy Vehicles Images in Foggy Glass…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Salunkhy came to Him, stand beside Him and then Pat on His Arm and started the Conversation as…_

 _Salunkhy: Abhijeet, Usy bhi Ghalat Mut samjho (after a bit) HQ nay Pradyuman ko Buht sunaya hy… Tum jaanty ho na.. In Logun ko.. (Angry tone) Acha kaam bhaly Nazar-andaaz kr dein magar Bura kabhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): Jee Sir, Main samjhta hun.. (low tone) pr sach Mujhy Andaza nahi tha kay wo Daya ko is tarah Ground.. wo bhi kuch na krnay…_

 _Salunkhy (cutting with): wo isy Unstable Mentality ka Case ly rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (frowned): matlab Daya Pagal hy…_

 _Voice: Tum tou Pagal Nahi thy Abhijeet, phir bhi HQ nay Tumhein Ground kiya tha… Yaad hy na…_

 _Abhijeet Quiets as His Head was Completely Correct as just because of ACP Pradyuman Blind Trust on His Skills and Continuous Support till These 18 Years where He never ever Standing against any HQ Officer who Confronted Him about His Memory Lost problem except DCP Chitroley whose Comments now He is taking as a Sour Desert…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _His Lips always having a Sweet Smile when He was Reminding His Naughty Pal Comments about that DCP which is the Abbreviation of 9211…._

 _ **Yeah Daya make it like D for Do (2), C for Charr (4) and P for Paanch (5) and then make it His Own Calculus from Backward Count as 5 +4 =9, now 2 take as Separate and when Added all Numbers as 5+4+2, it becomes 11….**_

 _ **He Mostly Vanishing from Scene when found DCP inside Bureau with a Whisper as Main Nau Do Gyarah (9211) aur after Signaling All Uttered as TUM LOG DCP "Enjoy"…**_

 _ **Sometime He called DCP as PCD and when asking about the Full Form of this PCD, He Replied PERSON FROME CRITISIZING DEPARTMENT as He always said that This Man having Only Clitical DNA strands….**_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _ACP feels a Soft Smile on Abhijeet Lips, Gazing at His Buddy who Encourages Him through His Eyes and Smile, so taking Few Steps, Standing beside Him and asked Innocently…_

 _ACP (innocently): Saza mily gi kya…?_

 _The Soft Smile turned as Embarrassed one which changed into Shy when heard Salunkhy Sir Voice as…_

 _Salunkhy (excitedly): Utthak Bethak (Sit-ups)…_

 _ACP turned His Head instantly found His Friend turned and Looking at His Cabin Glass door such Keenly to find Any Experimental Result of such Keen Gaze… Abhijeet glanced on Both His Heads Postures and replied Lovingly…_

 _Abhijeet: Aaj tak aisi Naubat aayii tou Nahi Sir (Both turned their Heads towards Him who added) aur Na aayey gi… Aaj tak Mujhy Hasrat hy kay Main kisi HQ Officer kay Saamny apni Safaii Peesh karun (softly in loving tone seeing ACP Sir as) sub kuch tou Aap hee Jheel lety hain…_

 _ACP (little Sad): Shak bhi tou Sub sy Zyada Main hee krta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Wo ab Humari Job ka hee Nahi, Humarai Personality ka ek Hissa ban gaya hay… (strong) aur Sir, Sawdhani Achi Cheez hoti hay…_

 _Salunkhy: aur (little Hurt tone) Mujhy aur DCP ko kis Category mein rakkho gy phir…_

 _Abhijeet (naughtingly): Time Pass (Salunkhy Glared while ACP Smiled) (Abhijeet added) Sir Baap agar Apny Bacchy ko Gali dy/Bura Bhala kahy ya Maary tou is ka ye matlab tou kahein Nahi hota kay wo Usy Own Nahi krta…_

 _Sometimes a Small Sentence having Bulk of meaning with Tons of Emotions Relaxed Hearts and this moment Both Fathers feels the Same so One Wrapped His Son inside His Loving shell while another grabbed His Palm, pat on His Shoulder either All having Tears but with Soothing Smiles too…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _After this ACP Sir coming back on His Professional Avtar and started to give Briefing to Abhijeet about HQ Decision as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, as per Rule Book and Mostly Evidences HQ got either from the Medical reports of Daya or the Interrogation with Guards, Employees, Footages even Some Complains about His Own Officers… kisi bhi Unstable Mentality Person ko chahyey Wo Temporary bases pr ho… kisi Security Force ka Hissa Nahi banaya ja skta…_

 _Abhijeet (now Calming Him down with): Jee Sir, Main samjhta hun…_

 _ACP (again): Achi Baat ye hay kay filhal Unhun nay Apni Final report mein kahein bhi Daya ko Ground karny ki wajah ye Nahi balkay sift Medical bases bataya hy…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, Hum Daya ko Treatment bases pr rakhty hain.. Us ka Ilaaj karwaty hain aur phir agar HQ chahye tou Usy Resume kr skta hy…_

 _Salunkhy (sweetly): haan…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): magar ye Ek Miracle hee hoga… kyunkay Humein tou yehi Samjh nahi aa raha kay Daya ko hua kya hy..? Medically tou Us ki Reports Clear hain na … ohhh (remembering) Sir, (Both keenly heard from His one as) Ashoke keh raha hay kay Daya ko Trance mein liya jaye… Hypnotize kr kay.. magar Sir Undercover Mission pr tou aisa Nahi kiya ja skta na…_

 _ACP: hmmm, ye tou hy… (to Salunkhy) Tu Nahi kr skta Salunkhy…?_

 _Salunkhy: Nahi… Main Expert Nahi hun aur Daya already under Treatment hy.. Better hay kisi Professional sy ye Kaam karwao… (to Abhijeet) wesy Main bhi yehi Suggestion denay wala tha…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Sir, (tense tone) Mission…_

 _Salunkhy: kisi Khufya jagah (Abhijeet Shocked although ACP nodded as Salunkhy included again) mein ye Kaam hoga aur Questionnaire Hum Khud bana kr dein gy.. bas Ashoke sy kehna ye Baat Bahar na nikly.. matlab Personal bases pr kisi Professional Dr ko Engage karay…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): ain… kyun..?_

 _ACP: kyunkay ye Kaam Humein HQ tak sy Chup kr krna hoga Abhijeet… Samjh rahy ho na… agar Zara bhi Bhanak par gayii kay ye Kaam Hum nay karwaya hy tou sub ky sub Ander hongy…_

 _Salunkhy (corrected): Ander Nahi Boss, Bahar…_

 _ACP: haan wohi.. magar wo Khufya Jagah kya hogi.. (to Salunkhy) Tera Ghar ya Mera…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Mera nahi Khayal… (telling in brief) kyunkay shayed HQ Hum pr Chk rakkhy.. wesy bhi Jub sy wo **P.N CHUHAN** wala waqya hua tha.. Mujhy Shak hy kay koi Hum pr Nazar rakhy huay hay…_

 _ACP (hurry): tou Bataya Kyun nahi Tum nay… haan..?_

 _Abhijeet: Kyunky Sir, abhi tak ye sirf Shak hy tou Main kya batata…_

 _ACP: Nahi khair **CHUHAN** kafi Terha Aadmi hy… tou ab…?_

 _Salunkhy (suddenly): Ashoke kay Ghar, if He is Comfortable…_

 _Abhijeet (happily): arry Sir, nahi bhi hoga Comfortable tou Hum Log karwa dein gy…_

 _ACP: Theek hy (to Salunkhy) Tum abhi Mery sath Ghar chalo, Hum Questionnaire bana lety hain… (Salunkhy nodded, ACP asked to Abhijeet) kub tak Ashoke ka Plan hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Main abhi tou Us sy Baat karun ga.. phir Dekhty hain…_

 _Salunkhy: Jaldi ho jaye tou Acha hy (to ACP) wesy Pradyuman Aajeeb sii Baat nahi hay kay HQ nay ye Suggestion nahi dii…_

 _ACP: haan, hy tou Strange… Un ko Deni thi ye Suggestion… shayed ye bhi ho kay wo Samjh rahy hain kay Hum already ye karwa chuky hain…_

 _Abhijeet (confused tone): magar Sir, is ki koi Report nahi hy…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Life Line Hospital lay Trustee Khud ek jany many Psychiatrist reh chuky hain… ho skta hy jub Unhun nay HQ ko Report dy kr ye Kaha ho kay Daya is Medically Fit tou Un kay Zehn mein ho kay Psychiatrist bhi Apna Kaam kr chuky hain… wesy Tum DR. RAHEEL ko kyun nay Consult krty…_

 _ **[DR. RAHEEL is the Character Introduced in ONE STEP story, Posted at IF by GD]**_

 _Abhijeet (happy): arry haan… Sir Main Rajeev sy Poochta hun…_

 _Salunkhy: magar jo bhi hoga wo Ashoke kay Ghar ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek hy Sir… (look at ACP and asked in Little Tension) Sir Daya…_

 _ACP: Usy Main sanbhal lun ga… (stressing) wesy ye Khaber Hum Teenun ky hee Darmiyaan rehni chahyey… OK… (all nodded, ACP added) Main aur Salunkhy Kal Subah Daya sy Milny aayein gy tou Main Usy samjha lun ga… (Abhijeet nodded and ACP adds Caringly) bas Tum Apna Khayal rakhna…_


	8. Last Chapter

**_HARSHIT SHETTY…_** _Thank You for Liking it…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You for finding it Nice…_

 ** _KRITTKA…._** _Ahan, Suna tha Kuch Log Gussa hain.. Baat nahi karein gy (wink)…. Line pr… hmmm, kahein Patri sy Na utr jaye Sttory (Devil Smirk)… Thanks…_

 ** _SHZK…_** _bhae, Aap nay tou itni Tareef kr dii.. Hum kahan Qabil.. basically Story Buht Down ja rahi thi tou TRP barhany ko OLDIE DUO ko Add kr diya.. heheh… Mera bhi aakhir Wohi jawab hay kay Hua kya hay….hain na…Flashback, kya Wo bi hy (Devil Smile)… Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _jo Hukum.. Thank You for find it Lovely…_

 ** _RAI…_** _Soch liya…. Bhae, Disclose tou Readers Khud karein gy na (wink)… Thanks…_

 ** _YOUR GUDDA…_** _nahi… Kaun… ohhh… My Guadda.. wohi Purana wala na.. hahha.. hawww.. Mery Guddy ko Bhai ki Hawa lug gayii.. Nikku jesa Ro raha hy.. kya Imagae ho ga Dada ka.. Chalo Shababsh Chup ho jao.. abhi Nikku Appni Lolly dy ga… Yea, ye Patch daalna tha…. Chalo Lets See aagy kya hota hy… Thanks.._

 ** _CHOTUGUDDA…_** _awww, Chotu Gudda bhi aa gaya… awww, kitna Jealous hay Chotu Gudda Parrot aur Bhai ki Khubsurti pr… hmmm… awww, inna darr ga… darna mana hy na… heheheh… Ok, Lets See what will Happen.. Thanks…_

 ** _D…_** _. pr Tum ko tou chaly ga na Beta… tou bas phir sub ko chaly ga… wesy D for Double Dose of Dawat bhi… hehehe… Thanks…_

 ** _RAHUL…._** _Yea, Ill Try but No Date Ill give about when I will write and Post as January and Feb, I m so much Busy… Ill Try to Write it Soon.. koi Idea Zehn mein aayey tou.. OK… Thank You for find the Chapter Awesoome…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _awww.. Thank You for Your Eagirly Waiting and find Chappy Superb…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so very much for Your Appreciation…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN…_** _awww, Baray Sad ho gaye.. but Every Good things comes to an End na…_

 _Yea, We are still in FB phase…_

 _I showed the Understanding between two Mature professionals in their Own Field…_

 _Yea, around Love one…._

 _Reagrdiing Ground… in Forces mostly Grounding happened on Medical bases (any injury/wound/treatment) but in that Ohase, Cop would Help the Force on Consult and Experience bases, Used His Expertise if Force wanted, His Links/Association with his Informative Team.. Basically He worked with them to some extent only on Information bases behind the scene… the Notice Mostly does not having the Reason and Time Span when Ground any Cop… Thanks Baray…_

 ** _SHURTI…_** _haan bilkul.. ab tou Pakry hee gaye Sahab…. Sure… Thanks…_

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL…._** _Haan ye Baat bhi hay.. wo Suspense tou Aap ko Reveal krna hy na Baccha as being a Reader…. OML! Itna Khaufnaak Plan.. U know even FF is really Difficult for Me… First time I m Writing Day by day and feeling Myself Tangled in a Web… Sometimes I m Amazed on Those Fantastic Writers of FF who wrote on Daily Chapter bases… Excellent Stamena They have… hahahhaha… hahahha… kya Imagination hay CHUHAN kay Daant tourney ki… heheheh… HQ walun nay Saaray Evidence Uthany kay Baad decision diya.. aisay hee Nahi.. Thanks…_

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _Khazana…. Hahahha… hoooo.. Baccha.. aaj No Guess… Try Try na… Thanks for Your so much Duaein…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _hahahha… awww, Never Ever make any Assumption about Anyone specially Strangers… ho skta hay I m really Scary.. hain na… awww kahan Baccha… aap log Khud apnay Skills Nahi Use kkr rahy.. Gandi Baat na… Try… Thanks…_

 ** _COOLAK…_** _I tried Baccha… Yea, I m Trying to adding Different Characters of Mine in a Relationship as per the Story Theme…._

 _Yes, Oldie Duo are My TRY Gainers na… hahha…. Thanks…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You for finding it Superb…_

 ** _SALJA…_** _. Hahahha… No I have even hardly One Teddy… I have Bulk of Stuff Toys but Teddy… aahan.. nahi hay… Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Awww Thank You but Plz Dunt Assume Much…. Ye GBU kya hota hay Beta…?_

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _ahan… arry Dheery Bolo.. Minions kahein Mujh sy Salary ki Demand Na kr dein.. Thank You for finding it Awesome.._

 ** _ANSHU…_** _ohh its Ok… Thank You so much for Reviewing and finding it Suspenseful…_

 ** _JYOTI…_** _awwww, Aap ki Asha Sar aankhun pr… but I think Ye Poori hoti Dikh Nahi rahi…. (devil smile)… Thank You so much for finding so many Good Things in Chappy…_

 ** _SARIYA…_** _Duaon ka by had Shukriya… haan ye Mera pait hy na.. So Innovative… haan Sach… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THAT CONFUSION_**

* * *

 _Abhijeet nodded and then All moving Out as Oldie Duo moved to ACP House in ACP Sir Innova and Abhijeet moved in Quillas to the Destination gives His Soothes…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Yes, He Expected News of Suspension of Daya after this but Grounded Him was Far from His Imagination.. He already confirmed from Watchman and Guards of Bureau when coming here about DCP Presence but when They told Him Presence of HQ Officers with DCP too Understands Him Something Bad happened…_

 _He always remembered the Daya got His Senior Inspector Badge… He Slept Glued that Badge on His Left part of Chest just above at His Heart with a Sweet Curve All Night, Understand Anyone about the Closeness of This Responsibility to His Heart…_

 _He always Irritated that His Buddy very Caringly Clean His and even Abhijeet Badge with Shiner and Wet Cloths Every Week…_

 _His Smiles turned Bigger as after Cleaning Both Badges His Small Bear Glued them on Both parts of His Chest although this time Abhijeet Badge on His Left side and when asked by Abhijeet, heard as…_

 ** _Daya (happily): Sukha raha hun na Boss…_**

 _Abhijeet knew, what is the Importance of that Dream growing with a Person every Year and after Hearing about that Magical Spell broken, what would be the Reaction of that Person…_

 _There is No Specified time where Anyone Tell that Daya was Recovered Back as still There is No Clue about what happened with Him…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _A Quiet Tear Dropped from that Chocolate Complexion Man Deep Black Eyes in Pain, little Freeze after Hearing a Loud Voice…_

 _He Wiped His Tears, taking Out His Continuously Ringing Cell and after seeing Flashing Name of Rahul, Cuts the Call…_

 _Right now, He does not want to be Disturbed by Anyone as He was reached at His Desired Place where Chilling Winds, Hazy Atmosphere and Movements of Waves takes His All Worries and gives Him a New Strength to Cross Hurdles of Life…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _After 20 minutes in Complete Irritation and Anger as He does not take a Risk to Switched Off His Cell either He already turned it Silent but the Flashing Screen and Vibration Spoiled His Mood of Soothes so Picked it with a Rash tone…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): kya hua hy.. (angry) Bako…_

 _Voice (calm): Khana Thanda ho raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with care): Rahul, Tum Log Kha…._

 _Voice 2 (snatching Cell and ordered): Hum Log Intaizar kr rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet Pressing Teeth on Dr Ashoke Order as Call already Cuts now Forced Him to Standup and move on…._

 _He looks at His Watch showing 02:13 AM, having No Heart to Extra Delayed that already Late Dinner of His Friends who were really Cared Him a lot…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _He reached at Life Line Hospital and found All Three at Ashoke cabin Waiting for Him as the Dinner already Arrived so without Uttering anything after Entering, All started Eating Quietly after getting Fresh…_

 _During Eating, Ashoke already Ordered for Coffee and side by side Telling Abhijeet about Daya Current Health as…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet): Daya kafi Stable hy Abhijeet…. I think Hum Kal hee Usy Trance mein ly skty hain.. (asking) Tum nay ACP Sir sy Baat ki..?_

 _Rahul (added before Abhijeet replied anything as): arry pehlay ye batao, DCP nay kuch Panga tou Nahi kiya na…?_

 _Abhijeet (who now Freed with All take His Mug of Coffee and started as): kiya bhi hoga tou Sir nay Mujhy Hawa Nahi lagny dii (all understand so He added again to Ashoke) haan Baat ki Main nay, (to Rajeev) Rajeev, DR. RAHEEL kahan hain aaj kal..?_

 _Rajeev (happily): Fantastic…. Yahein.. Main Un ko Arrange kr deta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur (to Ashoke) Ashoke kya Tumhary Ghar pr ye Session ho skta hay… (All Look at Him in Shock so He Briefed) Yaar, Khufya rakhna hoga.. (telling) Undercover Mission tha.. HQ ko pata chala tou leny kay deny par jayein gy…_

 _Ashoke: haan, (casually) Easily, already Ghar pr bhi Mera Examining room hy (to Rajeev) Tum Dr. RAHEEL ko Contact kr lo (to Abhijeet) DR. RAHEEL ko kaun Briefing dy ga.. Batao gy tou Unhein na Daya ki Situation aur Undercover Mission ky baary mein…_

 _Abhijeet (placing Mug over table with): Salunkhy Sir Questionnaire banayein gy aur Daya ki Medically Reports or Treatment kay baary mein tou Tum hee batao gy na…_

 _Ashoke (to Rajeev): tou aisa karo, Kal Un sy Baat kr kay Time ly lo.. taqreeban Aadhy ghanty Pehly Bulana Session sy ta kay Main Un ko Brief kr sakun…_

 _Abhijeet (to all): Private Session hoga tou koi News Bahar Nahi nikly… (to Ashoke and Rajeev) Be Careful… (casually tone as Not to Stressed them with) Your Hospital Trustee is in Contact with HQ…_

 _Ashoke and Rajeev (mouth opened so in Shock): Kya…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded with a Strong Whisper as **BE CAREFUL** and Left the cabin while DR DUO still in Tense phase while the Police Inspector Relaxly Enjoyed His Coffee and after Finishing it, moved out and Joint the Big Bear who sat beside Small Bear and Weaving His Hairs with Closed Eyes having Only Pain and Pain…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Next Morning Rose and Daya Wakes Up giving a Small Smile as His Bro Lips who was Helping Him in Sitting either He saw His Both Heads Present here to Wish Him Good Morning by Themselves with His Team Mates…_

 _ACP coming ahead, while Grabbing Daya Palm Softly after sitting beside Him and asking in Sweet tone after seeing Staff coming with Breakfast as…_

 _ACP: Munh Dhona hy ya (looking Breakfast Tray now placed at Bed Table by Rahul as) aisy hee…_

 _Daya Embarrrassingly Smiles while now Rahul takes Him to Washroom where He Freshen Up and come back again where His Father Ready to give Him Bites… Daya taking Small Bites and ACP after Gazing Salunkhy Sir and Abhijeet started…_

 _ACP: Daya, (sweet tone) jaldi jaldi Khao, Theek hona hy na..?_

 _Daya (with small smile): Jee Sir, Main jaldi Bureau aa jaon ga…_

 _A Small Shiver feels in ACP Palm Noticed by His Best Buddy and His Right hand who instantly Excusing Himself, Leaving Cabin with a Comment as…_

 _Abhijeet (taking out His Cell with): Main ek Call kr ky aata hun…_

 _He Left the cabin as He does not want to See that Smiley Hope and Positive Expectation about Joining Bureau as Early as Possible… ACP Smiles and giving Bite to His Younger Son with…_

 _ACP: Bureau baad mein.. (advising) Pehlay Poora Aaram krna hy… Proper Medicine (Daya making face gives Smiles to All, ACP added) Munh banayey bina Khana hy… Healthy Foods Khana hy… Theek…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Sir, Aap Befiker rahein.. wo hy na (with Naughty smile) Zalim Jadugar…_

 _ACP (warn tone): Daya… (Daya Smiles and now taking Last Bite hearing) 15, 20…_

 _Daya: Nahi Sir (He clutched ACP hand which have a Bite and added Helplessly) Main itny din Ghar mein nahi Beth skta…_

 _ACP really Hurts and feeling His Mental Tension Raises so His Pal coming ahead and taking matter on His hand with…_

 _Salunkhy: kya Daya Bacchy… (smiley tone) acha hy na Khub Enjoy krna… Mazy sy Sona… Ghoomna Phirna…_

 _Daya: Sir (cutely) Akely…_

 _Salunkhy: Akely kyun bhae… (all look at Him Shockingly while He added Proudly) Main chalun ga na Tumhary Sath…_

 _The Voice of Laughing Really Broke that Painful Instance while ACP Sir Pat on His Head Disappointedly with…_

 _ACP (tough): aur Kaam kaun karay ga…?_

 _Salunkhy: Tum aur kaun… (look at Daya in naughty tone) hain na Daya…_

 _Daya nodded Innocently in Positive while when ACP Sir changed his Gaze to Him, He Immediately Changed the Direction of Nodding in Negative with…_

 _Daya: arry Sir, Main kr lun ga Kaam… Main Buht Jaldi Kaam krta hun.. (to Freddie) hain na Freddie…_

 _ACP (seeing Freddie Head moving in Pendulum as): haan bhae Freddie…_

 _Freddie (with Shy smile): Sir…_

 _Daya Finished His Breakfast while now ACP stands Up and Signaling All to Move with Ordering Daya…_

 _ACP: Daya, abhi 10/15 din Mukammal aaram… (before Daya uttered any word as looking Shocked, ACP added) that's My Order…_

 _Daya nodded Sadly and Salunkhy Sir pat on His Cheek and after giving Him Speedy Recovery Wish, All Beading Good Bye and leaving Hospital Completely…_

 _Oldie DUO stopped for a while seeing Abhijeet standing at Corridor with Help of Wall Looking Quiets so Pat on His Arm gives Him Encouraging Silent Wording and Leave the Premises…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _An Enclosed room Glowing by Low Light having 8 Sitters and a Revolving Chair occupied by Many People…_

 _A Man sitting in a Dinning Chair in front of a Man Occupied the Revolving Chair having Few Files, a Questionnaire and Some Keen Guests…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Another Man stand up, after finding a Nod from a Man Occupied that Dinning Chair, Look at All and when about to Switched Off Something heard a Slow Knock, Opened Door after asking the Visitor and then take Him inside who takes His Place, Looked Thoroughly All, Locked the Room, Switching Off Some Low Lights to make a Room little More Darker, Switch On Sound Proof Button and Lastly takes His Place after Pressing the Man occupied Dinning Chair Shoulder whose Book Lamp giving Glow on the Questionnaire…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Calm and Soft Voice arose in that Cubical having Crystal Clear Accent Relaxed the Patient as well Understand the Queries asked by Dr. RAHEEL as…_

 _Dr. Raheel (Soft and Clear): Aap ka Naam…?_

 _Voice: Daya…_

 _Dr. Raheel: ye Raghuvinder Sir kaun thy Daya..?_

 _Daya (proudly): My Mentor…._

 _Dr. Raheel: aur DCP Chitroley…?_

 _Daya (make face with): Kharos Buddha…_

 _All exchange Glances in Smile with each one and now DR. Raheel coming to the Point as…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Daya, 27 November 2015 ko Aap kahan thy..?_

 _Daya: Lonavla…_

 _Dr. Raheel: wapus kub aayey…?_

 _Daya: 2nd December ko…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kitny bajay…?_

 _Daya: 4 bajy tak…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Ghar kitnay bajay aayey..?_

 _Daya: 6: 30…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kaun tha Ghar mein..?_

 _Daya: koi Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: koi Milnay aaya tha Aap sy…?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kisi nay Call kiya ho..? Ghar pr ya Aap kay Cell pr..?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: is beech Aap kisi Ajnabi sy Mily ya Call pr Baat ki..?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Aap ki kisi sy Larai hui…?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: koi aisa Shaks jo Aap ko Buht Arsay Baad Mila ho, kahein pr bhi ya Us nay Aap ko Phone kiya ho…?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Kisi Ajnabi sy ya Hotel, Dhaby ya Dukaan sy kuch ly kr Khaya ho..?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Ghar aa kr Aap nay kya kiya tha..?_

 _Daya: Biryani ka Saman lenay Main Dukaan gaya tha…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kya kya liya tha..?_

 _Daya: Masaly (Spices), Ghee aur Kuch Sabziyaan Salad kay liye aur Dahi bhi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Aap jo bhi Dekhty hain, Un mein Aap ko koi aisa Shaks ya jagah dikhi jo aksar waqyey mein ya Jo bhi Scene Aap Dekhty hain, Un sub mein Same ho…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, sub Alug hota hy…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Aap ko kub laga kay Aap ko Sar ya Body mein Dard ki Shikayet hy…?_

 _Daya: Mission sy aa kr…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kya Aap nay is beech kisi sy Chup kr Phone pr Baat ki ya Mily hun…?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Aap ko kisi Cheez sy Dar feel ho raha hy…?_

 _Daya: Jee…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kis Cheez sy?…_

 _Daya: Shayed Mujhy (His voice having Scare and Pain with) Brain Tumor ho gaya hy…_

 _Dr. Raheel: ye Aap ko kesa pata…?_

 _Daya (a Tear Slips from His Left Eyes, Hidden by All except Dr Raheel who was Close to Him as): Main ny Google pr Dekha… Saaray Symptoms Wohi hain… Headaches, Pain in Body, Numbness, Tingling, Seizures aur bhi Buht…_

 _Dr. Raheel: pr Aap ko malum hy na kay Aap ki Reports mein aisa kuch Nahi aaya…?_

 _Daya: shayed ye Log (sadly) Mujh sy Kuch Chupa rahy hain…_

 _Dr. Raheel: acha, magar agar Main kahun kay Sach mein aisa Nahi hy aur ye Log kuch Nahi Chupa rahy tou…_

 _Daya (again): pr Mujhy Darr hy…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kya Aap Apny tour pr kisi Dr sy Contact mein hain, koi Dawa ly rahy hain..?_

 _Daya: Nahi, Dr. Ashoke hee Mera Treatment kr rahy hain…_

 _DR. RAHEEL look at All as He feels Questionnaire was Finished and They all are at Same Spot with Empty hands either He asked Some Queries on his Own bases to Relax the Mind…_

 _He Soothingly Wrapped the Session by taking Daya in His Sleep either after it, Tell in Straight tone…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Ashoke, Lights jala dein aur Ek Cup Hard Black Coffee Banwayein…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke Standup and after Switching On the Light Left room to Fulfill the Order, while Now Dr. Raheel Facing All and say…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Mind Stressed hy… magar Khauff sirf Brain Tumor ka hy aur kuch Nahi…_

 _Rajeev (Softly): Sir, Aap ka Experience kya kehta hy…?_

 _Dr. Raheel: might be Any Drug Causing This…_

 _Salunkhy: magar Daya ki Blood Report Clear honay kay baad hee usy Session diya gaya hay Dr…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Jee, magar kabhi kabhi kuch Drugs kay Clues Blood pr Nahi aaty… khair Mera manna hy.. (briefing) Daya ko Hypnotize Nahi kiya gaya hy.. even Recent Past mein bhi Nahi… kisi Drugs kay Symptoms bhi Nahi hain kyunky already jo Pain Killers Wo Kha raha tha aur abhi Ashoke nay usy Prescribed ki hay… kisi kay Side Effects mein aisa Nahi hy…_

 _ACP (straighly): any Psycho problem…?_

 _Dr. Raheel: lug Nahi raha… (looking Blood Report and His Analysis with) Metabolism Rate Theek hay… Balance bhi… Schizophrenia, Hysteria mein aisa Nahi hota ya hota hy tou Us ka Time Span kafi Zyada hota hy aur haan jahan tak kisi Syndrome ki Baat hy to I dunt think kay aisa kuch hy…_

 _All Quiets as it mean There is No way Out from This Phase for Daya and Chances of Resuming Back Him at CID is turning at Minimum level…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke Back with Coffee while Abhijeet who was Still in Silence Shell, coming Active when heard a Soft Call…_

 _Dr. Raheel: Abhijeet (Abhijeet jerked Hearing His Name) (Dr. Raheel again) Daya ko Coffee pilana Dheery Dheery… Wo abhi Jaag jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet nodded, takes the Mug from Ashoke hand and moved towards His Bear whose Neck now Moving and after few minutes, Daya came back in Current finding His Father Figures sat against Him Talking to DR. Raheel while His Bro giving Him Coffee with His Support after sitting on Dining Chair although asking in low tone as…_

 _Daya (low tone having Tense shade): kuch Pata chala…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly to Relax the Bear as): haan, Pakka ho gaya hay kay Sahab Pagal ho gaye hain…_

 _Daya: Tumhara Nahi, (laughingly) Apna Pooch raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet (realize so Hit Him with): Aby…_

 _Daya (complaining): Sir, dekhayein Abhijeet Mujhy Maar raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet who was Little Relax, turned in Trouble finding that Complain which turned Head of All Three Oldie's either DR. RAHEEL giving Words as…_

 _Dr. Raheel: kyun bhae Abhijeet, (softly) kyun Maar rahy hain Aap Humaray Patient ko…?_

 _Daya (again): Sir ye Bol raha hy, Aap keh rahy hain Main (look at Abhijeet Opened Mouth, Wink Him) Pagal hun…_

 _ACP (shout): kya…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (angrily looking Daya with) Daya Jhoot Bol raha hy…_

 _Daya: Sir, ye (stressed) Dusra Ilzaam hy…_

 _Salunkhy: Abhijeet, (naughty shock) Daya Bacchy pr itna Zulm…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (hit punch on His Tigh with) ye Mota Pakka Jhoota hy…_

 _Ashoke: lo bhae, (spinkle salt with) ab tou Mota bhi Keh diya…_

 _Abhijeet (looking Ashoke in Rash with): Ashoke Tum Aag Mut lagao…_

 _Rajeev (shock): kya, (complaining Ashoke) Ashoke, Abhijeet Tumhein Fire Fighter Bol raha hy…_

 _Ashoke (angry): Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (complete rash towards Rajeev): Rajeevvvvv… Tum tou Chup hee raho…_

 _Rahul: hawwww, (sadly) Bacchy ko Chup kara diya…_

 _Before Rajeev started Crying, Daya Unexpectedly broke His Laugh after seeing Rajeev Expressions and taken out Oldies from the Shock…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Here Dr. Raheel look at Daya as Oldie Duo Tell Him to Relax His Patient who Smilingly after Dragging His chair near to Daya chair, started…._

 _Dr. Raheel: Daya (Daya Look at Him who added Softly after grabbing His Palms) Pareshan Nahi ho na Tum (He nodded negatively with) hona bhi Nahi chahyey… (pat on His palm with) kyunky Sub Theek hay na…_

 _Daya: phir Sir, (painfully) Mujhy aisa kyun ho raha hy.. kuch tou hua hy na Mujhy…?_

 _Dr. Raheel (relax Him with): kabhi kabhi Aik jesi Routine Life sy bhi Banda na aisa Feel krta hy… Dekho jesy Kabhi Tum Ek Movie 4/5 baar Dekho… tou Soty Jagty, Uthty Bethty Humein lagta hy kay Wo Kirdar Humaray saamny hain.. Wo Situations Humari Aankhun kay aagy hy…_

 _Daya: pr Sir, (strongly) Main Pichly 18 Saal sy ye kr raha hun… (irritatively) aur Boss ko tou aisa Nahi hua kabhi (asking to Abhijeet who standing beside Him placing Mug over table with) hain na Boss…_

 _Dr. Raheel: magar Usy tou Magrine problem bhi hay na… (softly) wo tou Tum ko Nahi.,…_

 _Abhijeet (added now tilting towards His Buggy with): aur kya, aur Main kitni baar Cheezein Bhool bhi jata hun na… (to Dr. Raheel) Sir aisi bhi koi Problem Daya ko Nahi hay…_

 _Dr. Raheel (with smile): Dekha na…_

 _Daya (sadly): pata Nahi Sir, pr haan (with Hope) Aap Mujhy Jaldi sy Theek kr dein…_

 _A Person really Control over His Hurtful Emotions with Pressure as a Man Pat on His Shoulder coming behind Him…_

 _Dr. Raheel (confident tone): Bilkul…._

 _He Relaxed Him although Now All are One by One Moving Out from Ashoke room who Pat on Abhijeet Shoulder taking Sigh Only…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Here Oldie Duo moved in Innova, Dr. Raheel in His Car, DUO moving in their Quillas while Rahul takes Rajeev for Dropping Him on His House in His Jeep after Thanking Ashoke…_

 _Voice 1: Raazi kesy kiya Abhijeet nay…?_

 _Voice 2 (Whistle with): aisay…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _At Early Evening, Rajeev and Ashoke coming from Corridor, Looking Abhijeet just about to Enter after coming back from Bureau on Rajeev Urgent Call… Both Parties Met each one and went to Ashoke cabin, Both briefed Abhijeet as…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Raheel Sir sy Baat ho gayii hay… Unhun nay Aaj Shaam 07:30 ka Time diya hy…_**

 ** _Ashoke (added): Main bhi gaya tha Rajeev kay sath Daya ki Saari Reports ly kr tou Un ko Brief kr diya hay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (asking): aur Undercover Mission ka..?_**

 ** _Rajeev: ACP Sir ko Call kiya tha, wahein sy… tou Unhun nay Khud Raheel Sir sy Baat kr lii aur Hum nay 7 bajy Un Logun ko Bula liya hy… Ashoke kay Ghar…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Yaar, Meri Ghar Sound Proof room hy… kabhi kabhi Kuch patients ko Mujhy Khud Deal krna Parta hy… is liye… Fikr Mut karo… Abhijeet nodded) (Ashoke to Rajeev) Rahul ko bhi Call kr lena… (to Abhijeet) Daya ko Prepare krna Tumhari Zimmadari hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded and asked): Tum Usy Release kr skty ho…?_**

 ** _Ashoke: haan, agar Wo Apna Hath Kum Hilaye tou…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (smilingly): Baandh do…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Mushkil hy bhae, (with Smile) Tumhary Bhaloo sy Main Panga Nahi leta… Main Papers Tayyar krwata hun… Tum Usy Tayyar kr lo…_**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded and went to Daya room who Awakens, Look at His Pal and Smilingly Welcoming Him with…_**

 ** _Daya: aa gaye… (sweetly) Main Soch hee raha tha Tum aany waly ho…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: sirf aany Nahi, (cute tone) ly jany wala bhi hun…_**

 ** _Daya (with Big Smile): Discharge kr diya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: haan, chalo Tayyar ho jao…_**

 ** _Abhijeet helped Him for Preparation Leaving the Hospital either side by side Abhijeet Preparing Him Mentally about that Coming Up Session as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: hmm, Sling lagwana hy abhi… (Daya makes Face) (Abhijeet in Tough tone) jis tarah Sahab Hath Pair chala rahy hain na … Baandh kay hee Rakh dun ga…_**

 ** _Daya (low): hunh…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Collecting His things Casually with): abhi Ashoke kay Ghar chalna hy…_**

 ** _Daya (confuse): kyun..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kyun matlab..(tough) haan… Main Keh raha hun na…_**

 ** _Daya: pr Boss, Wajah…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (little strict): Jaldi Theek hona hy na Sahab ko… (Daya nodded still having Confusion on His Eyes so Abhijeet added) Main ny Dr. Raheel ko Bulwaya hy…_**

 ** _Daya: pr Abhijeet, (asking with sigh) kya is sy koi Farq Pary ga…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Softly coming to Him, pat on His Cheek with): tou Chote nay Ilaj Nahi karwana…_**

 ** _Daya (sat on Bed with): Main ye Nahi keh raha Boss… magar…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sat beside Him, Half Hugged with): Daya, hr Option Dekh lena chahyey na (rubbing His Arm as Daya invaded His Head inside Abhijeet Chest, Weaving in His Hairs with) Daya, Shifa tou kisi kay Hath sy bhi Mil skti hay na.. Tu tou Mera Acha sa Dodo hay na (the Head nodded in Yes, gives Smile to Big Dodo added) tou Meri Baat tou Many ga na…_**

 ** _Daya: haan (tilt His Head and say) Sub Theek hoga na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Wrapped Him either giving the Energy taking More and Strengthen Himself…_**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: bas isi liye aa bhi gaya …_

 _Voice 2: Chalo Acha hua… ab bas Jaldii sy Daya Theek ho jaye…_

 _Rajeev Look at Rahul, Pat on His Should who Smiles in Hope and Rushed His Jeep to the Specific Route…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously, Daya started Spending Boring days, His Treatment going on either He was feeling much Better but Sometimes, the Weird Scenes, Pain, Headache, Numbness Engulfed Him…_

 _Daya turned little Silent as Half of the day He Lived Alone, now Bored with Playing Games so many times, Repeatedly Watching Movies, Shopping, Roaming Completely Spoiled His Mood…_

 _He Irritaively Complained to His Bro Lots More time about when He will come to Bureau as till the Deadline of 10 to 15 days was Not Completed but Abhijeet Avoiding to take Him for Meeting with Team too…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Today Morning, Abhijeet Hearing the Same which He was Hearing from almost few days Continuously… He always asked Daya as…_

 _Abhijeet (rashly): aby jub Tujhy Jana Nahi hy tou itni Jaldi kyun Jaag jata hy…?_

 _Daya (irritate tone): tou kub khaon Tumharay Kaan.. hay kahan Tumhary pass Mery liye Time… (angrily) abhi aaty Nahi ho kay wapus jany ki par jati hay… (harsh way) hunh…_

 _Abhijeet just nodded Disappointedly Everyday… He really feels Troubling to Handle this Small Bear who is Growing day by day with Speed…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Today Morning, the Gentle Giant again Creating a Mess when His Bro Changing either He was just Irritating Him Loudly as…_

 _Daya (screaming): kub jaon ga Main… arry Milny tou ja skta hun na…_

 _Abhijeet (coming out from room, picking His things with): Daya, Mana kiya hay na ACP Sir nay aur Tu Enjoy…_

 _Daya (angry Interruption): kya Enjoy karun … haan… Mall Ghoom Ghoom kr Meri Taangein Ghiss gayii hain (Abhijeet Smiles, sat on dinning and started taking Breakfast hearing) hr Waqt Movie Dekhun ga tou Khud hee kaho gy (imitate Abhijeet Voice) Daya aankhein Kharab krni hain kya… hunh… Games bhi 50/ 50 baar Khel chukka hun… aur tou aur ab tou Beech bhi Meri Shakal Dekh Dekh kr Bezaar ho gaya hy… Yaar Boss (He sat suddenly in front of Abhijeet and say in Pleading tone grabbing His Palm having Bite with) Plz na, Main Chalta hun na.. Sach koi Kaam Nahi karun ga.. Rest hee karun ga… Bureau mein Betha rahun ga.. kahein Nahi jaon ga.. File Work bhi nahi… Plz na Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet with Difficulty Gulped His already Struck Bite seeing those Hopeful Soothing Eyes while giving His Hand Bite inside His Buddy Mouth to Relax His Emotions…_

 _He moved to Bureau hearing Same Jhik Jhik from His Friend although the News was Not Released on Maximum base so He Relaxed that atleast Daya did not come in Contact with Such Ppl who told Him about This in Recent Days…_

 _In these days, Abhijeet really Protects Daya to come in contact with Anyone associated to any Source but He could Not Safe His Bear Completely…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _A Man extending His Right hand and after Stopping the Cab, Hopped inside, Telling the Destination Moved on…_

 _He was Extremely Happy on that Decision which He was taking Secretly to Surprise Not His Bro but also His Father and Frnds…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Yesterday, He had a Fight with His Angry Young Friend about Resuming His Job by Saying…_

 _Daya: ACP Sir, kuch Nahi Bolein gy.. Samjhy.. hr Baar Wo Jitny Din ki Chutti dety hain.. Main jaldi Join kr leta hun na.. aur Tum ko kya hua hy.. haan… (asked innocently) Tumhein Bura Nahi lagta jub Akely jaaty ho Bureau… (sadly) Aik baar bhi Nahi kaha kay Acha Daya Chal…_

 _Abhijeet really feels Harsh Pain inside His Heart Left parts.. He knew His Bear was Correct as Mostly He Resumed His Job before Completion of Deadline or Mostly Abhijeet takes Him on His Behalf and ACP Sir Personally Likes it as He knew They Handle Daya in Better way rather He Handle Himself Alone… He comes back after Hearing His Dodo Voice as…_

 _Daya (again): Bekaar mein ACP Sir ka Naam ly kr Dara rahy ho.. . (Proudly) Sir Mujhy kabhi Nahi Daatty… wo tou bas (naughty) Kharos Logun ko Daatty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (now in Tough tone as seeing Daya after taking out His Cloths, moving to Iron Stand as now His Arm was coming in Shape and the Sling was taken out after Healing of Crack in between His Bones): Daya samjh Nahi aa raha hy Tumhein.. kaha hy na (snatching Cloths from His Hand with) hr waqt ka Mazaq.. hr Baat mein Masti… (again invaded them on that Bunch which would be Daya Cloths section seeing Stunned Daya as) jub ly jana hoga.. ly jaon ga… Zyada Hoshyaar banny ki Zarurat Nahi…_

 _He moved out after Closing door either hearing a Soft Voice so Understand that His Pal throw Pillow over Closed door…._

 _He really comes in Tension and making a Plan in His Mind to must Talk to ACP Sir about that as He feels that now Only ACP Sir Stopped Daya…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Cab Stopped Abruptly as Passenger Pressed Driver Shoulder with Loud Shouts as…_

 _Voice (Shouts): Roku, Roku… Aag lug gayii.. arry… (Passenger changed the Driving Wheel which Hits Beside Car although Driver Trying to Stopping Passenger to Relax as Nothing happened still Hearing Panic tone) arry Idhar Ghumao… Aag… Gari Band Karo…_

 _Voice: Sahab Sahab.. kya hua.. Kuch Nahi (rashly taken away His Hands with) Choro.. Sub ka Gari ko Maar raha…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Here Three Person Discussing about a matter where Abhijeet Telling His Both Heads about His Assumptions which would be happened in few days as per His Idea with…_

 _Voice (to ACP): Sir, ab Aap hee Usy Roak skty hain…_

 _ACP (tense tone): magar kya kahun Abhijeet… jaanty ho na.. 10 din poory hony mein sirf 2 din baaqi hain… wo Theek bhi ho gaya hay.. Zakahm bhi Bhar chukka hy… kuch samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _Salunkhy (after a bit): aisa karo, (to ACP) Usy kisi Dusray Shehr kisi Personal Kaam sy Bhej do… kisi kay Sath…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (realize Him) is waqt Wo Mery Qabu mein Nahi aa raha tou kisi aur kay…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): acha Tum Number milao, Main Baat krta hun…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Someone Patting the Passenger Cheeks after Stopping the Vehicle at side as Few cars Drivers whose Cars little Damage by Cab Driver Vehicle also in Confusing state as All seeing that Passenger did all not the Driver who was in Complete Panic Trying to Wake Up the Passenger as well side by side Clearing his Image to Surrounding People as…_

 _Driver (tense seeing Unconscious Passenger as): Saheh Dikh rahy thy.. jub Bethy thy…_

 _Surrounding Person: kahan sy Bethaya tha…?_

 _Driver: Sahab, Vincit Road sy… yahan tak Theek aayey.. (tense) phir achanak Cheekhny lagy.. (asking) Dekha tha na Aap Logun nay kay Peechy sy Mujhy Bolny lagy kay Aag lug gayii.. phir Starring bhi Pakr liya.. Main ny itna Churany ki Koshish.. (to all) Aap Logun nay tou Dekha tha na Apni Gariyun kay Sheeshun sy aur Phir Achanak Behosh ho gaye… (in tension) aaj ka Din hee Bura hy… Panoti ho gayii… Thane wany Na jana par jaye… hey Bhagwaan… (Sprinkling water over Passenger face as Someone given water bottle to Him with) arry Sahab uth jao.. Mujhy kya malum tha Musibat aany wali hy…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet dialing Daya Cell number and after Few Bells when about to Cut as thought Daya was in Washroom, Someone Picked it…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _._

 _The Ringer gives Jerking in All Tense Bodies, now looking each one and after Confirming the Source of that Ringer, Driver haphazardly Searching Daya Cloths and after taking out Cell, Pressed Button with…_

 _Voice: Hello.. Hello…_

 _Abhijeet (in Alert or say in tension): Hello Kaun.. Aap kaun.. Ye Daya…_

 _Voice: arry Sahab..(in tery way) Jaldi aao… ye Sahab tou… (suddenly) Aap kaun… (Someone snatched Cell from Driver hand and now started) Hello, Plz Aap pareshan Na hun.. Mera naam SUSHANT hay aur ye Cell Humein ek Aadmi ki Pocket sy Mila hy jo is Samy Quince Road kay First Right Signal pr ek Taxi mein Behosh parein hain…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, (moving fast with) SUSHANT Sahab Aap Plz Wahein rahyey… Hum abhi Pohanchty hain.. (softly either anyone feels Tears in His Tone as) He is My Brother…. OK…_

 _SUSHANT: Sure Sir.. (suggesting Him) pr Behtar hoga Aap Ambulance ly kr aayein…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting call with): Jee Jee…_

 _He already Crossed Bureau Main Hall as Oldie Duo also in Tension heaved Deep Sad Sigh and after Signaling Sachin and Rajat moving out Dialing Rajeev and Ashoke number for arranging or Sending Ambulance to Specified Spot in Complete Tension…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ambulance with Rajeev and Abhijeet with Rajat and Sachin Reached at Spot in Same Minute and after Evacuated the Place, Shifted and Sending Daya to Hospital in Heading of Rajeev and Rajat, now started Interrogating with Cab Driver and Other Vehicle Drivers as…_

 _Abhijeet (to Driver who started Crying with): acha acha, (irritate) kya Naam hy Tumhara..?_

 _Cab Driver: arry Sahab, Mannu… aaj ka tou Bhara bhi gaya.. aur Sahab ye Dekho (showing Damage of His cab with) Nuqsan bhi hua…_

 _Abhijeet: acha acha… (to Sachin) Sachin jitney Logun ka bhi (looking all Damage Vehicle Owners with) Nuqsaan hua hy… Un ki Listing kr kay Un ki Gariyun ko Mukul kay Garage bhejo aur haan Nikhil aur Pankaj ko bhi Bula lo…._

 _Sushant: arry Sir, Rehny dein.. (looking His car with) Zara sa Scratch hay.. Main manage kr lun ga (to Sachin) plz Sir, Aap Mera Naam Nahi likhein (to Abhijeet) hope Aap kay Bhai Jaldi theek ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): Jee, Thank You…_

 _Mostly Drivers taking their Vehicle after Thanking that They will manage as the Damage was Minimum but Some Creating Fuss so Sachin calling Nikhil and Pankaj and Dealing them after calling Mukul too to Send their Vehicles to Garage, meanwhile Abhijeet already went towards Hospital…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke already Treated Daya who awakened and feeling Scare to Face His Bro who must be in Extreme Rash…_

 _Abhijeet came and after finding Him OK, takes His Quiet Bear to Residence, after Departing Rajat who moved to Bureau again while Thanking DR. DUO… During Ride, Daya started in Low tone…_

 _Daya (slow tone): Sorry Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Zarurat Nahi hy…_

 _Daya: Yaar, Mujhy kya malum tha…_

 _Abhijeet (complete rash): haan, Hum Log tou Pagal hain.. Sahab sy aisi Zaban Bolty hain Jo Un kay Bhejy mein Nahi uterti…_

 _Daya (again): Main Bore ho gaya tha na…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): ab yehi Jhelna hy Tumhein…_

 _Daya (confuse): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet (little Realize with): kuch Nahi…_

 _Daya knew, His Bro really Angry on Him but what He will Do… He really feeling Helpless on Himself…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _After Reaching Residence, He went inside His room and Throwing Everything He got in Complete Anger… He really feels Himself a Handicapped…. His room turned a Mess either Abhijeet Quietly Seeing All standing at His room door, giving Him Time to Relax His Emotions and when Daya Picking His IPAD to Throw it Out, moved ahead and after Grabbing it with…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Nahi… (caringly) Buht Mehanga hy…._

 _Unknowingly A Smile Appeared over Daya Lips, Engulfed Him in a Soothing Shell, who sat Him with Him and heard…_

 _Daya (sadly): Boss, kya Main kabhi Theek Nahi hon ga… haan…_

 _Abhijeet just running His Soft Pores inside Daya Hairs who Squeezed Himself More in this Soothing Emotions…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _A Jerk bring Him back from that Past Painful Ride where He found Loud Sparking of Lightening with Slow Sound of Dropping Water Drops…_

 _He saw Clear Droplets giving their Lives after Falling on Daya Glass Door of Balcony Fighting with Windy Breeze…_

 _Abhijeet feels a Soft Touch on His Arm which turned His Head a bit found Daya Arm Hit on His Thigh while a Tear make a Drop on His Hand, tells Him the Closure of SR. INSPECTOR DAYA Chapter not Only in CID (Mumbai) but in DUO Life too …_

 _The TEAR tore His Heart into pieces while the Continuous Rhyme of tingling Droplets Humming with His Deep Black having Reddish shade Eyes…_

 _kabhi kin min krti_

 _kabhi tap tap girti;_

 _kabhi chanak chalak kr_

 _hr ja'a pr parti;_

 _kabhi bheegi thandi_

 _bus zor sy lagti;_

 _kabhi oos k jesi_

 _hr barg mei milti;_

 _kabhi surkh banafshi_

 _rungun mei dikhti;_

 _kabhi narm-o-geeli_

 _wo rait mei dhansti;_

 _sub shaay ko wo bus_

 _deewana krti;_

 _magr aik shakal mei_

 _nahi achi lagti;_

 _Teri Aankh k andr_

 _jub AANSOO banti..._

 **Note:** Plz Dunt Use This Poem without Permission of GD/Dada to Anywhere as its GD Personal Effort not belonged to CID...

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Intermission... heheheheheh_

 _Picture abhi Baaqii hy Dost..._


	9. the LOST chapter (1)

**A Big Big Big Thank You so much to All My Readers, My Assets and My Baccha'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

 **I cant See Any Review as FF is still in its COMA period... (heheheh)...**

 **plz, gives Your Precious Reviews/FB through PM to Me...**

 **Now about that INTERMISSION, so Sub nay Chips Kha liya hoga aur PopCorns bhi... Soft Drinks aur Juices bhi Pain kay Ander ja chuky hon gy...**

 **so the LATER HALF Started Now...**

 **Be Careful as now Story moving with Speed just Like the Movies which Mostly moving with Speed in Next Half... OK...**

 **the Previous Portion (mean Intermission tak) Story sirf Ground level pr thi, warna Mera Idea yahan sy Story ko Start karnay ka tha, pr phir Buht Garbar ho jati so first I make the Ground for All Readers and Now...**

 **Dunt get panic as Things Uncovering with Further Chapters either through FB Parts or through Discussion...**

 **the Main Theme of story is to show a Middle Age person Reaction/Emotions/Mental Turmoil who Lost His Job after such Long Dedication and now again coming at ZERO..**.

* * *

 _Voice: Daya, Tu ny Apny kapry kyun Nahi diye…_

 _A Shouting Roaming inside the Residence when Sr. Inspector Abhijeet coming inside after taking His Ironed Cloths from Dry Cleaner when coming back from Bureau…_

 _A man coming towards Him, taking the Bundle of Cloths from His hand as now Abhijeet Placing Keys, His Watch, Valet and Cell over Chester heard…_

 _Daya: arry, Yaar… (softly) 2/3 hee Kapry thy.. Main ny Khud hee Dho liye…_

 _The Deep Black eyes Spotted the Person who was already Leave the Spot and went to His room to Set the Cloths inside Wardrobe…_

 _He takes a Sad Sigh and moved to His room as Daya already moving out and now His Destination was Kitchen…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _A Fresh Orange Juice glass appeared against Him when He was coming back after Freshen up and after taking it from His hand, look at the Pale Face who was Closing His Balcony Window with…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): Tumhara Glass kahan hy..?_

 _Daya: arry (turn and tell in Smile) Main ny tou Pii liya… (sweetly) ab kya Tumhara Intaizar karun ga… (naughty) Keeno Naraz ho jata tou…_

 _He was Moving out stopped after feeling a Hard Grip on His Wrist, turned and Look at the Questioning Face of His Pal who said…_

 _Abhijeet (stern): abhi Socha hy ya Pehly sy Plan tha…_

 _Daya instantly moved out from that Spot although feeling really Hurt when coming back to Call Abhijeet for Dinner who was Working on Some Files, saw the Juice still Waiting for Gulping inside any Throat…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _The Low Brightness coming from a Device and making a Hole of Glow in that Dark room where Someone Busying in His Lappy, already Opened some Search Engine's, Scanning about the Format either side by side Pasting them after Copying giving Him Sweaty Forehead in Tension…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Most of the Room was looking like a Store room as All Drawers, Cabinets were Opened, Placing over Floor while the Person Hopping after Crossing All in Tense Murmur…._

 _Man: arry Yaar… (searching and messing with) kuch bhi Nahi Mil raha… Pata Nahi Sub Kahan rakkha hy (getting out Few Cartons having few Folders and Files from Beneath Bed or above Cupboard, Shuffled and again) is mein tou kuch Nahi… sub CID ka hee Bhara para hy…_

 _He Hit His Leg over Carton which turned and Few Albums Slipped from it at Floor already Opened showing so Many Memories…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _Voice (complete angry): Nahi Baat karni hay Sahab sy… jao… Apni Larai Laro… Apny Dushmanun sy Muqabla karo… (rash) Baray Dialogue bolnay aa gaye hain na… (suggesting in rude tone) koi Chennel Join kr lein Sahab…_**

 ** _Voice (murmur): Tu bhi na Daya (slapping His Head with) Khali Dabba liye Phirta hy…. Kya Zarurt thi… Wo Sub Bolny ki… (with sigh) ab tou ye sub Taany Sunny hee parein gy…._**

 ** _Suddenly the Voice coming in His Glance as Abhijeet coming out from His room Wiping His Face, although Throwing Something over Daya with Rash tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rashly): lijyey… Sanbhalye… Sahab ki (stressed) Apni Ghari… (again taunt) Sahab ki Apni Larai mein Toot gayii thi…_**

 ** _Daya (coming ahead after Catching the Watch with): kya Boss… kya Apni Apni kr rahy ho…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (turning towards His room with): ahan… Main kr raha hun Apni Apni… haan Main (hit on Daya Arm with) Main…_**

 ** _Daya Wrapped him Lovingly either not Leaving Him although getting Slaps and Punches Continuously from His Big Bro as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya Chor (hit on His Head) Daya Chor…. Dekh Zor sy Maar dun ga na tou (warn) Bolna Mut…_**

 ** _Daya (tightening His grip with): awww, Bacchy ko Maaro gy… (leaving) Sach…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (hanging His Cloths taking from His Bed with): jub Bacchun kay Par nikl aayein na tou Un ko (pressing Teeth) Peet daalna chahyey…_**

 ** _A Continuous Laugh brings Him Back in Current as still He was Laughing on that Pressing Teeth Emotions of His Bro where He said that DIALOGUE or say BHASHAN as per His Big Bear when moving to Safe a Mute Small Kid from His Old College Mate…._**

 _[A/N: Flashback taking from Episode Khatre mein Daya where Daya Sir Safe a Mute Kid from His Old College mate]_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He stopped Abruptly when a Drawer Fell from Bed Unexpectedly which told Him that it was_ _ **PAST**_ _… the Time which Vanished from His Life like a Smoke…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He threw that Album over Floor and again Busying Searching Something in this Mess, come again in Contact with that Album which now showed a New page of that Past takes Him a New Ride…._

 ** _Abhijeet (angrily looking His Bro, who down His Hands with): Phir… chalo… agar Neechy kiye na Hath Sahab ny tou (threat) Mujh sy Bura Nahi hoga…_**

 ** _Daya (irritate): Boss…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (warn): Daya…._**

 ** _Daya (again standing with Straightly with Standing His Both Arms in Air asked): pr Kyun…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sternly): Bike sy Jump kis nay lagai thi…_**

 ** _Daya: arry… Yaar, (tackle with) Us Bandy ny bhi tou lagai thi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (taunt): ahan, Main tou Bhool hee gaya.. (tease) Sahab tou Maut kay Goly mein Pehlay Bike hee Chalaty thy… ain…_**

 ** _Daya (smile): kya Boss.. (sadly) koi Bacchun ko bhi aisay Saza Nahi deta ab…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (hit Newspaper Roll on Daya Arm which He was Twisting to Relax, now again Straight them Hanging on Air heard): haan Bacchun ko tou Ground mein Saza milti hay na (threat) ly Chalun Tujhy…_**

 ** _Daya (Scare): Nahi,…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (again Signalling with): tou Chup Chap…._**

 ** _Daya Grumbling in Anger Completing His Punishment at Record Room giving to Him by His Bro as He was Jumping His Bike from One Building to Another when Chasing a Rider either Broke His Promise with His Buddy had taken Him when Daya had Broken His Ankle Chasing a Thief Long ago…_**

 _[A/N: the Punishment part taken from Episode KHATARNAAK BIKERS where Daya Sir did a Stunt Jumping from One Building to Another, although about that Promise, it was taken from CASE OF MOTORCYCLE THEIF where Daya Sir during Shooting broke His Ankle in Real]_

 ** _[A/N: Both FB parts are Writer Personal Situations as per Story Demand, its not Showing in Any Episode]_**

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya again Threw that Album having few Selfies/Personal Pictures on some Off Record Incident happened in their Professional Life…_

 _Was there any Professional Life.. He thinks and takes a Deep Sigh, Leave all or Fell on His Bed with a Loud Jerk…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He continuously Typing either Few Documents Papers Opened over His Bed still so many Blocks of that still Empty in that A4 Size Format… He looked at the Screen and then Threw the Lappy over Bed with a Sad sigh…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, kuch Nahi hua… (relaxing) Shaant ho jao…_

 _Daya (pushed Him in anger): kya Shaant ho jaon… kub tak Chupa sako gy Tum… aur ab tou (telling Him Helplessly) Mujhy Wo Sub Dikhty Bhi nahi.. Dard bhi Buht Kum hay.. kafi Dino sy tou hua Nahi (with Tears) Sir ko Bolo na Boss… Wo HQ ko Bolein… (grabbing him with) Wo Mujhy ly lein gy.. bhaly Meri Demotion kr dein… Plz Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet just Calm Down His Buddy by Hugging Him as Unexpectedly Today at Life Line Hospital, when Daya Talking to_ _ **Dr DUO**_ _coming to Meet them…_

 _At Corridor, Accidently met an Inspector who Sympathized Daya regarding His Grounding News Embarrassed Daya Badly against DR DUO who were in Complete Confusion as Daya did not Denying the News although He was feeling Sharp Pain on His Head, grabbed His Head and meantime Both Doctors Completely Displaced Him and Ashoke on Urgent bases Call Abhijeet as Daya came here in Cab…._

 _Voice: tou Batana tou chahyey tha na Tumhein… (tough tone) malum hy na Dr sy kuch Nahi Chupatay… (stressed) khas kr jis Dr kay under Treatment ho Patient…_

 _Abhijeet (painfully): kya Batata Ashoke… (painfully) pehly Mujhy Khud ko tou Yaqeen ho jaye…_

 _Ashoke (pat on His Shoulder, sat Him on Stool as Both Standing at ICU room where Daya Admitted still Unconscious with): Abhijeet, Be Brave na… (caringly) Tum Mujhy ya Rajeev ya kisi ko bhi Bataty tou Hum Situation Handle ke lety na…_

 _Rajeev (added): aur kya, Hum Log Dono tou Khud Ehmaqun ki tarah Daya ko dekh rahy thy kay Wo aakhir Us Bandy ko Dant Kyun Nahi raha…_

 _Abhijeet (softly looking Both as): Main Samjhta hun Yaar… magar ACP Sir nay bhi kaha tha kay Baat Hum Teenun yani Un ky, Salunkhy Sir aur Mery Beech hee rahy…_

 _Ashoke (confusingly): tou Us Bandy ko kesy malum hua..?_

 _Abhijeet: kya Yaar, (irritate) aisi Khabrein Chup skti hain bhala…_

 _Rajeev (Relaxing him): acha Tum Pareshan mut ho.. sub Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (starring at His Bear face with): Shayed…_

 _The Difficult days coming, News Outbreak and now its Roaming around… Mostly Sprinkle Spices in Wrapper of Sympathy which Daya Hates a lot…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _CID was Completely Wipe from His Life and now He feels He was turning again a Burden and this time not only for Himself and Society but for His Brother too…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Slowly and Gradually, He was Minimizing His Small Facilitation from Life and with Passage of Time, He completely taken out the Stone of His Needs too from the Life as well from His pal Shoulders too…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He taken Extra Less Food and Liquid which just Fill Half of His Tummy or Wet His Throat… the Cheezy Fast Foods/Snacks were Completely Absent from His Life…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He taken Back all His Liabilities from Life like Roaming, Shopping, Enjoying, Eating, Hangouts even watching TV and Reading Newspapers on Regular bases He completely Stopped…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man who never ever think to Move His Life without WI-FI and Games now Only Playing Game with His Luck…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _The Person who is Master of Betting now Bet with His Luck to still make Him a Rolling Stone in World…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Somehow Abhijeet already Prepared with Such Reactions of Daya and He Dealt them with Silence Only…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He feels that when Daya come in Anger or under Stress, He was Not Capable to React Properly…. Sometimes He turned Extreme Nervous, already He started Talking with Broken Words…. Sometimes His B.P Shoots a lot so Abhijeet Not Interfere at any matter till Daya does not Harm Himself…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Today, again He started to Search what He wants but again Failed so Dropped the Idea of Searching rather Asking Abhijeet at Night…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _At Night during taking Dinner as Abhijeet after few Week takes Responsibility of Feeding Daya by Himself Ignoring Daya Extreme Protest, to Satisfying about Daya Hunger, Heard…_

 _Daya: Bosss, (low tone) Mujhy Ek Kaam hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: hmm (feeding Him with) Kaho…._

 _Daya: wo Tum… (feeling Shame) haan… Tum.. I Mean (tense tone) HQ ya Bureau sy Mery Documents ly aao gy..?_

 _Abhijeet (finishing feeding so asked confusingly): kis Cheez ky…?_

 _Daya: Mery Educational Documents, (low tone) wo Mujhy CV banana hy na.. tou Year etc Dekhna tha…_

 _Abhijeet (calmly): Theek hy, pr I think (telling) Tumhein Application Likh kr deni hogi…_

 _Daya nodded and at Late Night, give Application to Abhijeet who without Looking it, Placed it in His Side table as it is…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet Submitted it to ACP Sir who Read it and Look at Abhijeet in Big Shock, Uttered…_

 _ACP: Sign Daya kay hain, (stunned tone) Sick Leave Tumhari hay aur Tum yahan Kharay ho…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him, take Application from His hand, Read it and pat on His Head with_ _ **AYE BHAGWAAN**_ _…_

 _Abhijeet (to ACP): Sorry Sir, (embarrass tone) Main abhi Theek kr ky Laata…._

 _ACP signaled Him to handed Back this Application to Him and after Grabbing it, Telling Abhijeet as…_

 _ACP: aisy hee Bolo (folded that Application and Saved it in His Drawer as) haan kaho…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, darasal Daya nay jo bhi Application likhi hay.. Chutti ki (low tone) tou Wohi Likh dii…. (ACP signaled Him to Sit and after sitting He added) darasal Sir, Usy Apny Documents Niklwany hain.. Job Search kr raha hy na…._

 _ACP (shock): Job (Abhijeet nodded) (ACP added realizing so many Factors with) Mily gi…?_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): malum Nahi Sir, pr Main Khud chahta hun kay Wo Job Dhoondy aur Kary (painful tone) wesy hee kafi Mushkil ho gayii hay Zindagi… (sad tone) Zindagi sy Ristun ko, Cheezun ko yahan tak ky Zaruratun ko bhi Dheery Dheery Alug karna shroo kr diya hy Us ny… (hurt way) Bojh samjhny laga hy Khud ko… (wet tone) Mery Paisay ab sirf Mery Ban kr reh gaye hain… 10 din sy Mery Account sy Aik Paisa Nahi nikla kyunky Mera Debt Card wesy hee Table pr para hy jesy Aaj sy 10 Roz pehly tha… (cracked tone) pata Nahi Sir, Zindagi Imtehaan ly ly kr Thak kyun Nahi jaati…_

 _ACP (sad smile): kyunky Usy bhi Apni Duty Imaandari sy Nibhany ki Aadat hy… (Abhijeet painfully Smiles, ACP added) khair, Acha hy ky Wo kahein Masroof ho jaye.. (confuse) pr Wo kary ga Kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Dunt know Sir… abhi tou bas Documents ka Kaha hy…_

 _ACP (asking): Main kahein…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Nahi Sir, Plz…. Kehny ko Main bhi kuch na kuch kr skta hun… even Daya kay Frnds bhi.. magar is waqt Wo jis Mental Stress mein hay… (sadly) Advise ko bhi Hamdardi Samjh raha hy… Rajeev nay Koshish ki thi…._

 ** _Daya was Busy in Cleaning Kitchen as after Revealing of that News, He Totally Cut Off from Everything even Meeting with His Friends too… the Cell Ringed and Daya Pick Call with…_**

 ** _Daya (straight): Hello…_**

 ** _Voice: arry Daya, (telling as He called from Ashoke Cabin Landline) Rajeev bol raha hun.. Kesy ho…?_**

 ** _Daya (stern tone): Zinda hun… (Rajeev takes Sigh heard) Bolo…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Daya, (telling Softly) Yaar Mery Friend kay Baray Bhai ka Showroom hay Un ko ek Car Instructor…_**

 ** _Daya (interrupts with rash): ohhh isi ki Kumi thi.. (rude way) Kha lo bhae, Tum bhi is Anath pr Taras Kha lo…_**

 ** _Rajeev (stunned): Daya…._**

 ** _Daya: dekho, (complete rash way) Mujhy Achy sy malum hy kay Main Bojh hun… (angrily) pr Khud Utha skta hun Apna Baar.. Mujh pr Daya karny ki Zarurat Nahi…_**

 ** _He Cuts Call in Complete Anger while Rajeev after Placing Receiver, Look at All Eyes who nodded Disappointedly as the Call Dialing from Ashoke Cabin Landline and Turned On Speaker so All Heard this Conversation…_**

 ** _Rahul (helplessly): Main tou Pehly hee keh raha tha.. Mut Karo… is waqt Wo Buht Tension mein hy…_**

 ** _Rajeev (with Sigh): Haan…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: wo tou Sahab Thory Majboor hain… (sad) kay Main bhi Un kay Sath rehta hun.. warna Mujhy bhi Nikaal Bahar kr dein…_**

 ** _Rahul (smiley to make Surrounding little lighter): aur itni Himmat tou hy Nahi kay Tumhein Jaany ko Boly…_**

 ** _Ashoke: magar Abhijeet, (little tense way) Daya ki Halat din ba din Kharab ho rahi hay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (helpless tone): kya karun Yaar, kuch samjh Nahi aata… Tumhein malm hy na Zyada Tension ly ly tou wesy hee Tooty Tooty Lafzun sy Bolna Shroo kr deta hy… (sorrowfully) already Left Side Swelled hy aur Cracking bhi ab Visible hy… (hurt way) Jaanta hun, Socha raha hay Main Laparwah ho gaya hun.. pr kya karun Khud Samjh Nahi aa raha… (irritate) kuch kehty huay bhi Darr hee lagta hy ab tou ky Stress Na ly ly…_**

 ** _Rajeev (suggesting): Tum Kuch Din ki Chutti ly kr Usy kahein Bahar ly jao… Vacations pr…_**

 ** _Rahul (standup with): Chala gaya… is waqt Wo Na kuch Samjhny ki Halat mein hy aur…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (added): Na Samjhna chahta hy Rajeev…_**

 ** _Ashoke (straight): Dawa ly raha hy….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Yaar, Kabhi ly leta hy aur kabhi Phaink deta hy… (asking) kya karun.. Bolo…?_**

 ** _All takes a Deep Sigh as Nobody having No Solution of This matter Right now to Calm Down the Bear Anger Bar…_**

 _Abhijeet coming in Current feeling ACP Sir Sadness and then added in Completely Sorrowful tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (painful way) jis Shaks nay pichly 16 Saal sy Ek Shirt tak Nahi Dhoii…. aaj Wo sirf is liye Apny Kapry Khud Dho raha hy kay kahein Us kay Bhai pr Burden Na par jaye… (tearly) Hafty mein 4 din Bahar sy kuch Kha Nahi leta tha tou Sahab ka Khana Hazam hee Nahi hota tha.. aaj wo Raat ko Doodh bhi Nahi leta kay Ghar sirf Aik Bandy ki Salary sy chal raha hy…_

 _ACP (sadly): haan Main Samjh skta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: Wo tou Zor Zabardasti, Sakhti sy Main Usy Raat ko Khana Khilata hun tou Chup kr ky shayed Aadhy Pait sy Zyada Kha leta hy.. warna tou…. (with sigh) Sir, Koshish krnay dein…_

 _ACP: acha, (telling) Main Niklwata hun Us kay Documents…._

 _Abhijeet: wesy Sir, (standing and asking) Daya Private Consultancy pr Kaam Nahi kr skta…_

 _ACP: 1 saal ka Period Nikalny kay baad.. (softly) Main ny bhi yehi Socha hy Us kay liye… Us kay Informer Network ko Active rakhny ko Bolna… (Abhijeet nodded, while listening) wesy ab kesi Tabiyet hy Us ki…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Dawa tou Pabandi sy leta Nahi aur already itna Stressed hy kay Ashoke Keh raha hy kay Stress ki wajah sy bhi aisa ho skta hay kay Sar dard aur Dullness ho…_

 _ACP nodded and Abhijeet moved out Completely and at Early Evening, ACP Sir Personally Handed Him Daya Documents which is Not Helpful for Him as per Abhijeet and ACP Thought…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He reminds a SMS which Rajeev sent Him that day Night that Daya Called Him and say_ _ **SORRY**_ _to Him Personally on His Rash Behavior…_

 _Abhijeet knew, Daya really under Extra Extreme Stress as somehow He was again going on Same Turmoil Phase of His Past to live like a Waste Alone…_

 _He remembers, that when Mostly He was Asking or Giving or say Strictly Ordering Daya about Taking Medicine Properly, On Time, got Mixture of Harsh and Soft Reactions of His Buddy in Time Differences as…_

 ** _Daya (throwing all): Nahi Khani hy Mujhy… (Pushed Abhijeet) Samjhy… (Sometimes little Softly after Gulping Medicine in Helpless tone) Yaar, Main Thak gaya hun, Dawa Kha kha ky (Sometimes Squeezing them All from His Tight Fist Force as) Dekho, Nahi Khaon ga… Mar jaon ga.. Sub yehi Chahty hain.. Bojh ban gaya hun.. Pata hy Kitni Mehangi Dawa (grab Abhijeet Collar with) Ihsaan jata rahy ho na Mujh pr… Nahi Chahyey (hardly Push with) Nahi chahyey Mujhy kisi ka bhi Ihsaan.. bilkul Nahi… (Sometimes Telling Lie after Flushing All through Water inside Drainage) haan, Kha lii.. Dekh lo…_**

 _Abhijeet really taking All such Confront Reactions without showing any Rebounce even Mostly He was Silent which turned Daya More Embarrass and He Quietly making a Big Space between them from His Part Only…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet after coming back to Residence and Freed from All at Night, handed them to Daya who takes it with Down Eyes really Hurts His Half Soul who Instantly Left Residence by saying to have Work and will come back Later…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He Started Quillas and Rushed away either the Fog Wiped by Viper takes Him few days back…_

 ** _when He casually told Daya when leaving Residence for Meeting His Informer about a Case at Night as…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, (telling casually) Main Apny Informer sy Milny ja raha hun…_**

 ** _Daya: haan haan jao… (unexpectidely encounter) wesy ye Jatany ki Zarurat Nahi thi kay Informer sy Milny ja rahy ho.. (telling rudely) ye bhi Keh skty thy kay Kaam sy ja rahy ho.. pr, Mirch tou Daalni hy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet really Tolerating much More against His Personality although He really Pressing His Fist to Calm Him Down feeling a Shocking Silence from His Bear who feels Extreme Regret what He did so a SLOW SORRY, Vanish like a Smoke like He Himself from the Spot…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya Opened His lappy and Filling Those Space which were Empty in that CV Sample Format which He got after Googling… He wrote Year of His Graduation Degree as…_

 _Daya (wrote): 1988 (murmur) almost 26 Saal… ab tou Mujhy kuch malum bhi Nahi hay kay Kya Parha tha… (realizing with) itny Saalun mein tou Course Outline bhi Change ho gaya hoga…. Exam Pattern aur najany kya kya… (tense) Mujhy tou kuch aata bhi Nahi…. (in complete tension) Agr Un Logun nay koi Sawal Pooch liya tou…_

 ** _[A/N: Writer Only take that 1998 Year as Imaginary as Daya Sir Birth Year is 1969 so 19/20 Saal mein Graduation tou ho hee jata hy na]_**

 _He takes a Sigh as He was almost Correct… He looks at the Format again and Now Fill another Space with…_

 _Age (wrote): 44 Years…_

 _He Starring quite Long on that_ _ **44**_ _number, Really He turned so much Old now so Painfully Murmur again…_

 _Daya (Painful murmur): Retirement ki Umer mein Naukri Dhoond raha hun… (Shut Lappy Screen with) Koi Experience bhi Nahi hay… malum Nahi Mujhy Job… sub mein tou already Specific Age maangty hain… (look at Newspaper Roll beside Him which now He saw Secretly regarding that Job Searching and added) ek, Do Ads mein hee Age Mention Nahi hy.. (realizing) magar Wo Age Consider tou karein gy na aur Fresh Logun ko hee lety hain (look at His Own Image Reflected over Mirror and say) Kaash, (crack tone) HQ waly Mujhy Rakh hee lety…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man Silently Wipe His Tear which Rolled down from His Left Eye as He Hear All through a Voice Recorder Bug which He Placed at Daya room…!_


	10. the LOST chapter (2)

**_First, a Big big Big Bunch of Thank You so much My Readers... Really you All with your wonderful Feedbacks/Reviews and Comments makes it a Big Project for Me..._**

 ** _Every Chapter, Story turning Long and Lengthy really gives Me a Big Smile (awww, U all see it na from My Cute Choonch...)_**

 ** _As I m really Busy in Few Other stuff so cant giving REPLIES Separately..._**

 ** _Yeah, Some Reader Missing specially SHZK, NANDITA, RIYA, MAO, BETU BETA, SAMEER, DNAFAN, MRF, SRR and so many..._**

 ** _regarding Query about DAYA Sir got His Salary... Yeah but it His Basic Salary without Allowances..._**

 ** _CID Officer Salary ins around 35000 to 40000 as per GOOGLE so the Basic Salary would be 20 to 22000 which he will got as still Month is Not Completed..._**

* * *

 ** _The BOLD PARTS showed Past either its Long Past where Daya Sir working in CID or Recent Past where He is Grounded as I showed that Maximum 20/25 days already Guzar chuky hain is Baat ko..._**

 ** _Aap ko Parh kr Andaza ho jana chahyey kay kaun sii Kub ki Baat hay... OK..._**

* * *

 ** _This Chapter might be Feeling like a FILLER but Kuch Cheezein Set krna theen..._**

 ** _I m again really Obliged to Everyone Reviews and again giving a BIG SORRY Not replying them Separately..._**

 ** _Next Chapter Shayed late ho jaye, Not Pakka as I tried to Post it on Time..._**

 ** _again a Big Thank you My Assets..._**

* * *

 _Yes, after Revealing of this Painful News, Abhijeet had a Scare that Daya must Attempt any Weird Step so He Placed Camera in His room but His Bear is Sharp Enough as Now He was Not Thinking on that Plane rather Think to Kill Others Plane…_

 _The Document Searching, takes Daya to a Side where He found those Cameras and Confront His Pal as…_

 _Daya (calm tone): Tum ny Meray Room mein Camera lagaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (who caught badly after hearing this, pretend to be innocent so said): Nahi tou…_

 _Daya (stare Him for few second and then said): Acha…_

 _He placed those Cameras over Table, make a Click from His Cell Camera and after Filling Form Opened_ _ **OLX**_ _, Posted Ad for Selling and moved ahead…_

 _Abhijeet took those Cameras with Him but after an hour He got so many Calls regarding that Purchasing and with Pressing Teeth after Glancing His Buggy who was Busying in Playing Game in His Cell and after Denying All Callers about_ _ **SOLD THAT ITEM**_ _, Snatched Cell from Daya hand, Opened Browser having Same opened Site Page, Slapped on His Buddy Hairy Head and after Tick on_ _ **SOLD**_ _, give back the Cell to His Naughty Bro and left the Spot…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet Leaving Residence Earlier to Relax His Buddy who was Preparing for His Life Second or say a bit First Interview…_

 _He wore White Shirt hanging on His Closet Handle with a Fine Knot Contrast Tie around its Neck with Black Formal Trouser…_

 _He knows who is behind that All so Wearing them Silently with a Whisper of Thanks inside His Heart…_

 _After Preparing, when He was taking out His Valet from Drawer found His Rimless Specs case, taken out it and after Wearing it, Look at His Image over Mirror with a Small Innocent Murmur as…_

 _Daya (innocently murmur after Fixing Specs on His eyes as): Thora Chota lagun ka aur Parhako bhi…_

 _A Sweet Smile Appear over Big Bro Lips after Hearing that Innocent Bunny who was really Nervous on this Big day…_

 _After wearing Shoes, taking His File, Valet and Cell, Switched Off all Lights and fans leaving Residence after Locking it and moving Out…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _He was really in Tension as now a days He does not Using Vehicle even He was in Complete Tension reading Engaging Cab and meantime, Vehicle Stopped against him and after Opening Passenger Door, Driver said…_

 _Driver (Softly): Plz…_

 _Daya Look at the Handsome Driver for a moment and then Hopped inside the Vehicle which turning after Hearing Destination as…_

 _Daya (straight in Slow tone): Aahuja Complex… Andheri East…_

 _Driver nodded and moved to Destination, after few Miles, Popping out Tissue from Tissue Box and giving it to Daya with…_

 _Driver: Paseena Pooch lo… (Daya takes and Wipe His Sweaty Forehead heard) Daya, Darny ki Zarurat Nahi.. hmm. Koi Stress Nahi lo… OK…_

 _Daya nodded either He feels a Soft Grip on His Right palm and Grabbed the Same Middle and Ring Finger of Driver Unknowingly Hurts the Driver Heart…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Both reached at Destination, Daya getting Out heard a Lovely Soft Blowing Air when Someone Speaks…_

 _Voice (lovingly): Good Luck Boss ki Jaan…_

 _A Soft Smile Lits Light over Daya Lips who was about to Move heard another Comment as…_

 _Abhijeet (asking softly): Main aaon…._

 _Daya (nodded with): Nahi, Main Theek hun…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Nervous Mut hona…_

 _Daya again nodded and moved toward the Complex either Abhijeet Exhale a Sad Sigh…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya reached at Desired Floor through Lift, Reception was Empty so He sat Personally with so many Visitors…_

 _He does not send Any CV there as Interview Conducted on Immediate bases… He saw Many Young Champs hardy 20 to 25 years of Age there who See Him in Weird manner and started Gossiping which coming in His ear as…_

 _Guy 1: ye Uncle bhi kya Interview dein gy…_

 _Guy 2: lug tou raha hy… (secretly) kitny Baray hain na…_

 _Guy 1: haan Overage hain…_

 _Girl 1: kum sy kum 35 sy tou Above hon gy hee…_

 _Gay 2: haan…_

 _Guy 1: shayed koi Bari Sifarish ho…._

 _Daya Smiles to Release Some of His Nervousness as after this Smile, the Girl look at Other Guys and Commented…._

 _Girl (whisper): Smile Pyari hy…_

 _Suddenly the Guy asking Straightly to Daya about His Existence, as really All Needed that Job having their own Difficulties and Trying to Sum Up the Rest with…_

 _Guy 2: Aap yahan job ky liye aayein hain…?_

 _Guy 1: arry Yaar, (expelling the Irritation as) Humari jagah Khany aayein hain… (telling Daya Rudely) pata hy Age limit…_

 _Daya who feels Extra Bar of Nervousness which really Tensed Him and He instantly Interrupts the Guy Comment with Something Unexpected as…_

 _Daya: I m a CID Officer (stressed) Main yahan Kaam sy aaya hun…_

 _The Sudden Change in Behavior, Attitude even Tone He found in All Visitors really gives Him a Sigh of Pain where Everyone now sat Straight, tilt their Head to Greet Him, giving Him Smile and in few minutes when He feels He can't Tolerate it More, Standup and Left the Place…._

 _When He was Coming out, Same Vehicle after taking a Turn come at his Service, He hopped inside, Vehicle move on and Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua…?_

 _Daya: aaa.. (tense) haan.. nahi kuch…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, (asking confusingly) kuch Poocha nahi Interview mein…_

 _Daya: nahi wo.. matlab… Theek gaya…_

 _Abhijeet knew He is Telling Lie but except Accepting All, He did not have anything…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Next 2 days, Daya Thinking on same Plane with Some Real Thoughts especially when Abhijeet was Absent from Residence as…_

 _Daya: Job tou Milna Impossible hee hy… already Main Overage hun aur shayed (sadly) ab Main Interview bhi Na dy sakun… aksar tou AD mein hee Age mention kr dety hain aur (painfully) Sub Mujhy kesy Dekhty hain… Kal bhi Acha Khasa Khud ko samjha kr gaya tha… Jagah bhi Qareeb thi tou Pedal chala gaya tha… Abhi ko tou (roaming in room in tension as) bataya bhi nahi… wohi wali White Shirt pehni … Watchman sy Floor poocha tou Mujhy Dekhny laga.. Poocha aur Ghabrahat mein Mery Munh sy nikl gaya kay Interview deny aaya hun… kitni Zor sy hansny laga… (crack tone) Mujhy kitna saara Rona aaya… (wiping His tears which Controlled at that time Flowing now with anger) Boss hota tou Us ki Jaan hee ly leta… Saala Kharos… khud bhi tou Itni Umer mein Watchman ki Nauri kr raha hy (stand at balcony with Help of grill with) shayed Mujhy aisay hee Bojh ban kr rehan paray ga (painful sigh looking at Sky with teras) hain na…_

 _He knew He does not have Anything in His hands, feeling Empty from Inside too… He really comes in that Phase of His Life from which He came out with Extreme Effort…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Obviously, He again tried and this time He approached in a Different lane of Job Searching…._

 _Yes, Today, when He was coming back to Residence after Spending Time Alone at Nearby park, heard from Watchman of His Society who was Talking on Call as…_

 _Watchman: Tu bhi na ek dum Pagal hy… bola tha… Boreville mein Horizon Height kay Flat 203 mein Awasti Sahab ko Aik Driver ki Zarurat hay.. Tu pata Nahi kahan kahan Ghoom aaya…. phir Sun ly Kaan khool ky… (tough tone) Boreville mein Horizon Height kay Flat 203 mein Awasti Sahab ko Aik Driver ki Zarurat hay (Daya who Stand little Close now write that Address on His Message Space after taking out His Cell and moved on as still Watchman Angry over Man on Call who must be His Relative) aayii samjha.. Chaly jana…._

 _Daya reached at Residence and after Freed from Dinner from His Pal, moved to His room, Laid over His Bed taken out His Cell and look at that Address… A Silent Tear fall from His Eye remembering His Head comment as…_

 ** _ACP: Daya, Dekhao ab Tum kitni Taiz Jeep chala skty ho…_**

 ** _[A/N: Comment taken from the Episode named CASE OF ORPHAN CHILD]_**

 _Daya remember that Ride where He Flew the Jeep in such Speed in Highway and catch the Culprit before He will Commit Crime and got a Shocking Surprise…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _He standup, moved, Opened His Closet Drawer, got a Small Old Key Chain having a Metallic made up of Original Aluminum mostly used in making Jet Fighter Plane hanging on Key Ring which is the First Gift of His Father to Him Appreciating that Bullet Exit Journey…_

 _He sat on Bed, Spreading His Palm Slowly over it and Suddenly started Crying, the Crying turned Little High Tensed Abhijeet who is just Locking Residence Main door so Rushed to His Partner room, found Him in Huge Cry so just takes Him in His Arms and Relaxing Him either getting no Reason of that Cry as Only found a Small Key Chain which gives Him a Little Idea of that Outbreak…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Next day Daya went to that Specific Address when Abhijeet Left Residence for Bureau…._

 _He reached there in Auto with Extreme Scare as after so Long, He used any Vehicle Alone even after that Incident where He lost His Sense in Cab, He Personally Avoiding to Move Alone in any Vehicle as well Using any Vehicle Personally…_

 _He really Spend that Riding time in Complete Panic and Tension, His Fist Grips in Auto easily realized anyone about His Fear…_

 _He already taken out His Cell and His Index Finger on Speed Dialing in any Emergency although He can't get How He Catches Himself Dealing with Something Weird as He has No Experience about it but He feels Relax when Destination coming…._

 _When He was about to Stepping out, feeling Unusual so Scolding Auto-Driver with some Angry Comments as…_

 _Daya: arry (rash tone) ye Beech Road mein kyun Roak diya.. haan.._

 _Auto-Driver: Sahab, kesi Baatein kr rahy hain.. Side mein tou Roka hy (signaling Left showing Apartment Building with) yehi tou hy HARIZAN HEAT_ _ **(Horizon Height)….**_

 _Daya Wait a bit and then moving out Completely although feeling a Pricking Pain on His Few Vertebrae…_

 _He feels that due to Sitting in Auto after so many time, He feels that Pain little Irritated Him…_

 _After giving Money to Auto-Driver, He Marched inside the Building with Some of Desired Documents as His_ _ **I-CARD**_ _and_ _ **DRIVING LICSENCE**_ _…_

 ** _[A/N: Both these Documents have No JOB OPTION Block]_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After asking about Flat 203 from Watchman, He entered inside Building Compound Thinking as…_

 _Daya: acha hua, Kal Main nay pehly hee Soch liya tha kay agar koi Garbar hui tou thora Ruk jaon ga Pehly… (wiping sweat with) shayed Buht Dino baad Nikla hun na Main.. is liye… (rubbing His Right Palm on His Back with) Kamar kay neechy bhi Dard ho raha hy..Auto mein itny arsay baad jo Betha hun (look at Himself with painful tone) ab Ghar mein Beth kr Muft ki Rotiyaan Tourun ga tou aisa hee hoga na… (to LORD) bas Bhagwaan.. jaldi sy Mujhy Job dila dy…_

 _He takes a Deep Sigh and reached at Main Spot… He came here Today in Little Casual Wear to Show Himself a Local Class Person…._

 _He saw a Middle Aged man already surrounded by Few People taking their Driving Test so after Confirming from Other People, Stayed there and after Half an hour, got His Turn…._

 _He gave a Test Drive in Building Compound and Without any Doubt, He Selects so Mr. Avasti who already see His Documents Say…_

 _Mr. Avasti: haan tou (look at His I-d and said) Daya… Tum aisa karo ye Papers dy jao… Parsun sy aa jana…_

 _Daya (confusingly): Papers kyun…?_

 _Mr. Avasti: arry Police mein Batana paray ga na kay Hum nay Naya Driver rakkha hy… Dekha Nahi kitna bataty rehty hain.. Sawdhan rahein.. Sathak rahein…._

 _Kid: aur Papa, wo CID Uncle bhi tou Kehty hain na…_

 _Mr. Avasti: Sahi Bunty… (to Daya) samjhy… Hum log Aaj hee is ki Copy…_

 _Before He Completed His Sentence, Daya Immediately taken out His Cell giving Apology Look and Excuse Me Term to Mr. Avasti and after picking Call tuned Panic…_

 _Daya (shout): haan.. kya… arry… kau… haan Kaun sy Hospital.. acha acha.. Tum pareshan.. Mai.. haan Main… (taking His Papers from Mr. Avasti hand with) bas Pohancha…_

 _He Put Off His Cell and Rushing from the Spot by Saying that_ _ **His Uncle got a Severe Heart Attack and He must Need to Go to His Village Now**_ _, leaving Mr. Avasti behind in Stunned phase…_

 _During Leaving the Building, He invaded his Documents inside His Jeans pocket with an Angry Statement…._

 _Daya: CID Uncle (throw stone from land with) Apnay hee Pairun pr Kulhari Maar lii (imitating) Aap Logun nay Apny Naukarun ki Jaankari Police kay pass Jama Nahi karwai… hunh…_

 _He remembered, How many Time His Head, Teammates even He Himself giving Gyaan about this to Local Public but He could not Think for a while that Someday He really Tangled in this Gyaan Web such Badly…._

 _He knew, if Any of His Documentation went to Any Police Station, Obviously it would be Embarrassing for Him as His Picture is Posted in His Every Document really gives Him Sad Sighs…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Except Thinking, He can't do anything… He knew His Bro gives Him Time even His Frnds too but what He would do to come out from that Painful phase again except Thinking…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet really Played a Role of Only a Soft Supporter who just stand Behind Him not Beside Him this time …. He giving His Full Support, faith and Help to his Buddy but this time in little Deviated manner… Daya Mostly Cloths already Hanging inside His Closet after Washing and Ironing although His Medicine also Not Less at Any day and Abhijeet also taking Responsibilities to give Him Pills too_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After seeing Daya Pain, mostly Abhijeet Avoiding Him Telling or Discussing about the Cases and Other Stuff… He does not Forget that Painful Incident Hurt Him or say His Bear a lot in few Weeks Back…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _After revealing News of Daya Grounding to Daya as still the News did not Break on Higher Level…_**

 ** _Abhijeet takes Him in a Crime Spot after Picking Him from Residence with Team to Little Chilling Him when Meeting to Team although taking His Help in Investigation as Daya knew about the Area and Locality much more than Him as well the Team…_**

 ** _Daya knew His Role as He knew the News of His Grounding while His Team gives Him Concern as finding Him still Dull so thought that its effects of His Treatment…_**

 ** _Daya moved with Team and Telling them about the Locality and told that where They would Expect their Culprit or from where They got Some Clues or Information, meantime doing this.. A Weird or say Teasing tone Appeared…_**

 ** _Voice (mock excited tone): Daya… (Daya turned to Voice Source and Everything Freeze except His Six Senses or right now say Five) (Voice in Pinching way) I think I m Correct.. U must be Daya… (looking around and asked) U are here… but.. I think U are Grounded… (asking) hain na…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet who was Little Far from Daya as He was asking Something from a Shop Keeper, turn His Head Hearing that Pinching voice and takes a Sigh seeing P.N CHUHAN…_**

 ** _He could not Expect even in His Dream to get this Man in such Low Locality Area even such Suddenly too… He moved towards Daya as finding Freddie Confront the Man with…_**

 ** _Freddie: Aap Jaanty hain Daya Sir ko (little tough) koi Reporter hain kya Aap.. (harsh way) kis nay ye Ghalat Khaber dii hy Aap ko…?_**

 ** _CHUHAN: ahan… I think Officer, (stressing) Main kaun hun aur Mery Khabrun kay Resources kya hain.. ye Aap ko Aap kay (keenly look Daya) Senior Behtar Bata skty hain…_**

 ** _Sachin (stepping up with): Daya Sir Chuttiyun pr hain…_**

 ** _CHUHAN (laughs with): Let Me Correct, Chuttiyun pr Nahi.. Pakki Chutti pr…_**

 ** _This is Limit for Daya who already Quiet and looking Downward, Jerk His Head, Look at His Buddy who was Approaching and Marched towards Quillas, sat on it and Locked the door…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet understands the Look of His Pal having Pain, Hurt, Anger and more Important Humiliation from a Stranger, really gives Him a Tough Time Later as He takes Daya here on His Own Behalf Ignoring All Protesting of Daya by saying…_**

 **Abhijeet: arry kyun koi kuch kahy ga… (telling) already kisi ko Malum hee Nahi hay.. haan agar Sahab (teasing) khud Dhandora Peet daalein tou Alug Baat hy…**

 **Daya: lekin Main Officially Kaam Nahi kr skta..(roughly) Jaanty ho na Tum aur ab kahan (taunting tone) Tumhary Rules or Duty Nibhany kay Bhashan chaly gaye… (total tease) Mut Taras Khao Mujh pr…**

 **Abhijeet (rash): Daya, abhi Taras Main nay Khana shroo kiya Nahi hay.. jub Khaon ga na (extreme painful tone) Buht Takleef hogi…**

 **Daya Quiets after feeling the Wetness of Solution of Salt and Water in that Tone so Silently Prepared for Joining His Buddy…**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet come ahead and before Telling anything, CHUHAN look at Him and ask the Most Apt Query…_**

 ** _CHUHAN: Does, HQ knows about it…? (pinching looking Abhijeet as) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Abhijeet look at Him, then His Team who was Waiting for their Senior Counter Attack who was Quiets Confused All of them, moving towards Quillas with a Tough Order CHALO leaving the Issue Creator behind having a Teasing Smile…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet Tackling Driving Wheel and when just about to move, Showered with Bulk of Queries from His Sub-Ordinates as…_**

 ** _Rajat (starting): Sir, Aap nay kuch Kaha kyun Nahi…?_**

 ** _Sachin: aur Wo (asking Confusingly) ye sub Kyun keh rahy thy..?_**

 ** _Vivek (sadly): Daya Sir bhi kuch Nahi boly…_**

 ** _Freddie: Sir, Aap Log Bata rahy hain ya (threat) Mujhy Apny Resources use krny hon gy…_**

 ** _If the Comment coming in Usual days, Duo must Enjoyed Freddie Confident Threatening tone but Right now, They feels Anger even Daya feeling Insult so added…_**

 ** _Daya (chewing): haan ab Tumhein hee Apny Resources Use krnay parein gy kyunky Mujhy HQ nay (Straight) Ground kr diya hy…_**

 ** _Rajat (shocking tone): Kyun…?_**

 ** _Daya (complete Rash tone either His Focal Point of Look is His Half Soul with): kyunky Pagal hun Main…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shout): Daya…_**

 ** _Daya: kyun, Bura kyun lug raha hy ab… (angry tone) yehi Sunwany Mujhy yahan layein thy na.. Zaleel karwany.. Mera Tamasha Lagwany (Abhijeet Hurts badly but right now He has No Reply as Daya already Not Prepare to Come here and He by Force takes Him Out) (Daya again in Teasing tone) arry Mujhy keh dety.. (crack tone) Do Chaar aur Logun ko bhi Bula leta.. Sub ka ek sath hee (Teary Smiling) Manuranjan ho jata…_**

 ** _A Hard Jerk All felt as the Quillas stopped with Loud Scratch, giving Dashed to Few including Daya whose Head Hit with Dashboard and the Man sitting aside started giving Him few Tight Slaps on His Head and Left the Quillas leaving All Shocked…._**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _There is a Pin Drop Silence inside that Vehicle having almost 6 Gentleman in Totally Weird manner and Thoughts…_**

 ** _All came out from that Phase when feeling Abhijeet got a Cab and after sitting on it, Rushed Away from the Site…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _After almost a Meaningful Quietness, Rajat Stepping Out from His Seat, takes a turn and moved towards Quillas Driving Seat, Opened Driving side door with an Idea to Move Quillas with some Tricks but found Key still in Ignition so Ignite it and Move Away…_**

 ** _He Stopped Quillas infront of Duo Residence and when Thinking about Telling this to Daya as still Daya Head on His Lap either His Both Arms covered His Skull, Opened the Door and Left the Quillas without Meeting Eyes to Anyone and Hopped inside…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Quillas Rushed in its Next Destination in Silence and after reaching there, the Storm Flowed inside with so many Confronted Queries Totally Shocked ACP Pradyuman who already in Complete Tension after seeing His Right Hand coming back to Bureau Alone and just Started Stabbing Drawers/Cabinets, Screaming after moving inside Record Room and Locked it…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _ACP Pradyuman Calmly handled All as He knew He must Tackle this Situation in coming days where from Senior to Junior Stand Him in Confession Box…_**

 ** _He tried to Relax them but Obviously Failed as the Raged of Young Blood especially after Hearing the News from a Third Party makes them Angrier More, Sachin said Indirect way…_**

 ** _Sachin: Hum Bewakoofun ki tarah Khary rahy.. (rash) Munh Dekhty rahy Us ka…_**

 ** _Rajat: tou yehi krein gy na Hum (harsh way looking Both Senior as) jub Humein Bahar ka Aadmi samjh kr rakkha jaye ga…_**

 ** _Vivek: aur hua hee kya hy Daya Sir ko.. (shockingly) OMG! Seedhy seedhy Ground…_**

 ** _Nikhil: aur Nahi tou kya, (telling) Chutti dy dety aur abhi tou Un ki Treatment chal rahi hay.._**

 ** _Pankaj: aur Kal hee tou Hum Logun nay USA aur London kay kuch Baray Hospitals mein Daya Sir ki Reports bheji hain.. koi Jawab tou aany dety…._**

 ** _Freddie (to ACP): Sir, kya Dr ki Rai ya Humari Koshishun ka Jawab aany ka Intaizaar bhi HQ ko itna Bhari par gaya aur Aap (strongly confront) Aap nay ye honay kesy diya…? Kuch Boly kyun Nahi Aap…?_**

 ** _A Man really Loosing All His Stamina day by day, He Loss Parts of this Battle Everyday as Every Night He again Encourages Him to Fight from Next Morning and again coming with a Tag as FAILURE really tells Him that now His All Energy Draining out in this Ring…_**

 ** _He looks at the Raged Red faces of His Soldiers and moving to His cabin with Slow steps and Sad Statement with…_**

 ** _ACP: Tum Logun ko lagta hay, (complete Sad tone) Main nay kuch Bola Nahi hoga…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet who also coming out from Record room after Hearing Loud Voice of His Team Members and without any Interruption giving them Time to Relax their Angry Emotions, showed their Pain on that Shocking News even Tells their Embarrassment They all felt after Hearing this Not from their Family rather Stranger till RESPECT is Present in All…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Nobody have the Ability to Utter any word after ACP Sir this Statement, They Look at Abhijeet whose Focus was Cabin door where His Father Vanish and after taking Sigh, wiping Tears, Jerking Shoulders Scattered to Different Parts of Bureau as Mostly Leave that Main Hall…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet Quietly sat on His Revolving Chair, Glance at His Front found the Smiley Face was Missing from the Usual Place really Saddened Him, after sometime, He asked Not from any Specific Person as…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: kuch kaha kya Ghar pr Uterty waqt…?_**

 ** _Rajat (look at him and asked): Aap ka kya Khayal hy….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet feels the Pinch in Rajat tone as it's His Fault too to Hide All this matter even Telling Lie Every day, gives Him a Shameful Aura now where He Mostly saying in Fresh tone Every Morning in Replies of so many Queries of His Colleagues as…_**

 **Abhijeet: arry Freddie, Enjoy kr rahy hain Sahab Chuttiyaan…. (asking Freddie abt Hearing his Plan off going Residence at Evening to Meet Daya with) Kya Milny jany ka Plan hy.. (casual) pr Sahab hain kahan Ghar mein… Roz Nikl jaty hain… (to Sachin on His Query asking about Daya Driving Quillas as) kya Sachin, Gari Nahi chalata tou kya… RENT A CAR, Zindabad….. (to Replying Rajat after Listening His Complains about Daya who was Not in contact by Anymeans as) Rajat, Tum bhi.. Jaanty ho na Us Bear kay Mood Swings, ho skta hy So gaya ho.. aaj kal Sahab Door Bell ka Switch bhi Ander sy Band kr dety hain aur Cell tou already Switch Off rehta hy.. Land Line ki Bell bhi Minimum pr kr dii hogi jabhi Aawaz Nahi aayii… ab jana na tou Mujh sy Pooch lena… acha tou kya kaha (to Vivek who usually said that He Met Rajeev Today and asking about daya Health as) Rajeev nay Vivek… haan bas, Dawa leny mein na bilkul Misha jesy Nakhry krta hy… (Suggesting Nikhil) Nikhil aisa karo, aaj jub Andheri East jana ho na tou Rahul ko keh dena kay Daya, ka Dimagh Thora Theek kr dy.. Phone Nahi Uthata.. koi Milny jata hy tou Darwaza Nahi kholta… Hunh… Parein gy na Do Chaar hath tou Dimagh Thikanay aa jaye ga… haan Pankaj, (telling Him in Tense tone) Kal tou Sir aur Salunkhy Sir bhi Aa rahy thy Ghar.. Bari Mushkil sy Roka Main ny… kya karun Is ka.. samjh Nahi aata…. Wesy (to All) Tum Log Sir sy Zikr Nahi krna.. already Tension mein hain Daya ko ly kr aur Pareshan ho jayein gy.. wesy hee Salunkhy Sir parsun Lab mein Jub Un sy Phone pr Baat kr rahy thy tou Mujhy malum hua kay Sir ka B.P kafi Low hy… Salunkhy Sir Daant rahy thy… aisa karna.. (more advise) Salunkhy Sir ko bhi Hawa Mut lagny dena.. zara is Moty kay ooper sy Bhoot Uter jaye na tou dekhta hun…**

 ** _How many times, He told These Statement to Everybody in Bureau, at Spot, During Investigations really Dumped Him in Drum of Embarrassment and right now, He had No Option to Leave Bureau for a while to Relax Himself as Today He feels that He is also giving Pain to His Team who Loved Him and His Bro a lot…._**

 _That Night, when He came back to Residence, both did not Pop Up that Afternoon Incident…_

 _Abhijeet felt Ashamed, No not because He Slapped His Bear as His Bear Deserved this but in Presence of Others makes Him Sad, but Daya did not say any Word even Not coming much in Contact to Him, Relaxed the Atmosphere Automatically_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya again started to think about His Next Step and meanwhile got a Call so Picked it and Heard…_

 _Voice: Mr. Daya…_

 _Daya: Yes, Daya here…_

 _Voice: Mr. Daya, I am SIYA, calling from HR dept of_ _ **PROCTOR INSURANCE COMPANY**_ _, You send Your Job Application to Our Email Address so We have Informed You about Your Interview which would be Held Tomorrow at 2 PM… Plz be Punctual and coming with All Your Documents…. OK…_

 _Daya: OK…._

 _SIYA: Can I give You the Company Address or Route…?_

 _Daya: Yes, You can SMS Me that…_

 _Voice: OK, Thank You so much, Good Bye…_

 _Daya: Bye…_

 _Daya (after canceling Call murmuring): ye Application Kub bheji thi… Proctor Insurance.. hmmm… (He searched the AD BUZZ page of Newspapers of few weeks and found that AD and after Reading it say)_ _ **ACCOUNTANT**_ _ki Job hy… Umeed tou Nahi hay.. (got SMS having Company Address, so Read it and then again added) phir bhi Try kr lety hain… Phone bhi tou Aaya hy na… (hopefully) kya Pata… kuch ho jaye…_

 _He Quietly Jerking Head and moved out after taking USB to Print Out His CV Few Copies as He does not Used Anything of Residence…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Tonight, when Duo Freed from Dinner, and went to their Respected rooms doing their Own things…_

 _Here when Abhijeet unexpectedly Entering inside Daya room, who was arranging His CV, Suddenly turned and Hide His Right Hand behind His Back having a CV Print out, look at Abhijeet who feels Extreme Pain but asking Casually making Himself Normal, Showing He does not seeing Daya with…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Daya, Tera Charger chahyey (smilingly corrected Shuffling things at daya Table with) I mean Tera Phone ka Charger…?_

 _Daya (instantly): haan Table pr…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with moving after taking it as): Mil gaya.. (moving with) Thanks…_

 _He did not Stayed there from few seconds Relaxed Daya who again started His work and this time after Closing His Room door…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet came to His Room in Tension as he feels Daya have a Plan to Move Tomorrow for Any Interview, seeing Daya Embarrassment, Abhijeet did not feel to Drop Daya this time so_ _ **WHAT**_ _…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet went for Bureau as Daya still inside His Bed, getting by Abhijeet…_

 _After Abhijeet Departure, Daya wakes up, did His All Works even Reading Something too and after Prepared Himself, He is about to Leave Residence at 12:30 PM, Welcomed by Someone Totally Unexpected…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man Yawning Continuously even Sometimes Itching His Arms, Stretching His Body Parts, Enjoying Few Beri's, Filling His Tummy from Different things like Bottle, Paan and when Totally Bored with such Work, heard Door Opening Voice…._

 _Daya (shockingly shout): Tum….?_

 _Man (with Smile): Namaste Sahab… wo Abhijeet Sahab ny Bola, Aap ko jahan Jany ka..(opening Car back door with) Apun Ly jaye ga…_

 _Daya takes a Sigh and Quietly sitting inside the Car as He got that His Boss arranged Car plus Driver for Him to gives Him Relaxment as well Safe Him Tackling any Public Vehicle which Created Panic inside His Mind and Heart…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Car started and moving Slowly outside the Society Compound while now Driver asking Daya about the Destination as…_

 _Driver: tou Daya Sahab, (asking smilingly) kidhar lenay ka..?_

 _Daya: West Malad, ly lo Mukul… (telling more) wahan TT Restaurant kay Opposite Gali mein Jana hy…_

 _Mukul: Theek…._

 _Daya: wesy, (asking) ye Car kyun laye…. Jeep ya Quillas ly lety…?_

 _Mukul: arry Sahab, Abhijeet Sahab nay Bola tha Car chahyey.. Chama Cham… Kal ye Banny ko aaya tha.. (look Daya and rearview mirror and Smilingly said) Apun Aaj Delivery Nahi diya.. bola thora Finishing ka Kaam Reh gaya hy…_

 _Daya (with smile): Tum bhi…._

 ** _[A/N: MUKUL is DUO Personal Mechanic, Mostly Duo Vehicles went to His Garage.. Team and Oldie Duo as well Rahul, Dr DUO all knew about Him]_**

 _Mukul started FM Radio which giving a Lovely Voice of_ _ **SHAFQAT AMANAT ALI**_ _as_ _ **YE HAUSLA KESY JHUKE**_ _really giving an Unknown Encouraging Vibes inside Daya who really Humming it with the Singer although, Smilingly Thanking His Buddy with a Cute Naughty Thought as…._

 _Daya (thought): waha bhae, kya Baat hy Mery Bhai ki… (sweet thinking) Interview kay liye ja raha hun wo bhi Driver aur Gari samait…_

 _A Cute Smile comes on His Lips really Cherish the Heart of his Half Soul because of Live Telecast of All this through Camera Installed inside the Car…!_


	11. the Lost Chapter (3)

_A Big Thank you so much Readers..._

 _as I m really Busy in My Contest Stuff, so might be Next Chapter will be Late..._

 _hope after 15..._

 _Mujhy Umeed hay, Aap Log Bura Nahi Feel karein gy..._

 _regarding Two REPLIES... even THREE..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST21**... Ohhh, I m so Sorry Baccha that aap ko hr Story Aik Jesi Lagti hay.. Main aainda kuch hat kay Likhun ga Zarur.. tab aap parh lijye ga.. Theek.. Thank You so much Acha Baccha..._

 _ **GUEST**... hmm, Beta Yummy Mistake mein Ghalati Daya Sir ki thi.. but its not First time even in Darkest Hours, Daya Sir Slapped Abhi Sir... Situation alug hoti hain.. Khair Aap ko Bura laga.. Main aainda Dihaan rakkhun ga... Thank You so much..._

 _ **GUEST327**... awww, a Big Thank You for your First time Review... awww Chalo koi baat Nahi.. kabhi kabhi Reader Writeer kay point sy Agree nahi hoty aur yehi Point Writer ko Grip deta hy kay Wo Aur Acha aur Behtar likhy..._

 _regarding Your Requested Plot... about Rehan Centric Story... I think U must read CARRIER /CAREER at IF... wo Rehan pr based thi kay kis tarah koi Usy Drugs kay liye Use krta hy..._

 _Thank You so very much..._

 _about **GUEST327** and **GUEST** Request regarding **STANDING ALONE**... Main buht Buht Mazrat Chahta hun Aap Logun sy... kyunkay Mery liye Sequel likhna Namumkin hay aur Kuch Cheezein ADHORI achi lagti hain na.. tou Standing Alone aisii hee Saheh... Hr Project Complete Nahi ho pata aur Wo Writer ko hr Pal Batata hy kay Wo abhi bhi Wahein hay jahan Pehlay tha... Zero pr..._

 _again a Big Big Sorry and Thank You so much to BOTH OF GUEST's..._

 _Guys, again Advance Apology, Next Update will be Late... Thank you so much to all of you Guys..._

* * *

 _Car stopped at Desired Address while Daya Stepping out Suggesting Mukul about Parking the Car as…_

 _Daya: Mukul, dekho kahein Qareeb hee Park kr do… (looking at watch with) Mujhy Aadhy Ghanty sy Zyada lagy ga…_

 _Mukul: Theek hy Sahab…_

 _Daya after nodding Completely Entered inside Building and after seeing the Main Board at Ground floor Enterance, Stepped ahead towards Life and after moving inside, Pressing the Desire Floor Number Button…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Mukul Parked the Car and coming out from it, Stretching His Muscles with Yawning, suddenly got a Call, Look at the Callar ID, Pick the Call, Heard…._

 _Voice: Sub Theek raha na Mukul…_

 _Mukul: Jee Saab… (telling) Daya Sahab ooper chaly gaye hain Office mein.. bola hy Aadhy Ghanty baad tak aayein gy…_

 _Voice: Theek hay…. Rakhta hun…_

 _Mukul Cuts Call and still Busying in His Previous work of Yawning, Stretching with Addition of Smoking too…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya sitting on His Seat Waiting for His Call as the Online Application which He Filled, does not Mentioned Age so Some other Middle Aged especially More than 30 Years People Presented little Relaxed Daya either still He was Feeling their Gazes…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Today He wore Softer shade of Peach color with Black Formal Trouser which turning little Soggie because of Beads of Sweat drops appearing in His Body feeling such Weird Looks from Surroundings…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _In such Normal Weather, He felt Little Discomfort so standup, coming to Reception and tell the Receptionist in Slow or somewhat Hesitabt tone…_

 _Daya: Excuse Me Maa'm… (Receptionist look at Him, He feels Extra Nervousness but added) kya Aap AC thora Low kr skti hain…._

 _Receptinist (look at Her, low the Thremostat from Remote and added): OK…_

 _Daya: Thank You…_

 _She nodded Smilingly while Daya turned back, saw a Man Correcting His Coat brings a Sweet Smile on His Lips…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Voice: arry, tou itna Tension leni ki kya Baat hy…? Haan…?_**

 ** _Daya: haan, Tum kahan samjho gy… Khud ka tou Time Nikl gaya na (opened His Small Closet with) Formal pehn kr Aany ko Kaha hy… (showing few shirts to Him with) yehi ¾ Shirts hain, pr Coat… (sadly) Tailor bhi 1000 rupay Silai Maang raha hy aur Kapra alug… ab… (taunting) Nahi Nahi bolye… Sub Inspector Rahul… kuch tou bolye Mahashy… hunh…_**

 ** _Rahul: hmmm (looking His casual Shirts with) Problem tou hy… (after a minute thinking) pr Solve ho skti hy (Daya look at Him in Question, while Rahul grabbed His Hand and Rush with) Chalo…_**

 ** _Rahul takes Daya to Bas Stand and then takes Him to Low Locality of Mumbai, where Daya saw so Many Carts having Cloths, even Temporary Stallls too…_**

 ** _After Reaching there, Started Searching Coats of Good Quality either side by side giving Gyan to Daya as well…_**

 ** _Rahul: ye Local Market hay…(brief) Jo kapray Defected hoty hain Wo yahan aa jaty hain ya jo Kapry Bahar Deshun sy Used hun wo bhi yahan Milty hain…_**

 ** _Daya (shockingly): Tumhein kesy pata chala Rahul…?_**

 ** _Rahul: kyunkay Main Tumhari tarah Stupid Nahi hun (slap on His Head with) Duffer… (stopping at a cart, Searching and then choosing few Coats and telling Daya) ye Dekh… aur ( picking 1 more with) ye bhi Try kr…_**

 ** _Daya (after wearing): ye tou Bara hy…. (showing His Shoulder and Sleeves with) kitna Dheela hy…_**

 ** _Rahul (to Shop keeper): kitny ka hy…?_**

 ** _Shop Keeper: Sahab, ly lo.. Chaka Chak Maal hy.. (showing His teeths with) sirf 600 rupay ka…_**

 ** _Daya (shout): kya… 600 ka…_**

 ** _Shop Keeper: arry Saab, Rang bhi tou dekho, ek dum Solid hay (showing Stitches with) aur Silai bhi ek dum Bareek aur (flapping Fabric with) aur Kapra tou dekho, ek dam Mast… Saab aisa Maal Pooray Bazaar mein Nahi mily ga…_**

 ** _Rahul: acha acha, (clutching Daya arm and moving with) Pehly Poora Bazaar tou Ghoom lein…_**

 ** _Shop Keeping (started Convincing Clients with): acha Saab.. jany ka kya… Aap Dekho tou.. acha Bolo.. Aap kya Do gy…?_**

 ** _Rahul (straight): 400…_**

 ** _Daya (grabing Rahul Arm tightly with): Rahul, Nahi… Mery pass…_**

 ** _Rahul (interrupts with): Teri Pehli Tankha aur Sood samit Wapsi… (sowing His concern eyes stopped Daya with) Chaly ga… (Daya does not have Any Word after this while Rahul again back to Shop keeper who said) ab Saab.. 400 rupay tou Buht Kum hy…_**

 ** _Rahul: Dekh bhae, (telling) Acha laga hy tou Rukein hain warna aagy 300 mein Mil jaye ga…_**

 ** _Daya (whisper): Yaar, 300 tou Buht Kum hain…_**

 ** _Rahul (pressing teeth with): Tu tou Chup reh, Pagal… (to Shop Keeper) haan bhae, bolo, saary 300 na…_**

 ** _Daya Stunned the way Rahul Subtracted 50 rupees More and before His Friend Totally Lost the Profit of Shop Keeper, Pick the Coat with…_**

 ** _Daya: haan bhae, Done (to Rahul) Chalo Rahul, Paisy do…_**

 ** _Rahul really Disappointed on His Friend and giving 300 rupees, even Sqeezing them inside Fist of Shop keeper…_**

 ** _Rahul: acha bhae, Na Teri na Meri.. ye 300 pakr… (closing Shop Keeper Fist with) Chal Chal… Bas Zyada Nakhry Nahi…_**

 ** _Both moving from the Market either Daya Dragged Rahul with Him to Safe Shop Keeper either He Lost More Money if His Friend would be Present there More minutes, Heard Rahul Continous Scolding with…_**

 ** _Rahul: Pagal Insaan, Bewakoof.. (angry tone) acha kha 200 rupay mein dy deta…_**

 ** _Daya (angry): haan haan, Tum Khary rehty tou Bechara shayed Muft mein hee Lut jata… (shockingly) Oh God… 600 sy Baat shroo hui aur Bechary ko 300 dy aayey…_**

 ** _Rahul (rash): wo bhi Tery karan… Yaad rakhna.. is Paisy ki wapsi kay Sath 2% TAX bhi lun ga Main…_**

 ** _Daya Clutched His Neck and Both in Laugh spent the Rest Journey in Bus although the Next day, Daya was really Looking Weird in His Over Sized Coat which always Embarrss Him till Moment on His First day at Duty…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya coming out from that Small Memory Lane as now the Responsibility takes by His Big Bro, Hearing His Name and Stand up, stepping towards the Door…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He feels His Heart started Beating Extra Fast, even Automatically His Breath Inhale and Exhale started in Irregular Speed and His feelling turned Tensed and Stiff after got the Emotions of Facing Some High Commands in his Life_ _ **FIRST INTERVIEW**_ _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Yes, its His Life First Interview on Professional bases as in Forces, There is No such Interview Session had Done Mostly…_

 _Forces Commands or Heads after Training, Choose those Cadits having Spark and with their Choice's Approaching them in their Desired Squads…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _He reminds that Period where He had gone under Extreme Panic when He was Not getting His Joining Letter as He was too much Scared regarding this and during Talk to His Friend in Phone say…_**

 ** _Daya: magar Rahul, (in tense tone) agr Un logun nay Mujhy Mumbai mein Posting Nahi dii tou…?_**

 ** _Rahul: arry, (casual way) tou kisi aur City chaly jana na…_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi, Mujhy Mumbai aana hy.. (telling) Main ny Major Khan ko kaha tha aisy hee.. (confusingly) pata Nahi Unhun nay High Command sy Kaha bhi hoga ya Nahi…_**

 ** _Rahul: pr Daya.. Mumbai aa kr…_**

 ** _Daya (cutting with): Nahi Yaar, Tu hoga na tou Mujhy thora Tension Kum hoga… aur Mujhy tou kisi Dusray City kay Raasty bhi Nahi pata na…_**

 ** _Rahul (understand His Tension so added in Care): acha acha… Pareshan Nahi ho.. Teri Posting Mumbai mein hee hogi.. Bekaar ki Tension Mut ly.. OK…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Sometimes, Someone Presence really matters and those who had under gone this phase Understand it especially regarding their First Job, Posting even Transfer too…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He was reached at doorstep of Room, Wipe His Sweat from His Temples, take a Deep Breath, Relax Himself and Grabbing Knob again takes Him to a Small path where He told His Friend in Tense tone…_

 ** _Daya (irritation): arry tou Mujhy kya malum tha, Wo Log Sach mein Meri Posting Mumbai mein kr dein gy…_**

 ** _Rahul (pressing teeth with): Tera bhi Dimagh Ulta hy Daya… 2 din Pehly is liye Ro raha tha kay Mumbai Posting ho jaye.. ab ho gayii hay tou tery Aansoo hee Nahi ruk rahy…_**

 ** _Daya: tou, pata hy wahan (scaring tone) ACP Pradyuman hoty hain.. buht Strict… suna hy Baal bhi Kum hain…_**

 ** _Rahul (stunned): hain…_**

 ** _Daya (telling Him): aur kya, (telling) jin kay baal Kum hun na Un ko Gussa bhi Buht aata hy…_**

 ** _Rahul (really Diisappointed way on His Innocense): Bhagwaan…_**

 ** _Daya: aur koi Inspector Viren bhi wahan hain.. (telling in Fear) pata hy Un ki 10 Transfer ho chuki hay.. Apnay Officers tak sy Lar jaty hain.. koi Ghalat Orders Nahi maanty… (in fear) Main tou Sub Inspector hun…_**

 ** _Rahul (angry): aby Pagal.. Senior sy Lar jaty hain na… Tu tou Junior hoga na Un ka aur Mujhy Khushi hogi agr Wo Tum Jesy Buddhu ko Pehly hee Din Bahar Phain dein…_**

 ** _Daya: hunh… aisa hoga hee Nahi… (sweet tone) Main Buht Imaandaari sy Kaam karun ga…_**

 ** _Rahul (feeling Love for His Friend Stuidity so added): chalo phir Aany ki Tayyari karo…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya coming back feeling Pressure of His Fingers Gripped on Door Knob and with Click voice, it turned Opened and Daya takes His First step inside surrounded by so many Gazes having Flairs of Confusion, Awkwardness even little Harshness as His Grey Haires showing Glimpse from His Side Burns, Reminds…_

 ** _Voice 1: aby, tou Hair Die lagany mein kya jata hy.. ain…?_**

 ** _Voice 2: kya Boss, (telling usually) Buddha hun tou Buddha lagun ga hee na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, (telling) ek Smart Appealing Look bhi honi chahyey.._**

 ** _Daya (lovingly wrapped Him as right now Both sitting at Couch, Abhijeet still Convincing His Bear about Vanishing His Grey Side Burns by using Hair Die, heard) arry, tou Main Tumhary jitna Handsome thori hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (slapping on His Head with): tou Larkiyun ko tou Impress karein gy hee na Sahab…_**

 ** _Daya (naugthingly): Un kay liye yehi Kafi hay kay Main (Proudly) Sr. Inspector Daya from CID Mumbai hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet just Pat on His Head just like the People here after seeing Him coming without doing anything with His Grey Hairs…_**

 _He never ever Thought to Think that Sometimes He does not Appealing Others as He is just_ _ **JOBLESS**_ _in His Career…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He reached at Table and sit after giving His File having Only 2 Pages including His CV and Degree Xerox Copie after getting the Signal of Sitdown from One of the Member as the Panel having 4 People…._

 _The Person takes Daya File, Look at it and Dragged it to next Member while asking with Normal tone…_

 _Voice 1: so … (asking) 1998 mein Graduation aur 2015 mein Job Application…?_

 _Another Voice (added in pinching tone): kafi Jaldi Nahi Khayal aa gaya…_

 _Daya: Sir, Mera ek Chota sa Garments ka Business tha… (softly) 2 Months Pehlay Factory mein Aag lug gayii, jo Bacha tha, Bank ka Loan utara aur Usi Waqt sy Job Dhoond raha hun…_

 _He already Planned about this_ _ **FAKE STORY**_ _as He knew that Every Compnay or Place asked this Query so its Better to make a Small Crisp Story which Satisfied them either give them a Resonable Reason of this 26 Years Gap…_

 _Voice 2: hmmm, so Commerce sy kya Murad hy…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (straight) Selling and Purchasing Dealing with Large Scale of People…_

 _Voice 3: hmm, tou Garments mein kya GST dety thy Aap…?_

 _Daya (confusingly): kuch Nahi… (realize) Nahi, I mean, Alug Alug Rate hoty thy…_

 _Voice 4: ye VAT kya hota hay Mr. Daya…?_

 _Daya: wo… aa…_

 _Voice 2 (again): acha ye GST aur VAT mein kya Difference hy..?_

 _Daya: Sir, GST tou wo Tax hota hy jo Hum Govt ko dety hain…_

 _Voice 1: aur ye kis Cheez ka Abbreviation hy..?_

 _Daya: ann… (confuse tone) Govt Sale Tax…_

 _Voice 3: acha, aksar Log Debt Card Bank sy banwaty hain magar Use Nahi krty.. Kyun..?_

 _Daya: kyunky, (telling) hr Withdrawal ya Shopping pr 2% GST Cut ho jata hy…_

 _Voice 4: hmmm, aur Invoice mein Debt aur Credit kay Column's kis side hoty hain…?_

 _Now Daya turning Panic, He already searched Few Terms from Google but Obviously Now The Panel deep down regarding Topic… He was Quiet so another member asked…_

 _Voice 3: acha kaun sa Software, is waqt Aap kay Khayal mein Accounts kay Ledgers ko Maintain krnay ky liye Best hy..?_

 _Daya: ummm…_

 _Voice 1: kis Software ko Aap Apny Business ki Running mein Use krty thy…?_

 _Daya (again): Sir, Wo…_

 _Voice 2: kuch Idea hy Aap ko PEECH TREE kay baary mein..?_

 _Daya again Quiets… He feels Extreme Embarrassment in presence of These Gentlemens who now giving back His File to Him with Slow Thanks and with addition…_

 _Voice 4 (casual way): Hum Aap ko Ittila kr dein gy…_

 _Daya stand up from Chair and with slow Thanks moving out Hearing the Funny Discussion starting between them is…_

 _Voice 3: lo bhala batao… (with big smile) 44 Saal ki umr hay aur Naukri dhoondny Nikla hy…_

 _Voice 4: aur Humein Bewakoof samjh raha hy.. (rash tone) Factory… arry Business in jesy Logun ka Kaam Nahi…_

 _Voice 1: aur aata jata bhi kuch nahi..(angrily) arry aany ko kis nay bola tha.. Bekaar waqt barbaad kr diya…_

 _Voice 2 (suggesting): Mera khayal hy, 2 aur Candidates Dekh kr Short list kr dety hain…_

 _Voice 2: haan, (funny tone) wesy bhi is Buddhy ko tou lena nahi hay…_

 _The Small Laughs really Hurts the Bear Heart although He was Mentally Prepared to Handle all such Comments and Behaviour before coming here but Preparation always Flushed Out when Example coming against…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Few Drops Fell from His Soothing Eyes as today He did not Wear His Specs… He Left Building and Moving towards Right side, Stunned Someone who Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet: ain Daya.. (confused) Udhar kahan ja raha hy…?_

 _He runs towards that Direction as He saw Daya coming out from Building when Standing with the Help of Car Parked at Roadside…_

 _Abhijeet ran behind Him who was Walking Fast and just Grabbed His Arm with Tense tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (grabbing Him ask): Daya…_

 _Daya feels the Breath of Oxygen, He could not Inhales, Suddenly its Molecules Entering inside His Wind Pipe after getting this Touch and as a Reflex Reaction, He Embraced the Half Part of His Soul which Shoulder turned Wet after getting Bulk of Salt Solution and when trying in Induced His Soft Pores inside the Slimy Bunch on His Dodo Hairs, got a Sudden Jerk where His Partner taking Him Out from that Soothing shell after taking back step and Pushing Him with Soggy tone…_

 _Daya (pushing Abhijeet with): Tum jao… (again) haan…_

 _Abhijeet grabbed His Bear Extending Right Arm which He was using to Push His Bro and with Clear tone say…_

 _Abhijeet (clear tone): ok, Main chala jata hun.. Main Tum ko Chor…_

 _Daya (taking out His Arm with): Nahi, Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (trapping Him by Interruption) Beach jao gy na Tum.. Main Chor deta hun (Daya look at Him now not Protesting heard) Main chala jaon ga… (strong tone) Sach mein…_

 _Daya Following Him in Trance, Abhijeet tackling Driving Wheel of the Same Car Daya coming here except the Driver change in Return Journey…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya was in Extra Panic state that He could not uttered a Word… Abhijeet feels His Tension, Embarrassment, Pain as He did not Look Once in His Pal Eyes rather Gazing on His Open Palms placed on His Lap, might be Trying to Search the Job Line Hurts Him a lot…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Car reached at Beach, Daya Stepping Out and as per Promise, His BOSS moving the Car in Straight direction without Delying a Micro Second…._

 _Daya stepping ahead and after Reaching to His Specific Place, sat on it and Look at His Partner who was Waiting for Him to Fill itself with Salt Water Solution of those Big Eyes…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Knock initiated over Glass, takes the another Man out whose Keenly Look and Lost in thoughts easily Understand Anyone that He was in Deep Thinking, heard…_

 _Voice (asking): kahan hy..?_

 _Voice 2 (sadly): wahein… Tum jao… Main Niklta hun…_

 _Voice 1 nodded and takes His Jeep ahead and after Parked it, moved to that Specific Point, sat Quietly and Wrapped the Man inside His Protective Hug with…_

 _Voice (caringly): Daya…_

 _Daya (with Tears): Yaar, aaj bhi Mujhy Job… Main kya karun Rahul (Rahul rubbing His back who added more as) Boss pr kub tak Bojh.. kya Sochy ga Wo…?_

 _Rahul: pehly Usy kuch Sochny tou do (Daya Depart wipes His Small Tears Heard) Yaad hy jub_ _ **COL RANAWAT**_ _waly Case mein Tum Daya ki jagah_ _ **SAMEER**_ _ban kr aayey thy… tab bhi Us kay liye Bojh Nahi thy (Daya completely Dipped in Shame) (Rahul added) jub Tum,_ _ **JAGYA**_ _ko Sabaq seekhany Us kay Gang mein Ghussy thy.. tab bhi Kabhi Us kay liye Bojh Nahi Kehlaye (Daya Completely looked Downword now Listens More as) aur jub_ _ **Mr. CHNADERKANT SHETTY**_ _kay pass gaye thy, tab bhi Nahi… (look at Daya grabbed His palm with) tou abhi kyun Daya…?_

 ** _[A/N: Col Ranawat and Sameer taking from Truth Behind the Scene…. Jagya from The Darkest Hours…. Mr. Chanderkant Shetty from Broken Promise…. All Stories are of GD/Dada Posted at India Forums (IF) Platform]_**

 _Daya (in Pain): Us saaray Lamhy Main Berozgaar Nahi tha… (taunt Himself) UnEmployed… (in Tears) Pata hy, wahan pr bhi jub Humein Cheezein Milti thi.. Khaty tou thy… Pehanty bhi thy… (Rahul Wrapped Him again heard) tou aisa hee… pr jub Main ABHI sy Mila tou ye Ihsaas Dheery Dheery Mery Ander Dafan ho gaya… pr (clutching Rahul arm with) phir sy wo Sar uthany laga hy… Main buht Koshish krta hun (teary tone) ABHI sy Chupata bhi hun.. Khud ko Samjhata hun… pr phir bhi (cracking tone) Boss ko Pata chal jata hy.. Najany kesy…Sach, Main Buht Chupata…_

 _Rahul Only Relax Him as He knew the Person having such Bitter Past Never came out from those Painful Memories He Experience at His Growing Age although He Forgets it Temprorly but Not Completely and thats the Bad Phase of Such People…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rahul takes Him to Residence feeling the Pain in Daya tone and after coming inside Residence taking Key from Daya, got a Call so first takes Daya inside His Room and after Sitting Him, Pick the Call Heard…_

 _Voice: Rahul, Fridge mein Fruit Yogurt rakkha hy… (softly) Daya ko Khilao aur dekho Us ki Bed side pr Paani ky Glass kay Sath Sleeping Pills hy… Yogurt Khila kr Wo bhi dy do.. OK…_

 _Rahul: Theek hy…_

 _Rahul moved to Fridge, taken out Yogurt Bowl and then moved to Kitchen getting a Tray already Settled having Serving Bowl and Spoon so after Placing Fruit Yogurt Bowl over Tray, Picked it and take it to Daya room, Relaxly giving Him who takes Small Bites and after Eating Half, Rahul who Secretly Dissolving Sleeping Pills over that water Glass at Side Table after taking out the Lid, giving it to Daya who takes Sip by Sip…_

 _Rahul sat against Him and just Talking about a Case He was Dealing and after Few Moments, when Daya Eyes started Closing, Laid Him and Patting His Arm and after 2/3 minutes, He came out after Covering Daya with Blanket Properly, Switching Off the Lights and Pushing the Door Slightly, Uttering little Loud…_

 _Rahul: aa jao…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man coming out from His room which was in Dark in Casual Wears, now Telling Rahul as…_

 _Abhijeet (concern): Thanks Rahul…._

 _Rahul (Stern): Daya ky Hissy ki bhi Tum hee Khao gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (Confusingly): kya…?_

 _Rahul (moving outside with): Maar…_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): hmmm, Himmat Barh rahi hay Tumhari…_

 _Rahul (ignoring with): wesy Tum nay Mujhy kyun bulaya Abhijeet (confuse tone) Tum Khud Deal kr skty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (pat on His Shoulder with): haan Rahul… pr pata hy Dost ki Jagah Alug hoti hay… bilkul Alug… Dunya kay Saary Rishty Aik taraf aur Dost Aik taraf… Barabar Palra hota hy.. Samjhy (moving with Him as) Tassali aur Housla, ye Do Cheezein na jo Shaks kisi ko bhi dy skta hy Wo Bhagwaan hota hy, Tajarba ya Dost… kyunky yahan Jhijhak Nahi hoti Yaar… (sweetly) Ye Rishta aisa hy jis ka Badal Nahi… jis mein Religion sy Zaban, Cast sy Gender, Shakal sy Aqal kuch bhi Nahi Parkha jata… bas ye ho jata hy.._

 _Rahul (softly): pr Tum bhi tou Us kay Dost hee ho na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, ab pata hy (both stepping Residence Stairs with) Main Us sy Buht Aagy ki Cheez ho gaya hun… pata hay Rahul.. Insaan kitna Aagy Barh jaye.. Dost ki Jagah kabhi Khatam Nahi hoti.. Sach… Tum Yaqeen karo.. (briefing) Buht sy Mamlaat ab Main Ashoke sy Discuss kr leta hun, Daya ki jagha… isi tarah Mohit bhi hy.. jesy Daya hy… kuch Situations mein Dost Wo Role Play krty hain na jo Family Nahi play kr paati… (asking) Khud batao, agar Tumhari jagah Main Daya kay pass hota tou kya Wo, wo sub kehta jo Us nay Tum sy kaha…?_

 _Rahul (nodded NO with): Nahi, balky shayed wo Us Na Kehny wali Takleef ko Bardasht hee Nahi kr paata…_

 _Abhijeet: Saheh (asking) wesy ye Aman kahan hy, Pune gaya hy kya…?_

 _Rahul (laughing with): Nahi, Kartik nay Usy Qaid kr liya hy (look at Abhijeet Questioning eyes with) Apnay Bacchun ki Tution lagwa dii hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Wah Bhae… Zabardast…_

 _Rahul: kya Abhijeet, Tum ny kabhi Parhaya Nahi hy na… tabhi… (tense tone) Dunya ka Mushkil tareen Kaam hy… ufff, jub Aman ko Parhana parta tha na… samjho Aadha Pagal ho jata tha Main… (taking Deep Sigh with) whoahhhh… wo tou Shuker hay Daya nay ye Zimmadari Utha lii thi (got an idea so said) BTW, Tum Daya ko Teaching ka Mashwara kyun Nahi dety…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sach mein.. (asking) Daya Parha ly ga…?_

 _Rahul: haan, I think Aaram sy… wesy bhi Bacchun sy Us ki Jaldi Dosti ho jati hay… School mein hee Try kr ly… chalo, Main Us sy Baat…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly): Nahi, Tum Nahi… Tum Khao gy tou Sahab pr phir Daura par jaye ga kay Tum Taras Kha rahy ho Us pr… Main Team sy ye Baat Kehalwata hun.. I think, Daya kay Apnay Zehn mein ye Baat Nahi aayii hogi…._

 _Rahul: haan ho skta hy (shaking hand with) chalo bhae, Khana Kha lena… Kal Bhaloo dekhna Nazrein Nahi Milaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur Munh pr Tape laga ly ga… aakhir (wink with naughty tone) Sharmindagi bhi koi Cheez hoti hay…_

 _Both Laugh Heart Out and Rahul moved to His House while Abhijeet coming back to Residence in Calm manner to have His Bear who was in Dream land so moved to take Dinner…!_


	12. the LOST chapter (4)

**_A/N:_** _I m really Extremely Sorry to My All Readers, Friends, Fans either Active or Silent…._

 _Yes, I m Not Only late but Extra Late as My Bro Surprisingly visit from Abroad for few days and Last Night He went to his Place again…._

 _That's why I m Busy with Him… I tried to give Extra Long Chapter as a Penalty…_

 _Hope You All Forgive Me and Accept My Apology…._

 _I m Missing Some Readers here as MISTIC, SHZK, SK_DUO, COOLAK, MRF, SRR and Few Others…_

 _Awww, sub Kahan Chaly gaye is Pyaray sy Parrot ko Akela chor ky….._

 ** _Mr. ChanderKant Shetty is a Character, GD Initiated in Story named BROKEN PROMISE as Daya Sir Real Father Posted at IF..._**

 ** _Raghuvinder Sir is Daya Sir Mentor..._**

* * *

 _Freddie: Daya Sir, yahan aa kr Bethein na…. (softly) Humein kuch Nahi lena…._

 _Daya (coming with Tea mugs): kya Freddie, ab kum az kum Chai tou dun na (distributing tea with) is Achanak Baarish nay tou kafi Thand Barha dii hy…_

 _Rajat (nodded with): Jee Sir, ye tou Aap ny Saheh kaha…_

 _Daya (pick his cup and now sat and added): aur Vivek (Vivek look at Him, Daya asked) Misha kesi hy…?_

 _Vivek (disappointed tone): Sir, Mera Poochein… Misha ka Nahi…_

 _Sachin: kyun bhae (sipping Tea with) Theek Thaak tou lug rahy ho Tum..?_

 _Vivek: Lug raha hun Sir, Hun Nahi… (all look at Him in Question so He said) arry Misha ka Teacher ban gaya hun na…. (all takes sigh) (Vivek in sad tone) Shamat hee aa gayii hy…_

 _Freddie: kya Vivek, (nodded in disappointment with) ek Choti Bacchi ko Parhany mein kya..?_

 _Vivek: O Sir plz, Bacchi Sach Choti hay pr Parhana (taking long breaths with) Meri Tauba…_

 _Sachin: wesy haan, Mujhy bhi ek baar Apni Bhanji ko Maths kay kuch Sums karwany pary thy… (takes sigh with) bas phir tou Main nay Kaan pakr liye kay khud Maths ka Professor ban jaon ga pr Parhaon ga Nahi…_

 _Daya: ab aisa bhi Nahi hay.. (soft way) Tum Log Bekaar mein Bacchun sy Darty ho…_

 _Rajat: Sir, (feeling scare with) Bacchun sy Darna hee chahyey…_

 _Freddie: aur kya Sir, ab kal Danny Mujh sy Pooch raha hy (imitate His Son tone with) " Papa Meli Chadi kub hogi "… (All Bursts laugh while Freddie added to Daya) Yaqeen karein Sir, Main Us ko Samjha hee Nahi saka aur aakhir mein Mujhy kehty kya hain Choty Sahab (again Imitate) " Papa Aap tou Kuch Nai aata " (sadly) jesy Hum nay bas Jhak hee Maari hy…_

 _Daya (naughty): ab tou yehi lug raha hy…_

 _Vivek: haan Sir, Bacchun ko Deal krna (wiping his forehead with) Buht Mushkil hy…_

 _Sachin: magar (relax way) Daya Sir kr lein gy Aaram sy…_

 _Rajat: haan, Daya Sir ky liye (praising) ye Masla Nahi…_

 _Daya (innocently): haan Bacchy Mujh sy Jaldi Free ho jaty hain…_

 _Vivek: aur kya, phir tou Bacchun ko Parhana bhi Daya Sir ky liye (easy way) Chutkiyun ka Khail hoga…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): khair ab aisa bhi Nahi…_

 _Rajat: Nahi Sir, ye Fact hy… (telling) wesy bhi Research yehi batati hy…_

 _Freddie: bas bhae, Meri Mushkil Solve, hr Hafty chor jaon ga Chotu ko… (place mug over Tray with) Sanbhlein gy Us kay DA…._

 _Sachin: hahahha… phir tou Misha aur Rehan bhi (smiles) Daya Sir pr Attack kr dein gy…._

 _A Small Laughs really brings a Sweet Curve over Daya Lips who really Enjoying this Conversation of His Colleagues…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Today, He was Surprised, No not because Abhijeet went before He Wakes Up as He got a SMS on His Cell even a Small Chit Pasted over Fridge door about Abhijeet Early Departure in His Handwritten as Today He went to Bangalore with ACP Sir to Attend a Meeting…_

 _Daya knew about that Meeting and its Purpose as Abhijeet from Last week Telling about this either through Loud Murmurs, Direct way to Daya and Daya who was Pretending that He was Hearing All Casually, by Heart Learn All things…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Yes, the Surprise was Unexpected Shower at Morning… the First Rain of Winter or say Winter, Chilly Breeze entering in Mumbai…_

 _Daya wakes up with the Drizzling Voice and when Pull the Curtain.. Automatically a Big Smile comes on His Lips Flushed Away All Worries Rest in His Heart…._

 _He went for Freshen Up and getting out hearing Door Bell and when opened the door got Next Surprise in shape of His Team, visit Him Unexpectedly…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya moving with Empty Mugs after arranging them in Tray to Place at Kitchen Slab although Sachin Offered Him that He would Take it but Daya Softly Rejected turned His Head when heard a Door Bell… Vivek Approached to Open Door and Daya turned after placing Tray on Kitchen Slap, Hearing…_

 _Voice (shocked): ain… (with Big smile) Tum Log…._

 _Vivek really wanted to Give that Man a Big Salute who Never Every gives any Chance to Anyone to Catch Him because the Whole Plan right now Team Executed on His Order… He stepped aside while heard Rajat tone…_

 _Rajat (standing with): arry Sir, Aap… (irritate tone) bas is Be-Waqt ki Baarish nay na…_

 _Abhijeet (coming inside, placing His Personnel's over Chester, while during Un-tyding His Watch Replied): haan Yaar. Mery bhi Kapray Bheeg gaye… Socha Ghar sy Change krta jaon….._

 _Freddie (suddenly asking as now all sit who stand seeing Abhijeet on His signal with): arry Sir,(looking Abhijeet Right hand having Bandage with) Aap kay Hath mein kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet (feeling all eyes at Him especially His Bear so said): arry Wo kuch Nahi.. Kal Main Beach sy Wapis aa raha tha na tou Ek Theely wala Samny aa gaya (irritative) Bachaty Bachaty bhi Lug hee gayii Bechary ko…. bas Usy Dekhny jo Utra na, Gari ka Darwaza Band krty waqt Hath aa gaya Darwazy mein…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Light Scream as_ _ **KYA**_ _coming from His Dumb Dodo Throat, who rushed and Clutched Abhijeet Palm gives Him Immense Pleasure on this Soft Caring Touch while heard…_

 _Daya (looking Hand, Unwrapping bandage with): tou, Dekh kr darwaza Band krna tha na (Abhijeet feeling to Dance hearing that Tense Soft tone while Bear who Unwrapped that Bandage now Pressing Abhijeet Palm from Different Points with Relaxing with) Shuker, koi Haddi Nahi Damage hui (asking) koi Dawa lagaii…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (casual) Vaseline laga kr Wrap kr liya tha…_

 _Daya (harsh): Wo koi Dawa hy..?_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Bolty hain na (innocently) The Healing Power…_

 _All Smiles on that Innocence as They got Abhijeet Delibrately Dragging that_ _ **HATH PAKRO**_ _session, Bear turned Angry in a bit so Replying with Pressing Teeth as…_

 _Daya (pressing teeth): wo The Healing Power of Skin Bolty hain, Wound Nahi…. hunh… (ordering tone) chalo Main Tumhary Kapry Nikal deta hun… Pehly Change karo, phir Main Is ka Kuch krta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): kya…?_

 _Daya (moving to Abhijeet room with): Kaat deta hun…_

 _Team Smiles as found Daya again Back to His Old days but They knew, it happens for Very Small Span of Time…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet after seeing Daya Opening His Wardrobe and taking out His Cloths, Moved to Team and ask in Low tone…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Kaam ho gaya…?_

 _Rajat (softly): jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet: Shak tou Nahi hua na..?_

 _Sachin nodded in No, Abhijeet moving to Kitchen while Team Standing now for Leaving Residence with…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): Daya, Chai hy na…?_

 _Daya: haan, (coming out with) Tum Kapry Change karo, Main Deta hun…_

 _Abhijeet who was Placing Kettle over Stove, now Move to His room while Daya coming back and seeing Team Standing so ask…_

 _Daya (confusingly): kya hua..? aisy Khary Kyun ho gaye..?_

 _Freddie: Sir, ab Niklty hain… (looking Watch) kafi Time ho gaya…_

 _Daya (looking Clock with): haan haan, Chalo Niklo Tum Log… Kafi…_

 _Abhijeet (from inside): Daya, Gari Dekh lo Zara, Pata Nahi Knock kr rahi hay…_

 _Daya: acha…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Backed to Kitchen, Lightened Stove in Minimum and then Moving Out with Team, as Team still Standing with Him when He Opened Bonnet and saying Vivek as He already Invaded Keys inside Ignition with.._

 _Daya: Vivek, (ordering) Race do…_

 _Vivek Accelarates while Daya checking All and Meantime Abhijeet came out in Different Outfits having Mug of Tea and asking…_

 _Abhijeet (sipping with): kya hua..?_

 _Daya (teasingly): kabhi isy bhi Khila Pila dety hain…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Petrol ki Tanki Full hy.. (taunt) Sahab Dekh lein tou…_

 _Daya (who came out after taking a Bottle of Tap water and now Fill the Carburetor as): isy bhi Bharna parta hy.. pr Nahi.. (nodded disappointedly) bas Chalany sy matlab hy.. (indirect taunting) jub Cheez Istaimal krty hain tou Khayal bhi Rakhna parta hy (seeing All things with) Dihaan dena parta hy.. ye Nahi kay bas Chabi Uthai, Start ki aur Ura ly gaye…_

 _Abhijeet Nodded Disappointedly with Sigh seeing Small Smiles on Team Lips on that Small Lecture, added…_

 _Abhijeet: ho gayii Taqreer Khatam.. (teasing) Sahab ki Laadli ki Shaan mein najany ky Ghustakhi ho gayii (to Team) aur ab Der Nahi ho rahi Tum Logun ko… (asking) Daant sunty Dekhna Zaruri hay.. Ain…_

 _Team Hopped in Minutes inside Scorpio Hiding Smiles and Rushed Away in Next Second while Daya said to Abhijeet as…_

 _Daya: Nahi karay gi ab Knock… wesy Oiling karwani pary gi…. (Abhijeet nodded moving back to Residence as Daya also Following Him heard) Jaldi Chai pii lo tou Main Dawa laga dun Hath pr…_

 _Abhijeet Gulped Large Sip, Placing Mug over Chester and Extending His Palm towards Daya who already coming with Cream, Softly Spread it and with His Index and Middle Fingers Help, Rubbing the Cream all over, Enjoyed by His Brother and then Softly Wrapped the Bandage with…_

 _Daya: Driving mein tou Problem Nahi ho rahi na..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, bas Halka sa Strain hy… Tum nay Sweater Nahi pehna… ain.. dekho Thand Barh gayii hy na…?_

 _Daya: haan Pehnun ga abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Shoulder pr thora Cream Rub kr ky phir Pehanna… (Daya little Tensed, heard More) Cream rakkhi hay Drawer mein… Yaad hy na 2 Months pehly Utha lii thi, kahan Use hui Wo… Expiry hy Us ki abhi…_

 _Daya nodded, Abhijeet knew, Daya was Little Tensed as His Cream was Finished although Yesterday when Daya at Beach and Abhijeet came to Residence, Purchasing Cream of Back Dates and now Saved them in Drawer…._

 _After Wrapping Bandage, Abhijeet moved out taking Keys from Chester with His Cell, Gun and Badge with Valet…_

 _He feels the Gaze of His Bear when He was Picking His Gun and Badge and feeling a Wetness on that Gaze Hurts Him, so without Turning, He Left the Residence saying Slow Bye…._

 _He Hopped inside Quillas which Rushed towards Bureau either the Wetness of that Gaze now Entering the Vales of His Heart giving Him only Pain…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya wearing Sweater after Applying Cream on His Left Part of Body either Continuously Murmuring as…_

 _Daya (murmuring): Hairat hy, Mujhy tou Nahi yaad kay Hum Logun nay Cream lii thi… Us Pharmacists kay Stock mein Aik hee Cream thi (after a bit) pr haan, Abhi nay Bola tha, ly aana Hum Log Khreed lein gy (seeing Expiry) shayed Boss nay next day ja kr Khareed lii ho…_

 _He Relax sat on His Bed and after taking out His Folder having His CV, look thoroughly to it with…_

 _Daya (mumble seeing it, relaxly laid over Bed with): hmmm… Teaching ki Job tou tou Boss Mil hee jaye gi… (Satisfactory smile) Mujh sy Bacchy foran Dosti kr lety hain… (little smiling feeling Kids around Him Closing His Eyes with) kitna Maza aayey ga… Main Un sub sy (little Sleepy tone) Baatein karun ga.. Khelein gy bhi Hum aur (totally Sleepy) Par…. hai bhi…_

 _Voice: haan jahan Parhai ki Baat aayii… Sahab Ghhat (slept)…._

 _Yes, the Voice Recording again Playing a Good role as Abhijeet now, again back to His work Hearing All Recording of that Bug at His Bureau Desk…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: arry Freddie Sir, Main tou Dang reh gaya… (praising way) kitni Original Acting kr rahy thy na Abhijeet Sir…_

 _Rajat: haan (sitting over chair with) Subah jub kay Khud Plan bana kr diya tha…_

 _Sachin (coming with Sandwich platter as All in Cafeteria now): aur BTW, ye Hath mein Chout kesy lagi Sir ko.. Subah tak tou koi Bandage Nahi thi…_

 _All Confusingly nodded and Pick the Sandwiches Suddenly Heard a Voice when a Straight Steps coming on their way, Pick the Sandwich, take a Bite and added…_

 _Voice: arry jub thi hee Nahi Bandage tou Dikhti kesy…?_

 _Freddie (shockingly): tou phir Sir, kya Aap nay Khud ko Chout laga lii…?_

 _Abhijeet: bhae, ab Tumharay Daya Sir ko Sharmindagi sy bachana bhi tou tha… Ghar aaty huay, thora Disguise kr liya Hath ka…_

 _Rajat (with Smiling): haan Zakhmi Hath…_

 ** _All started Laughing as Today Morning Abhijeet came and Tell about His Plan against His Team with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (convincingly): arry Tum Log Darr kyun rahy ho…?_**

 ** _Vivek (tense): Sir, agar Daya Sir ko Shak ho gaya tou…_**

 ** _Rajat: haan Sir, already (telling) Na Wo kisi sy Milna Pasand krty hain aur Na koi Phone Contact hy… tou…_**

 ** _Sachin: Hum (confused tone) Bahana kya Banaein gy…?_**

 ** _Freddie: aur kya Abhijeet Sir, Hum Phanse jayein gy… (in tense tone) Theek hy wo CID sy Dur hain pr hain tou Aik Intelligent Officer na… (fear tone) Pakr lein gy Foran Hum Logun ko…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: arry, koi bhi Bahana bana dena Yaar… (irritate) Bol dena Gari Kharab ho gayii thi etc… ab Tum Log (teasingly) itny bhi Buddhu Nahi ho… kitnay Plans banaty ho (all smilingly exchanges smiley gazes to each one heard) sub malum hy Mujhy aur ye (signaling Freddie) Freddie Mahashy tou Chutti kay Plan Banany kay Expert hain…_**

 ** _Freddiev Embarrassed either, that Unexpected Shower gives them Automatic Reason to move to Duo Residence and had that Small Conversation…._**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya Prepared Himself Next Morning either He Choose Few Teaching Job in School from Previous week Newspaper even He Uploaded His CV in and Some Other Online Job Searching Sites…_

 _He wore Casual Wear either Thinking how He will Go to Those Addresses as His Bro was Not in Residence, All time Daya thinking about it and when Moving Out after Freed from Breakfast and Switching off All Lights plus Locking the Main door, got His Driver on His Service say…_

 _Voice (opening back door with): kya Saab… aaj Kidhar…?_

 _Daya Smilingly sat over Seat while giving a Chit having 3 Addresses of Different Locations of Mumbai West and Mukul takes Him on His way…_

 _Obviously Daya has No Prior Experience of Teaching so He Delibrately Avoiding Any Coaching and Collages even Higher Schools…._

 _He reached at Few Schools, In some Receptionist only taking His CV and Tells that They will Inform Him Later although in Some, He could not give a Good Demo because the Teacher wanted on Secondary Class…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He really tired and feels that JOB SEARCHING is also a Big Deal either He Continuously moving in AC Vehicle with Driver, having Money to Quince His Thirst, Fill His Tummy but still Every time, He sat on Vehicle and murmured Tiredly…_

 _Daya (tired tone): Thak gaya Yaar…_

 ** _LITTLE FLOWERS SCHOOL_** _is His Last Location in Today Searching Session, He Loves that Name of School…_

 _After Stepping out from Car, went to School, Waiting at Reception Area after giving His CV to Receptionist although feeling so Many Gazes Mostly having Praise on His Casual Look and Specs…_

 _After almost 15 minutes, Receptionist told Him to Move as now Daya Little Relax Facing these Waiting and All so Not much Nervous and coming in Panic State… He went inside after getting Permission having a Graceful Lady at Principle Chair, signaled Him for Seating and after Keenly Reading His CV now Faced Him with…._

 _Lady: so, kesy Define karein gy Aap Teaching ko…?_

 _Daya: a Profession having the Most Toughest Rules but Players takes it such Easy Way of Gaining Points…_

 _Lady (smiling with): Well Said… (now serious) dekhye Mr. Daya, Aap ka Previous tou koi Experience hy Nahi Teaching mein… Business is a Completely Different thing and Teaching is Something totally Apart… hmmm, ab Aap nay Kabhi Parhaya hy Nahi tou Hum Secondary Classes tou Aap ko Offer Nahi kr rahy rather Hum Aap ko Primary Classes ki Math's Offer krty hain (Softly) Aap Demo dy dein, phir Hum Decide kr lety hain…_

 _Daya (tense): lekin Maa'm…_

 _Lady (Relax him with): Aap Pareshan Na ho, Hum Aap ko Aik Ghanta Preparation kay liye Dety hain (intercom someone and ordering Him to take something and when the Man came with a Book, handed it to Daya with) ye 3_ _rd_ _Class ki Math's ki Book hy.. Aap ko is mein Chapter 1 sy 5 kay beech, koi aik Exercise Prepare kr kay Usy Deliver krna hy (looking watch with) abhi 10: 15 huay hain, Hum 11: 15 pr Aap ka Demo lein gy, tab tak Recess bhi Khatam ho jaye gi… Aap Reception Area mein Tayyari kr lein aure job hi Chahye (signaling Peon) Peon sy Keh kr ly lijyey…_

 _Daya (standing with): Thank you Maa'm…_

 _He was moving with Peon and Telling Him to Provide, few Papers to Him who provided them His Desired Stuff and Daya after sitting on Reception Area, Opened the Book… after few Glances, His Forehead giving 1 Line when He Murmured…_

 _Daya: ye tou Buht Tough hy… (tense) Bacchy pata Nahi kya Pooch lein… (convincing Himself) koi aasan sii Exercise dekhta hun.. haan ye Theek hay (seeing Examples of First Chapter of ALEGEBRA Exercise with) ye Hamesha_ _ **X**_ _kay Sath_ _ **Y**_ _hee kyun hota hy.. kabhi_ _ **D**_ _kyun Nahi hota… hunh…_

 _He Engrossed in His Preparation and Totally Involved in it till Peon came and call Him which Confused Him a Little and after looking at Wall Clock of Reception Area, He takes a Sigh and Standup with his Stuff moving with Peon…_

 _Peon takes Him to Reception where Principle already Standing Waiting for Him with One More Lady Introduced Her as Math's Teacher and also Coordinator of Primary Section, Daya nodded in Tension and Moved with them…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He was taking Slow Steps as now Feeling Little Nervous and Tense… He Stepped inside behind Ladies as All Students Stand Up For Greeting, Principle Introduced Daya to Students as…_

 _Lady: Students, This is Your New Math's Teacher…_

 _Daya Entered and feeling the Small Sparkling of Appreciation even Few Mumbling Noise as_ _ **WHOAAAA, AHHHHH, WOW**_ _kinda words from Small Cute Voices who are Admiring His Physic, Smilingly nodded and say…_

 _Daya: Good Morning Bacchun…_

 _Student: Sir, abhi tou Afternoon ho gayii hy…_

 _Coordinator Glared the Student who sat while Both Ladies takes the Last Seats and signaling Daya for Proceedings… He started turned back towards Board and Write the Chapter Number and Topic with…_

 _Daya: OK, tou Aaj Hum Chapter 3 Parhein gy.. Plz Open Your Math's Books, Page 19…_

 _Students: Sir, Page 20 pr bhi tou hy na Chapter 3…?_

 _Obviously the Chapter Containing Few pages, told Daya He really coming in Ring of Small Naughty Devils.. He nodded and started Writing on Board, heard…_

 _Student: Sir, Aap Wrestler hain…?_

 _Maa'm: hmmm, Don't Noise…_

 _Student: Sorry Maa'm…_

 _Daya Enjoying although Writing_ _ **X + Y = XY**_ _heard the Specific Angry Query which still in His Mind from His Childhood as…_

 _Student: Sir, ye_ _ **X**_ _kay sath hamesha_ _ **Y**_ _hee Kyuin aata hy…?_

 _Another Student: kya Arun (to Daya who turned towards Students heard) Tumhein nahi malum.. Book walun ko na bas_ _ **X**_ _aur_ _ **Y**_ _hee Likhna aata hy…. Hahahaha…_

 _Daya really tried hard to Hide His laugh but a Small Smile comes on His Lips… He Tackle the Chapter either its Tough as the Student asking Small Queries like…_

 _Student: Sir, agr Hum_ _ **Y + X**_ _Likh dein tou bhi kya Humein_ _ **XY**_ _likhna hoga…_

 _Another One: ya Hum_ _ **YX**_ _likhein gy Answer mein…?_

 _Student: Sir, Aap ko Pata hy, Ben 10 ko bhi Na Maths Pasand Nahi…_

 _Another: Sir, Aap X-MAN hain kya..?_

 _Next One: Sir AAp ka Naam kya hy…?_

 _He really Enjoying These Queries having No Answer Mostly but He really Amazed that Students Asking All during Working… He still Continuing Exercise and after 20 minutes, He Closed the Exercise and now said…_

 _Daya: acha, ab Books Band… Monitor kaun hy Class ka…?_

 _Student (stand up): Sir, Main… Suhas…._

 _Daya: hmmm, acha Sit down (He sat and Daya added) Mera Naam Daya hy…_

 _Student: awww, Sir Aap Tappu ki Mummy hain kya…_

 _A Small Laughing tone arose Embarrass the New Teacher as He got what Students Termed about this_ _ **TAPPU MUMMY**_ _as still_ _ **TARAK MEHTA KA OOLTAH CHASHMA**_ _is India Highest TRP gaining Comedy Sitcom…_

 _Student (again): Sir, Aap Doremon Dekhty hain…?_

 _Daya: haan…_

 _Another: Sir is Vikas (signaling the Kid sitting beside Him with Laugh) nay tou Apni Billi ko hee Blue color kr diya tha…_

 _Daya: hmmm…_

 _Student: Sir, Aap kabhi Harry Potter sy Milein hain..?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Next One: awww, Sir Aap ko Pata hy, Hum Log na Chuttiyun mein America jayein gy.. (stressed) Plane mein…_

 _Daya (smilingly): acha…_

 _Another One: aur Sir, Ye Arun tou bas Apni Nani kay Ghar jaye ga…_

 _Arun: haan tou, jaon ga tou Na na…_

 _Student: Plane mein tou Nahi na…_

 _Daya: acha acha… Aap Log Larein Nahi… Aap Logun ka Favorite Subject kaun sa hy…?_

 _So Many Voices He got with Different Shades and Subjects while Now the Bell Ringed and He went Out with Two Ladies and after coming to Principle room, Settled down and said…_

 _Lady: hmmm, that's Nice kay Bacchy Aap sy Kafi Friendly hain aur Aap ka Parhaya hua Un ko Acha laga… but… (after a while) Right Now, We have No such Vacancy… (Daya Face falls Down as He Enjoyed that Small Session with Kids, heard again) but, as One of our Teacher went for Holidays so We will Offer You Vacancy but Only for a Month…_

 _Daya (undelibrately): Chaly ga…_

 _Lady: agar one month baad, Aap ka Repu Acha gaya tou Hum Aap ko Koi Aur Class hee dein dy gy.. pr abhi Aap ko Class 3 ko Math's hee Parhana hy (signaling Book) Aap ye Book aur Ye Syllabus (handed Him a File with) aur Teaching Way Outs hain… Aap ko Aasani hogi… Aap Kal sy 07: 15 AM pr aa jayein…_

 _Daya (undelibrately Shout): kya… (relaxing with) nahi matlab…_

 _Lady: jee, Assembly Timing 7:20 hain…. 7: 30 kay baad, Late lug jaye gi Aap ki…_

 _Daya: jee, Acha…_

 _Lady: abhi Aap Propriety Period pr hon gy tou Joining Letter Aap ko 1 Month Baad Mily ga… OK…_

 _Daya: Jee…_

 _Lady: aur Salary 7000…_

 _Daya (quiets a while and added): Jee…_

 _Lady Sighed as She felt might be Man Demanded More but She could not get that Man need Only a job Not Money Right Now to Feels Himself still coming in Main Stream of Life…._

 _He Moved out either feeling Few Kids Weaving Him from Junior Section without Knowing Him giving Him a Big Smile…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He sat on Vehicle and Mukul started the Car, while seeing the Sparkling face of His Saab having Small smile over His Lips so asked…_

 _Mukul: kya Saab, Buht Khush lug rahy ho..?_

 _Daya (smilingly): Baray Saab ko Bataya Nahi…_

 _Mukul Embarrassed Badly as got that Daya Referring Him, giving Information about Him to Abhijeet, so Replied…_

 _Mukul: kya Saab, Taang khench rahy ho Meri… (saving Himself by telling) arry Abhijeet Saab Poochty bhi tou hain na…_

 _Daya: aur Aaj (tease) Aaye kyun Nahi Tumhary Baray Sahab..?_

 _Mukul: Boly, thora Kaam hy Mukul.. Us Roz tou Khud hee Aa gaye thy na aur Mujh ko Bola Wapis jany ka.. Main ly jaon ga Daya ko…_

 _Daya Quiets after Reminding His Attitude towards His Bro that day so Keep Silent, Enjoying Some Funky Songs like_ _ **LONDON THUMAKDA**_ _by Tapping His Feet over Car…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After Reaching Residence, Mukul moved back to His Garage with Vehicle… Daya feeling tired but Happy… after Freshen Up, He makes some Non Veg Items even Custard too…_

 _He feels when the Heart is Light having Pleasure after getting Any Nice Experience, Everything Looking Pretty.. those Small Souls gives Him Vibes of Happiness…._

 _At Night, Abhijeet came little Relax as Mukul already told Him about Daya Happiness although He did not give the Reason about Daya Happiness as Mukul Personally don't know about it, but Abhijeet atleast had an Idea…._

 _He Personally Contacted_ _ **LITTLE FLOWERS SCHOOL**_ _and taken out News of Daya Job there from Lower Staff…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He reached at Residence and after Placing His Personal's over Chester, moved to His room with a Loud tone…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Yaar Buht Bhook lagi hy…?_

 _Daya nodded which not seeing by Abhijeet… Abhijeet Mostly trying to make the Environment Normal so always Making Light Moments by His Efforts…._

 _He came out from Washroom and the Scene He saw over Mirror when Wiping His Hairs gives Him a Big Smile…_

 _His Small Bear Picked up His Gun from Chester and Firing Here and There by giving the Sound of Fire from His Mouth like Kids Playing such Games with Fake Guns…._

 _Abhijeet feels Naughtiness on that Scene so Shout in Loud tone as_ _ **DAYA**_ _gives Him a Laughing Blaster which He Hides with Difficulty as Daya Slipped the Gun from His Hand in Complete Tension…_

 _He placed the Gun on its Original Position before His Bro coming outside while Instantly sat on Dinning Chair like_ _ **ACHA BACCHA**_ _as He already Setting the Dinning before started His_ _ **SHOOTING GAME**_ _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet came out for Dinner and really Enjoyed it either asked Daya about this Unexpected Dawat at Residence as…_

 _Abhijeet: Kehriyet… (taking Bites with) aaj itni Dishes bana lii… koi News hy kya…?_

 _Daya: annnn… Nai… wo.. haan bas (eating Custard with) aisy hee… Buht Dino sy kuch.. tou…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): acha acha…_

 _Daya (standing with): Green Tea piyo gy…_

 _Abhijeet (Enjoying His Fingers by Licking with): Ummm.. Ummm… Zabardast… aaj tou Green Tea Zaruri hy.. kya Khana banaya hy Tum nay…_

 _Daya (smiling with): Tum room mein chalo, Main aata hun…_

 _Abhijeet (picking Dishes with Him): Chalo, Main Bartan Dho leta hun…_

 _Daya: arry itny bhi Nahi hain…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Aadhy tou Tum Dho hee chuky ho.. khair Chalo Theek hy…_

 _Abhijeet Cleaned Most of Kitchen Mess, Stove, Slabs while then went to His room after Locking Residence Main Door…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He saw His Bear coming with Green Tea, stopped beside Chester, Wipe Invisible Dust from Abhijeet Badge and then came to give Him Tea Cup Quiets the Half Part of Soul when in Returning back, again Stopped there, Pick the Badge, Blow Air after Opening it, Shine it by Rubbing it from His Sleeves, again Placed it with Care and then moved to His room after Switching Off All Lights gives Pain the Half Soul More….…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning, the Big Bear really Annoying as the Residence Echoed with Different Alarm Sounds as Daya using His Watches, Cell Sets (few Old as well) His Two Alarm Clocks even He set Alarm in Wall Clock really giving a Battle Bagel although His Bro just Angrier Stopping them from Many Minutes as When He Stopped One after Searching the Source of Device, Another start Ringing either the Small Bear Cozily Slept on His Bed…._

 _After Some Shakes and Jerks, Daya wakes Up, Look at Abhijeet Angry Face and asked in Sleepy tone…_

 _Daya (sleepy voice): kya hua..?_

 _Abhijeet (pressing teeth): Tum batao, 6 bajy sy Alarm baj raha hy.. Kyun laga tha… ain…?_

 _Daya (changing sides with): abhi kya Time hua hy..?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): 6: 45…._

 _Daya (jumped with): kya….?_

 _Abhijeet: kahan jana hy…?_

 _Daya: aan… (jumping bed, picking towel with) wo.. haan Exercise pr…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Naha kr…._

 _Daya did not say anything while Abhijeet put Kettle over Stove while side by side Toasting Bread and Boiling Egg too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Here Daya during taking Shower still in Dilemma regarding Outbreak of this News against His Brother from Last day…_

 _Yes, He think and Re think so many times regarding Opening the News but Hesitatingly Failed… He murmured so many Things which He is doing again as…_

 _Daya (murmur): kya kahun… Propriety period hy.. Kal Nikaal diya tou… aur Joining Letter bhi tou Nahi… (tense) Aik Month baad tou Sochein gi kay Job dein gi bhi ya Nahi… jub Salary Boss kay Hath mein rakkhun ga na tab Bolun ga.. Usy bhi Acha lagy ga… itni Jaldi Bolna Theek Nahi…_

 _He is coming out from Shower, Changing His Wears, Brushing his Hairs while just making Plan to say What to His Big Boss about this Early Departure in Regular days…_

 _Daya: already Taunt kr chukka hy.. matlab Shak tou par gaya hy… pr… aur Main Jaon ga Kesy…? Aisa krta hun (thinking) Sameer kay Gym chala jata hun, Wahein Us sy Lift ly liya karun ga… agr Aik hafty tak kuch nahi hua tou Rajeev sy Pooch kr Bike tou Use kr hee lun ga…_

 _He came did not find Abhijeet at Lounge so just Gulped down Half Egg and Chai which His Big Bear already Chilled by Spilling it over Dinning Deep Plate so it turned much Cold and Depart Residence by Shouting Only in Hurry…_

 _Daya: Abhijeet, (shout) Main Ja raha hun.. Bye…_

 _He Rushed Out before Abhijeet coming and asking Something, got Kartik who was just about to Move with his Kids leaving them in School so Today taking Lift from Him and Deliberately Stepped Out Few lanes behind just Tell Him that He was Coming at Sameer House which was in Next lane… Nobody knew where Sameer Lived so Kartik did not Bother about that…._

 _Abhijeet Deliberately gives him Space even Waiting till Daya Personally Tell Him about this News…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Obviously, Initial Week was Hectic for Daya.. He always Hates Paper Work and here, He Checked Students Class Work Copies, their Work Sheets, Home Work Copies even Test Papers Irritated Him a lot….._

 _He tried to Completed His All Checking Work at School so Abhijeet Not Seeing Anything as Now He was coming here with Sameer and so Shocked as always found Breakfast at table although His Brother Never Asked Him again after First day about His Early Evening…_

 _Daya during School got a Call and without Seeing anything, Picked the Call, Moved Outside the Class and heard…_

 _Voice: O bhae, kabhi Khud bhi Kehriyet bata deny sy DR ko Fees Nahi deni parti…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Sorry Yaar, Kuch Busy ho gaya tha…_

 _Rajeev: kya Haal hy ab..? Tabiyet kesy hy..?_

 _Daya (smiles): First Class…_

 _Rajeev: hmm.. ye (hearing Noises from behind so ask) itna Shor kesa hy Daya..?_

 _Daya: wo haan Yaar, Park aaya hun na tou koi School bhi Visit pr aaya hy…_

 _Rajeev: acha, tou Dawa Proper ly rahy ho na.. Koi Dard ya kuch bhi… Yaar aana tou tha na.. Ashoke sy Baat tou krni thi.. Wo tou Abhijeet sy Update Mil jati hy.. pr Patient ko Khud bhi Follow up krna chahyey na…_

 _Daya (feeling Shame): haan Yaar, Tum Saheh keh rahy ho.. acha Rajeev, (asking) kya Main Gari ya Bike Chalaon ab..?_

 _Rajeev: haan agar koi Problem Nahi Feel ho rahi tou Chalao.. pr abhi Zyada Nahi aur Long Travelling Nahi.. (advising) aur jahan kuch Feel ho.. Bike ko Side mein Roak lena aur kisi ko Call krna.. Dobara Bike ya Gari Nahi chalana.. OK…_

 _Daya: Theek hay.. acha Yaar.. Kafi Shor ho raha hy… Main Tum ko Baad mein call krta hun.. Bye…_

 _Rajeev: OK… Take Care.. Bye…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya Enjoyed His Job either he feels it's really Hectic as sometimes, His Brain Drained Out Dealing Many Unneeded queries and Kids wanted Answer of Every Query really Tensed Him…_

 _He is Not so Talkative but here He feels, He Spoke His All Life Period Sometimes Astonished Him on his Own Self…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After a Week, Daya called by Principle makes Him Confused as He felt He is doing Good… He entered after taking Permission and after Sitting Principle started…_

 _Lady: tou Mr. Daya kesa lug raha hy…?_

 _Daya: Maa'm abhi tou Acha lug raha hy… wesy Aap nay Mujhy Bulaya…?_

 _Lady (with sigh): Dekhyey Mr. Daya… I know ye Aap ki Pehli Job hy aur Teaching is an Art… Aap Bacchun sy Kafi Friendly hain.. Acha hy… Bacchun ko Aap ka Parhaya hua Samajh bhi aata hy.. pr Aap ki Class Disciplined Nahi hy… Aap ka Buht Friendly Behavior, Bacchun kay liye Acha Nahi…_

 _Daya: pr Maa'm…_

 _Lady: dekhyey Mr. Daya… Business mein Aap ko Apny Employees sy Baat krni hoti hay… Un ko Control krna Aasan hy.. kyunky Wo Samjhdaar hoty hain… magar (Softly) Bacchun ko… Class Controlling is a Tough task… Aap Bacchun sy Baat krty hain.. Acha hy.. pr Zyada Samy isi mein Nikl jata hy.. Bacchy Aap ki Class mein Oonch Bolty hain.. Shor krty hain.. halanky Wo Parhty hee hain aur Sawal hee krty hain pr us sy Dusri Classes Disturb hoti hain…_

 _Daya (Quietly): Jee, Main aainda Khayal rakkhun ga…_

 _Lady: darasal, Friends ki jagah alug hoti hy aur Teacher ki Alug…_

 _Daya: magar Maa'm, aaj kal tou Parents sy bhi Kaha jata hay kay Dost ban kay raho…_

 _Lady (smiles and ask): phir Dost ki Jagah kahan rahy gi… (Daya really appreciate Her on this meaningful comment) (She added) Dekhyey Rishtun kay Beech Fasly Kum hona Acha hy, magar Unhein Dusri Placement dena Saheh Nahi… Parents ki Apni Respect hy, Place hy… isi tarah Teachers, Siblings, Friend… sub ki Apni.. haan Rishtun mein Zyada aur Kum ka Formula hota hy… kabhi Maa Zyada Pyari lagti hay tou kabhi Baap Bacchy ka Hero hota hy.. kabhi Bari Behan sy Zyada Muhabbat tou kabhi Choty Bhai ki Khub Parwah… kabhi aik Dost Dil kay Ander tou kabhi Dusra Dil kay Qareeb… Sub ki Apni Apni jagah hy…_

 _Daya: Jee, Main Samjh raha hun…_

 _Lady: khair, Aap ko Hum nay aik Month ka Kaha tha… (Daya Tensed as He felt he Lost His job) (Lady added) magar Jis Teacher ki Replacement (Daya Hurts badly on this Term, He takes sigh and feels in His Heart as REPLACEMENT heard more) pr Aap ko rakkha gaya tha… Un ki Shadi hony wali thi jo kuch Wajah sy Khatam ho gayii… so She will Resume Her Job from Tomorrow…_

 _Daya (ask in pain): tou Mujhy jana…_

 _Lady (interrupts): Nahi Nahi… Hum Aap ko Junior Section mein Shift kr rahy hain.. Hope Aap ko Acha lagy ga…_

 _Daya (reveling sigh): ohh Accha…_

 _Lady: Jee, abhi kyunky koi Vacancy hy Nahi tou is liye… hope U understand (Daya nodded) (Lady added) wahan Play Group mein Aap ko Bacchun kay Sath khelna hy, Un ko Sanbhalna bhi… Un ko kuch basic things jo wahan pr maujud Montessori Teachers Aap ko Bataein gii, Wo Bacchun ko Khail Khail mein Seekhana hy aur haan Junior Section ki timings 9 to 11 hy tou Aap ko Saaray 8 tak aana hoga…_

 _Daya: Shuker…_

 _He Completely Embarrassed on Lady Smiles who Heard that_ _ **SHUKER**_ _and now after Thanking Her moved to His Class…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Today, He Only Talked to His Students who were Sad to get back their Strict Teacher and Loose a Teacher who were Talking with them about Sports Cycle, Ben 10, Gopi Bahu, Foot Ball, Singing too…._

 _Even, The Primary Section other Teachers really Amazed as Few Students really Cried when Daya told them and He takes One Extra Period to Calm Down them and Promised them to come to Meet them Regularly…_

 _Daya feeling Bunch of Pleasure, OK, He knew Kids always Loved Him.. He Personally Experience it in His CID Job but this is another Amazing Experience for Him so after Distributing Chips and Toffees, He Beading Good Bye to All…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning, He Left Residence with Abhijeet who was Shocked after getting No Alarm Voice Early Morning… Daya came out after getting Ready, Abhijeet who was taking His Breakfast, Look at Him who Joined Him so Teasingly asked…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Exersize ka Time Badal diya kya…_

 _Daya turned Red in Embarrassment so Quietly taking Breakfast and then Soft saying to His Bro…_

 _Daya: aaj Main Bike ly ja raha hun…. (telling) Rajeev sy Baat ho gayii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (reading newspaper with): Petrol Full hy, Kal Servicing bhi karwa lii thi.. Dihaan sy Chalana.. kuch Garbar ho… Mujhy foran Call krna…_

 _Daya nodded and then moving out after saying Bye to Abhijeet finding His Bike already Parked Outside so sat over it, Kicked in Little Scary feeling and Moved with Little Slow Speed…._

 _Abhijeet who came with Him at doorway, Looked at all and after Daya moving, take out His Cell and after Dialing just Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet: Nikl gaya hy…_

 _Call cuts and He again started Preparing Himself for Bureau while Daya on His way….._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Today, He really Experience another New thing in His Life… the Play Group having Babies aged from 16 Months to 2 and half Years wearing Bright Colors Dresses having Topa makes them Cutier than Anything…_

 _Daya really Happy to See them, Playing with them, Caring them as Sometimes, He Opened Kids Biscuit Packets, Sometimes taking them to Washroom, Sometimes Playing with them, Coloring with them, making Puzzles and Blocks with them, Talking about Cartoon Characters and All…_

 _He really feeling Himself More and More Enthusiastic regarding this Phase where after Two days, so many Mothers came to Meet Him as their Kids are Crazy about their Teacher who is like_ _ **CHUPERMAN**_ _…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Another Week passed and when, He Spend 10 days, Principle again Called Him, gives Him Flairs of Fear who Entered, sat and Look at Questioning mode although this time He feels the Lady in Confusion, Hesitation or say in Complete Irritation…._

 _Lady (in Slow tone): Sorry Mr. Daya Aap ko aisy…_

 _Daya (cut with): Aap Mujhy Final Decision batayey Maa'm…?_

 _Lady: wo darasal… Secondary Class kay PTI kuch Dino ki Chuttiyun pr…_

 _Daya (straighly interrupts): kub aana hy…?_

 _Lady: Kal sy…_

 _He stand up and Left the Office without Uttering Anything while after this, the Principle of Secondary Section who sat there without Involving asked…_

 _Maa'm: kya Problem hy…?_

 _Lady: kya kahun… (rash way) Montessori Teachers nay Owner ko is Bechary ki Shikayet kr dii hay.. ab pata hy na Montessori mein Un ki Bhatajee hy… Sunein gy tou Wo Us ki…_

 _Maa'm (confused): pr kyun..?_

 _Lady: Yaar, ab Bacchy Us sy Free hain.. Us sy Attach ho rahy hain tou Sub ko Jealousy ho rahi hay.. Parents nay bhi aa kr Kafi Tareef ki tou Teachers nay Apna Group hee Bana liya…_

 _Maa'm: aur Secondary mein…?_

 _Lady (with sigh): Dekho, Kub tak Tikta hy…_

 _Both taking Sad Sighs as These things are Common in every Work Place…. Daya started His Classes there either When He was Shaking Hands with Juniors Babies, Playing with them at Break time again Complained and He Completely Wiped Out that…_

 _Principle seeing Him sitting over Secondary Section Stairs and Weaving Babies, Primary Section 3_ _rd_ _Class Kids with Smile really Hurts Her A lot as all Three Sections are Separated from Grills…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet after doing His Job, taking Updates from Mukul Man who just Following Daya when He went to School and Coming back to Residence just for His Health, now Stretching His Body as Mostly Team Members went to their Houses… He Closed His Eyes taking a Little Relaxment and after sometimes heard…_

 _Voice (softly rather closely): kya Soch rahy ho Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet instantly Opened His eyes, standup seeing ACP Sir against Him who was already Leaving Bureau early Evening, Look at Him confusingly and asked…_

 _Abhijeet (shocking way): Sir, Aap tou…._

 _ACP (dragging another chair, sit over it signaling Abhijeet for sitting and added): haan, HQ sy abhi DIG ka Call aaya.. Aik File Pick krnay aaya tha.. (asking) Tum Ghar Nahi gaye…?_

 _Abhijeet: bas Sir, Jany ka Soch raha tha..(soft way) Thora Pending work complete kr raha tha…?_

 _ACP (nodded with): aur Daya kya kr raha hy aaj Kal..?_

 _Abhijeet (with smiling): Switch Over… (look at ACP Sir and adds) Teacher ban gaya hy Sir…._

 _ACP: ahan.. the Most Toughest job in Earth…_

 _Abhijeet (amazingly): Sach mein Sir…_

 _ACP (now Relaxly sitting and added): Mujhy yaad hy, jub Hum School mein thy tou ek baar Humaray Teacher nay poocha kay Hum kya banein gy… Us Zamany mein Computers tou khair itna Aam nahi tha tou sub nay wohi_ _ **DR, ENGINEER, LAWYER**_ _banny kay Khawab Batayey…. Humary Teacher ny Smile kiya aur kaha jo Aap Logun ko is Stage pr laaya jahan Aap ye Soch payein ky Aap nay kya Banna hy, Aap mein sy koi Wo Nahi banna chahata… Aik Teacher… (smilingly) darasal Teacher Shabd sy Hum hr waqt Home Work, Marks, Lectures, Daant Dapat, Punishment hee Yaad aatii hay pr haan Aaj Main ye Zarur Kehta hun kay ye Wo Profession hy jis ki wajah sy Sub Apny profession Chun paaty, us mein Saphal ho paaty hain pr is Profession ko (sadly) koi Regard Nahi milta…_

 _Abhijeet (slowly): Jee Sir, Saheh Kaha.. (sorrowfully) Hum kabhi Un Logun ko wo Muqaam dy hee Nahi paaty, jo Humary Teachers ka Haq hota hy…_

 _ACP: haan, Hum kabhi Apny Bosses ko Nahi Bholty, chahyey kitna Kharos ho.. pr Teachers ko (low way) Bhool hee jaty hain, halanky Saari Zindagi Un ka Influence Hum pr rehta hy…._

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP: aur Daya, Wo Nahi Parha skta, (nodded negatively) even Abhijeet Hum mein sy Main Nahi samjhta kay kisi mein itny Guts hain kay Hum Parha sakein… Parhana ek Passion hy… ek Art…._

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir, warna (smiley tone) hr Best Student Best Teacher Nahi ban jata…_

 _ACP: Wohi tou… (softly) Parhna Ek Alug Kaam hy aur Parhana ek Alug…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee… (smiley tone) Dekhyey Daya kub tak Isy Continue kr paata hy…_

 _ACP: wesy Tum (looking Keenly and added) kisi aur Uljhan mein bhi ho (with Pause) Shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (with deep sigh): haan Sir…_

 _ACP: wesy Mazy ki Baat bataon, (naughty way) Hum Sub bhi Usi Uljhan mein hain…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): Kya..?_

 _Before ACP Sir Replied, His Cell started Ringing and he Picked the Call while Signalling Abhijeet to Move and Abhijeet after getting His Accessories Left the Main Hall with ACP Sir and Both after getting inside their Vehicles Moved n Different Directions…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _In these 15 days, Daya was Shuffling in His 3_ _rd_ _or say School Last Section with Heavy Heart…. He totally Losing His All Energy day by day…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Planned so Many things, How He will Surprise His Brother when giving Him His Salary and seeing His Wide Eyes having Sparkles of Happiness_

 _How He will give Treat to His Friends by trying Some New Recipes and Listening their Yummy tone of Praise…_

 _He makes a Plan to atleast Purchasing Gifts for his Both Fatherly Figures as how many Time He was Completely Cut Off from All of Them…_

 _How He Astonished His Team mates and Doctors after Showing them that Now He was Back on His Fit and Fine mode even He was Capable to Rush Vehicles on His Own-self …_

 _And Lastly, He again contacted to HQ with His Recent Medical Reports and Request them to again Re-Reviewed on their Decision and Considering about His Resuming back at CID Mumbai…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He really Discouraging with the Reaction of His Surroundings, He feels that Jealousy is Everywhere and No body wanted to Push Any New Entrant rather Pull them behind in Path of Success…_

 _He again started His Job and the Mood of Breaking that News in front of His Half Soul Flushed Out after He Kicked Off from Primary to Junior Section…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He started taking PT Classes of Secondary Section Students, giving them Tips regarding Shaping their Bodies, the Food which Helped them in Growing their Heights and Built , Advise them Not taking Extra Stuff like any Energy Instant Drinks, any Steroids which Easily Available in Market although taking Milk, Fruits, Fresh Juices, Proper Meals rather Fast Foods, Protein Shakes really Popular them in Boys of Secondary Section…._

 _He becoming Famous in Few days regarding His Sweet Smile, His Positive Approach, His Soft tone and lastly His Quiet Nature and Helpful Nature which makes Him student Most Favorite Teacher…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After 25 days, when Principle Called Him, Daya was Mentally Prepared about what Happening in that Meeting too…_

 _He Entered and when Lady started Her Usual Conversation as per Daya Idea, He Interrupts with…._

 _Daya: Maa'm, its OK… I think Main is Job kya (stressed) Aap kay School kay liye hee Suitable Nahi hun… (harsh way) Resignation Letter ki Zarurat tou Paray gii Nahi kyunky already I m in (chewing voice) Propertiry period aur Joining Letter Mujhy Mila Nahi hy… tou Thank You so much (standing with) Hope, You will get Your New Appointments Soon which Fits as per Your Criteria…_

 _Lady (standing with): I m so Sorry… (sadly) Sometimes Humein Owner aur Management ki Najaiz Baat ko bhi Manna parta hy (dragging an Envelope with) ye Aap ki 25 days ki Pay…_

 _Daya (complete angry tone): jis din Mujhy Bheek chahyey hogi, Apni Management sy Kehyey ga kay School kay Bahar Nazar aaon ga, Ander Nahi… (dragging the Envelope towards Lady side again with) Daan kr dijye ga… (moving towards door) Meri taraf sy (at doorway and exit with) Apni Management ko…_

 _He Completely Vanish from School Premises with Meeting His Small Friends of Different Ages and Sizes…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Completely Lost His All Hopes, Walk on Street as Today He was with Sameer as His Bike was Punctured Yesterday and He Forgets to Repair it…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He really Cursing on Himself as He knew He is the Sign of_ _ **BAD LUCK**_ _although His Partner always Termed Him_ _ **HIS LUCKY CHARM**_ _… He Remembers how People Ignoring and Avoiding after knowing about His Background as Mostly after getting He does not know about His Parents takes Him as_ _ **SIN**_ _…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He does not know, where He was going as Today He went with Sameer so Abhijeet Postponed to Follow Him by Mukul's Man…_

 _At-last He sat on Stairs of a Library, Yes, the Place looking like Deserted like Himself… He Looks at the CV Copy which He Mostly Invaded in His Pocket after taking it Out for Dropping it when found Any Vacancy Board during His Ride…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Keenly Look at it and His Soothing Eyes Fills with Salty Water, he knew Everything wrote in that CV, was a_ _ **LOAN**_ _either from His Name to Cell Number…._

 _A Painful Smiles Lits over His Lips seeing His Name as_ _ **DAYA**_ _, who gave him This Name, He never knew about it because as per His Father Mr. Chanderkant Shetty Comment, His Parents wanted to keep their Son Name as_ _ **ARYAN**_ _…_

 _He Eye Core dragging downward, a Name of_ _again a Loan for Him which He Borrowed or say His Brother gave Him without Asking or Telling Anything…._

 ** _He remembers that when He was making, His CV Stopped as He knew if the Father Name Space He Leaves as EMPTY, what would be the Reaction of People of any Place, He is Approaching for Job…._**

 ** _His Log Book having the father Name as RAGHUVINDER as when He Passed Out from Mamta Foundation, RAGHUVINDER Sir did that in His All Documents but after RAGUVINDER Sir Demise on that Criminal Offense, ACP Sir Personally Omitted that Name from His All Professional Documentation on HQ Order for Protecting Daya from any Problem in Future…._**

 ** _He did not want to Added CHANDERKANT SHETTY Name on that Space as He did not Accept Him as His Father till Now having any Consequence happened between Both and No one including ACP Sir, Abhijeet or any Friend or Team mates Never Ever Inoculate that Issue…_**

 ** _He still Reminds that He Slept Thinking about it as his Lappy Screen still On and when at Morning, He wakes up, found the Fill Space even Printed Copies of CV beside His Bed and the Name Glowing over that Space was A. SHIRIVASTAV…_**

 ** _Yes, His Buddy Father Name as per His Log Book because Abhijeet also had a Proper Papers before He Lost His Memory in an Incident…_**

 ** _He knew, how He Embraced His Brother Tightly even this time, Only Silence Speaking between them…._**

 _How moved little Down More, getting His Educational Details… Obviously its because of those_ _ **DONATIONS**_ _, His Orphanage got…._

 _He moved at Last find, His Contact Details… His House Rent still He got from CID although it Cuts Half as He is Grounded and His Cell Number, was the First Number, Abhijeet Gifted Him as it was a Golden Number of that Cellular Company Batch and Daya after Changing so many Cell Sets, still His Number was Same and Luckily Today the Set He has also Gifted by His Bro Two years back on His Birthday…._

 _He saw His Personal Detailed at End note, really feeling Cursing as Age, Gender or Religion, all are again gave to Him by Others…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He really takes a Deep Painful Sigh, Wipes His Tears while when Tearing that Printed Waste-less Paper with a Cracked tone as…_

 _Daya (crack tone): Main bhi Waste hee hun is Paper jesa…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Before, He tore that Paper, got an attention as the Opposite Glass door having a Pasted Paper with a Title as_ _ **CONTACT FOR JOB**_ _…._

 _He look at the CV Copy, then back at that Printed pasted Paper and then see the Place where it Pasted Entitled as_ _ **PIZZA HUT**_ _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He stand up after a minute of Thought, Wiping His Soggy Face, Vanish Dust Particles from His Shirt, Setting hairs from His Fingers and lastly Clean His Shoes after Rubbing them on His Jeans and moved towards the Outlet…_

 _He moved at Glass door, Closely Read the Paper which Showed_ _ **NEED A RIDER**_ _who Deliver Pizza in Desired Addresses…_

 _He Re-Read the Ad again and then after taking a Sigh Entered again Trying His_ _ **BAD LUCK**_ _…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Entered and Obviously Selected in Few minutes as Management Needed_ _ **RIDER**_ _on Urgent bases…._

 _They gave Daya the Outlet_ _ **T-SHIRT**_ _who Changed it Instantly in Changing room, then giving Him Pizza Boxes and Bike Key having a_ _ **HOT PIZZA BOX**_ _Installed over Bike…._

 _Daya puts All Pizza Boxes inside that Insulator Box and after taking Address Receipt rushed to Destination Wearing Cap…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He reached at Destination, pressed the Door Bell while Hearing some Noises and after few moments, a Kid Opened Door with a Shout after turning His Head inside although taking Pizza Boxes from Rider hand as…_

 _Kid (shout): Pizza aa gaya…._

 _Daya Waits for Money as Kid taking Receipt inside either Door was Opened either Daya step back a little and after a bit, a Man coming for giving Money with Receipt totally Dipped Daya in Shame heard as…_

 _Voice (amaze): Dayaaaa….._

 _Daya who was looking around, up His Head and see His all time Enemy termed as_ _ **DCP CHITROLEY**_ _against Him with Receipt and Money…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Before DCP Uttered Anything, Daya Snatched the Money and Receipt and Rushed hearing a Smirk Laugh behind Him and Incidentally Hit His Bike from the Corner of Lane, Fall over Road, again Stand up, seeing His Jeans tore while Elbow having Few Scratches either His Heart has Uncountable Scratches, Bike Headlight was Broken gives Him another Tension so He Straightly moved back to PIZZA HUT, Heard so Many Slang , Scold as the Client Call at Outlet and Telling Management about Bad Behavior of Rider told Daya and DCP Played His Role regarding this Call where He Complained about Him also He Damaged Outlet Property so without any further He was_ _ **DISMISSED**_ _from the Job He got 1 hour and 39 minutes Earlier…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _ACP Pradyuman Reading a File, got a Call and after seeing DCP name Blinking, Pick it in Alert manner with…_

 _ACP: jee Sir…_

 _DCP (smirk): arry, ACP Bataya bhi Nahi…_

 _ACP (confused): Kya Sir…._

 _DCP (laughing): kay CID sy Nikaly huay Bety ko Pizza Delivery kay Kaam mein laga diya hy (ACP turned Angry heard in Laughing) Becharay ki Pant bhi Pht gayii.. Bike sy jo Gir gaya… (complete teasing way) arry Mujhy Dekh kr tou aisa Bhaga hy Tumhara Beta… kya ACP..(taunt) ab itna bhi Draona Nahi hun Main… Tumhara Beta…_

 _He heard_ _ **TU'nnn TU'nnnn**_ _told Him that ACP Cuts His Call while coming out Look at His Boys Working on their Respected desks including Abhijeet…_

 _He First thought to Ask Abhijeet about that but then Nodded and Tell Abhijeet in His Strong Ordering tone as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Ghar Nahi gaye… (ordering) Jao Ghar jao…_

 _Abhijeet (stand up in confusion): pr Sir, abhi tou…_

 _ACP (harsh): Sunai Nahi dy raha.. Jao… aur haan (straight) Daya ko bhi Jaldi Bulwa lo Ghar… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet Completely Confusingly Nodded and Leaving Main Hall although with Intervals looking His Head Face turning His Neck time to time…._

 _He still feels a Continuous Gaze till He does not Left the Bureau Premises as ACP Sir seeing Him from Hall Corridor Glass wall, so murmur during taking turn from Bureau Main Gate as…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): ye Sir ko kya hua..?_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _The Man started Invading His Cloths, Shoes and Some Necessary Items inside His Travelling Bag, Continuously Wiping His Tears….._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet just Entered inside either He tried Daya quite Sometimes whose Cel coming in Switch Off mode little Tensed him Now but after coming back at Home and Entering inside with His Key after Parked Quillas Outside Relaxed feeling Hustle Bustle as Confirmed about Daya Presence…_

 _He moved to Daya room placing His Keys over Chester, seeing His Packing His Stuff in Hurried way so asked Confusingly…_

 _Abhijeet: kahein Ja rahy ho Daya..?_

 _Daya: haan, (angry) kisi Dusray Shehr.. jahan Main Dhang sy Naukri Dhoond paon.. kuch kr sakun.. jahan Mery Gird Tamasha Dekhny walun ki Bheer Na ho.. jahan bas…_

 _Abhijeet (calm): acha, Roku gy kahan…? Hotel tou Lena ho ga na ya koi Guest House (Daya Stunned, His fast Hands paused and He Up His Head Looking His Half Soul who was coming to His table either still asking as) aur Job bhi Zaruri tou hy Nahi kay Foran Mil jaye (straight) ½ Maheeny ka Kharcha tou rakhna hoga na.._

 _Daya (feeling something unusual with Abhijeet so leaving all moving to Him with Soft tone): Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, Debt Card tou Tum lo gy Nahi Mera… aur Cash lena (tease) tou Gunah hee ho jaye ga… aisa krta hun Chq likh deta hun… (moving back to His room and coming out with Chq book either now Daya at Lounge so Abhijeet standing at Chester, opening Chq book and ask) kitny Likhun… I think 40/50 Hazar tou ly jao…_

 _Daya (again trying to touch Him with): Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (jerk and added): aur CV pr kitny Saal Kum kr kay Umer likho gy.. acha haan… (asking still trying to Sigh over ChQ with) Degree tou Fake hee hogi.. aur Yaar Plz ek 2 Fake Job Experience Certificate bhi Banwa lo.. balkay Kaho tou Main arrange kr deta… (trying again as now His Hand started Shivering Scared Daya) ohh.. haan.. Sorry Sorry… Hamdardi aur Tarash tou Tum ko Pasand Nahi na.. (again Sign try and this time Daya moved to Him close) acha haan.. bataya Nahi kitny ka Chq… aur haan, (throwing pen and searching another Pen still His Voice having No Modulation, its still Calm and Soft) thora Shave krwa lo… aur Baal bhi Thoray New Style mein aur Yaar Plz, wahan (again Trying by taking New Pen from Telephone table) Nervous Mut hona… Aaraam sy…_

 _Daya Grabbed his Arm and Abhijeet Pushed Him Badly, Threw Chq Book and Pen and Hopped inside His room and Bang the door totally Paused Everything in this Cubical including Daya who feels the Pain, Crack, Tears in that Calmness and Softness Easily…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _How much Time spend as Daya did not have a Heart to even Knock and asked about His Brother any word…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet who sat on His Bed, having Palm on His Face got a Call, after taking Out Cell from His Jeans Pocket, seeing Flashing Screen, and say…_

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir…_

 _ACP: Daya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, pr hua Kya…?_

 _ACP told Him All and then Abhijeet Cuts Call got the Reason of Daya Angry Comments and this Instant Decision of Leaving City either ACP Sir Order for Abhijeet Early Departure to Residence…_

 _He takes a Sigh, taken off His Coat, Shoes and Socks and move to wash room.. Wash His Face and then coming out and Opened Door while again back to His Bed in Quietness…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After almost 10 minutes, He feels Someone standing at His Door way as He saw Bare Foots also, while hearing a Low tone…_

 _Daya (whispering tone): Main aa jaon…_

 _Abhijeet without any Reply still at Same Spot, Encourages His Bear to come inside while sit beside Abhijeet who said in Straight tone…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): jub tak Tum Practically Soch rahy thy.. Hum Sub nay Tumhein Support kiya.. Chup reh kr.. Mauqa dy kr.. Sath dy kr.. magar ab Tum (harsh way) Bilkul Bachkana Baat Keh rahy ho… kya Dusray Shehr ja kr Tumhari Umer Kum ho jaye gi ya Tumhara Experience Barh jaye ga…_

 _Daya (low): Job Search ka tou Barh hee jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet: bas.. (pressing teeth) yehi aata hy… Face krna tou jesy Seekha hee Nahi… (knocking on His Bewakoof pal Head from His Index Finger with) Bhaag jao.. Chup jao aur Kuch Nahi.. hain na…_

 _Daya: tou kya karun…? Muqabla krty karty Main Thak gaya hun… (look at Abhijeet and Tell in Teary tone) Boss, Mujhy kabhi Job Nahi Mil skti… Main Buht Over Age hun (Abhijeet takes Him in His loving Shell where His Dodo added Sadly) halanky Main ny Bola Meri Shadi bhi Nahi hui abhi tak…_

 _Abhijeet (hides His Smile on that Innocence and added Weaving in His Bear Hairs with): aur ye Nahi bataya kay Apny Bhai sy (stressed) Poory Aik Saal, 23 ghanty aur 35 minute Choty bhi ho…?_

 _Daya (corrected): 50 minute (Abhijeet Smiles again, Daya added) aur ye tou Main Bhool hee jata hun batana Yaar (painfully) Main Buht Nervous ho jata hun na (grabbing Abhijeet Middle and Ring fingers of His Left hand from His Right Palm with) Darr bhi lagta hy.. sub Log aisi Aajeeb Nazrun sy Dekhty… Yaar Koi Majboori ho tabhi tou Insaan is Umer mein Job Dhoondny Niklta hy (Abhijeet understand His point as Sometime a Simple Weird Look totally Enclosed any Confident Person into Shell of Nervousness ) (Daya adds either now He Cozily invaded His Head inside His Half Soul Chest more with) kitni baar tou Main Jhoot Bol kr Bahar aa jata hun ky Main CID Officer hun… (crack tone) kaash ye CID Niklti Nahi Meri Life sy Abhi… (painful tone) Main Hamesha Bojh hee rahun ga Yaar…_

 _Abijeet (using His Magical Movements inside His Buddy head with): kya Tu Apnay Bhai pr Bojh ho skta hy… Ain..?_

 _Daya: Nahi… hun Nahi… pr Ban tou skta hun na… Main aisy hee (teary tone) Muft ki Rotiyaan Tourta rahun ga Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: acha (Softly handling His Dido with) ab Main Try karun…? Haan..?_

 _Daya: Tum kahan Try karo gy Yaar.. (sorrow way) Sub ko Pata chal jaye ga kay Main Apny base pr Ek Job bhi Nahi Dhoond saka.. Kuch Rupyun ki bhi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: acha pehly Mujhy Koshish krnay tou dy… (lighter tone) phir Dono Mil kr Dukhry Royein gy…. Theek…_

 _A Small Smile Sparked over His Buggy Lips while His Grip over Abhijeet Fingers little Lose and His Mouth Little Opened told Abhijeet that His Bear went to Dreamland Relaxly…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet Settled Him on His Own Bed after Covering Him with His Blanket Look at His Relax Face as now the Supporting Pillar coming Beside after changing His Spot from Behind…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet moving out and before Arranging All things from Lounge, Daya room, got a Loud Ringer and for Protecting Daya to Wake up, instantly Pick Daya Cell and before Uttered, heard and Excited tone as…_

 _Voice: O Bhai, kahan hain Tery Hath… kya Yummy Khana banaya hy Daya… Yaqeen kr itna Tasty Food aaj tak Main ny nahi khaya… (telling) acha sun, Sunday ko Main Tujhy 2 Kilo Chicken la dun ga…. Mujhy bhi Ye Chicken Tomato Bana dena.. zara apnay Police kay jawanun ko Khilata hun.. (proudly) Pata tou chaly Tasty Khana hota kya hy… Theek.. List bana kr Kal Aman ko dy dena… Ufff… (praising wholeheartedly ) Awesome Daya Awesome…_

 _The Call cuts giving a Big Smile over Abhijeet Lips which Glows His face with Size of that Smile turning Bigger and Bigger….!_


	13. the LOST chapter (Last Part)

_The Story based on 2 Themes…._

 _First Check and Re-Check the Statements and Actions (Formal or Informal) Both from Your Nearest People too…_

 _Some times We Cheats by very Close Person like Our Family Dr, Family Lawyer, the People providing Services especially Cable, Newspaper, Milk Man, Grocery Stores, School Van and Some Unexpected Guest/Visitors/Strangers Like Neighbors/Tutors/Maids…._

 _Plz Be Careful with Every One Now a days, Dunt Leak Out too much Information about any Promotions, Extra Wealthy Shopping , Picnic , Treatment..._

 _Its Not Based that Only Civilian, here I showed that Sometime, Organizations Not RE_CHECK their Sources or Resources…._

 _Plz Beware and Be Alert…._

 _Next, how to Treat a Middle Age Person who Lost His Job…._

 _Never tried to Gives Him Suggestion/Advises especially at Early Stage…_

 _Gives Your Silent Moral support Only cz He Needs it Only…._

* * *

 _The Research was Real and You Can Easily Access it through Googling…._

 _BTW, using Few Episode Glimpse in that Part such as CASE OF INJURED WITNESS, CASE OF DISHONEST COP, BEHROPIYA, SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET, THE DEADLY BETRYAL, DAYA KA DEWAALII DHAMAKA, KHATRE MEIN DAYA, DAYA KY DOSTUN KI HUI MAUT, TRAITORS IN CID etc…._

* * *

 _A Big Thank You so All My Readers especially KRITTIKA, NANDITA, MISTIC, SHZK, NUSRAT, ABHIDAYAFAN, BHUMI, ANSHU, SARIYA, ABHI's SUNSHINE, SHURTI, NAINA MALIK, MINIMICKY951, LIGHTMOONDELIGHT, PRIYA, LUV DUO ND PURVI, , DA95, RAHUL, KOCHU, D, SK_DUO, JYOTI, SHALU, GUEST327, RAI, PWINCEX ANGEL, SALMAZHV, HARSHIT SHETTY, GUEST 21, K, SALJA, COOLAK, ARTANISH, GUEST08, TEDDY BEAR, JIYA, CHOTUGUDDA, YOUR LOVE, BETU BETA, DIK, DNAFAN, MEGHA, MADHU, DIXA and My Tons of Lovely GUESTS…._

 _So Many Readers are Missing like MRF, SRR, DSP.1, DIYA, DREAMFANATIC and more…._

 _Only the Reader Support Pushed Writer to Do Something either Good or Bad…._

* * *

 _ **ABOUT STANDING ALONE SEQUAL** : its Requested by So Many even Owner of Plot Herself…._

 _Guys, I dunt want to Ruin that Story by Writing a Sequal showing that Daya Sir Missed in a Mission/getting Hurt/any Dangerous Disease like thing…._

 _The First Part told Me to Write if Anything CONCERET coming on My Way…._

 _As Crisp as the First One…_

 _So if Any One have Any Plot (HAT KE), Please PM Me…._

 _A Big Thank You so much…._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (little disagree tone): pr Abhijeet…_

 _Voice 2: wesy (nodded with) Kiraye pr ly skty hain…_

 _Voice 3 (agreeing with): haan koi Commercial Area ho tou…._

 _Abhijeet: bhae, Mera Ghar hy.. (relaxly picking nuts and eating it with) filhal Rent pr hay pr Usy Khali karwaya ja skta hy… (asking after looking at Rahul) kya Kehty ho Rahul…?_

 _Rahul (nodded negatively as): Nahi, Wo Buht Residential Area mein hy… koi Front ki Dukaan ho… (ask to Rajeev) hain na Rajeev…?_

 _Rajeev: haan, pr Kholo gy kya.. (little brief) I mean Desi ya Wedesi…?_

 _Abhijeet (signaling Ashoke smilingly with): ye tou bhae Dr hee bataye ga…_

 _Ashoke (taking Cashew-nuts with): Yaar, Mujhy Kal tak ka Time Mil skta hy… Biwi nay kisi Offer ka Zikr (to Abhijeet as All Looking Him in Confusion so He said) Yaar, Tum Log Kal tk Ruk jao… Main Avni sy Baat kr lun Pehly… (murmuring) kuch Bol tou rahi thi… (confuse way) Chacha ya kya…_

 _Rajeev: arry, (irritate tone) Tumhari Wife kay Chacha ka Humein kya krna hy…?_

 _Rahul: Plz Ashoke, "Avni kay Chacha" Naam tou Bilkul Nahi rakhein gy.. (wink) kyun Rajeev…_

 _Both pat on each one Palms and started Laughing Angrier Both Elders who were giving Slaps to each one side by side while Abhijeet added…_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Theek hy Ashoke… aisa karo phir (standing with) Kal Ghar aa jao…_

 _Rajeev (standing also with): Khana Kha kr aayein ya Khilao gy.. (picking His Belongings from table with) ye Batao…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Kha kr aana…_

 _Rajeev (totally off mood): Main Nahi aaon ga aur Rahul bhi…_

 _Rahul (shocked): arry Main Kyun Nahi…?_

 _Rajeev (angry): Tu Mujhy Bhooka Maary ga kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: aa Jana, (pressing Teeth with) Kha lena…._

 _Rajeev (hugged Abhijeet): Bhagwaan Tumhara Bhala karay…_

 _Abhijeet Jerked and All moved to their Places including Abhijeet who just called_ _ **MINIONS MANDLI**_ _in Call and now They all discussing it in a Local Food Bar…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Till Rahul Call to Abhijeet Last Night.. Abhijeet had No Idea about arranging Any Job for Daya on Urgent bases, that time His Priority was Relaxed His Bear but that Magical Call really Sparked His Brain…_

 _The way Rahul Praising Daya Cooking really gives Him Idea to Show Daya a Different Path where that Searching and Working under any Person is Completely Eliminated…._

 _Abhijeet taking out His Current Bank Balance Amount Inquiry through Internet having Handsome Amount at-least Opening a Small Restaurant after taking Loan from Bank…_

 _He feels that_ _ **MINIONS MANDLI**_ _must gives Him any Idea regarding this as right now His Team Busy in a Case and He wanted to Break that News after taking Daya Acceptance or at-least His Agreement about Moving in that Road which Destination is Definitely a Bulk of Tummies…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice (with Sad Sigh): haq haaa…._

 _Another Voice: kya Baat hy Khadim Hussain (standing coller of Jacket as Morning are Really Chilling now a days with) itni Thandi Aahein kyun Bhar rahy ho…?_

 _Khadim Hussain: bas Mohan, jub bhi Abhijeet Sir ko (seeing Abhijeet coming out from Quillas added) Akely uterta Dekhta hun tou Dil Dukh jata hy… Daya Sir ki Buht Yaad aatii hy (sadly) kitny Achy sy Mera Poora Naam lety thy… (strongly) Khadim Hussain…._

 _Mohan (low tone): haan, Saheh Keh rahy ho.. Pheeka par gaya hy sub.. wesy Suna tou hy (little close to Khadim Hussain and added) Wo Theek ho gaye hain, pr HQ waly Un ko ly Nahi rahy…_

 _Khadim Hussain (angry over HQ): kyun bhae, kyun Nahi ly rahy…?_

 _Mohan: ab ye tou Malum Nahi Mujhy… (in briefing) pr Kal jub wahan sub Baat kr rahy thy na, Main ny Suna…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _Yesternight, CID Cops taking out some Information from Record room and Vivek Scanning the Data, Mostly inside that Room where when Sachin Searching Drawer say…_**

 ** _Sachin: bhae, (confusingly) Mujhy tou Samjh Nahi aaya… (shockingly) itni Jaldi…._**

 ** _Freddie: Sir, (Softly) Wo Dawa bhi tou Istaimal kr rahy hain Regular…_**

 ** _Vivek (shocking ask): pr kis Cheez ki Sir…?_**

 ** _Freddie: haan, (stammered with) wo… annnn…_**

 ** _Rajat: Freddie, (little asking way) Light Sedatives aur Multi-Vitamins Khany sy koi kesy Saheh ho skta hy, ye bhi tou Socho..?_**

 ** _Sachin (shocking voice): ye Aap ko Kesy Pata chala Rajat Sir…?_**

 ** _Rajat (sat over chair, opening file and added): Main nay Rajeev sy Poocha tha kay Aakhir Tum Log Daya Sir ko kaun sii Dawa dy rahy ho jub Un ki Problem hee Diagnose Nahi kr pa rahy tou Us ny yehi Jawab diya…_**

 ** _Obviously THREE R's are quite Close to Each One and Everyone having This Question in their Minds, Freddie after a Small Silence added as…_**

 ** _Freddie (moving out with): ab tou kuch aur hee lug raha hy…_**

 ** _The Scaring Element in His Voice, makes Him a Focus of Rest Three although Freddie Left the Room while Three Only exchanged Glances to Each One…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Voice of_ _ **HAQ HAAA**_ _again came out from Khadim Hussain Mouth after Hearing the Sad Conversation of Cops from Mohan mouth and again Back to His Place…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet (who was moving out with Friends from Bar asking casually): Ashoke, ab tou Daya ko Un Dawaon ki Zarurat Nahi hy na…?_

 _Ashoke (taunt): ye tou Tum Apny Bhai sy Poocho…_

 _Abhijeet (mumbled): Malum Nahi Yaar (with Sigh) kya kahun…?_

 _Rahul (turn and say): wesy Abhijeet, (asking) agr baad mein ye Khula kay Daya nay ye Sub Drama kiya tha na tou…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts opening Quillas Driving Seat and in Complete Rash): Apny Haathun sy Gar dunga (strong) and that's a Promise…_

 _Thrice feels Little Shiver in their Bodies on that Strong Angry tone, Ashoke Look at Rajeev and He makes the Moment Light by adding as…_

 _Rajeev (with tease): haan bhae, (taunt) wo Waada hee kya jo Wafa ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (shy): Jee Nahi, (confidently) Dekh lena…_

 _Rajeev: O bhae, pehly Mujhy Khana Khila do.. (casual) phir Jo Dekhana ho Dikha lena…_

 _Rahul: aur Mujhy bhi… (adds) aur haan (usual tone) Dr. Ashoke Kha kr aain gy.. Un ki Fikr Mut karna… (pat on His Shoulder with) Chalo Chalo Niklo ab…._

 _Ashoke who was in Shock after Hearing this Confirmation, really Cursing Himself as Rahul Rushed towards His Jeep while Abhijeet already Zoomed Quillas and Rajeev Up His Arm and say…_

 _Rajeev: Main tou kitna Acha Baccha hun.. (with down head softly) Beech mein tou Bilkul Nahi Bolta…_

 _Ashoke (moving to His Car with): Kal Batata hun Isy (dialed Abhijeet number who Picked and Heard) Abhijeet, Main bhi Khaon ga Khana…_

 _Abhijeet (with Huge laugh): O My Gauuudddd… (still laughing) Ashoke Tum bhi…_

 _Ashoke cuts Call in Complete Embarrassment on His Childish Behavior while Look at Rajeev who is Madly Laughing and after seeing the Glare, Instantly Put His Finger on His Lips while Following behind His Friend still His Eyes Smiling…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _After Freed from a Heavy and Tasty Dine In, Now All Occupied Different Places inside Daya room as Rahul and Rajeev over Daya Bed with Him where Rahul Played_ _ **JELLY MANIA**_ _over Daya I-Pad and Rajeev just Irritating Him while Ashoke over Daya Revolving Chair and now Abhijeet entering with a Tray having Mugs fills with His Special_ _ **ADRAK WALI CHAI**_ _and after Distributing between All, take His Mug and sat on His Easy Chair which Loved His Bear so Mostly Stayed in that room…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _All taking Small Sips although Ashoke after taking Sip and Clearing His Throat now started the Conversation in Sad tone as…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Daya, Tum tou jaanty ho (not only Daya but all look and hear Him Keenly who added as) 5 Saal pehly Mery Sath kya Hadsa hua tha…?_

 _The Viewers even Audience turned Shocked, Obviously DUO and Rahul does not know Ashoke before 5 years so They All are with Empty Hands while Rajeev look like in Complete Freezing mode…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _First Unknown Thrice look at Rajeev who was in Freezing mode, got that He was also Not Knew about the Incident happened with Ashoke like them as Ashoke in down Head mode…_

 _Abhijeet who sat Close to Him, Grabbed Ashoke Palm and Daya asked in Sympathized tone as All feeling the Incident was Not Good seeing Ashoke Head down mode as…_

 _Daya (softly): kya hua tha Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke (taking sigh and in Moist tone): Meri Shadi…_

 _For a Moment, All can't get but after Hearing a Big laugh from Ashoke mouth, Abhijeet used the Same hand to Punch Him, Rajeev standup coming towards Him and Slapped over His Arm while Daya and Rahul added…_

 _Daya (sternly): Dr. Ashoke…_

 _Rahul (added): aik dum Bakwass Joke tha…_

 _Ashoke (still in laugh): Shaklein Dekho Apni Tum Log.. Bewakoofun (taking sips as All really Wiping the Reminance of their Stupidity now adds) acha ab Serious… (to all) Dekho, Avni kay Chacha, ek Buht Baray Fast Food Chain ky Malik hain.. Naam tou Suna hoga, shayed Gaye bhi hogy… wohi Juhu Beach pr…_ _ **EAT ON**_ _…_

 _Daya: whoaaa… (inspiring tone) ye Aap ky Uncle ka Fast Food Chain hy…?_

 _Ashoke: Yaar, (corrected) Meri Biwi ky Uncle ka…_

 _Rahul: phir, Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: Yaar, basically Unhun ny ek New Branch Kholny ka Plan kiya hy, jagah achi hay…. Employees, Staff Sub hain, pr Wo Pehlay Us jagah pr maujud us Restaurant ko Azamana chahty hain…. Is liye Wo 3 Months isy Ek 3_ _rd_ _Party ko dena chahty hain…_

 _Rajeev (confuse): tou…._

 _Ashoke: aby Businessman Aadmi hain.. Staff ko Muft mein Salary dena Nahi chah rahy aur Staff ko Chorny ko bhi Tayyar Nahi.. Outlet Completely Furnished hay.. Finishing bhi ho chuki hay tou Wo bhi kisi ko Baichna Nahi Chahty…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, matlab Wo (rub His Finger over His Lip with) ye Chahty hain ky Koi aur Party 3 Months tak Un kay Bany Banayey Fast Food Outlet ko Apny Naam sy Chalayey, Un kay Staff Samait…_

 _Ashoke: Wonderful (pat over Abhijeet shoulder with) Sharp Shine…_

 _Abhijeet Embarrass on that Open Praise from His Friend while Daya who was in Completely Lost in His Thoughts ask…_

 _Daya: pr, us mein (confuse) Main kya karun ga…?_

 _Rajeev (straight): Jharoo, Katka aur haan Bartan wartan bhi Dho lena…_

 _Daya in Complete Shock, now turned His Look to His Brother and the Glaze Not Only comes in His Eyes but in His Accent so adds…_

 _Daya (in Glazy tone to Abhijeet): Tum nay ye Koshish ki hy…_

 _Before He Left the Spot, Abhijeet grabbed His Arm and after Little Jerk it, Tell His Buddy in harsh tone…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): kya Samjhty ho Tum Mujhy… ain.. (all feeling Environment Heating, Abhijeet adds Pushing Daya over Bed with) Hadd hoti hy kisi Baat ki (knock on his Head) Dimagh hy ya Usy bhi Jobless kr diya hy (signaling Rajeev with) Mazaq Samjh Nahi aata kya.. haan.. Farq Nahi kr skty… kya…_

 _Ashoke (grabbed Abhijeet arm with): Abhijeet…_

 _Rajeev (to Daya instant bases): Sorry Daya, Main mazaq…_

 _Rahul (cuts with): Nahi Rajeev, Sorry kis Baat ki.. (sadly) Daya ko kum az kum ye tou samjhna chahyey na… itna Baccha tou Wo hy Nahi… (to Daya) kyun Daya…_

 _Ashoke (little strict): acha acha.. Choro.. ho jati hy Ghalati… Us nay koi Jaan kr Nahi kaha.. usy Rajeev ki Baat samjh Nahi aayii is liye Pooch liya (to Abhijeet) aur kya ho gaya.. Aaram sy Jawab Nahi dy skty (to Rajeev) aur Rajeev, Mazaq ka Waqt hota hy… (to Rahul) Baray Lecture aa gaye hain Tumhein (to Daya) Daya Relax.. aisa Nahi hy…_

 _Daya: Sorry Dr. Ashoke (look at Rajeev with sad tone) Sorry Rajeev… (grab Rahul Palm with) Rahul… (now look at His Boss in Completely Hiding eyes with) Abhi… So…_

 _Ashoke: acha acha.. Buht Sorry Worry ho gaya… (to Daya) acha Suno… Dekho, Abhijeet ka Idea hy ky Tum Wahan as Head Chef ki Zimmadariyaan uthao… OK…_

 _Daya (worrying tone): Main…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): tou Ashoke kis sy Baat kr raha hy.. haan…?_

 _Daya (rash): Tum Mujhy kyun Daant rahy ho.. haan… (threat Him) Main Chala jaon ga…_

 _Rahul (naughty): O bhae, Dhamki…_

 _Daya (stern): Rahul…._

 _Abhijeet (pushed Him with): Beth ja… Bakwaas Mut kr… (after a bit) ab Aaram sy Soch Samjh kr Bolo ky kya kr pao gy…?_

 _Rajeev: Daya, (softly) Mera manna hy, Opportunity tou Achi hay.. already wahan Trained Staff hoga..(Relaxing Him with) Tumhein Zyada Pareshani hogi Nahi…_

 _Rahul (added): aur Jagah bhi Achi hay…_

 _Daya: pr, Mujhy tou (tense tone) koi Experience bhi Nahi hy…._

 _Abhijeet (grabbing His Both Palms, softly rubbing with): Daya Experience tou hy.. Tum Hum Sub ko Khana Bana kr Khilaty ho.. (relaxly) Team tak kay liye Khana banaya hy Bulk mein… phir aksar Celebrations pr bhi Tum Khana banaty ho.. (softly) wahan Thora Bulk ho ga aur Kya aur already Trained Staff hy… Dekho Chance Acha hy (little Pressing His palms with) pr koi Zor Zabardasti Nahi hy… agar Tum samjhty ho kr pao gy.. koi Burden Nahi lena kay Hum Log keh rahy hain.. No Tension.. Free Hand hy Tumhary pass (softly) Socho, Samjho, phir Faisla lo… Theek…_

 _Daya: aur agr koi Garbar ho gayii aur Un Logun ny Mujhy (in fear tone) CID ki tarah Wahan sy bhi Nikal diya tou…_

 _Abhijeet (again Soft): pr koi Garbar hogi hee Kyun..?_

 _Daya: Theek hy Boss, taqreebun Pichly Aik maheeny sy Main Theek hun… aur 20 dino sy tou Na Dard hua hy kahein aur Na Mujhy kuch Aajeeb Dikha magar (tense way) kuch ho tou skta hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (again rubbing His Fingers as Daya during Telling this all grabbing Abhijeet Middle and Ring Fingers although the Light Shiver, He feels in that Grip and Focusing that to Ashoke through Eye signal who See it Keenly while Abhijeet added again): arry ab tou Tum Theek ho gaye ho na… aur Hum Sub tou hain na Tumhary Sath…_

 _Daya nodded Quietly so now Rajeev asked the Most Important query to Ashoke as…._

 _Rajeev: wesy Ashoke, (ask) Daya ki Salary kya hogi…?_

 _Ashoke (sweetly): Pehly Daya Haan tou kary…_

 _Rahul (to Daya): Daya, Tumhara Job hee tou ho ga… (telling other aspect as) acha hy Experience ho jaye ga tou koi Chota sa Apna Hotel Khool lena…_

 _Abhijeet: aur kya, Retire hona hy Mujhy bhi… (Soft) acha hy ek Side Business hoga…_

 _Rahul: haan Mujhy bhi Retirement kay baad kuch tou krna hoga.. jo Paisay Milein gy Fund kay (pat over Daya Arm with) Daya kay Hotel mein laga dun ga.. (wink with) kyun Daya.. Partner banayey ga na Mujhy…_

 _Daya Smiled while grabbing His Palm and now Ashoke placed His Mug after Emptying Tea over Tray which was on table and said…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Daya, phir Kal Tum chalna Meray sath…. Avni ky Uncle sy Mil lo.. Baat kr lo…._

 _Rajeev (adding): haan, Jagah aur Staff bhi dekh lo.. (smilingly) Raat ko Soch lo Achy sy….._

 _Daya (nodded with): haan, Main aur Abhi jayein…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya… (look at Him giving Vibes of Encouragement as) Face krna hy na (asking Softly) Mera Bear Bahadur hy na.. Buzdil thori…._

 _Daya nodded while now Rajeev asking the Most Difficult Query from All as…._

 _Rajeev: aur Naam kya rakkhein gy.. (enthusiastically) Socha….?_

 _Rahul: " ABHI nahi tou Kabhi nahi "… (asking Excitedly to all) Kesa…?_

 _Ashoke: matlab Abhijeet Nahi hoga tou No Khana… (nodded Disappointedly as) kya Rahul.. Tum bhi…_

 _Rajeev (again): " Fill Tummies with Bear Meal's "…. ye tou Buht Acha hy… (asking happily) hy na…?_

 _Rahul: hunh.. Bhangaar… (nodded negatively with) Pata nahi Log Bear sy ky samjhein.. ye tou Hum Log Samjhty hain na kay Bear (signaling Daya) ye hy.. aur thori koi Na samjhy ga…_

 _Ashoke (nodded head with Sigh to Abhijeet): Tum Bolo Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Dodo ka Dhaba…._

 _Daya look at Him and a Big Broad Smile Sparked over His Lips, so Unanimously accepted that Name by the Gang and after that, Ashoke Reminding Daya to pick Him Next Morning at 9, All Shakes Hand to Daya and Beading him_ _ **GOODBYE**_ _while Abhijeet Moving by saying Daya who was in His room as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya Mugs, Dho kr Kitchen Samait.. (softly) Main Un Logun ko Bahar tak Chor kr aata hun…_

 _Daya nodded arranging Mugs over Tray while Abhijeet Moving with All outside the Residence… Rahul said Slowly…_

 _Rahul (confused tone): kuch hua tou Nahi..?_

 _Rajeev: haan, halanky jub Abhijeet ny Wo Situation Create ki thi.. (tense) Mujhy laga Daya ko Jhakta lagy ga ya Dard tou Feel hoga.. pr…_

 _Ashoke (confusingly): kuch Samjh Nahi aa raha (look at Abhijeet sighed so added) Khair, Kal Main Us ko ly kr jata hun… Dekhty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Theek hy…._

 _Ashoke: wesy Abhijeet, (tense tone) HQ walun ny again Trustee sy Baat ki hy…_

 _Abhijeet: kya..? (asked confused) aur Tum ko kesy pata chala..?_

 _Rajeev (naughty): Raaz hay…_

 _Abhijeet (stern): Rajeev…._

 _Ashoke: Unhun ny (sadly) Dr. Raheel ko bhi Approach kiya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): O My Gauudddd…_

 _Rahul: pr Un ko kesy Pata chala… (briefing) Daya ka Wo Session tou Aap kay Ghar hua tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet: matlab (in tension) koi Tum Logun kay Peechy bhi hy…_

 _Ashoke (clear tone): Right…_

 _Rajeev: isi liye, (telling) phir Daya sy ya Tum sy Hum Logun nay koi Session Hospital kay Bahar Nahi kiya.. (added points) Daya ko bhi jitni Baar Visit pr Bulaya gaya.. wahein Hospital mein…_

 _Ashoke: even Main nay (strong way) Us ki File bhi Maintain kr lii aur Casually us mein Dr. Raheel ky Session ko bhi Mention kiya hy kay Kal koi Problem Tum Dono ko Na ho…_

 _Rajeev (adds more): Personal base pr kiya hay kay ye Dr. Ashoke ka Personal Approach tha so Dr. Raheel sy Personal base pr Us nay Session karwaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (Thanking tone): Thank You Yaar…_

 _Rajeev: kya bolun.. (asking Innocently) Your Welcome ya Mention Not…._

 _Rahul gives a Punch over Rajeev Arm and All exchanged a Smile on His This Innocence and now Leave Abhijeet after Shaking Hands to Him…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet coming back inside Residence and after Locking Door and Switching Off Lights even checked Stove Knobs from Kitchen, coming to Daya room seeing Him standing against His Closet and looking at His ironed Clothes although feeling Lost in Thoughts as in Abhijeet Comment as_ _ **KAPRY DEKH RAHY HO DAYA**_ _, He does not Turned and Respond so Abhijeet came towards Him, Softly Wrapped Arm around His Shoulder gives little Jerk in Daya body Like a Slight Shiver who Look at Abhijeet and ask…_

 _Daya (ask): kuch Kaha Tum ny..?_

 _Abhijeet (sat with Him on Daya bed footer side and said rubbing Palm over His arm as): kya hua.. Nahi jana (pat on his cheek with) Chote Khargosh ko…._

 _Daya: Boss.. (convincing tone) Tum bhi chalo na…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, acha dekh (Daya now shifted His Head over Abhijeet Chest who started Weaving on His Hairs and added) agar Hum Dono Jayein aur wo Avni Bhabi kay Chacha… (soft tone) najany kya samjhein kay Humara Ashoke pr Believe Nahi ya samjhein Hum Dono hee Job kay liye aayein hain…_

 _Daya (suddenly): Bhagwaan na kary jo kabhi Tumhary Sath aisa ho… (Abhijeet completely Quiets even He felts that He Breaths with little Difficulty after this heard more) aisa kabhi Nahi hoga Yaar… kabhi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): acha… Ghabrany ki Baat Nahi… Job hy sirf… mily mily…. Na mily Na mily… (lighter way) Humein kaun sa Chacha Jee kay Pair parny hain…._

 _Daya: hahahah… haan… wesy Yaar, (ask) Main un ko CV dun ga kya… ya Kya kahun…?_

 _Abhijeet: arry, Tum Kuch Un ko Usi waqt bana kr Khila dena.. (relaxing by giving Ideas as) Ek Try ho jaye gi aur CV bas Rakh lo.. shayed Na deni paray…._

 _Daya (again tense query): kya Khilaon..?_

 _Abhijeet: arry bhae, (smilingly) Apna Chicken Tomato Khila dena…_

 _Daya: haan, jaldi ban jaye ga.. (softly) Easy Recipe hay… Rahul bhi Buht Tareef kr raha tha Aaj Khany pr…. (suddenly up His Head excitedly with) phir Main na Sir aur Salunkhy Sir aur Team ko bhi Bulwaon ga…. (Abhijeet nodded, Daya again enthusiastically) aur Maa Jee, Manisha Bhabi, Rehan, Dany aur Misha ko bhi.. balky Vivek, Rajat aur Sachin ko bhi Family samait… (happily) kitna Maza aayey ga na…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul, (weaving in His hairs as) jis ko Chahyey Mera Buggy Bulayey … pr abhi Sona hy na.. (ask) Dawa khai…_

 _Daya (make face): oops… Bhool gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo Utho, Dawa Khao…. (telling more) aur Aaram sy So.. koi Tension Nahi hy… (adding) Main Kapry Nikal deta hun Tumhary…_

 _Daya (standing with): Ok Boss…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya taking Medicine and laid over Bed while Abhijeet taking Out Steel Grey Shirt with Black Jeans and Hanged the Outfits which were already Ironed around His Closet Door Knob…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _He came out from Daya room and then Moved to His room, taking out His Outfits for Tomorrow while Thinking as…_

 _Abhijeet: kya karun is Larky ka… koi bhi Mauqa (pressing teeth) koi Mauqa Nahi dy raha kay kuch Pakr sakun… (after that sat on His bed, checked His Cell set and after keenly Read things, closed it with) lo bhala, 3 din sy Na kisi ko Call kiya hay Sahab ny, Na koi aaya hy.. Lappy bhi Chalana chor hee diya hy… aksar jub aao ya Call karo.. Phone Dead para hota hy Sahab ka… Kya Khichri hay aur hy bhi (lying over Bed, switching off Light with) ya Nahi.. Daya hee Jany…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Here Daya with Closing Eyes, Thinking regarding Tomorrow Meeting with Dr. Ashoke Wife Uncle as…_

 _Daya: Hope Achi jaye Meeting.. Sub Buht Khush hain… wesy Idea tou Acha hee hy… Mujhy tou Khana Banana wesy hee Pasand hy aur (innocently) Khana Khana bhi… acha hy, Taste Develop ho jaye ga Mera… (soft tone, little Lazy feeling Sleep as) hmmm, wesy Abhi Saheh kehta hy.. Retirement ki Planning hee hy ye… thora Chal Nikla na ye (lovingly) Dodo ka Dhaba tou Maa Jee ko tou Main Zarur rakh lun ga… (planning about his future Business as) Un kay Hath mein buht Zaiqa hy aur thora Bakery section bhi Open krni ki Sochta hun… wahan Manisha Bhabi kay Home- Made Cakes… (very happily) Zabardast bhae Daya… Zabardast… Yummmm…_

 _He Completely Sleeps feeling the Cake Taste on His Tongue gives a Small Smile on His Bro Lips who Heard all through Recorder either now Cozily Wrapped Himself under Blanket and went to Dreamland…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Next Morning, Daya is Ready even Abhijeet too and Both Waiting for Ashoke who came Exact 9 and after meeting Both, takes Daya with Him and Abhijeet moved to Bureau in Quillas…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _He Reached at Bureau and Immediately Moving to Crime Spot as the Murder Case already Reported to Bureau…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice: hmmm, tou Beta (softly) Aap Sanbhal lo gy na…?_

 _Daya: Sir, Main Apni Poori Koshish karun ga.. (obediently asked) wesy Aap kahein tou Main Aap ko fata fat koi Dish Bana kr Khila skta hun…_

 _Voice: wah bhae, Naiki aur pooch pooch… (giving way to Him with) Zarur…_

 _Daya look at behind, Ashoke gives Him a Thumbs up Sign and He Entered inside the Kitchen with Few Staff members on Uncle Signal, who sat with Ashoke and now started…_

 _Uncle: aur (casually) Doctori kesi Chal rahi hy Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: Uncle, Achi Ja rahi hy… (obedient tone) Aap Sunayein…_

 _Both Talking about Random Stuff… Daya entered and feeling really Pleasant having such Clean and Spacious Kitchen… The Staff asked Him regarding His Requirements as…_

 _Staff: Sir, Aap Bata dein.. kya chahyey Aap ko…. (softly) Hum Provide kr dety hain…_

 _Daya look at All either in Mind Count them and then giving the Amounts of His Required Ingredients while Wearing Apron and Cap on Staff Providing while Folded His Shirt Sleeves either taken Out His Bracelet, Watch and Finger Rings and Invaded them in His Jeans Pocket…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet coming back with Team, He had no Time to even ask about Daya Meeting as the Case was much Sensitive and They are Almost Catch the Culprit after Some More Investigation… He told Sachin…_

 _Abhijeet (to Sachin): Sachin, Main Forensic Lab jata hun… Salunkhy Sir sy zara Us Blood Report ki Confirmation ly lun… (usual) Rajat aur Nikhil ko Bolna.. zara bhi Chook Na ho.. Barabar Nazar rakhein Us pr…_

 _Sachin nodded and Abhijeet moved to Forensic Lab where He found ACP Sir too and after got Confirmation Report from Salunkhy Sir and after calling Rajat to Arrest the Culprit and takes Him to Bureau and giving Him a Good Interrogation…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _He cuts Call, look at Both His Fatherly Figures and now Telling Both in Happy tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (to ACP Sir): Sir, Aap ka Teer ek dum Nishany pr laga… Rajat Log la rahy hain abhi usy…_

 _ACP: hmmm…._

 _Salunkhy: aur bhae, (asking) Tumhary Bhai ka kya Haal hy.. koi Bomb Phoora kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (disappointedly): Nahi Sir, abhi tak (harsh way) Patakhy hee Phor raha hy…_

 _ACP: 20 din ho gaye hain… (more) 3 maheeny honay mein sirf 10 Din baaqi hain…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Sir, kya kahun.. kuch samjh Nahi aa raha.. (sadly) HQ ny tou Dr. Raheel tak ko Counter Check kiya hy…_

 _ACP (softly smiling with): ye tou kuch bhi Nahi.. (telling) Daya ki Nigrani tak ki ja rahi hay…_

 _Salunkhy (shocking tone): kya.. Sach Pradyuman…?_

 _ACP (straightly): Bilkul…_

 _Abhijeet: jesi Harkatein Sahab kr rahy thy aur Ek dum Khatam kr dein.. (disappointedly) hr koi Shak karay ga…._

 _ACP: haan, (confused) pr Kyun….?_

 _Abhijeet: wohi tou Sir, Kya kuch Nahi kiya Mian nay… (rashly even Irritately) kahein bhi kisi Pal Daya ko Akela Nahi chora.. Ghar pr bhi check hy Us pr… Us kay Call Records, Land line, Social Sites, sub pr Nigrani karwai pr Hath Kuch Nahi aaya…_

 _Salunkhy: Hath tou (reminding) Jagya kay Waqt bhi kuch Nahi aaya tha Abhijeet…._

 _ACP: khair, sirf Jagya Nahi… kabhi bhi…. (to Abhijeet) Tumhein Yaad hy Abhijeet Wo_ _ **HEROO**_ _wala Case, jis mein Us kay Saathiyun ny Daya kay Rishty kay Bhaiyya Bhabi ko Hostage banaya tha.. wo bhi Daya nay Khamoshi sy kiya tha.. aur Us_ _ **SATESH**_ _ko tou Bholna…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Sir, Daya ny (with Shocking voice) Hum Logun kay Sath rehty huay bhi Humein Hawa tak Nahi lagny dii thi, Apny Plan ki…_

 _ACP: wohi tou.. aur wohi kya… jitni baar Us nay Resignation diya.. kya kisi tak Khaber thi (Abhijeet nodded in NO) (ACP added) aur tou aur_ _ **ROCKY**_ _ko Pehchanny ki bhi Us ny Planning Akely hee ki thi…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Sir, Wo Bomb ly kr jo Sahib Bhagy thy… (nodded angrily with) Humari Soch mein bhi Nahi tha ky Daya Boat mein Bomb ly kr chala jaye ga.. yahan tak kay jub Us_ _ **RISHAB**_ _ki Baat thi.. Tab bhi Sahib aisay hee Hospital sy Ghayeb ho gaye thy.. (rash) Bina batayey…._

 _ACP (adds): aur PURBI…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Sir, Us kay Baary mein bhi kisi ko Pata Nahi tha.. yahan tak ky Sonali sy Us ki Dosti, Us ki wo Dost jis nay burea aa kr daya ki Khaber mujhy dii thi jub Daya humaray phone Nahi Pick kr raha tha aur na Ghar pr Mila tha… (added more) aur Daya ky Dostun ka bhi aur wo Larki jis nay Daya ko Blackmail kiya tha.. Us Bacchy aur Us ki Maa ko Bomb laga kr…_

 _ACP: haan, isi sy Soch lo, Wo kitna (correct picking tone with) Quite Planner aur kitna Silent Decision Maker hy…_

 _Salunkhy: pr Boss, ye Us kay Character ka Hissa hy.. zahir hy (telling as) Orphanage mein wo (sadly) Tanha raha hy… tou Us nay Khud ko hee Apna Dost bana liya.. Apni Company hee Enjoy kii.. aisay Bacchun ka ye Sub karna Normal hy…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Sir ab Kyun…? (asking) abhi kis sy Revenge lena hy Sahab ko..?_

 _ACP: yehi Sira Uljha hua hay Abhijeet… aur Sirf (entabgled way) Humary liye Nahi.. HQ kay liye bhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (asking in Scare) tou kya HQ Daya kay sath…_

 _ACP: Nahi, (understand his Query with) aisa Lagta tou Nahi (to Abhijeet stressed) aur kahein na kahein Mujhy lagta hy ky (strong way) Daya ny ye Ground hony ka Drama isi liye kiya hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (painfully): haan Sir, (painful tone) Piyawaari kay din Wo abhi tak Bhoola Nahi hain… Zakham shayed Mit gaye hain pr Nishaan tou Baaqi hee hain na…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya coming with Chef Cap and Apron, with His Dish and some Serving Plates towards table and after Placing it, stand Beside.. Uncle who is Personally an Excellent Cook told to Daya by Ashoke when coming here, Look thoroughly the Dish and uttered…_

 _Uncle (praise tone): Nice Presentation…_

 _Daya gives a Small Smile while now Uncle taking Out Some parts of Dish in Both Quarter Plates and after Dragging a Plate to Ashoke side, grabbed His Plate…_

 _He Little Twisting the Spoon on that Tomato Gravy even feeling the Lovely Armoa and then take His First Bite, Stopped the Beat of Bear as the Taste Absorbing in Minutes Boils of Tongue, appearing Sweat Beads over Chef Forehead while Shades of Scare showing from His Eyes as Ashoke Still did not Touch that Plate, Look at All with Tense Breath…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Salunkhy: shayed isi liye is baar (straightly) Daya nay CID ko Apny Plan sy Alug hee kr diya…_

 _Abhijeet: magar kya HQ Usy wapis ly ly ga.. (asking) agar ye Plan hua tou…_

 _ACP: shayed… kyunky (telling) Us ny is baar CID kay Naam pr Koi Khilwaar Nahi kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (in hurt way): pr Khud kay sath tou kr raha hy na Sir… (in pain) Us ki Sehat, Tension.. Zindagi sy Dur hona.. Apni Zaruratun ko Mehdud (limited) krna aur is tarha Naukri ky liye Dhakky khana… Sir Aap Khud Sochein…_

 _Salunkhy (confusingly asked): aur Daya ka Plan kya sirf CID Chorna tha…?_

 _Abhijeet: Haan, (casually) agar aisa hota tou Wo seedhy seedhy Resign kr deta…_

 _ACP (asking smilingly): kya Keh kr… (now in brief) Hum sub jaanty hain Abhijeet ye Naukri Us ka Passion hy… Wo kya Keh kr CID Chorta… (counting) Salary Kum hony ki Baat krta ya Duty Hours Zyada hony ki.. kisi aur Jagah Naukri Milny ki Khushkhabri Sunata ya Thakny ki… Khud Batao.. (ask) kya Tum Us ki in mein sy kisi Baat pr Wishwaas krty…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded negatively with): tou Us nay is tarah CID sy Jaany ka Socha…?_

 _ACP (soft): haan…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Sir, (again in Confused way) agar aisa hota tou Wo Naukri krta Nahi.. Dhoondta Nahi ya jo bhi Us ka Plan hy, wahein kahein Job Krta…_

 _Salunkhy (agreeing): aur Nahi tou kya…_

 _ACP: tou kya (again asking) Tum Log itni Asani sy Usy Jany dety.. Us pr Shak Nahi krty… (to Salunkhy) kyun Salunkhy.. hr waqt Tu Kyun ye Baat nikalta hy.. Us ki Dawayun kay baary mein Ashoke sy Baat krta hy (to Abhijeet) aur Tum kyun hr Pal Us pr check rakhty ho… (after a minute) Socho, itna kuch kr kay bhi Hum Us ko Apny Shak kay Dairy sy Nahi Nikal pa rahy tou agr Wo ye Naukriyaan Nahi Dhoondta tou kya Hum Log Us pr Shak Nahi krty…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Tongue Boils feels the Taste of Yummy Sqeezed Little Sour Taste of Tomato, Mixed Gently with Perfect Blend of Spices and the Chicken is Classically Steamed having a Tingue of Charcoal gives a Yummy Taste which is Irresistible to Forgets such Easily…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet: chalein Sir, (now in rash) Maan liya ky Daya ny CID ko Chorny aur Khud ko Hum Logun ky Shak sy Bachany kay liye ye Naukri Dhoondny ka Drama kiya.. pr Kyun..,, (asking in Irritation) akhir Usy Kis Job ki Zarurat thi.. kahan Jana tha… Us kay liye tou hr Job hee Nai hoti.. koi Experience tou hay nahi.. (usual way) haan thora Buht Khana Wana Acha Bana…_

 _He abruptly Stopped, Looked at His Both Head's and His Mind Moving on Few Discussion's He did in these Recent Few days from Mostly All of His Surrounding People…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Man Twisting His Tongue and then Spread it inside His whole Mouth, placed the Plate over table, Stand up from Sofa, extend His hand towards Daya and said Happily…_

 _Uncle (happily): I m Honored to Meet a Fantastic Chef having Magical Fingers…_

 _A Big Grin comes over the Cheek of Daya gives a Moment of Smile to Others as Daya now Telling the Staff to Start to Eat…. Uncle now added More as Ashoke grabbed His Plate and started Tasting and after a Bite Tell Staff…_

 _Ashoke (asking staff): Roti Mily gii…?_

 _Uncle and Daya Exchanged Laugh on Ashoke Comment who Embarrassed while Other Chefs, Staff Praising Daya Dish…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet Totally Lost in His Past Ride of Few days where after Relaxing Daya who Lost His Teaching Career and Talking Both Well Wishers as…_

 ** _Abhijeet: ab Freddie, (telling) Tum ye Mut Kaho…_**

 ** _Freddie: Nahi Sir, (excitidely) Manisha Sach mein Bolti hy ky Daya Sir ek Behtareen Cook hain…_**

 ** _Vivek: Sir, (strongly) Un ky Hath mein Zaiqa hy…_**

 ** _Rahul: arry Abhijeet, Daya ka Banaya Khana aur Main chorun… (disagree tone) aisy tou Haalat Nahi…_**

 ** _Rajat: Sir, Meri Bhabi (shyly) ny Daya Sir sy Biryani ki Recipe Poochi hy…_**

 ** _Sachin: Daya Sir, (yummy way) sach aisa Omelate Main ny Aaj tak Nahi Khaya…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Daya, wo jo Nuggets Tum Dany kay liye laye thy na.. (proudly) Main nay sub Kha liye…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Yaar, khair, (completely convincing way) Avni bhi itni Dhansoo Chicken Nahi Banati…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: haan, Khayal Acha hy Abhijeet.. (telling) agar Daya koi aisa Kaam kary jis mein Us ka Personal Interest ho tou Acha hy…_**

 ** _ACP: haan Abhijeet, (encouraging tone) Tum saheh Disha mein soch rahy ho even agar Main krta tou yehi krta Daya kay liye…_**

 ** _Mohan: arry Sahab, is Canteen waly sy (sweetly) Acchy Chawal tou Kal Daya Sir Bana kr laayey thy…_**

 ** _Khadim Hussain: ufff, (licking fingers) Buht Mazaidar… Buht…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya (sweetly): tou Sir, Meri job…?_

 _Uncle: bhae, Pehly Is (asking in Naughty way) Dish ki Recipe batao…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Sir, wo tou Secret hay…_

 _Uncle: hmm, abhi sy Secrecy… (Daya Embarrass while Uncle added) bhae, Management bhi dekhna pary ga.. Salary 50, 000… Bolo Manzoor hy…_

 _Daya grabbed that Extended Palm with Big Smile while Uncle turned towards Ashoke and Tell as…_

 _Uncle: ab Nahi Chorna, (happy way) Main ny is Heery ko…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice: Ohhh. My Gauddd… (shok tone) Main ny aisa Socha kyun Nahi tha… (to ACP) Sir, shayed Aap Theek Keh rahy hain.. (roaming with) kahein na kahein Daya kay Dimagh mein ye Baat thi kay Main Nahi tou Aap, Aap Nahi tou Salunkhy Sir, Rahul, Freddie ya koi bhi aisa Shaks jo is Baat sy Waaqif hay kay Daya ek Buht Acha Cook hy.. Usy ye Suggestion Zarur dy ga…_

 _Salunkhy (confuse): matlab..?_

 _Abhijeet: matlab ye hy Salunkhy Sahib kay Daya (telling) Aaj Ashoke ky Uncle sy Meeting krny gaya hy, jin ko Apny Hotel kay liye Ek Head Chef chahyey jo Ek New Naam sy , Un ki Branch ko Handle karay…_

 _ACP (to Salunkhy): Samjhy Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy: magar Pradyuman, tou is ka matlab (asking still in confusing way) kya Ashoke ky Uncle sy Daya ka koi Lena Dena hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet: Shayed Sir, magar ye Pakka hy kay koi aisa Shaks (now sure tone) jisy Daya Trap kr raha hy, bhaly kisi Revenge kay liye ya kisi Case kay liye…_

 _ACP (added): Wo Food Industry sy hy…_

 _Salunkhy: pr Yaar, (irritate) ab kaun sa Revenge reh gaya hay Us ki Zindagi mein…?_

 _Abhijeet (helplessly): kaun jany Sir… (nodded disappointidely with) Na Dil mein Jhankny deta hy, Na Dimagh mein Ghusny… bas Sub kuch kuch Apny Ander liye Phirta hy… jahan (complete Cracked tone) Mujhy bhi Jany ki Ijazat Nahi hy…_

 _ACP (pat over Abhijeet shoulder with): Intaizar karo… Wo waqt Jald aa jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet Sadly Nodded having No Hope regarding this matter and now He was Leaving Forensib Lab in Silence or Little Tension about the Outcome Waiting for All of them….._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Ashoke moving Out with Daya who was really Happy and when Ashoke wanted to Contact Abhijeet and Telling Him this News, Daya Clutched His Arm who was Dailing Abhijeet Number from His Cell as…_

 _Daya (clutched His Arm with): Nahi, Dr. Ashoke… Please…_

 _Ashoke (look at Him and after seeing his Grin ask in Naughty tone): acha tou Surprise dena hy Apny Bhai ko…_

 _The Red Grin Deepened More on Small Bear Cheeks automatically brings a Sweet Smile over Ashoke Lips who now Invaded His Cell inside His Pocket and Signal Daya to take Seat in Vehicle so He will Drop Him to His Residence…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet after Spending a Hectic day in Bureau coming back to Residence, opening Residence Door with His Key and when Entered feels a Total Black out Confused Him, Suddenly Glowed with Bright Lights with a Sound Track as_ _ **TRANNNNNN**_ _where He saw His Bear in While Coat with Chef Cap and a Big Smile on His Lips, really gives a Satisfactory Smile over Big Bear Lips too as Small Bear, Stepped Fast and Hugged Him Tightly tells Abhijeet that Yes, a Small Forward Step gives such a Big Sooth inside others Heart that Everything coming out as Positive…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya Leaving His Bro, Showing Himself More and then ask Abhijeet with a Naughty smile as…_

 _Daya (naughty): kesa lug raha hun Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet: aww, ab tou Mujhy pata hee Nahi chal raha kay (smiling) Mera Chota sa Rabbit pehly Zyada Pyara lug raha tha ya (signaling His Outfits with) ye Sub Pehan kr…_

 _His Small Buggy turned Red in Shyness, really Wiping Every Negative Thoughts about Him from Abhijeet Mind, Hearing His Buddy Excited tone as ….…_

 _Daya (taking Keys from Abhijeet hand and Placed over chester, while Opening his Coat with): pata hy Boss.. Un ko Meri Dish Buht Pasand aayii… (sadly) sub Kha lii (Abhijeet smiled although taking off His Coat and now placing his Cell, Valet and Badge over Chester moving towards room Heard) aur pata hay Un kay Staff ko bhi… Salary bhi 50, 000 hay aur haan Main ny Bola kay Opening pr Main Apni Family n Frnds ko Bulawa lun tou boly… (imitate happily) arry Pooray Shehr ko Bulwa lo… Tumhara hee Hotel hy…._

 _Abhijeet moved inside completely and after taking His casual wearing and removing His Shoes and socks, entered inside Washroom and when coming back after Freshen up, Stunned to See Something really Hurts Him More than anything…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya grabbing Abhijeet Badge which placed over Chester, invaded it in His T-Shirt Pocket as He wore Lower right now and then littleTurn, telling Imagining a Person as…_

 _Daya (softly): Hello.. Main Sr Insp Daya (taking out badge and showing it with) CID sy…_

 _Abhijeet Stepped back in Complete Pain, He does not have any Word or Action as a Bulk of Salty Water, Closed His Big Deep Eyes having Redness of Helplessness and Throat tunnel in Regret…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya started His New Job even Abhijeet moved with Him Next day to that Hotel where now His Bear Name Board now Sparkling as_ _ **DODO KA DHABA**_ _,while Meet with Other Staff who Praised His Brother Yummy Magical Hands having Wonderful Cooking Skills…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Obviously CID Team although HQ still has a Doubt over Daya but Both are with Empty Hands as No Clue, Evidence, News, Information even Rumours coming to their Tracks to atleast Pointed Fingers towards Daya…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Now, HQ and CID Team taken out their Shell of Doubts from Daya and feeling that He had a Problem with His Mental State which effects on His Health and Now with Regular Treatment, He turned OK but as still its Difficult that He Resumes His Job so Both Parties totally Involved in their Regular Stuff as The way Daya taking Interest in His New Job as in Next Two days, He will Opening His_ _ **DHABA**_ _so Busying in Decoration, Reniovation either Inviting His Family and Friends even asking their Fav Dishes so He will Surprise them by Making their Fav Food so Listing them also…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Its Only Three days Remaing to Complete Daya Properioty period in that Grounding Session as First Three months giving a Little Relaxment to Officer in that Sudden Ground phase so Officer will Resume if He came as Perfectly Clear and Fit either still after HQ Personal Assurance…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Today, Abhijeet when about to Leaving from Bureau, called by ACP on His cabin by Peon so He moved there, Knocked, got Permission and then Entered, Sit over Chair on ACP Signal who added as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Do din baad Teen Maheeny Poory ho rahy hain.. (add) HQ nay Daya ko Bulwaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Kehriyet…?_

 _ACP: aik tou abhi tak Na Hum, Na hee Tum aur Na HQ, Daya ko Apny Shak ky Dairy sy Nikaal payein hain magar Us pr Koi Ungli bhi Nahi Utha payein hain… (disappointed tone) HQ ab is Mamly ko Mukammal tour pr Khatam krna chahta hy…_

 _Abhijeet: yani (sorrow tone) Daya ka CID sy Rishta Nata Khatam…_

 _ACP: Nahi, ye tou Nahi keh skty, magar Haan shayed keh bhi skty hain… (after a bit) wesy wo Khush tou hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mutmaeen hy Sir… Khush bhi.. magar haan jo Cubhan (remembering that badge incident so added in Cracked tone) Us kay Ander hy.. wo Nikalni tou Buht Mushkil hy.. balky shayed Na-Mumkin…_

 _ACP: khair, HQ nay Daya ko kal Bulwaya hy… (casual tone) kuch Papers pr Us kay Signature chahyey… Kal Freddie ko bhi wahan Us Nirula Kidnapping kay mamly kay liye Jana hy.. Daya sy Kehna, Tayyar rahy.. Freddie Usy Subah 11 bajy pick kr ly ga…. Wesy Daya hy Kahan Aaj Kal… (asking) Kal tou shayed Bureau aaya tha na tou Mujh sy Mila Kyun Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Aap aayey Nahi thy aur Usy Hotel sy Call aa gaya tha… (smilingly) wesy Yahan sub sy Pooch Taach krny aayey thy Sahab…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _He went to Last day where His Bro coming in His Bike and Surprised His Colleagues even His Bro…_**

 ** _Daya (after meeting watchman, Guards coming Upstairs at Main hall and Entering with shout): Surprise….!_**

 ** _Officers who were There, Look at that Direction and then a Big Smile comes over their Lips with Shocking Happy tones as…_**

 ** _Freddie (coming towards Daya as): arry Daya Sir, Aap…_**

 ** _Rajat: Sir, (overwhelming tone) Zabardast Surprise diya hay Aap nay tou…_**

 ** _Daya (coming ahead with): ummm, Kaam ho raha hy… (look at His Desk, PC, Chair in Hurt Look and Trying to Hide His Teary Eyes to Both ask in Fresh tone) ACP Sir hain..?_**

 ** _Freddie: Nahi Sir, (telling) ACP Sir tou kisi Personal Kaam sy gaye hain…_**

 ** _Daya (looking around finding Absence of Abhijeet, Sachin and Vivek added): aur baaqi sub…?_**

 ** _Rajat: Sir, Baaqi Sub Spot pr hain.. Aaty hee hon gy.. Aap (picking intercom asking as) Chai tou Piyein gy Na…?_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi Rajat, bas kuch Jaanny kay liye aaya tha… (Freddie and Rajat look at him keenly who adds) bhae, Mera Dhaba Khulnay wala hy na (both nodded) tou Sub nay Aana tou hy (again both nodded in Yes) (Day added) tou Main sub kay liye Ek Fav Dish banana chahta hun tou batao, Tum Dono ki Fav Dish kya hy..?_**

 ** _Both (together): Biryani…_**

 ** _Daya (laughing with): lo bhae, abhi Neechy Khadim Hussain aur Mohan tak nay yehi kaha hay.. wahan Rehan, Misha aur Dany bhi Biryani Khana chahty hain.. yahan tak kay Dany nay tou bola hy (imitate looking at Freddy with smile as) wo CHUB khayey ga…_**

 ** _Freddie (nodded with): ye Baccha bhi na…_**

 ** _Voice (interrupts with): Bilkul Apnay DA pr chala gaya hay (All Three standup while Daya Embarrass, Freddie and Rajat smiles and Abhijeet added) hain na Freddie…?_**

 ** _Daya: Boss, (asking) Sachin aur Vivek Kahan hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Pehly (wink others with) Mujh sy tou Poocho…_**

 ** _Daya: arry (asure tone) Daal aur Bhindi banaon ga na Main…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Mujhy tou…_**

 ** _Daya (shock): kya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (imitate Dany as): Chub khana hay…._**

 ** _Rajat and Freddie started Laughing while Sachin and Vivek joined them and after Telling their Fav and Spending Quality time with Daya who was Waiting for ACP Sir but would not Meet Him as an Urgent Call coming from His Hotel so He Left from there…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Team really feeling Happiness as Today the Corrum was Complete… the Vaccum They all Feels Totally Vanish in those Sparkling Eyes Sparks, Loud Laughs Freshness, Naughty Lines and Comments Soothness…_**

 ** _Yes, today they Openely said, They feels Happy and Fresh as the Missing Element Rejoins them although for Few Time but gives them Current which must Able them to Work in Future for Longer Period…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet back to that Spacious Cabin where ACP Sir was Keenly Hearing or saying Living in that Moments, added as…_

 _ACP: chalo, kal tou Mulaqat ho jaye gi… (telling) kehna HQ sy Wapsii pr Mujh sy Milta jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP (when Abhijeet about to Leave cabin heard a Strong tone from his Head as): Abhijeet (Abhijeet turned, Look at His Head who said) wo Humary Dil sy kabhi Nahi nikl sakta… (positive tone) Yaqeen rakkho…_

 _A Big Smiles comes of Assurance of His Head that He does not Live there with Half part of His Soul as still the next Half part always Rests in all Hearts…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet coming at Residence and tells Daya what ACP Sir said who nodded either Talking with Misha in Skype who told Him that Her FAV's are BOUNTY, BUNTIES, STRAWBERRIES, ECLIERS etc…._

 _After Finishing Call, Daya Closed His Lappy, came to Abhijeet room who already Freshen Up and asked…_

 _Daya (asking): Khana Lagaon..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, aaj 8 bajy Freddie nay 2 Sandwich Khila diya.. (feeling heaviness with) abhi tak Heavy lug raha hy.. Tum nay Khaya..?_

 _Daya: Nahi, Wait kr raha tha… (moving with saying) acha Mian Khana ly kr aata hun.. Tum ko Lemonade bana deta hun… Tabiyet Better lagy gi…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Lay over His Bed Lazily feeling Tired… Daya came back after 10 minutes, Locking Residence door and Mostly Closing All Lights even Cleaning Kitchen having a Glass of Lemonade and a Plate having Veg and Chicken Rice with a Water Glass and after giving Lemonade to Abhijeet, sat over His Bed who gives Him Space and now started Eating with…_

 _Daya: hmm, tou (ask again) kya Keh rahy thy Kal ky Plan ka..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab ko HQ jana hy (Abhijeet feels a Dark shade over His Bear face whose Eating speed little Low while Abhijeet added) Freddie Tumhein Pick kr ly ga.. Subah 11 bajay Dhaby sy…_

 _Daya (low tone): Tum Nahi chalo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (now placed Lemonade glass over Tray half filled with Lemonade, take Fork from Daya fingers and now giving him Bites with): hmmm, Main Chalun ga tou kya hoga…?_

 _Daya (in fear): Boss, kuch (He look at Abhijeet and adds) Mera matlab…_

 _Abhijeet (giving Bites with): shhh… koi Zarurat Nahi hay Tension lenay ki.. kuch Papers pr Sign krnay hain bas…_

 _Daya (tease): Ground hony kay Baad bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (finishing plate and after placed it over Tray, give Water glass to Daya and said): Daya, Na Tu itna Chota hy kay Tujhy Andaza Na ho kay Unhun nay aisa Decision Kyun liya…. Haan… (in strict tone) ACP Sir aur Main nay Tujhy hr Baat Bataii.. hr Cheez Openly Dekhaii.. phir bhi Tu aisi Baat kr raha hy.. acha soch agr Tu HQ ki jagah hota aur Main aisa Reaction Deta tou…_

 _Daya: Choro Boss, (rash way) is waqt Tum Bureau mein Nahi ho jo Un ki Boli bolo… hunh (standing with Tray and said in taunt) aur Mind it, Main Tum ko kabhi Ground Nahi krta… (strong) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled Disappointidely but He knew, These Reactions are Common from any Person who Tolerated such Weird Decisions…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _After getting the News of His Grounding, Abhijeet Contacted ACP Sir and on ACP Sir Suggestion... Both His Father and Brother openly Showed Everything to Him even Tell Him All who Never said anything after Seeing and Hearing All Evidences on which base HQ took that Decision but it does not Mean that He Agreed with HQ Points or Reaction or their Un-Fair Decision as per Daya Thought and its also Acceptable that He showed His Rash Reactions, Angry Comments towards HQ atleast against His Big Bro who takes it All Normally cz it's a Normal Reaction…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet went to Bureau, Reminding Daya about His HQ Visit who nodded as He went to His Dhaba where He was in Extra Busy as in Next Two days, the Launching Party on its way…._

 _He already invited All of His Family and Friends even Kartik and His Family, Abbass Sahab and His Family, ACP Sir Servents with their Familes also Invited for this Dine In…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _At 11, Freddie Picked Daya from His Dhaba and Both moving towards HQ… Freddie in whole Telling Daya about a Case where His Statement was also Recorded at HQ because Luckily He was the Witness of that Case during His Duty Hours and for Re-Recorded that, He went there Today…._

 _Daya was Hearing All with Quietness and Off-Modd as He has No Sympathy about this Building and the People associated to it now in His Heart…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both reached and after Parking their Vehicle, Scanning themselves Entering inside, Freddie Straightly Go through Room 8 after taking Information from Reception while Daya Standing there as Signing over Few Papers which dragged towards Him by the Officer occupied the Reception Chair…._

 _He was Keenly Signing them after Reading them as These are Some Official Papers and in between that, Hearing a Voice, which Bubbled up His Blood who is the Main Culprit who takes Him in that Stage where He Fell down from Sr. Inspector to Sr. Chef Post, who Smirked as Usual seeing Daya as…_

 _Voice: ohhh, Sr. Insp… oops.. I mean Daya… (Daya look at him who asked innocently) BTW, U are Angry with Us…?_

 _Daya (chewing tone again back to His work with): Yes…_

 _The Person laughed Loudly even Pat over Daya Shoulder who little Jerk His Hand with…_

 _Voice (laughingly tone): Brave Boy…_

 _Daya Angered Internally and then Ask Something about a Clause to Reception Officer who giving Him Answer, gives a Small Smile over Daya Lips, Appreciate that Smirky Voice Person in Heart who Enjoyed that and then…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _ACP Sir Busying Reading a File either side by side Signing on Required Places, got a Call and after seeing a Flashing Screen, His Face got a Tense Shade, Picked with…_

 _ACP: Kya…. (shout) Kahan ho Tum.. oh No… acha…._

 _He Cuts Call Immediately while Moving out, Look at His Right Hand Talking to Sachin about Something, stepped ahead, grabbed His Arm Not Only Confused Abhijeet but Sachin too and Dragged Abhijeet with Him as…_

 _ACP: Chalo Abhijeet… (tell) Daya ko Freddie Hospital ly ja raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (during crossing stairs with): kya hua Sir… (shout after Jerking His arm with) Sir…._

 _ACP sat on his Vehicle while Abhijeet too, Ordered Balki about_ _ **LIFE LINE HOSPITAL**_ _after reaching at parking, and then added as Vehicle already Started as…_

 _ACP: pata Nahi.. (confusingly) Freddie Keh raha tha.. Daya Gir gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in Panic): Seerhyun sy…?_

 _ACP: Nahi, ya Haan.. (helplessly) Kuch Samjh Nahi aaya.. Buht Panic tha…_ _ **CHUHAN**_ _bhi Us kay Sath hy.. Pehly_ _ **CITY HOSPITAL**_ _ly gaye thy… pr phir Freddie Usy_ _ **LIFE LINE HOSPITAL**_ _ly ja raha hy…._

 _Abhijeet (pressed a Punch over back of Pessenger seat as): Damn It… Mujhy Jana tha.. wesy hee Wo Buht Tension (suddenly to Balki) Balki.. Taiz Gari Nahi chalaii Ja skti Tum sy… Ain… (angrily) Kya ho gaya hay.. Suna na…._

 _ACP (grabs Abhijeet Plam as Balki already in 100 Speed so added caringly): Wo Tumhary Dil kay Dharkan ki Raftaar sy Gari Nahi chala skta…._

 _He pats over Abhijeet Palm either still Secure it while looking Balki at Rear view Mirror and nodded to Relax Him who was in Worrying state…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Balki with High Speed takes them to Life Line Hospital much Occupied by So Many Jawans either They are in Civil Outfits but the way They Saluted ACP Sir, Understand Abhijeet that might be Whole HQ is in Life Line Building…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both reached at Spot got Freddie Roaming around while now after seeing Both, Rushed and Tell them in Moist tone…._

 _Freddie: Sir, Main tou (wet tone) Statement Re-Record karwa kr Room sy Nikla aur Shor mach gaya… Reception ki taraf Bhaga aur ye…_

 _ACP moved ahead as now Few Officers Marched towards Him so Abhijeet and Freddie also Followed ACP Sir, Officers meet with ACP Sir while One added…_

 _Officer: Sir, (in confuse tone) Could Not Understand, but Suddenly He gets Faint and His whole Face Hit with Reception table such Badly…_

 _ACP: but, (in tension) without any thing, I mean…_

 _Another Officer (adding with): Nahi Sir, even wahan Maujud Sub hee Log Shocked Reh gaye.. Daya tou Acha Khasa Officer Varun sy kuch Pooch raha tha aur Un kay Jawab pr, When He Smiled, He Jerked and Fell Badly…_

 _Abhijeet (who heard all tells): Shayed, koi Attack, I mean Daya ko koi Pin etc Dur sy Maari gayii ho..?_

 _Officer: Possible, (tell strongly) Hum hr tarah sy Jaanch karein gy…._

 _Abhiijeet (turn with murmur): Jaanch karein gy… My Foot… (harsh) is kay Ilawa aata kya hy…_

 _He moved towards the OT room still Red Light Blinking while Freddie who was beside Him Tells…_

 _Freddie (softly): Dr. Rajeev Off pr hain aur Dr. Ashoke ka koi Operation chal raha hay.. Main nay aaty Sath un Logun ka hee poocha tha Pehlay.. pr…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Continous Flashing of that Last night Conversation coming on His Mind makes Him More Angrier as He felt that this Time, He also Responsible for His Dodo Wounds which He got from this Painful Incident or say Accident…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _A Doctor moving inside the OT really Tense All and after Half an hour, OT Light Closed and All Doctors with Few Para Medical staff coming.. They Personally moved to HQ Officers who takes them Here and say…_

 _DR (to Officer): Your Officer is Fine Sir (Abhijeet, ACP and Freddie takes a Relax Sigh) (DR added by signaling the Next Dr as) Face pr Kafi Chout hy, magar Theek ho jaye gi… ye Dr. Ayush hain… ye Further Batayein gy…_

 _Dr. Ayush: Girny kay karan, Jaw Cracck ho gaya hay… (Abhijeet Hurts, Dr added) Ooper kay Dant bhi Hilay hain aur Neechy ka Pre Moler Area kafi Demaged hua hy… BTW (giving a thing placed on a Steel Tray with) ye Un kay Daant sy Mila hy… shayed Aap Logun nay koi Bug etc lagaya ho…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Officers of Both HQ and CID in a Big Shock, Abhijeet Look at ACP Sir who Feels His Gaze and Looking at HQ Officer, who Picked that Brown color_ _ **CHIP**_ _and then said Confusingly…_

 _Officer: Impossible… hows this Possible… (He gives it to His Sub Ordinate who Keenly Check it and say) Sir, I Dunt Think, its Our Property…_

 _HQ Officer Look at ACP in a Meaningful manner who Look at Abhijeet and Both Mind moved on a Similar Track as They already Discussed about that few days back while HQ Officer again back to His Sub-ordinate and Ordered…_

 _Officer (ordered): Confirm it…_

 _Sub-Ordinate nodded and moved in a Minutes, while Dr who was Confused these Word to Word Communication now added…_

 _Dr. Ayush: I think, ye CHIP kafi arsay sy Aap kay officer kay Daantun mein hy aur Mera Nahi Khayal isy Khud lagaya ja skta hy…?_

 _Another Officer (in taunt): Lagwaya tou ja skta hy na…_

 _Dr. Ayush feeling the Tinge of Heating from the Tone of that Officer as CID Cops are Totally Quiets…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _There Deary Dude again Betryaed them like He did in Past and again makes Holes of Hurt in their Hearts…_

 _Before ACP Sir told Anything to Abhijeet or Blasts His Angry Emotions over Him just to Sooth Himself from that Anger which He always got from HQ just because of DAYA…_

 _Yes, that is the Man always gives Him Moments where He did not Talk to them with Courage…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _A Man coming out from OT, and after Removing His Operation Outfits, Cleans His hands with Desentisizer, moving to Reception feeling Few Constables Presence does not make any Impact over Him because after Police Station and Court…_

 _Hospital is the Only Place having Existance of Them does not make any Differences so He checked His Schedule and asked…_

 _Voice (casual way): ye itni Police kyun Dikh rahi hy Nadeem…?_

 _Nadeem: arry Sir, abhi Patho pr bhi yehi hy… CID aur suna hy kuch Forces waly aayey huay hain na (Figure Shocked heard more) koi Officer Zakhmi hy.. ooper hy.. Dr. Ayush bhi hain… aur (telling more in low tone) Ashoke Sir.. wo haan Aap kay Dost bhi tou hain..?_

 _Ashoke (shocked either expected but for confirmation ask): kaun..?_

 _Nadeem: haan Wo Coat waly… (remembering) kya Naam hy…_

 _Ashoke (instantly): Abhijeet…_

 _Nadeem (with smile): Haan…_

 _Ashoke after Signing, Rushed Upstairs as He feels Something Bad happened with Daya…_

 _He was too much Tense as He feels that same Chain Satrted with Daya which still Mysterious for All of them…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Sub-Ordinate coming towards His Officer and takes Him aside…. ACP Sir and Rest feeling that Something Serious happening as Officer Expressions having Flick of Anger as well Tension…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _ACP really in Worrying state… Officer Expressions Scared Him that might be HQ in coming days, not only Interrogated Daya but gives Him any Hard Punishment although Imprissionment too…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Sometimes, Tension takes Person to Beyond Imagination as in HQ, There was No such Punishment but what a Father think when His Son under Claws of Danger by their Own Blunders…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet feels a Pat over His Shoulder and the way He Jerked… if Ashoke does not Grabbed Him He Fell over Floor…_

 _Ashoke Clutched Him Tightly while feels Abhijeet was not in His Senses, Look at Freddie who was Looking in Stunned phase, Doctors who were in Confused state standing there while ACP Sir in Complete Tension although All Focusing over the Corner where the_ _ **HOTLINE MEETING**_ _was going On…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _An Awkward Silence really filling Scare in Every Heart, Fear tinge Chilling the Spines of All Figures Standing in that Specific Portion Close to OT, which Breaks by Ashoke as…_

 _Ashoke (ask): kya…._

 _Both Officers at Corner Turned, closed the Moth of Ashoke Undelibrately so whole Sentence Cupport off, who came towards ACP Sir and said…_

 _Officer (inviting Him as): Plz Sir…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Wrapple of Fear Wrapped the Elder Son who Clutched His Father Arm without Intention Confused His Father as the Grip having Only Fear who takes Position to Follow, while uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (clutching ACP arm, who feels the Shiver in those Soft Pores on fingers, while ask to Officer): Sir, Plz… (in pleading tone) ACP Sir nay Kuch Nahi…_

 _Officer (look at Him, Relaxed Him by saying): We know that Officer.. even the Other Officer also did not Do anything Wrong… We Cleared to Your Head thatswhy taking Him with Us (pat on Abhijeet arm with) Dunt worry…_

 _ACP Sir moved in Same Confused Rests in Rest of Viewres in which Few still trying to Interpret the Meaning of what They hear's… Freddie now Break the Ice after Wiping His Teary eyes as…._

 _Freddie (confuse query): matlab kya tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (now Relaxing Him or Repeating the Sentence of Officer as):_ _ **even the Other Officer also did not Do anything Wrong…**_ _(confusingly) Other Officer… matlab.. Daya.. Ain… pr… (angry) kya Gol Mol Baatein kr kay Chala gaya…_

 _Ashoke (make moment light as now Dr moving while para Medical Staff too as): Tumhary hee Officer hain…_

 _Abhijeet: Mera koi Nahi hy…. (looking OT with) aur Suna.. Sahab nay Jabra Turwa liya… (disappointed tone) kya kahun…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Daya Sir kay Daant bhi hil gaye (in tension) Toot gaye tou…_

 _Ashoke: tou kya… Same ho jayein gy na… (Freddie in Question look) (Ashoke adds) Danny aur DA…_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): haan Dono kay hee Daant Ghayeb…. (to Freddie) khair Freddie Tum Daro Nahi.. (with relaxing Sigh) Hum Daya kay Daant Fevicoal sy Jor dein gy…_

 _Ashoke (now taking them to OT with): Ambuja Cement bhi Acha Idea hy…_

 _Freddie nodded Happily gives Moments to Both Friends to exchange Glance and then Smiles Broadly having such Innocent Soul beside them…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Daya Discharged from Hospital at Evening, He became Completely Quiets even except Following His Brother Orders and Dr Advises, He does not Do anything even from that Moment when He regaining Concious, He does not Utter a word…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _His Eyes giving so Many Meanings to His Brother and Most Important that His Small Cute Bear is Angry with Him while Except Nodding in_ _ **YES/NO**_ _… He was Completely Cut Off from Everything…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _From Next Morning, He was Back with Bang regarding His Launching of His Dhaba and this time, He did not include even asked or say Anything to His Half Soul…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Sadly No Murmuring Abhijeet found through His Recorder in these Moments as Daya did not Waste Any Minute in Conversation although to Himself or that Bear, He was using as Takya…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _At Night, Abhijeet Cuts Call extending More than Hour, He was Extremely Happy, Closed His Eyes, Feels the Chilling Winds and Exhale Sighs of Sooths after More than 88 Days…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Daya wakes up in Morning and when getting Ready for His Dhaba, heard His Bro tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Bureau chalna hy (Daya look at Him in Question Quietly heard more) Tum nay ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir sy tou Un ki Fav Dish poochi (Tense shade appearing over Daya face as He is in_ _ **MOURN VRAT**_ _so Abhijeet Trying to Break that_ _ **VRAT**_ _by adding) hee Nahi… Phone pr Poocho gy kya… (sadly) kitna Bura lagy ga (Daya who was in Dilemma now Relaxed) (Abhijeet adds) Sir, najany kya sochein… (to Daya) Nashta laga diya hy… Tum wahan sy Hotel Nikl jana, Theek hy na…_

 _Daya nodded while Abhijeet Back after Closing the Door of His Room in Bang spread a Cute Smile over His Bear Lips while Abhijeet Murmuring Angirly Setting Breakfast in table…_

 _Abhijeet (angry murmur): Saala, Pakka Kharos hy… kuch Bola hee Nahi… bas Mundi Hila kr Kaam chala raha hy.. (angry tone) Ghuma kay ab Laga dun ga Aik… hmm.. Buht Seh liya… Pagal (room door opened, Daya marched towards table and Abhijeet again in sugar coated tone) aaon na.. kya lo gy..? Omelate Kha lo.. haan bhae (sitting and started eating giving His Bhai with) ab Humary Hath ka Omelate Thori na (teasing) Head Chef of_ _ **DODO KA DHABA**_ _khayein gy (He feels Daya trying to make His face serious so Sprinkle more) ahhh, ab Wo Mazay ky Din gaye Abhijeet Babu.. jub koi Aap ko Mazy Mazy kay Khany (with sad sigh, even wiping few invisible tears too) bana kr khilata tha.. ab tou Apny hee Hath ka Jala hua Khana paray ga…._

 _He saw Smiles over His Buddy Lips whio tried to Hide it but still Not Telling a Word which Angrier Him so He stopped His Efforts for Now…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _After Long time, Duo Together reached at Bureau… Daya feeling Really Fresh on this Ride after Long hours either a Prick of Pain He Feels in His Heart but Ignored although cant able to Hide that Slight Redness on His Eyes from His Pal…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both moved Upstairs where Officers Quietly Engaging their Work on their Desk even except_ _ **GOOD MORNING SIR**_ _Wish, They did not Show any Gesture even Daya Arrival does not make Any difference in their Attitude, Confused Him soHe Look at Abhijeet found Him in Similar state…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Extra Seriousness in Environment as well the Professional Attitude and Formal Behavious in Officers Body Language Understand Both Cops that their_ _ **HEADS**_ _must be inside…._

 _Nikhil standing from His Desk and told Both to Move inside ACP Sir cabin who Ordered Him to Send them when They Came…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Duo exchanged a Tense Glance especially Daya who comes in Fearly Cover that might be Something Bad coming on His Way and instanty coming out from that Scary Cloth as His Bro wrapped His Shoulder and Comfy Him…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both moved, stand at cabin door, takes Sigh, exchanged Encouraging Smiles and then Abhijeet Knocked over Glass door, got a Reply as_ _ **COME IN**_ _…_

 _Both after Pushed the door, Entered Quietly found_ _ **DCP CHITROLEY, DIG Sir**_ _, few_ _ **HQ Officers**_ _including_ _ **P.N CHUHAN**_ _too…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both coming inside either has Scary Steps still Pressed Strongly over Floor of Cabin just because of Both Buddies Step side by side…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Both feels a Tense Situation inside the Cabin although now HQ Officer comes against Both either now taking an Extending Step towards Left side and taking out an Envelope…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Middle and Ring Fingers of an Expressive Eyes Figure Wrapped Tightly and Unexpectidely in a Shivering Wrapper, not Un-noticed by Any Person eyes in that Cubical…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet Pressed His Thumb over Both Shivering Grip feels the Tingling little Lower while the Officer Look at all Conversation and then extend that Envelope towards Daya…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Daya gulping Scare, His Throat becomes Complete Dry, feeling Tingling and Thristing while when He grabbed that Envelope, His Palm litteraly Shivering Hurts Some Hearts Badly…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Now, a Man stepped ahead, Pat over Daya Arm having that letter as still His Face in Downward direction Warmly added…_

 _CHUHAN: welcome Back… (proudly) Sr. Inspector Daya…._

 _The Shriek, Jerk, Shiver, Chill, Shock, Hit and what not happened in this few moments Space where Daya was in Complete Out of Scene Criteria…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _His Brother now Pressed His Palm from His Left hand bring Daya back on this Minute seeing Big Smiles on All Faces while Hear from DIG…_

 _DIG: We are here to (slow tone) Apologize with You, what we have Done with You…_

 _DCP (smirk): arry DIG Sir, Samjh jaye ga…_

 _The Slow Angry Growl coming from Abhijeet Throat only got by His Father and Brother who wanted to Kill this Man who Never Wanted that CID Cops getting Few Appreciating Lines and Praise from Higher Authorities… HQ Officer added…_

 _HQ Officer: Yes, (extending hand with) We are Extremely Sorry…_

 _A Shivering Soggy Palm grabbed His Palm Softly gives a Small Smile to Him who added More as…_

 _HQ Officer: Baaqi, Aap ko Aap ky Head aur (signaling Abhijeet as) Aap kay Colleague ohh I mean Friend Bata dein gy (smiling) jo Continously ye Pretend kr rahy hain that He does not know anything…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet really Embarrass on that Comment while the Bear turned Angry, instantly taken out His Fingers from that Grip brings Sweet Smile over HQ Officers Lips and Now All after Congratulating Once again to Daya Left the Cabin…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Now ACP Sir Marched ahead, Placed Daya Badge and Gun over table while moved ahead, pat on His Cheek with Big Smile…_

 _ACP Sir (extrme Happy tone): Welcome Back Daya…._

 _Daya Quiets, stepped ahead, Rub His Fingers Softly over His Badge, sat over Chair and started Crying Loudly placing that Envelope over ACP Sir table, Hurts Both Figures a lot…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _In these 3 Months, He Cried such Loud First time Understand All Pain He Stored in His Heart….. Abhijeet Look at His Bro and then said to ACP Sir as…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Sir, Aap ko Malum hy.. (telling) Research sy Pata chala hy.. Jo Log Zyada Roty hain na .. Un ki Umer Barh jati hy…_

 _ACP Sir was Shocked in that_ _ **OUT OF CONTEXT**_ _comment of His Right hand whose Focus was His Buggy and the Slight Smiling appear on His Deep Expressive Eyes Forced Him to Look at that direction where He Chocked His Big Laugh with Difficulty as Daya Secretly Wiping His Tears…_

 _Abhijeet tried but cant Controll over His Laugh so Left the cabin and moved to Record room started Laughing Loudly with Uttering as_ _ **PAGAL LARKA**_ _…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _ACP Sir now Dragging the Chair, sat against Daya, grabbed His Both Palms, Pressing them added Smilingly as…_

 _ACP: Daya, (smiley) Tum ny Mujh sy tou Meri FAV Dish Poochi hee Nahi…?_

 _Daya (wiping tears with): Jee Sir (innocently) bas Aap aur Salunkhy Sir hee reh gaye hain.._

 _ACP: chalo, koi Nahi, (added) Salunkhy ka bhi Main hee bata deta hun…_

 _Daya nodded while His Father takes Him in a Joyful ride, where No Tears, Fears and Worry Waiting for His Deary Son…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Oh No… Hurry Up… Fast… Table Set karo.. oops namak kum hy.. Candles jalaye… Doorway pr kaun hy… arry… Sir Aap jayein…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Venue Graced by the Guests at Early Evening Glow the Event…. Guests coming with Lots of Dua, Wishes, Greeting and even Gifts for their Close Member who Today Resumed Back His Prestigious Job…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _The Three Kids really Sparkling the Place with their Continous Happy Running, Shouting, Laughs even Tears too…._

 _A Small Baby now standing at Corner of Big Decorated Hall after Showing His back and after a moment, Someone Picked Him in His Lap and ask…_

 _Voice: aww, (sweetly ask) kyun Ro raha hay Mera Chota sa Baba…?_

 _Danny (crying tone): teet… Bhai.. yaa… Chub aur Papa bhi Bol lahy hain kay Main Kaam Nai karun.. (asking angrily) kyun… AANI aur SHASHA bhi tou Kaam kl rahy hain na.. bash Main Nai.. ab Main Katti hun Cubh sy.. (totally counting figures as) Maa sy bi aur DA sy bhi.. wo bhi Mujh ko kuch Nai klny dy rahy…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, Mery Bety kay Sath Sub aisa kr rahy hain (Danny nodded Sadly while Abhijeet wipes His wet face and added) Chalo ab Hum Kaam krty hain.. Theek…_

 _Baby nodded with THEET and now Abhijeet who took Danny on His lap, picked Plate, grabbed it to Danny and then run to Table, little lower down His Body so Cute Kid placed the plate over table and then again Repeat it and now Danny Win the Race by setting table with Rehan and Misha…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _A Big Serving Plate coming against Salunkhy Sir who came wearing His Flowey Shirt with Jeans today looking More Young…._

 _Daya placed that Serving Plate while taking out His Lid with a Big Smile and Excited tone as…_

 _Daya (to Salunkhy Sir): Sir, ye Aap ki (happily) Special Fav dish…._

 _Salunkhy Sir who was Double Excited than Daya look at the Dish and His Eyes Wide opened after seeing His FAV's over Plate…_

 _Daya (with Enthusiastic tone): Sir, Bhindi bina Namak aur Oil ki…_

 _Abhijeet who was Enjoying Meal with Maa Jee, Up His Head and now Leave His Seat and move to that Table with Smile… Daya again…_

 _Daya: arry Sir, (provoking tone) Taste tou karein… Aap ko Sach Pasand aayey gi…_

 _ACP Sir who was Totally Involved Eating Gajar ka Halwa, now Backing Daya by Pinching His Friend as…_

 _ACP: arry Khao na Salunkhy… (tense) aisy Chup Kyun ho gaye…_

 _Salunkhy (angry over Daya): Daya Bacchy, Mujhy Tum sy ye Umeed Nahi thi.. matlab.. Tum ny aur ye…_

 _Daya (confuse): kya hua Sir…?_

 _ACP: arry haan, (smiley way) acha bhala tou Khana hy…_

 _Salunkhy: Tum tou Chup hee raho… (angry) Aag Mut lagao.. Samjhy.. (to Daya) Daya Tumhein pata hy… ye Dish Mujhy Sakht Na-Pasand hy.. bina Oli aur Namak kay.. aur Wo bhi bhindi (rash tone) arry Main koi Beemaar hun kya.. Pata hy ek baar ye (signaling ACP as) Tumhary Buddhy ACP nay bhi Mujhy isi Dawat pr Bulaya tha… Us kay baad tou…_

 _Daya Hearing All while Looking Continously to His Father who was Enjoying His Meetha as He was the Master Mind of This Scold getting by Daya as He told Daya that Salunkhy Loves Bhindi without Salt and oil…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet thoroughly looking All taking Adrak Tea as Today His Bro makes it by taking Recipe from His Big Bro…._

 _Females Mostly Gossiping at Separate table… Danny slept over table while Rehan and Misha Competing each one in Poems…. Oldie Duo still in their Silly Fights while Sachin and Nikhil pulling Pankaj leg… Freddie Talking to Vivek Father and Forcing Vivek to get Marrying now…. Three R's Busying in their Laughing session while Mostly Extended Families of Cops, Kartik and Abbas Sahab left the Venue…._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Abhijeet takes another Sip although His Eyes still on His Bunny and His Ears Echoing the Soft Voice which Relaxed His Tensed Emotion, when He called ACP Sir at Night and ask Him about that HQ Visit in Tension as as…._

 ** _Voice: kya Abhijeet, Tum bhi…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Sir, aakhir hua kya.. (asking) HQ kay Officers Aap ko ly kyun gaye thy aur kahan..?_**

 ** _ACP (straight): Dr. Birla kay Clinic…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…_**

 ** _ACP: Abhijeet Yaad hy… (telling) Daya Undercover Mission kay liye Gaya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee Sir aur (added) 2 ko Us ki Wapsi hui thi…._**

 ** _ACP: Abhijeet, Tum tou Jaanty ho, Dr. Birla… (brief) aksar Undercover Missions mein Wo HQ ko Medical Assistance Dety hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: haan Sir, aur Yaad hy Aap ko jub (reminding) Wo BAGU CHOMISZA wala Case hua tha aur Muskan Kidnap hui thi tou Hum nay ki Maded lii thi jinhun nay Wo BUG Daya kay Daantun mein lagaya tha…_**

 ** _ACP: haan Saheh…. darasal abhi bhi Us Undercover Mission kay liye Daya ko ek Bug HQ nay Un ki Medical Assistance mein Lagwaya tha, jo Wapis aa kr Daya nay Un kay Clinic sy ja kr Nikalwaya aur HQ mein Jama karwa diya…(more) magar Us Roz Dr. Birla wahan Maujud Nahi thy balky Un ka Assistance tha… Us nay Daya ko wo Bug Nikal kr dy diya magar Us nay Daya kay Daant mein Ek Chip Chupky sy laga dii… jis sy Current Pass kr skty thy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou Sir, (asking shocking) ye sub Dard aur un Cheezun ka Nazar aana kya is sy Hota tha…?_**

 ** _ACP: haan Abhijeet… jub HQ kay Sub-Ordinate nay Us Chip ka Pata karwaya tou Usy Pata chala kay Ye Kaam koi Dentist hee kr skta hy aur Us sy Current Pass kr kay Patient ko Pain, Diffferent Images, Jerks diye ja skty hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (stunned tone) Sach mein…_**

 ** _ACP: haan Abhijeet, Europe kay bhi kuch Dr nay is Bataya hay.. (telling more) Tumhein Internet pr ye Aaram sy Mil skta hy… khair, ye Batana ky liye HQ ka Officer Mujhy Sath ly gaya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: phir, Aap Logun nay Us Bandy ko Pakra… (asking) aur kya Dr. Birla is baary mein Nahi jaanty thy ..?_**

 ** _ACP: HQ nay wahan Khamoshi sy Raid ki, Clinic band karwaya aur sub Staff ko HQ kay Interrogation Cell Utha layii… Dr. Bilra nay jub Khud HQ Officer sy Poocha kay kya Daya abhi tak Mission mein hy kyunky Wo Bug Niklwany tou aaya Nahi.. (added) bas HQ walun ka Maatha Thanka aur Un kay Assistant ko Gher liya kyunkay Daya ka Bug tou HQ walun kay Pass Already Maujud tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou Us nay Kya Bola…?_**

 ** _ACP: wo Jaanta tha kay Daya Undercover Officer hy, kyunky Dr. Birla sy jub wo BUG lagwany gaya tha tou Wo wahan tha aur Ye aam Baat hy… (sadly) magar haan Us nay CHIP sirf Fun kay liye laga dii… pehly Usy Acha laga, Daya kay Reactions pr kyunky Wo ye sub Dekhta, phir Us ki Behan ki Shadi aa gayii.. Daya ko Kuch Feel Nahi hua.. wo bhi Bore hony laga kyunky Daya tou Ground ho gaya tha na… aur abhi 20 Din sy Wo Assistant ek Course mein Busy hy... is liye Daya bilkul Fit raha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (asking) kya Hum koi Interrogation…_**

 ** _ACP (interrupt with): Abhijeet, ye Humara Case Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry): magar Humara Officer jis Mental or Physical Tumoil sy Guzra hy tou kya Humein Haq Nahi.. kya Aap Daya ki Us Takleef ko Lauta skty hain ya HQ, jo Us nay is Beech Jheli thi…_**

 ** _ACP (calmed down with): Nahi, balky koi bhi Nahi aisa kr skta Abhijeet (feeling His Elder son Angry Silence so added) HQ nay Wapis Daya ko Resume back kr liya hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (still angry tone): Bara Ihsaan kiya (again rash) aur…?_**

 ** _ACP (smiling tone): 3 Months ki Full Salary with Bonus…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (again harsh): aur…_**

 ** _ACP: aur Ek Destination Holiday…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shockingly): Sach…_**

 ** _ACP (hiding smile): haan, dekho ab Tumhara Bear kahan jata hy… Goa ya Kahan…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, akely tou Wo jaye ga Nahi…_**

 ** _ACP (confuse): matlab…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi, wo, I mean… (cutting Call with) acha Sir, Daya bula raha hy.. Thank You Sir.. Kal Main Usy Bureau ly kr aata hun.. OK…._**

 ** _ACP (smilingly): haan OK…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Now a Man placed His hand over His Shoulder bring Him back who Look beside found Ashoke who saw Him Smilingly gives Him a Sweet Smile too…_

 _Ashoke (added): ACP Sir nay Kal Raat Mujhy Call ki thi… (Abhijeet look at Him who adds more as) phir Mujh sy Uncle ka Number ly kr Un sy Baat ki… Daya ab is Dhaby ko Nahi sanbhaly ga… pr Wo Visiting days mein Saturday aur Sunday ko Apni Special Dish yahan Banayey ga…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Tumhary Uncle kya karein gy..? aur is DODO kay DHABY (seeing Neonsign Board with) ka kya hoga…?_

 _Ashoke (ask): Tum Bolo…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Plz… ye (telling strongly) Naam tou Main laga Nahi rehny dun ga…_

 _Ashoke: hmm, CopyRighted hy na (pat on His shoulder with) Bhai ka… (with smile) Hatwa dein gy Aaj kay baad…_

 _Abhijeet (seriously): Apny Uncle sy Sorry kr lena…_

 _Ashoke: arry, Wo kisi aur ko Pata lein gy… (laughs with) Businessman Aadmi hain… Nuqsan thori Na karein gy…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles and now All Standup for Moving… Daya Winding Up All things even Ordering His Staff about Clearing All Mess and after Half an Hour, Departing All and moved to their House…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Voice: ohh Yaar, itna Kha liya hy kay (tense tone) Pait kay liye Alug Seat chahyey aur Khud kay liye Alug…_

 _A Voice of Laughing Blaster rose inside the Quillas where Rahul trying to Drive it with Difficulty as DUO at back Seats and Aman occupied the Passenger Seat… Abhijeet Expected Daya High Pitch Laugh but got His Snoring tone, Look at His Left found His Bear Placing His Head over His Shoulder, His Mouth Little Opened and Showing its Front Teeth Glimpse and the Palm which Wrapped Abhijeet Palm Softly rather His Two Fingers told Abhijeet about the Relaxed Mind of His Buggy…_

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _He moved inside when Rahul Parked Quills outside and moved with Aman saying Bye to Abhijeet after Lying Daya over Bed taking off His Slippers as He wore Slippers in Hotel Kitchen and when Abhijeet Locked Residence Door, Switched Off all Lights, Changed His Wears, coming to Lay over Bed got an SMS tone…_

 _He Picked His Cell, Opened SMS after seeing its coming from ACP Number and after Reading_ _ **HOLIDAY**_ _ **SANCTIONED**_ _ **FOR A WEEK WITH ALL EXPENSES**_ _gives Him a Big Broad Smiles which must Lived in His Lips from Now…!_


End file.
